Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Le tome manquant – Après toutes ces épreuves, comment l'avenir se présente-t-il ? Harry arrivera-t-il à retrouver Severus ? Et ce dernier restera-t-il à Poudlard ? Venez le découvrir dans ce dernier Opus de la version alternative d'Harry Potter. SS/HP - Saga complète
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Bonjour. J'ai trop hâte de publier cette suite, donc je serai brève : Bonne lecture (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Vous l'attendiez et la voilà, alors bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

**Adenoide, **_Nepheria_**, Manganiark, **_Kahlan, _**Amiah Nakinnass**** et **_PrincessAmaryllis _**: **Comme nous sommes trop impatiente de vous donner la suite de nos derniers tomes, nous faisons une réponse de groupe, lol. Merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**Amiah Nakinnass****,** si tu pouvais accepter les messages privés, nous pourrions répondre « normalement » à tes futures reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**OV Harry**

J'étais revenu chez Andromeda depuis trois semaines, n'ayant pas voulu rester à Poudlard. J'étais reparti le lendemain de mon retour, je ne supportais pas de rester dans ce lieu avec tous les autres. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être là pour reconstruire le château et profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle paix, alors que moi j'étais au plus mal.

Je n'arrivais pas à rester là où notre amour avait vu le jour et là où je l'avais tué. La seule chose que j'espérais était que Severus aille bien et qu'il revienne à la rentrée. Je ne voulais pas, en plus d'avoir gâché notre histoire, lui avoir enlevé son travail qui était toute sa vie. Il n'avait connu que ce lieu et ce travail depuis ses 11 ans, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prive à cause de moi.

De mon coté, je profitais de ce deuxième séjour chez Andromeda pour m'occuper de Teddy. Il remplissait bien mes journées et me permettait de ne pas penser à Severus. Entre les couches, les biberons et les moments de jeu, je n'avais pas une minute à moi. Quand il faisait la sieste, j'en profitais pour aider Andromeda à l'entretien de la maison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ethan, un cousin de Teddy du côté du défunt mari d'Andromeda, était venu passer quelques jours avec nous vers la mi-août. C'était un jeune homme de deux ans de plus que moi et il était un sorcier né de parents moldus. Sa famille vivait en France et il avait fait sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Il était venu passer quelques jours chez Andromeda pour essayer de trouver un travail sur Londres et avait été embauché au ministère, au département des moldus.

Sa présence parmi nous me fit du bien. Avoir quelqu'un de mon âge avec moi était plaisant. Ethan étant quelqu'un au sens de l'humour très prononcé, il passait son temps à essayer de me faire rire. Je ne lui avais pas dit ce qui n'allait pas mais il devait sûrement l'avoir compris. En plus Teddy l'adorait, nous passions de super moments tous les trois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je traçais, de ma langue, des sillons humides sur son torse, m'arrêtant par moment sur ses pointes durcies pour les suçoter et les mordiller. Mes mains, de leur coté, continuaient de lui enlever ses vêtements. Les siennes étaient agrippées à mes cheveux, faisant descendre de plus en plus ma tête pour me guider vers son sexe qui réclamait mon attention. J'accédai à sa requête et le pris en bouche sans plus de cérémonie alors que je venais d'ouvrir son pantalon et de le baisser légèrement avec son boxer. Il cria sur le coup de la surprise et se cambra. Il gémissait sous mes coups de langue, qui suivaient le relief de ses veines pour remonter titiller son gland. Après quelques temps de ce traitement, je le repris entièrement en bouche et amorçai des mouvements de va-et-vient profonds. Ma main elle, s'occupait de ses bourses, l'amenant rapidement à la limite du point de non-retour.

Mais il ne me laissa pas continuer et inversa nos positions. Il s'évertua à me rendre geste pour geste ce que je venais de lui faire subir. Quand je fus sur le point de jouir, il serra la base de mon sexe pour m'en empêcher, me regarda et me dit :

- Tu as fait le mauvais choix Harry, en me laissant de côté. Je ne peux pas te permettre de jouir.

Puis il se releva et partit en me laissant en plan, le sexe douloureux et des larmes coulant de le voir m'abandonner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en sueur suite à cet énième rêve que j'avais fait sur Severus et moi. Je rêvais de nous quasiment toutes les nuits et le même schéma se reproduisait. Il m'amenait aux portes de la jouissance sans me laisser l'atteindre et m'abandonnait en me reprochant mon mauvais choix.

Comme bien souvent, je mis un temps fou avant de me rendormir. Me reprochant encore et encore la décision qui m'avait conduit là. Me demandant si j'allais le revoir, pouvoir lui dire que je regrettais et tenter de recoller les morceaux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Andromeda essayait de me faire avaler le contenu de l'assiette qu'elle venait de me servir, mais comme d'habitude je n'avais pas faim. Elle me sermonna, me reprocha de ne pas manger assez. Elle trouvait que j'avais trop maigri, que mon visage perdait de son éclat, les cernes prenant place.

Il est vrai que j'avais effectivement maigri, mais je n'avais plus d'appétit. Je n'arrivais pas à manger plus de deux ou trois bouchées. J'avais beau me forcer, rien ne passait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais d'arriver à Poudlard, la rentrée avait eu lieu la semaine dernière. Je n'avais pas pu être là à temps mais Andromeda avait prévenu Minerva. Teddy avait attrapé un virus et me l'avait refilé. Ce qui fait que j'avais passé la semaine au lit au lieu de commencer les cours. Je me sentais encore faible, entre ma perte de poids et la maladie je n'avais plus de force.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Minerva pour lui signaler mon arrivée et pour qu'elle me donne le mot de passe de la tour Gryffondor.

**POV Severus**

J'étais dans mon lit, seul. Quand j'étais arrivé, mon filleul m'avait expliqué qu'Harry était parti chez Andromeda. J'en avais conclu qu'il gardait toujours les mêmes positions. Il voulait élever Teddy Lupin.

Et depuis environ trois heures, j'étais là, allongé dans mon lit froid. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, et ce constat me fit mal.

J'aurais souhaité secrètement qu'il ait regretté son choix et qu'il m'ait attendu. J'aurais désiré qu'il sorte du château en courant, une fois qu'il m'aurait aperçu.

Mais je n'avais eu que mon filleul. Et ensuite, tout s'était enchainé.

J'avais rendu visite à la directrice, Minerva. Elle m'avait appris que du fait qu'elle était sans nouvelle de moi, elle avait dû engager un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Horace continuant de donner les cours de potions. Je me retrouvais donc sans emploi. Tout simplement.

J'avais alors discuté longuement avec mon ancienne collègue et nous avions convenu que cette année, j'allais être co-directeur de l'école, tout en enseignant aux premières années les cours de Défense et de Potions. Laissant ainsi plus de liberté aux professeurs de ces matières pour approfondir les enseignements des septièmes années.

Puis, comme si je n'étais jamais parti, j'avais pris la direction de la grande salle. Peu d'élèves y étaient présents. J'appris de la bouche de ma directrice que les élèves présents étaient ceux qui avaient aidé à réparer le château et qui n'avaient plus de famille.

Et j'avais été déçu de ne pas voir Harry, Granger ainsi que Weasley.

Je dus attendre la fin du repas pour demander des explications à mon filleul, qui s'était incrusté dans mes appartements pour savoir ce que j'avais fait ces dernières semaines.

Il m'avait appris que les amis d'Harry étaient partis mi-août pour rester deux semaines dans leur famille avant la rentrée, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup le temps de les voir avec les réparations du château.

Je n'avais pas osé poser trop de questions par rapport à Harry à mon filleul, car même s'il n'avait rien dit, j'avais bien vu qu'il m'en voulait d'être parti à cause de « Potter » comme il continuait de l'appeler.

Nous avions parlé de mes recherches, que j'avais oubliées de reprendre avant de partir, ayant quitté la Russie assez rapidement. J'avais juste pris le temps de prévenir Feodora de mon départ.

Je me plaçai sur le côté et fermai les yeux. Je devais passer au-delà de tout ça et me forcer à me faire reprendre par Harry. Je devais juste trouver comment.

Connaissant Harry, je savais que j'allais devoir batailler pour qu'il me reprenne. J'avais même quelques doutes sur le fait qu'il soit resté seul.

Notre histoire avait bien commencé par un désir. Qui ne me disait pas qu'il avait ressenti ça pour un autre homme ?

Je soufflai de fatigue, et sachant que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil ici, dans ce même lit où j'avais cru enfin pouvoir être heureux, je me levai et allai dans le salon, pour prendre place sur le divan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je marchais vers la salle des professeurs, devant m'organiser avec Horace pour le cours que j'allais donner aux premières années de Poufsouffle, quand je le vis. Il était au bout du couloir et parlait avec ses amis. Je pus me rendre compte en quelques secondes qu'il avait changé.

Il avait le teint pâle, quelques kilos en moins et... et je ne pouvais pas le voir maintenant. Je ne saurais quoi lui dire, alors, avant qu'il ne me voie, je me glissai dans la première classe sur mon chemin. Je fus heureux de constater qu'elle était déserte.

Je me sentais lâche de le fuir plus longtemps mais... je ne savais pas du tout comment faire, ni quoi dire. Devais-je lui dire bonjour, le saluer simplement de la tête ou aller vers lui et l'embrasser comme j'en avais envie ?

Et ce cœur qui battait la chamade me rendait fou. J'avais presque quarante ans et la vue d'un jeune homme, débutant dans la vie, me chamboulait plus que de raison. Était-ce quelque chose dans le sang qui m'attirait ainsi, comme je l'avais été envers Lily ? Bien que l'attirance que je ressentais envers Harry était plus forte. Il avait éveillé en moi tellement de passion, d'amour et de besoin que je ne pouvais concevoir au jour d'aujourd'hui, après ma fuite, que j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie. Qu'il me donne son attention ou pas. Même si la personne la plus importante était Teddy, je voulais être la deuxième. Je voulais me lever chaque matin avec lui, et non plus avec ce manque de lui. Je voulais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Je voulais juste me blottir contre lui la nuit et sentir sa peau si chaude contre la mienne.

Et pour récupérer tout ça, je devais absolument réfléchir à la manière de revenir vers lui. Je ne devais plus agir sur un coup de tête. Le dernier en date avait été de partir sans essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

**POV Harry**

J'étais avec Ron et Hermione. Ils m'avaient rejoint dans le bureau de McGonagall après qu'elle les ait fait appeler. Une fois sortis du bureau de Minerva, nous avions parlé de mon séjour chez Andromeda. Ensuite nous avions repris le chemin de la tour Gryffondor.

- Au fait Harry, il faut qu'on te dise que...

La porte devant laquelle nous allions passer s'ouvrit et Severus sortit de la salle. Il s'arrêta quand il nous vit, tout comme nous. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

-...Le professeur Snape est revenu, termina Hermione malgré l'évidence de sa phrase.

- Nous allons vous laisser, nous dit Ron en entrainant Mione à sa suite.

- Oui, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, argumenta-t-elle.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond quand Severus était apparu devant moi. Mon corps était paralysé, je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre geste. Mais mes yeux, eux, s'abreuvaient littéralement de sa vision. Il m'avait tellement manqué, rien que le fait de le voir me rendait heureux. Réalisant que nous étions plantés au milieu du couloir sans bouger ni parler, j'osai un timide :

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ni par quoi commencer. J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire, à me faire pardonner...

- Je... tu...

- Harry écoute...

- Je sais... Tu vas sûrement me demander de garder mes distances avec toi, lui dis-je défaitiste. Mais j'aimerais te parler avant. S'il te plait.

Je le regardai en me forçant à garder les yeux sur lui, me sentant étrangement mal à l'aise quand il me dit :

- Je... non, pas du tout. Écoute Harry, pourrais-tu venir dans mes appartements ce soir ? Là, je ne peux malheureusement pas rester avec toi.

- Oui. A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?

- Tu veux bien venir ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Bien sûr, puisque je veux te parler. Pourquoi refuserais-je alors que tu me laisses l'occasion de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas, tu aurais peut-être préférer le faire ailleurs. Je t'attendrai vers 20 heures.

- Non, ça me convient. A tout à l'heure.

Ne voulant pas rester face à lui sans savoir quoi dire d'autre, je repris la direction de la tour. Je devais avoir fait quelques pas quand j'entendis :

- Harry ?

Je me retournai et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'une bouche se posa sur la mienne. Elle s'enleva aussi vite et il partit tout aussi vite, en lâchant un :

- Je suis désolé.

Je restai pétrifié sur place. Venait-il vraiment de me voler un baiser en plein milieu du couloir ? Là où n'importe qui aurait pu le voir ? Mais surtout qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je n'osais espérer que ce geste veuille dire qu'il voulait toujours de moi. Je ne voulais pas m'emballer si ça ne voulait rien représenter.

Je repris le contrôle de mon corps et partis rejoindre mes amis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais anxieux et stressé. Je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Severus et j'avais dix minutes de retard. En fin de journée, Ginny et moi étions allés nous balader dans le parc en attendant vingt heures. Elle voulait me dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas vraiment pu nous parler depuis le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle me raconta qu'elle avait rencontré un jeune homme très charmant au ministère, un nouvel employé du département des moldus. Mais elle ne put finir de me parler de lui car je l'interrompis en m'excusant, m'étant rendu compte que j'allais être en retard pour voir Severus.

Arrivé devant sa porte, j'hésitai longuement avant de frapper. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette ou qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je me faisais penser à une gamine se rendant à son premier rendez-vous. Souriant de la comparaison, je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappai trois coups brefs.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Encore une fois, j'ai trop hâte, mais cette fois-ci de recevoir vos avis. Donc à très vite, ou à la semaine prochaine. (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** J'attend avec impatience vos impressions. Alors comme le dit Jes, à la semaine prochaine ^^ Bisou.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite bien du courage à ceux qui sont ou vont être en période d'examen. A part ça, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou tout le monde. Je suis fatiguée et vous êtes pressés de lire, donc... je vous dis à plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>

(Le 15/06/11) = **nepheria, **Elsa**, kahlan, **Jess**, Puissant Poney, **manganiark merci pour vos reviews. Elles nous ont fait très plaisir. Nous nous excusons encore de ne pas avoir répondu hier, mais le mal est réparé ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Sachant qu'il savait que je ne tolérais pas le retard, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Et mon moral descendit d'un coup.

Au bout de cinq minutes, j'avais même pris le chemin de mon mini bar pour me servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. J'avais vidé ce dernier d'une traite et au bout de huit minutes de retard, j'avais descendu deux verres et j'entamais mon troisième.

Autant me saouler pour ne pas penser au fait que je l'avais peut-être définitivement perdu.

Seulement, arrivé à la moitié de mon verre, j'entendis trois coups brefs à ma porte. Était-ce lui qui venait m'achever ?

Ne voulant pas fuir plus longtemps, je me levai, ressentant tout à coup un mal de tête et pris le chemin de la porte que j'ouvris avec brusquerie. Je le trouvai évidemment de l'autre côté et ce fut plus fort que moi, je lui aboyai dessus :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir ici. Mais si je dérange... Je peux revenir une autre fois, me répondit-il incertain.

- Je t'avais demandé de venir à 20 heures, pas d'arriver en retard, dis-je avant de porter la main à ma tête, une douleur pointant le bout de son nez.

- C'est bon, je n'ai que quelques minutes de retard ! Mais si tu le prends comme ça, au temps que je fasse demi-tour ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Quelques minutes, dis-je avec rage. Tu trouves que dix minutes c'est juste quelques minutes de retard ? Tu trouves que cela ne montre pas ton irrespect pour moi et mes sentiments ? Tu veux encore plus me faire du mal ! Eh bien, vas-y Harry...

- Tu as bu ?

Sa question me passa au-dessus. J'avais une autre idée en tête depuis quelques secondes.

Je l'attrapai donc par le col de son pull et plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne. Cela était certainement la dernière fois que je pouvais me le permettre.

Je passai la langue sur ses lèvres tout en l'attirant à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Quand sa bouche s'ouvrit pour certainement me parler ou me repousser, je glissai ma langue à l'intérieur et la liai avec la sienne, qui bougea aussi quelques secondes plus tard.

Qu'est-ce que son corps m'avait manqué !

Je nous dirigeai vers le canapé et l'allongeai dessus, tout en ne quittant pas sa bouche. Mais quand l'air manqua, je fus obligé de m'écarter de lui.

Là, il dit :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Toi aussi... plus que supportable, dis-je en fondant à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Une fois ces dernièresliées, je laissai mon corps peser sur le sien. Et le sentir ainsi contre le mien me fit gémir. Ses mains vinrent se placer dans mes cheveux et les miennes allèrent caresser ses flancs par-dessus de ses habits.

Sa langue s'unissait avec la mienne, avec délicatesse, douceur et... je l'espérais, amour. Nos bouches bougeaient en synchronisation. J'avais mon cœur qui ne cessait de vouloir transpercer ma cage thoracique.

Nos jambes s'étaient liées sans que je ne m'en rende compte et nos bassins entrèrent en contact. Je fis alors un mouvement de hanche pour le sentir plus. Mon sexe réagissait déjà et sentir la fermeté de son bassin contre mon sexe me donnait envie d'enlever tous nos vêtements.

Je quittai donc sa bouche et commençai à lui retirer son haut. Il se laissa faire, non sans venir prendre ma bouche d'assaut dès qu'il le put. Une fois que son torse fut enfin dévoilé, ma bouche se fit un devoir de parcourir toute sa peau. Je léchai, suçai, mordillai avec avidité. Son goût, sa peau, son odeur me hantaient. Je pouvais sentir son ventre monter et descendre avec rapidité. Sans oublier les multiples gémissements qu'il laissait échapper.

Une fois arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon, n'ayant pas avant oublié de profaner son nombril de ma langue gourmande, je défis les boutons de son pantalon, avant de le descendre, avec son sous-vêtement. Une fois arrivé à ses chevilles, je défis avec rapidité ses chaussures et le délestai de ses chaussettes.

Une fois entièrement nu à ma vue, je posai ma bouche sur son cou-de-pied. J'y déposai de tendres baisers. Il écarquilla les yeux et je souris avant de faire la même chose avec son autre pied. Puis je sortis ma langue et remontai le long de sa jambe. Je le vis pencher sa tête en arrière et je pus me rendre compte que j'avais fait mon petit effet. Son sexe était à moitié tendu dorénavant.

Je n'attendis pas et allai avaler son sexe. L'avoir en bouche était comme une libération. Je commençai alors à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, aidé de ma main pour le faire grossir et grandir. Je pouvais le sentir prendre du volume sous ma langue.

Une fois que mon corps fut un minimum rassasié de lui, je lâchai son sexe et le masturbai avec douceur et délicatesse, passant de temps en temps mon pouce sur son gland qui sortait de plus en plus selon mes mouvements. Mon autre main, elle, alla malaxer ses testicules. Mais quand il gémit plus bruyamment, je n'hésitai pas et allai lécher ses boules en attente d'attention. Je les mordillai délicatement, les massai, les pressai. Il écarta plus ses jambes, en laissant pendre une dans le vide.

Puis, mus par une envie que je n'avais pas souvent eue, voire jamais, je descendis ma bouche et sans attendre ma langue passa sur la peau plissée de son antre.

Il cria soudain et cambra son corps. Je posai alors les mains sur ses hanches, le soulevant un peu pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Ma langue passa et repassa encore et encore sur son entrée, puis elle le pénétra. Je fis de petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Je sentis aussi ses doigts empoigner mes cheveux et ses muscles se tendre.

Je pouvais imaginer son impatience à jouir, alors je repris mes caresses sur son érection, maintenant à son apogée. Du liquide séminal s'échappait déjà de son bout. J'y passai le pouce, le faisant gémir encore plus. Étant moi aussi très excité, je cessai de faire aller et venir ma langue en lui et remontai en un sillon de baisers mouillés.

Je repassai sur ses testicules, son sexe, que je léchai sur toute sa longueur. Sentir ses veines sur ma langue me fit fermer les yeux de contentement. Je grognai de plaisir et après un temps plus long à combler son sexe de ma bouche, je remontai pour prendre la sienne. Sa langue entra avec brusquerie dans ma bouche et la ravagea. Je parcourus son torse de mes mains et le griffai de temps en temps. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de mes hanches et il quitta ma bouche pour me dire :

- Viens ! Maintenant !

Au vu de sa demande des plus exigeantes, je me relevai du canapé et me dévêtis avec empressement. Je faillis même tomber dans ma hâte, et il rit.

Une fois nu, le sexe tendu, je me plaçai entre ses jambes et portai mes doigts à sa bouche, tout en frottant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre en bougeant des hanches.

- Viens maintenant... hum…

Il happa en même temps mes doigts. Je ne sus alors quoi faire. Le pénétrer sans attendre ou...

Merlin, j'allais jouir s'il continuait à sucer mes doigts de cette manière. Je ne pus alors que bouger des hanches plus vite, imaginant en même temps que mes phalanges étaient remplacées par mon sexe. Je ne pus attendre plus et il le comprit en lâchant sa prise.

Je portai immédiatement mes doigts à son entrée et l'en pénétrai d'un, que je bougeai rapidement. Il fut vite suivi d'un deuxième et je fis des mouvements de ciseaux. Seulement, quand j'allais le pénétrer d'un troisième doigt, il s'exclama, tout en gémissant car je venais tout juste de frapper sa prostate :

- J'ai dit... maintenant Sev...

Face à cette demande, je retirai mes doigts, agrippai ses hanches et me plaçai devant son orifice. Je guidai ensuite mon membre pour que mon gland touche sa peau plissée. Je liai après mon regard au sien et entrai en lui d'un seul coup de rein. Il gémit suite à l'intrusion mais bien vite, face au rythme que je lui imposai et aux mouvements de ma main, ses gémissements de douleurs devinrent soupirs de plaisir.

Je m'activai alors en lui avec fougue, passion, amour et abandon. Je posai ma tête contre son cou et respirai son odeur, profitant de cette sensation d'être en lui, de ressentir sa chaleur autour de moi.

Au fur et à mesure que je le remplissais, je sentais ses chairs se contracter autour de moi, me menant de plus en plus au bout du plaisir.

Quand je sentis sa bouche me mordre avec force, je me mis à sucer la peau sensible de son cou, tout en me vidant en plusieurs jets en lui.

**POV Harry **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Quand il me pénétra, je me sentis, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, enfin complet. Je savourai de le sentir en moi, s'activant passionnément, ardemment et sans restriction. Cette union entre lui et moi m'avait manqué plus que je ne le pensais. J'avais l'impression de revenir chez moi après un long passage à vide, me sentant à ma place dans ses bras.

Quand il se libéra après moi, il s'affala sur mon torse, ne bougea plus et ne dit rien. Je gardai le silence moi aussi et repris mes anciennes habitudes. Je lui caressai le dos pour l'apaiser et lui faire ressentir plus longtemps les sensations post-coïtales.

Je ne savais pas où allait nous mener ce que nous venions de faire. Mais quand il m'avait embrassé, je n'avais pas pu résister et m'étais laissé emporter par le désir de sentir son corps contre le mien.

Quand nos respirations se calmèrent, je brisai le silence qui nous entourait et lui demandai :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux toujours de moi dans ta vie ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Harry, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cet ultimatum avec Teddy. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté. Si tu savais comme je regrette, comme tu m'as manqué. Je me suis maudit quand j'ai su que tu avais quitté Poudlard à cause de moi. Mais j'ai compris et je te promets que tout va changer, lui répondis-je en larmes.

- Je t'aime tellement. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mes erreurs et que tu ne me rejetteras pas à ton tour. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour te laisser partir ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste ? Enchainai-je quelques secondes plus tard.

Je le serrai fort dans mes bras tout en lui disant tout ça. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher de peur qu'il parte de nouveau loin de moi. Mais je devais l'étreindre trop fortement, lui faisant peut-être mal, car il me dit :

- Je ne compte pas partir, tu peux donc éviter de m'asphyxier Harry.

Je relâchai ma prise mais pas complètement, au cas où.

- Tu ne vas plus jamais partir ? Tu me le promets ?

- Je ne partirai que si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires.

- Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en venant m'embrasser.

- Oui c'est ce que je désire, que tu restes avec moi, pour toujours. Je t'aime Severus. Je ne supporte pas d'être séparé de toi.

En lui disant ça, je me sentais comme un parfait Poufsouffle. Mais je m'en foutais. L'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours me rendais dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

Et alors ? N'avais-je pas le droit d'être sentimental face à l'homme que j'aimais ?

Je me rendis compte que seul mon désir était mis en avant. Mais lui, que voulait-il vraiment ?

- Mais toi ? As-tu vraiment envie de rester avec moi, malgré ce que je t'ai fait. M'aimer ne veut pas dire devoir faire ce que je souhaite. Je t'ai fait souffrir et tu n'as peut-être pas envie de te relancer dans une histoire avec moi.

- J'ai bien trop souffert cette dernière année sans toi, tout en pensant que tu me détestais. Et ces derniers mois, j'ai... bien tenté de t'oublier pour ne plus souffrir, mais j'ai échoué lamentablement. Et tout cela parce que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi. Qu'il y ait un enfant entre nous ou pas.

Je le fis s'asseoir de façon à pouvoir m'installer sur ses cuisses et entourai le bas de son dos avec mes jambes, faisant fi de notre nudité. Il fallait que je le rassure sur ce point, Teddy...

Je pris son visage en coupe et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens :

- En parlant d'enfant justement, il faut que tu saches qu'Andromeda et moi avons parlé, longuement. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je n'envisage plus d'élever Teddy. Du moins pas à temps complet.

Comme il ne dit rien, je continuai de lui expliquer :

- Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'allais faire la plus grosse bêtise de mon existence. Que je n'avais pas le droit de sacrifier mon bonheur, et le tien, pour une promesse que je pouvais tenir d'une autre manière. Elle m'a proposé de continuer de l'élever. Et moi je m'occuperai de lui quelques week-end et pendant les vacances scolaires quand il sera en âge d'aller à l'école. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Sinon, c'est moi qui irai là-bas pour le voir. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer comme je l'ai fait auparavant.

**POV Severus**

Ses aveux me firent du bien. Mais une chose me gênait. Je venais de me rendre compte d'une chose importante. J'avais touché un autre homme mais je ne pouvais le lui avouer, alors je souris, posai la main sur sa joue et lui dis :

- Tant que tu seras là, avec moi, le reste n'a plus d'importance.

- Tu accepteras sa présence avec nous ? Bien sûr ça ne sera pas avant l'année prochaine, je ne peux pas l'accueillir ici étant élève.

- J'étais même prêt à vivre avec lui et toi. Je t'aime vraiment Harry... bien trop pour mon propre bien. Mais là...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, me levai, en donnant une impulsion, vu qu'il était sur moi. Il cria et entoura mon cou de ses bras et mes hanches de ses jambes encore plus. Je dis alors :

- Nous serions bien mieux dans notre lit, non ?

- Oui, mais je vais devoir retourner dans ma tour avant que tous les autres se réveillent.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, juste cette nuit...

Je le déposai sur mon lit et sans attendre sa réponse, allai le rejoindre et l'emprisonnai dans mes bras tout en emmêlant nos jambes.

- Harry, chuchotai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que tu veux encore de moi, maintenant que tu es libre...

- Je ne suis libre de rien quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Je pense constamment à toi. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne veuille pas de toi.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Mais je suis si vieux pour toi, si laid... et toi, tu es si beau...

Je me dégageai de lui me rappelant de quelque chose.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant maigri Harry ? Te trouvais-tu gros ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... Non, je... Ca n'a rien à voir, me répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Dis-moi alors, dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir.

Je fermai les yeux et l'attirai à moi. Je me plaçai sur le dos et son corps reposa sur le mien. Je pus très clairement me rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment perdu du poids. Je parcourus de mes mains ses côtes et le bas de son dos, tout en murmurant :

- J'aimerais le savoir Harry, car tu es important pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à me raconter :

- Quand tu es parti, je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Je ne l'ai appris qu'à mon retour de chez Andromeda. Ca m'a abattu. Je revenais de chez elle avec l'espoir d'arranger les choses entre nous, ayant changé d'optique d'avenir avec Teddy. Je ne suis pas resté à Poudlard, je suis reparti illico chez Andromeda. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, avec tout ce bonheur et cette joie que je voyais aux quatre coins du château. Et j'ai déprimé. Teddy, Andromeda et Ethan arrivaient à me faire t'oublier un peu en journée. Mais la nuit rien ne m'empêchait de penser à toi. Puis au fur et à mesure j'ai perdu l'appétit...

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux et tourna la tête de façon à poser sa joue sur mon torse.

- Ethan, dis-je avec tristesse.

- C'est un cousin de Teddy, du côté du père de Tonks. Et il est Hétéro.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu rivaliser avec un jeune homme. Il dut sentir que j'étais soulagé, car il ajouta, en souriant contre ma peau :

- Tu es le seul à mes yeux. Il aurait pu être gay, je ne me serais pas intéressé à lui. Rassure-toi.

- Me voilà tout rassuré, dis-je en nous bougeant pour être face à face l'un et l'autre, posés sur nos flancs. Tu devrais dormir Harry, vu les cernes sous tes yeux, tu dois manquer de sommeil.

Je lui caressai la joue et ne pouvant me retenir, j'allai déposer ma bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes et ma langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il me l'accorda et le baiser prit de l'importance.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je lui dis, tout en posant ma main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher de moi :

- Je t'aime Harry, et je serais là tant que tu voudras de moi, dors tranquille.

- T'aime... aussi, me dit-il s'endormant.

- Et j'espère que tu continueras très longtemps, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en me laissant moi aussi emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est posté !<strong>

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Et bien voilà, vous avez eu vos retrouvailles. Vous plaisent-elles ? Un seul moyen de nous le dire, laissez une review (^-^) ! A mardi prochain.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Tout le monde est content ? Ils se sont enfin retrouvés ! Et quelles retrouvailles, _lol_. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Dites le nous vite, nous sommes pressées de connaitre vos impressions. A la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Particularité : <strong>Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Je vais être brève, parce que je suis un peu fatiguée. Bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chers revieweurs anonymes (<strong>_Puissant Poney, Nepheria, Jess, Manganiark, Kahlan, Elsa_**), **nous sommes désolées, nous ne détaillerons pas cette fois encore nos réponses à vos reviews. Nous sommes, l'une comme l'autre très fatiguées, donc nous nous dépêchons de publier pour que vous puissiez lire. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait trèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir et gros bisou à tous(tes).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je me réveillai, gêné par quelque chose qui me chatouillait le cou. J'ouvris un œil et la vue de la forme à côté de moi m'informa que je devais mon réveil aux cheveux de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je le repoussai délicatement et sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose, la pulpe de mes doigts retraça les courbes de son corps. Il avait certes maigri, mais il restait beau et légèrement musclé malgré tout.

Je pus toucher du bout de mes doigts quelques cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là avant, elles devaient certainement provenir du dernier combat contre Voldemort. Je m'en voulais beaucoup de ne pas avoir été présent pour lui à ce moment-là. Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Un grognement me sortit de mes réflexions et je souris face à l'air grognon qu'arbora Harry, avant de me dire :

- Laisse-moi dormir s'te plait. J'veux pas aller en cours. J'ai pas la force, j'suis fatigué.

- Très bien. Je vais aller prévenir la directrice. Ensuite, je te ferai boire une potion revigorante, expliquai-je.

Je l'embrassai assez rapidement sur la bouche et me levai. Je l'entendis geindre, en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller :

- J'veux pas de potion.

- On verra, dis-je tout en pénétrant dans la salle de bains.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je prenais mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ne pouvant me permettre de retourner immédiatement dans mes appartements, et je devais avouer que cela m'avait manqué.

Entendre les conversations si agaçantes des élèves, les rires qui donnaient mal à la tête dès le matin. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'avoir vécu cette ambiance autant d'années m'en avait rendu accro.

Je trempai un sucre dans mon thé et écoutai les babillages du nouveau professeur de défense. Il était plus âgé que moi et venait de prendre sa retraite d'Auror. Il avait pris part à la bataille finale et j'étais forcé d'écouter le moindre sort qu'il avait lancé ce jour-là.

Je fus bien heureux quand la salle se vida petit à petit. Je finis mon thé, mangeai une dernière viennoiserie et me levai. Je devais aller voir Poppy afin qu'elle me donne une potion pour Harry.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pénétrai dans mes appartements et fermai la porte. Je pus voir que le plateau que je venais de demander aux cuisines était déjà sur la table. Un petit-déjeuner pour Harry. Il devait manger pour reprendre ses kilos perdus.

J'allai le prendre et me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre. Elle était dans le noir et je pouvais voir une forme enfouie sous les couvertures. Rien ne dépassait.

Je souris et lançai un sort pour allumer la bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Je pris ensuite place sur le rebord du lit, posai le plateau au sol et appelai d'une petite voix l'endormi :

- Harry... Harry...

- Mmmm...

- Tu dois te réveiller et manger un peu, murmurai-je.

Je le secouai et soulevai la couverture. Je vis qu'il papillonnait des yeux et je souris de plus belle.

Je me baissai pour prendre le plateau et lui tendis.

**POV Harry**

J'ouvris les yeux et pus voir Severus qui me tendait un plateau. Mais quand je vis aussi toute la nourriture qui y était accumulée, je sentis mon estomac faire trois tours.

Jamais je n'allais pouvoir manger tout ça !

Je me redressai et m'assis, voulant calmer la nausée qui venait d'arriver à la vue du plateau. Après quelques inspirations, je demandai à Severus :

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va manger tout ça ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas, me dit-il en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi en avoir amené autant.

- Mais parce que tu dois reprendre des forces et des kilos, donc tu vas tout manger, me dit-il en prenant une fourchette avec du bacon et en me la tendant ensuite.

- Euh... Je prendrai plutôt un toast si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ma nausée était revenue rien qu'à l'odeur du bacon.

J'étais paniqué à l'idée de devoir manger tout ça, mais je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas faim. Ni que la vue de cet opulent petit-déjeuner me rendait malade. Je comprenais qu'il avait fait ça pour moi, mais là...

- Un toast ne te redonnera pas des forces, mais soit, répliqua-t-il, vaincu.

Je pris le toast qu'il me tendit et le mangeai à petites bouchées. Je l'accompagnai du verre de jus de citrouille. Severus lui, se releva et me dit qu'il allait ranger nos affaires de la veille qui trainaient dans le salon.

Quand j'eus fini mon toast, avec difficultés, je posai le plateau sur la table de nuit et me rallongeai sous les couvertures. J'étais encore fatigué, réellement, et je savais que ma perte de poids y était pour quelque chose. Sans compter ce virus qui m'avait cloué au lit toute la semaine d'avant.

J'allais me rendormir quand Severus revint et me dit :

- Tiens, bois ça, tu iras mieux. Ensuite, tu prendras une douche.

- Non, je veux juste dormir, s'il te plait. Et que tu me prennes dans tes bras, lui dis-je en le regardant par-dessus les couvertures, n'ayant que le haut de mon visage qui en sortait.

- J'accepte de venir dans le lit avec toi, mais bois la potion, me dit-il en me tendant une fiole contenant un liquide qui devait avoir un goût affreux.

Je me redressai, la bus de mauvaise grâce et me recouchai. Comme il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour me rejoindre, j'ouvris les couvertures et lui dis :

- Ca y est, je l'ai avalée ta potion. Tu viens maintenant ?

Il souffla et commença à se dévêtir.

- Tu es content ? Me demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, quand il fut dans le lit à mes côtés.

- Oui.

Je me coulai dans ses bras, de façon à être face à lui, contre son torse. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur et allais me rendormir quand je repensai à une chose que je voulais lui demander.

- Au fait. Qu'as-tu dit à Minerva quand tu l'as prévenue que je n'irai pas en cours ?

- Que tu étais cloué au lit.

- Et elle ne t'a pas posé de questions sur le fait que tu sois au courant vu que je suis sensé être dans mon dortoir ?

- A vrai dire, non. Je comprends maintenant son regard sévère sur moi, marmonna-t-il.

Alors Minerva était maintenant au courant que nous avions repris notre histoire.

J'espérais qu'elle ne nous la reprocherait pas.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'endormis, bercé par la respiration de Severus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca faisait quatre jours que j'étais revenu et trois que les cours avaient repris. Mais ne me sentant pas assez en forme pour y assister, j'avais passé mes journées dans les appartements de Severus où il me surveillait pour que je mange un peu plus à chaque repas.

Il me laissait dormir entre ces derniers, et le soir me faisait revoir les cours que j'avais ratés, Mione lui transmettant des copies.

Ce matin-là, je me sentais mieux, j'avais plus d'énergie que ces derniers jours et pour une fois j'avais faim !

Je me levai doucement et filai sous la douche. Quand je fus lavé et rincé, je m'entourai la taille d'une serviette et retournai dans la chambre.

Severus dormait encore mais son réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Je décidai donc de lui offrir un réveil plus doux que la sonnerie stridente qu'il utilisait, et m'assis à ses côtés. Je passai ensuite la main sur sa joue avant d'aller poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il grogna et voulut se retourner mais je l'en empêchai et le ré-embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser cette fois et ouvrit les yeux. Il approfondit notre échange et sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne. Je quittai ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard pour reprendre mon souffle et lui demandai :

- Bonjour toi. Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que sans toi, me dit-il en avançant sa tête pour ravir mes lèvres une fois de plus.

Je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur. J'avais peut-être faim, mais j'avais aussi faim de lui. Nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis le soir de nos retrouvailles, vu que j'étais trop affaibli, et là je sentais mon désir pour lui revenir à grand pas.

Voulant plus de contact avec lui, je me déplaçai et m'allongeai sur son corps tout en lui soufflant entre deux baisers :

- J'ai faim !

- Alors mange...

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ! Mon petit-déjeuner ou toi ? Demandai-je.

- Mange-moi, et je t'offre le petit-déjeuner ensuite, me dit-il en venant embrasser mon cou.

- C'est un marché qui me convient.

Je repris ses lèvres d'assaut et mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions vendredi soir et il avait été convenu que je passe le week-end avec Severus. Je l'attendais donc dans son salon en faisant mes devoirs. J'étais surchargé par ces derniers depuis plus d'une semaine que j'avais enfin repris les cours. Je me sentais mieux et j'avais même commencé à reprendre du poids.

J'étais en ce moment à son bureau, en train de rédiger un parchemin sur les propriétés de la potion Felix Felicis. Nous l'avions déjà vue en sixième année, mais Slughorn voulait vérifier notre niveau.

Je fus tiré de mon devoir par Severus qui rentra et vint m'embrasser avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je décidai de ranger mon devoir et de le reprendre plus tard. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il avait fait le temps où il était parti cet été. Je ne lui avais toujours pas demandé, de crainte de découvrir quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas.

Je le rejoignis donc sur le canapé et m'assis contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi Severus, qu'as-tu fait cet été quand tu es parti ?

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, embrassa mes cheveux et me dit :

- J'ai d'abord voyagé en Europe quelques temps, me rendant dans certaines bibliothèques sorcières, mais ensuite je me suis posé en Russie. Là-bas, j'y ai commencé des recherches.

- Des recherches sur quoi ?

- Eh bien, ayant fini de créer la potion Tue-loup, j'avais dans l'optique d'annihiler l'envie de sang humain chez les vampires. Ou de leur créer un substitut. Je dois avouer que je n'ai guère avancé beaucoup. L'univers de ces créatures magiques reste très secret. Mais une vieille famille en Russie avait quelques ouvrages assez intéressants. Je me suis immergé sous le travail pour t'oublier, m'avoua-t-il en baissant sa voix.

- Oh...

Savoir qu'il s'était noyé dans ses recherches pour m'oublier me resserra le cœur. Mais je fus quand même ravi de voir que ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Et tu logeais où ?

- Dans des appartements privés, au sein même du manoir de cette famille Russe.

- Parle-moi d'eux. Sont-ils gentils ? Sont-ils aussi chaleureux que leur pays est froid ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient accueillants.

J'étais tout à coup avide de tout connaitre de son séjour, des gens qui l'avaient hébergé. De savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait, si malgré tout il avait pu trouver un élément qui l'aurait aidé pour son projet. Je voulais tout savoir, combler ma curiosité.

- Eh bien, Feodora, une dame aussi âgée que l'était feu Dumbledore, m'a accueilli les bras ouverts. Elle habitait seule avec son petit-fils dans un manoir plus grand que celui des Malfoy. Elle m'a laissé un accès total à sa bibliothèque et m'a fourni un bureau où je pouvais m'enfermer des jours et des nuits sur les vieux manuscrits.

- Et as-tu quand même trouvé quelque chose qui puisse te permettre d'avancer dans ces vieux manuscrits ? Vu que tu m'as dit n'avoir pas beaucoup avancé.

- Oui et non. Je venais juste de découvrir une piste assez intéressante quand...

Il stoppa son récit et reprit, quelques secondes plus tard :

-... quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas t'oublier, tout simplement. J'ai quitté les lieux le jour même pour revenir ici, tenter de reprendre avec toi cette relation que nous venions tout juste de commencer.

- Et je suis bien content que tu aies tout laissé en plan pour me retrouver. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté que tu m'oublies pour tout t'avouer.

Je repensai ensuite à la lettre que j'avais reçue d'Andromeda où elle me proposait de venir voir Teddy ce samedi, si j'en avais la possibilité. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais y aller ou pas. Et l'idée me vint de lui proposer de venir avec moi.

- Demain je vais peut-être aller voir Teddy et Andromeda, Minerva m'a autorisé à y aller. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Pour pouvoir faire leur connaissance.

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi, mais sa réponse me rassura :

- J'accepte de t'accompagner... mais en ami. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas prêt à... enfin... tu sais...

Avais-je omis de lui préciser que quand Andromeda et moi avions parlé longuement, je lui avais tout dit, y compris notre histoire ?

- Euh... Tu me promets de ne pas prendre mal ce que je vais te dire ? Lui demandai-je, penaud.

- Je ne te promets rien, me répondit-il.

- En fait, quand j'ai parlé avec elle, parce qu'elle voyait que je n'allais pas bien, je lui ai tout raconté. Elle sait pour nous, c'est même pour ça qu'elle a refusé de me laisser élever Teddy au détriment de notre histoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit une barrière entre nous.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te punir. Mais avant ça, à quelle heure désires-tu partir chez la mère de Tonks ?

- Vers 14 heures demain, ça te convient ?

Je me demandais de quel genre de « punition » il parlait. Mais je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Au cas où il le fait de parler de l'heure du départ lui fasse oublier cette punition.

**POV Severus**

Je laissai quelques secondes s'écouler avant de me lever et de le soulever. Il cria sous le geste mais je pus tout de même le poser sur mon épaule. Je marchai ensuite d'un pas sûr vers la salle de bains. Je sentis ses poings me marteler le dos le long du trajet, sans trop de force, et il m'ordonnait de le reposer au sol.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, morveux qui n'écoute pas les gens...

Sans plus attendre, avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, je le plaçai sous la douche et allumai l'eau. Je ne choisis pas une température trop froide, pour ne pas ranimer son rhume, mais elle n'était pas chaude non plus.

Il s'écria :

- Hey ! Mais ça va pas ! Elle est froide !

- L'eau n'est pas glacée et si tu rajoutes quelque chose, je refuse de réchauffer ton corps en te faisant l'amour, est-ce clair ? Le menaçai-je.

Je le pointai du doigt avec autorité, mais le sourire qui s'étalait toujours sur mon visage m'enlevait cet aspect.

- Très clair, me répondit-il en me tirant vers lui et de par ce fait, sous l'eau aussi.

Je ris de sa bêtise et l'embrassai avec avidité.

Merlin que je pouvais l'aimer !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions nus, calés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, les draps recouvrant nos corps. Il s'amusait à dessiner sur mon torse, tandis que moi, je me faisais un devoir de le décoiffer encore plus.

Tout à coup, il me demanda :

- Tu t'imagines comment dans dix ans ?

- Certainement avec un cheveu gris en plus, pourquoi ? Le relançai-je.

- Très drôle. Mais sérieusement, comment imagines-tu ta vie dans dix ans ? Nous imagines-tu toujours ensemble ?

- Bien évidemment. Même si je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas facile à vivre. Je ne m'imagine pas un futur sans toi. Et toi, comment te vois-tu ? Demandai-je ayant soudain peur de sa réponse.

- Toujours à t'embêter mais en t'aimant encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Avec Teddy qui aura fait sa rentrée à Poudlard et qui viendra pendant les vacances chez nous. Vacances pendant lesquelles il se plaindra de ta façon d'être en tant que professeur, mais qui t'adorera quand même. Je nous vois bien avoir un chien, que nous appellerions Sirius.

- Hors de question qu'on ait un chien au nom de Sirius ! M'exclamai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je n'ai rien contre les chiens, mais ton parrain, lui, c'est autre chose.

- Tu préfères peut-être un rat répondant au doux nom de Croûtard ? Proposa-t-il.

- Aucunement. A moins que l'on achète ce fameux chien pour qu'il dévore le rat, répondis-je.

- C'est bien ce que je disais alors. Nous aurons un chien, mais si tu préfères, on l'appellera Patmol.

- Harry, je ne veux pas avoir de chien si on doit l'appeler Sirius, Patmol ou autre ayant un quelconque lien avec ton parrain, ton père ou lupin. Est-ce clair ? Dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Tu es sûr ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

- A deux cent pour cent. Mais si tu veux un animal, je veux bien t'offrir un paon ou deux pour embellir notre futur jardin.

Si je devais passer par là pour lui satisfaire cette envie d'avoir un animal, je préférais les paons au chien appelé Patmol.

- Euh... Non, ça ira. Je préfère ne pas avoir d'animal en fin de compte.

Je souris et le plaçai sur mes cuisses. Je me redressai ensuite et dis, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche :

- Cesse un peu de jouer avec mes nerfs Harry. Je n'ai pas dit non pour un chien, mais je garde le droit de lui choisir son prénom. Et pour ce qui est de tout le reste, nous avons le temps... ok ?

- Oui, bien sûr que nous avons le temps. C'est juste que j'aime imaginer ce que pourrait être notre avenir. Et pour l'idée du chien, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en avoir un, c'était juste pour te taquiner. Sauf si Teddy le souhaite. Et dans ce cas, ce sera à lui de choisir son nom, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que dû au fait que tu m'as taquiné, je vais à nouveau te punir, dis-je en allant mordiller la peau recouvrant sa clavicule.

- Mais je... n'attends... que ça, me dit-il en commençant à gémir.

- C'est ça le pire, dis-je en allant poser ma main dans le bas de son dos. Tu n'attends que ça... et moi, je suis obligé de te punir... c'est un cercle vicieux... très vicieux...

- Mais j'aime quand... quand tu es vicieux...

Je mordis sa peau sous cet aveu et passai mon autre main entre nos deux corps pour aller m'occuper de son sexe. Quand il gémit, je ne pus que dire :

- J'aime l'être avec toi...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry venait de partir pour son dortoir. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de Minerva, alors je l'avais laissé rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor pour y dormir. Et j'étais là, dans mon lit encore chaud de sa présence, à paresser, nu, dans mes draps.

Nous avions fait l'amour encore et encore, et je ne pouvais pas concevoir que j'allais devoir passer cette nuit sans lui. Mais si je ne voulais pas m'afficher au grand jour avec lui, je devais assumer qu'il dorme ailleurs quelques nuits.

Je décidai après un temps long que me lever pour au moins prendre une douche rapide serait une bonne idée. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, je posai les paumes des mains sur le carrelage de la douche et levai la tête pour ressentir l'eau me tomber dessus.

Sentir chaque goutte toucher ma peau, mes paupières fermées, mon nez, ma bouche entrouverte… me fit du bien. J'avais toujours aimé faire ça et je me rendis compte en cet instant que cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je gémis de contentement et après un temps indéterminé, je consentis à me laver. Je pris mon savon et balayai la peau de mon corps avec, n'oubliant aucune zone.

Une fois fait, je savonnai mes cheveux, me massant le cuir chevelu doucement, sentant le bien-être qui se propageait dans mon corps à ses gestes, avec soulagement.

Tout devenait plus plaisant à faire depuis que j'avais retrouvé Harry. Était-ce normal d'être aussi dépendant de lui pour pouvoir profiter des choses aussi futiles de la vie ?

Après avoir rincé mon corps et mes cheveux, je sortis de la douche et enroulai une serviette autour de mes hanches et en pris une pour sécher mes cheveux. Je me plaçai aussi devant le lavabo et enlevai la buée sur le miroir.

Quand je me vis, là, nu et avec un suçon dans le cou, je souris. Ce petit morveux m'avait marqué, comme je l'avais fait sur tout son corps.

Je repensai soudain au moment où j'avais sucé la peau de son aine pour le marquer, suivi de son cou, son bras. J'avais perdu la tête en voulant le faire mien et j'avais été plus qu'heureux qu'Harry aime ça.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre et vu ma beauté flagrante et mon âge, je savais d'ores et déjà que je devrais batailler pour le garder dans mes filets.

Quand j'eus fini de me sécher, de me laver les dents et de me coiffer, je repris place dans mon lit, auquel je lançai au préalable un sort de propreté pour ne pas devoir changer les draps maculés de nos semences.

Je m'allongeai et tentai d'imaginer la journée du lendemain. J'allais devoir affronter Andromeda, son regard certainement dégoûté envers ma personne pour avoir profité d'un jeune garçon...

Je soufflai de découragement.

C'était en partie pour ça que je ne voulais pas encore apparaître au grand jour avec Harry, je ne pensais pas être assez fort pour ignorer les regards des adultes dégoûtés envers ma personne, car même si Harry était et avait été consentant, je ne le voyais pas autrement.

J'avais l'âge d'être son père quand j'avais couché avec lui... encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Mais Harry était majeur maintenant et il était pleinement conscient de ses actes devant la loi.

Je trouvai le sommeil sans m'en rendre compte, perdu dans mes sombres pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le troisième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 13 pages, 3.980 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Même chose qu'Emmoirel (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Désolée, je suis à l'ouest et je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ? Dites le nous si c'est le cas, ou pas, lol. A mardi prochain. Gros bisou.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? Moi ça va, j'ai juste passé un après-midi dans les magasins et j'ai cru mourir avec la chaleur. Mais je suis vivante et grâce à ça, on publie, Emmoirel et moi. Quoi de plus beau ? Bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Je ne vous embête pas longtemps, juste pour vous dire : BONNE LECTURE ! Et à plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews<strong>** anonymes :**

**kahlan : **Ton imagination va être comblée... ou pas, lol. En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Anonyme **_(très anonyme ^^)_** : **Bien que nous ne sachions pas ton pseudo d'anonyme, nous te remercions pour ta review qui nous fait plaisir. On espère que la prochaine fois tu nous laisseras un pseudo par lequel nous pourrons te nommer ^^ (^-^) Bonne lecture.

**Manganiark : **Et oui Manga, on est quand même obligées de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ça fait parti du contrat qu'on a passé avec eux, _mdr_ ! Merci d'être venu nous laisser quelques mots, tu sais qu'on en raffole ^^. Bisou.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je retrouvais le confort de mes appartements, un livre à la main, un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre. Et tout ça devant le feu de cheminée allumé.

La douce chaleur chauffait mon visage et le silence apaisant de la pièce m'emportait dans un confort absolu. Seul Harry manquait pour rendre ce moment parfait, mais il ne m'avait pas rejoint au petit matin. Il avait certainement dû rester avec ses amis pour rattraper ses cours.

Après le petit-déjeuner, où il n'était pas dans la grande salle, j'avais été rendre visite à ma maison, car j'étais resté le directeur des Serpentard. J'avais voulu les rassurer sur cette année, répondre aux interrogations des nouveaux élèves sur leur maison et sur le fait qu'être Serpentard ne signifiait pas être le mal absolu.

J'avais même dû rassurer une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus, car elle acceptait très mal d'être des vert et argent. J'avais dû subir ses larmes d'enfant et seule la venue de mon filleul pour prendre ma place m'avait libéré. Et depuis, j'étais ici, à dévorer un de mes livres préférés sur les potions expérimentales qu'une poignée de sorciers avait mises au point, sans toutefois réussir leurs objectifs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je marchais vers les grilles, endroit où je pouvais transplaner avec Harry pour rejoindre son filleul Teddy et sa grand-mère. J'étais parti plus tôt, tout en sachant au fond de moi qu'Harry serait certainement en retard.

L'automne approchant, le temps était doux et la nature était très belle. Le bruit de mes pas me plongeait dans une ambiance calme et détendue malgré le stress qui s'emparait de moi de seconde en seconde.

Je pouvais percevoir au loin les grilles de fer forgé mais je pus aussi voir une silhouette. Quelqu'un attendait certainement le concierge pour se rendre au château. J'accélérai le pas pour laisser rentrer ce pauvre homme, quand plus j'avançais, plus mon cœur battait vite.

Que faisait-il ici !

Je me mis presque à courir, sachant qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder et je refusais de les faire se confronter. Je n'étais pas suicidaire. Et si Harry apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais un homme mort.

**POV Harry**

Nous avions convenu de passer le weekend ensemble, mais il m'avait quand même forcé à aller dormir dans mon dortoir pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Minerva. Surtout qu'elle m'avait autorisé à quitter le château pour aller voir Teddy, alors que nul n'est censé le quitter sauf pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Elle m'avait aussi demandé de sortir discrètement, faisant allusion à ma cape d'invisibilité.

Minerva n'était pas spécialement "heureuse" de savoir que j'avais repris mon histoire avec Severus, mais elle ne me l'interdisait pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui la dérangeait dans notre couple, mais je m'en fichais, à partir du moment où elle ne m'empêchait pas de voir Severus.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. J'aurais dû pourtant pouvoir y parvenir sans problème vu le nombre de fois où nous avions fait l'amour. Mais quelque chose me tracassait et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'est que vers quatre heures du matin que je réussis enfin à dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec Severus, aux grilles de l'école. Mais étant en retard dans mes devoirs, je choisis de ne pas aller le voir le matin et de rester avec Mione et Ron pour avancer dans mon travail. Surtout que je m'étais réveillé assez tard vu l'heure à laquelle je m'étais endormi.

J'avais fini le devoir de potions que j'avais entamé la veille et à ce moment-là je planchais sur celui de métamorphose quand Mione me demanda :

- Alors Harry, tout va bien entre Snape et toi ? Je veux dire, cette fois c'est sûr, plus rien ne peut vous empêcher d'être ensemble ?

- Oui Mione, tout va bien. Et ça va durer cette fois, lui répondis-je tout sourire.

- Tant mieux. Je suis contente que tu puisses être enfin heureux. Tu le mérites, rajouta-elle avant de replonger dans son livre sur les runes.

- Et toi Ron ? Comment ça va ? J'ai cru remarquer que Lavande te tournait de nouveau autour, lui demandai-je.

- Mouais, elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des mots ou de me suivre, mais ça va.

- Tu comptes retenter l'expérience avec elle ?

Je pouvais voir Hermione suivre discrètement ce qu'on disait. Elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir répondu à ses attentes, mais je savais que Ron avait réussi à surmonter sa déception et ne lui en voulait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, me répondit-il en rougissant. Alors comme ça c'est une histoire qui roule entre toi et la ch... Snape ? Rajouta-t-il.

Je savais qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter que je puisse être amoureux de l'homme qu'il détestait depuis toujours. Mais je remarquais les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas le dénigrer et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mione, elle, l'avait bien pris dès le début.

- Oui Ron, c'est une histoire qui roule comme tu dis.

Il ne dit rien de plus et nous nous replongeâmes dans nos devoirs quand je repensai à un truc.

- Au fait Mione ? Malfoy t'a-t-il emmenée faire du cheval comme il te l'avait dit ?

- Euh... Oui, cet été.

Elle avait l'air gênée tout à coup. Elle n'arrêtait pas de triturer une mèche de ses cheveux. Que me cachait-elle ?

- Et c'était bien ? Il a été correct avec toi j'espère ?

- Oui, oui. Il a été très correct. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé monter à cheval, même si au début j'avais un peu peur. Tout s'est bien passé. Mais nous devrions finir nos devoirs au lieu de discuter. Surtout que tu vas bientôt partir.

Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait changer de sujet, qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

Qu'est-que Malfoy avait fait pour la mettre si mal à l'aise ? Je me promis de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'arrivais aux grandes portes, j'étais caché sous ma cape et si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard. Une fois dehors, je courus pour ne pas faire trop attendre Severus. Mais alors que j'étais à quelques mètres des grilles, je pus le voir en compagnie d'un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Je sentis une pointe de jalousie contracter mon estomac, mais me rassurai en me disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Je me rapprochai donc d'eux doucement et me figeai à trois pas de Severus quand j'entendis cet inconnu dire :

- Tu ne peux pas oublier tout ce que nous avons fait... nos nuits torrides !

- Cela n'avait aucune importance Rurik. Je ne t'aimais pas, c'était clair dès le départ. Seul Harry compte pour moi. J'ai juste tenté de l'oublier en t'utilisant. Je m'en excuse si cela t'a fait… espérer quelque chose de plus.

- M'utiliser ? Alors, cela n'était pas qu'une impression... tu l'as vraiment fait ?

Nuits torrides... M'oublier... Pas d'importance... Utiliser...

Ces quelques mots que je venais d'entendre tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement, j'étais trop abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Tout mon corps était tendu et figé, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je ne le voulais pas.

Je voulais continuer d'écouter pour me rendre compte que j'avais sûrement mal compris ce qui avait été dit. Que ça ne pouvait pas être ce que ces mots sous-entendaient.

- Je m'en excuse Rurik, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je pensais sincèrement que pour toi aussi cela n'était qu'une question de sexe. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai remarqué que c'était le contraire, je me suis aperçu que je ne voulais pas ça. Pas avec toi. Je voulais Harry. Et...

- On pourrait continuer ensemble... je pourrais te le faire oublier... Severus...

- Arrête ! J'aime Harry. Jamais je ne lui ferais ça. Je regrette déjà d'avoir touché un autre homme. S'il te plait, repars en Russie et oublie-moi.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, je t'aime moi...

- Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça...

- Excuse-moi d'avoir un cœur moi !

- Bon, fiche le camp d'ici. Harry va arriver et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous Rurik. Il n'y a même jamais eu de "nous".

J'avais malheureusement bien compris. Severus avait bien couché avec ce garçon pendant son absence cet été. Il... Il...

Un excès de fureur m'envahissant, je ne réfléchis pas plus et retirai ma cape d'un geste rageur avant de m'écrier :

- Voyons Severus, ne le renvoie pas tout de suite chez lui. C'est vrai, vous pourriez continuer ensemble. Il pourrait te faire m'oublier. Parce que là, vois-tu, je crois que c'est ce qu'il va falloir que tu fasses !

Je me retournai ensuite vers ce Rurik et lui dis :

- En fait, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le reprendre avec vous. Il risquerait de vous faire encore plus souffrir. C'est apparemment son passe-temps favori !

N'attendant pas de réponse, je fis demi-tour pour retourner vers le château.

- Harry, attends !

Une main s'agrippant à mon bras me retourna et j'entendis :

- Pardonne-moi Harry, je n'aurais pas dû, c'est la pire erreur de ma vie. Discutons... ne me fais pas ça alors que... que je voulais juste...

- Tu voulais quoi ? Lui demandai-je en retirant sa main.

- Tu avais choisi une vie qui ne me convenait pas, je me sentais abandonné. J'ai tenté de t'oublier pour ne pas souffrir. Mais je ne veux pas oublier. Je t'aime Harry... beaucoup trop pour vivre sans toi.

- Tu as tenté de m'oublier ? En couchant avec un autre ? Tu as une drôle de façon de faire ! Pendant que moi je me morfondais d'avoir tout gâché. Que je regrettais de t'avoir fait souffrir en t'imposant mes choix. Que je revenais sur mes décisions pour toi. Toi tu... tu tentais de m'oublier dans les bras d'un autre !

Sans que je ne puisse retenir mon geste, ma main claqua sur sa joue dans un bruit sec, témoignant de la force que j'y avais mis.

- Amuse-toi bien avec ton russe, lui sifflai-je en me détournant à nouveau, des larmes de rage, ou de peine, faisant leur apparition.

- Harry, je voulais te retrouver à travers lui, juste ça... Ne nous fais pas ça ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui nous fais ça. C'est toi qui as fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on en arrive là, lui répondis-je sans me retourner.

Je continuai d'avancer vers le château, résistant à mon envie d'aller le frapper en lui reprochant d'avoir tout gâché. Arrivé aux portes je me mis à courir, je montai les escaliers sans faire cas des personnes que je croisais ou bousculais.

Mes pas m'avaient conduit dans la tour d'astronomie. Je m'assis au sol, près des remparts, mes larmes continuant de couler, me brûlant les joues de leur sel.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Je me sentais trahi. D'accord nous étions séparés à ce moment-là, mais j'avais quand même l'impression qu'il m'avait trompé. Et ce russe qui osait venir ici pour tenter de le récupérer.

La douleur que je ressentais en cet instant était plus forte que le jour de la mort d'Albus. Moi qui pensais que nous avions enfin trouvé la tranquillité, que rien ne pouvait venir entacher notre relation...

De quel droit osait-il me dire qu'il m'aimait, lui qui n'avait pas perdu son temps pour trouver d'autres bras alors que nous venions juste de nous séparer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je n'avais pas bougé de la tour d'astronomie, il faisait nuit maintenant. Je n'avais par contre aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

J'avais été sorti de mes sombres pensées par le bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Je vis ensuite Malfoy arriver. Quand il me vit, il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec mon parrain ?

Je ne lui répondis pas et serrai les dents à l'entente de sa question concernant Severus. Oui, en effet, j'aurais dû normalement être avec lui. On devait passer le weekend ensemble. Mais ça c'était avant...

Avant son Rurik.

-...

- Il t'a bouffé la langue ou quoi, que tu ne répondes pas à une simple question ? Insista-t-il.

-...

Je maudis les réactions de mon corps quand de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition et que je me recroquevillai un peu plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Mais je n'ouvris pas la bouche pour répondre à Malfoy. Je ne voulais voir, ni parler à personne. Surtout pas à lui qui était un lien direct avec Severus.

- Ça te tuerait de me répondre ? S'emporta-t-il devant mon silence. T'es vraiment trop con Potty ! J'essaie d'être sympa et toi tu rejettes mes efforts en faisant comme si je n'existais pas.

-...

Il n'insista pas plus et je l'entendis souffler et partir. Je souhaitais qu'il n'aille pas trouver son parrain pour lui dire où je me trouvais. Il était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir arriver ici.

Pour qu'on ne puisse plus me voir si quelqu'un d'autre venait ici, je remis ma cape sur moi.

**POV Severus **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

- Harry, je voulais te retrouver à travers lui, juste ça... Ne nous fais pas ça ! TU M'ENTENDS ? Criai-je sur la fin, me rendant compte que je le perdais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui nous fais ça. C'est toi qui as fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on en arrive là, me répondit-il sans se retourner.

Je le regardai partir loin de moi, et je restai bloqué, là, la bouche ouverte, la main tendue pour le retenir. J'avais fait le con, sans penser aux conséquences, et là j'avais tout gâché.

- Je suis là Severus, viens...

Je tournai la tête et vis avec effarement Rurik m'ouvrir les bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Il avait un sourire éblouissant plaqué sur le visage.

- Que crois-tu faire ? Demandai-je.

Il me regarda comme si c'était évident et sans plus un regard envers lui, je pris aussi le chemin du château.

- Severus, reviens !

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ta grand-mère doit t'attendre.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à l'oublier sans moi, alors ne perds pas ton temps et viens avec moi, reprendre tes recherches...

Je ne lui répondis pas et quand j'entendis un lointain transplanage, je fermai les yeux. Je venais de perdre Harry... tout simplement. Sans possibilité de retour en arrière, de le récupérer, de lui éviter cette cruelle vérité.

Celle où il avait appris que j'avais couché avec un autre homme.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je pénétrais dans le château et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Bien entendu, on ne pouvait pas lire ma peine, mon désarroi ni ma déroute sur mon visage et mon pas était sûr, vers les cachots, mais j'étais perdu, indubitablement perdu.

Je croisais en route quelques élèves de ma maison qui se rendaient à Pré-au-lard, en riant et discutant ensemble. Et tout cela me passait au-dessus comme un parchemin expédié par hibou. Je me sentais, à chaque pas, plus vide qu'au précédent et ce fut arrivé dans mon bureau, m'étant dirigé vers ce dernier, que je laissai tomber mon masque impénétrable.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, et mon regard se porta sur le vide qui continuait sa progression.

Et voilà, en résumé, ce que j'étais depuis qu'il m'avait tourné le dos aussi facilement... vide.

**POV Harry**

Je commençai à avoir froid. Tous les élèves devaient avoir mangé maintenant et ils devaient être dans leur salle commune à profiter de leur samedi soir. Je tendis mes jambes qui étaient engourdies, ce qui les fit sortir de la protection de ma cape.

Je me fis la réflexion que je ne pouvais pas rester là, mais je n'avais envie d'aller nulle part ailleurs, ne voulant voir personne. Je me levai donc pour me diriger vers l'autre extrémité de la tour qui était plus protégée du froid.

J'allais m'asseoir quand j'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Je me rassis donc en vitesse et pris soin de bien me recouvrir de la cape. C'est une Hermione essoufflée et échevelée qui entra en trombe dans la tour.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu et scruta l'endroit avant de dire :

- Harry. Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi s'il te plait.

-...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Pourquoi tu refuses de te montrer ?

Tout en parlant elle faisait le tour de la pièce en longeant les murs. Je compris qu'elle allait forcément passer là où j'étais. Et je ne pouvais pas bouger sans me faire remarquer. J'enlevai alors ma cape et dis :

- Je suis là.

Elle se précipita vers moi, l'air inquiète, et s'installa à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Teddy ?

Teddy !

Avec tout ça j'avais complètement oublié qu'Andromeda nous attendait vu que je lui avais fait parvenir une lettre lui confirmant ma venue avec Severus. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver. J'allais devoir lui envoyer une autre lettre le lendemain pour la rassurer.

Mione attendait toujours que je lui réponde, alors je fis un signe négatif de la tête pour la rassurer sur Teddy.

- C'est au sujet de Snape alors ?

Je lui fis signe que oui et craquai de nouveau. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me collai à elle, agrippant fortement son pull.

- Je suis là Harry, je suis là, me rassura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Elle me caressait les cheveux en essayant de m'apaiser, moi ne lâchant pas prise sur son pull que j'avais dû inonder de larmes. Le son de mes sanglots brisait le silence qui régnait autour de nous.

Quand je me calmai enfin, je lui dis en essayant de faire de l'humour :

- Désolé Mione, je crois que ton pull en a pris un coup.

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Snape ?

Je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas avant de savoir. Je lui racontai donc tout.

- Oh, Harry. Je suis tellement désolée pour toi, me dit-elle après mon récit.

- Je découvre aujourd'hui que pendant son absence cet été il a eu une aventure avec un autre, et il a l'audace de me dire que c'était pour m'oublier !

- Mais vous étiez séparés à ce moment-là, non ?

- Oui ! Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi revenir vers moi sans rien me dire ? S'il me l'avait dit avant qu'on reprenne notre relation, je n'aurais peut-être pas réagi comme ça. Même si je me sens trahi. J'aurais pu comprendre qu'il passe à autre chose après notre séparation. Mais me le cacher !

- Et comment as-tu réagi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ai quitté !

- Je suis désolée Harry. Mais je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait de le quitter. Je suis d'accord qu'il a eu tort de ne rien te dire, mais il l'a peut-être fait pour te protéger.

- Me protéger ? De quoi ? C'est plus douloureux de s'apercevoir que celui que tu aimes te ment délibérément depuis plusieurs jours. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit honnête avec moi et qu'il me le dise, plutôt que de le découvrir grâce à la présence de celui avec qui il a fait ça.

- Parce que tu as vu cette personne ?

- Oui. Et si ça se trouve il est encore là, dans la chambre de Severus à lui faire m'oublier.

Prenant conscience que ce que je venais de dire pouvait s'avérer vrai, je me nichai un peu plus sur mon amie, en réussissant cette fois à contenir mes larmes.

- Heu Potter ? Entendis-je.

Je relevai la tête à l'entente de la voix de Malfoy et me retournai vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

- Juste savoir si tu sais où se trouve mon parrain, je ne le trouve nulle part. J'ai peur qu'il reparte...

- J'en sais rien. Tu devrais aller demander à son Rurik ! Il doit le savoir mieux que moi !

- C'est qui ce Rurik ? Où puis-je le trouver ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, Hermione me coupa dans mon élan :

- Tais-toi Harry. Je sens que tu vas t'en prendre à Dra... Malfoy alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Laisse-moi lui résumer la situation.

Je devais reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. J'allais passer mes nerfs sur lui, ne pouvant m'en prendre à la personne responsable de mon état. Il avait beau être son filleul, il n'avait pas à faire les frais des actes de son parrain. Je me tus donc et la laissai parler.

- Rurik est la personne avec qui ton parrain a eu une aventure cet été. Harry l'a appris tout à l'heure de la bouche même de cette personne. Il lui en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit avant et l'a quitté. Voilà en gros la situation. Quand à savoir où trouver ce Rurik je ne sais pas, ainsi que ton parrain. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas dans ses appartements ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'y suis passé après notre entrevue, mais il n'était pas là. Ni dans son bureau. Et vu l'état de Potter, et maintenant, sachant pourquoi il est comme ça, je dois avouer que je m'inquiète.

- Harry, tu es apparemment le seul à connaitre le mot de passe de Snape. Est-ce que tu pourrais le donner à Malfoy pour qu'il aille voir s'il est là-bas ?

- Bézoard, marmonnai-je.

- Plait-il ?

- Bézoard ! T'es sourd ou quo...

- Harry, s'il te plait, me coupa Mione.

- Laisse Hermione, je comprends. Monsieur est trop con pour se rendre compte qu'il a fait une connerie monumentale et il s'en prend aux autres. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse.

Quand il s'en alla, je regardai Mione suspicieusement et lui demandai :

- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?

- Depuis que tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes !

Ok, elle marquait un point. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, j'étais agressif envers lui. Mais par contre il y avait autre chose qui me chiffonnait.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'entrevue que vous avez eue ?

- C'est lui qui est venu me prévenir que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu étais là.

- Oh...

- Oui, "Oh". Tu t'en es pris à la personne qui a vu que ça n'allait pas et qui a eu la bonne idée de venir me prévenir.

- Désolé Mione, lui dis-je penaud.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon, c'est à Malfoy. Bon, tu viens ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester là toute la soirée et en plus l'heure du couvre-feu ne va pas tarder.

- Je préfère attendre que tout le monde dorme avant de rentrer au dortoir. Je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres. Pas ce soir. Mais vas-y, ça va aller.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Rentre vite au chaud.

- Ok. A plus tard, me dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- A plus tard Mione, et merci, lui dis-je avant qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 13 pages, 4.151 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme le dit Emmoirel, j'espère aussi que cette histoire continue de vous plaire un peu. Je suis contente que vous continuiez de la suivre et ce depuis le Tome 6 version SS/HP. Je vous dis à mardi prochain (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, il fait trop chaud pour avoir le courage d'écrire _(et je risque d'inonder mon ordi en dégoulinant, lol)._ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plait toujours, dites le nous, n'hésitez pas ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, bisou.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Bonjour. Je vais faire court, ayant encore et toujours mal la tête. Bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Je ne vous retiens pas, lol, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews<strong>** anonymes :**

**Manganiark** : Coucou notre NiarkNiark à nous. Merci pour ta review demandeuse de droit de tabassage de Rurik, lol. Sache que nous t'accordons ce droit si jamais il revient trainer dans le coin ^^ & (^-^)

**Puissant poney** : Merci pour ta review et ce compliment qui nous font très plaisir. Draco et Mione ensemble ? ... Ca nous rappelle une histoire ça, une histoire parallèle qui, nous pensons, se trouve sur notre profil, MDR ! Par contre, est-ce qu'on doit accorder la possibilité à Severus et Harry de se remettre ensemble ou pas ? Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui répondra à cette question.

**Kahlan** : Merci pour ta review. Mais que voyons-nous ? Nous cruelles ? Nonnnn ! On les aime bien tout les deux, pourquoi serions nous cruelles avec eux ? Lol.

**Nepheria** : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu penses la même chose de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, assis à même la pierre froide qui servait de sol, quand je vis la porte qui menait de mes appartement à mon bureau s'ouvrir sur mon filleul.

Quand il me vit, là, dans cette position, il se stoppa et me dévisagea. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre comme réaction de sa part... mais je fus plus que surpris, quand il me dit :

- Tu vas te laisser faire ?

- Pardon ? Dis-je incrédule face au ton autoritaire qu'il avait pris avec moi.

Je le vis marcher dans ma direction et comme si j'étais un simple élève et lui le professeur, il s'accroupit et vrilla son regard au mien.

- Je sais tout. Et je te demande si tu vas te laisser faire ?

- Tu sais tout... tout quoi ?

- Cette histoire avec un certain Rurik et ta rupture avec Potter.

- Ah oui... tout, dis-je en perdant mon regard sur le sol.

Je serrai les mâchoires car une colère contre moi-même brûlant mes sens m'envahit. Ma tête bourdonna, mon cœur s'embarqua dans une course folle, je commençai à voir des taches noires ...

- Severus, calme-toi. Et puis lève-toi et bats-toi. Tu ne vas pas rester là-dessus... tu n'as aucun tort à ce que je sache. Vous étiez séparés, tu étais libre. Il t'avait mis de côté pour un gosse en couche culotte ! En couche culotte Severus...

Je secouai la tête et sans dire un mot de plus je me relevai. Il en fit de même et avant que je sorte du bureau, j'entendis :

- Prends des gants pour le récupérer... c'est un lion, faut y aller dans le sens du poil avec ces bêtes-là.

Je sortis de la pièce mais arrivé à mi-couloir, j'entendis :

- Il était dans la tour d'astronomie, il y a à peine dix minutes ! Fonce !

Je souris et sans attendre, je me mis à courir littéralement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, chose totalement interdite aux élèves. Je fus des plus frustré quand les escaliers m'empêchèrent d'arriver à mon but le plus vite possible, bougeant au gré de leur envie. Je fus bloqué pendant environ cinq minutes avant de fouler les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie.

En courant ainsi dans les escaliers, je me vis le faire cette nuit -là, celle où j'avais tué Albus... celle où j'avais perdu, ou cru perdre, Harry. Et je me fis la promesse que je ne le perdrais pas une fois de plus...

Je poussai la porte une fois arrivé au sommet et le froid me frappa de plein fouet. Un balayage du regard de la pièce me permit de le trouver. Il ne regardait pas dans ma direction, et je ne savais pas s'il avait conscience de ma présence. Mais mes soupçons disparurent quand il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec ton Rurik ?

- De un, ce n'est pas "mon" Rurik, dis-je en allant vers lui, et de deux, si je suis là, c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon Harry...

- Je ne suis plus "ton" Harry !

- Si, tu l'es, clamai-je. Dis-moi que tu l'es encore, suppliai-je en me stoppant devant lui.

**POV Harry**

Je me levai et m'éloignai en lui tournant le dos. L'avoir si près de moi m'empêchait de penser clairement. J'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras et d'oublier, mais j'avais aussi besoin de faire le point, de comprendre.

Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit. Savoir si je pouvais surmonter son manque de confiance, cette sorte de trahison. Si je voulais définitivement arrêter notre histoire. Ou bien qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, lui répondis-je.

- Mais enfin, nous n'étions plus ensemble... je n'ai rien fait de mal Harry. Je n'ai juste pas voulu te faire plus de mal en te le disant... Pardonne-moi !

- Je sais, tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit, lui dis-je en lui faisant face.

- Pas le droit de quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui me retenait... tu m'avais... tu avais pris ta décision sans même m'en parler avant, et... et je souffrais de ça… de cette mise de côté, de cet abandon. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir baisé avec un autre.

- Baisé avec un autre ? Parce que c'est comme ça que tu voyais notre relation ? On baisait ?

- Non, avec toi, je faisais l'amour. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je l'ai fait d'ailleurs. Mais avec Rurik, c'était juste du sexe, de la baise. Il ne passait même pas ses nuits avec moi.

- Quand bien même il les aurait passées avec toi, même vos journées, ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux.

Je commençai à faire les cents pas, ne pouvant tenir en place en enchainant :

- Là où je t'en veux c'est de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Oui ça me blesse de savoir que tu as pu coucher avec un autre alors que notre séparation était récente, mais tu étais libre de le faire, je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en mes sentiments que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres plus... tu t'es regardé ? Tu as vu ton état physique ? Je t'aime, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... tu comprends ça ? Moi, j'étais prêt à souffrir mille morts pour toi, vivre malheureux toute ma foutue vie pour être près de toi, je suis revenu, sans connaitre tes changements de plan concernant Teddy. Je t'aime ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ne vois-tu pas que...

Il respira rapidement, me toisa d'un regard noir, et continua :

- Ne vois-tu pas que je regrette ? Ne peux-tu pas te rendre compte que certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à dire ? Dis-moi, Harry, me dit-il en venant vers moi, si je te l'avais dit, m'aurais-tu pardonné ? Sois sincère et dis-moi que nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir une conversation comme celle-ci ?

- Je t'en aurais peut-être voulu un jour ou deux, oui, mais j'aurais accepté. Tout simplement parce que tu aurais eu l'honnêteté de me l'avouer. Parce que je t'aime malgré tout. Quand à mon état physique...

J'étais animé d'une telle colère que je ne pus retenir les mots blessants que je ne pensais même pas, sachant que j'étais le seul fautif de mon état. Mais j'avais besoin de le faire souffrir comme j'avais souffert toute l'après-midi.

- Cet état je te le dois ! C'est toi qui as rejeté Teddy ! C'est toi qui m'as poussé à ce choix ! C'est à force de déprimer pour un homme, qui lui s'envoyait en l'air, que j'ai cessé de m'alimenter normalement.

- Eh bien sache que si j'ai eu besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, c'est uniquement ta faute, me dit-il avec sa voix basse mais froide. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour t'oublier, oublier que je t'aimais comme un fou et que tu ne m'avais pas choisi ! J'ai fait ça à cause de toi !

- J'espère au moins que tu y as pris du plaisir ? Parce que je m'en voudrais d'avoir été un obstacle, lui crachai-je en cessant mes allées et venues pour lui faire face.

- Aucun ! Je pensais sans cesse à toi...

- Dommage pour toi ! Tu aurais dû en essayer un autre, peut-être que là ça aurait été. Dire que je me morfondais de savoir que je t'avais fait souffrir et que pendant ce temps-là toi tu... Tu...

Je n'arrivais plus à trouver mes mots, le poids de la culpabilité que j'avais ressentie à cette époque s'abattant sur moi. Je l'avais fait souffrir. Je l'avais blessé en le rejetant.

- Tu peux me donner tous les torts ! Mais tu ne peux m'en vouloir de ne pas te l'avoir dit Harry... Je risquais de te perdre alors que je venais de découvrir... que tu m'avais choisi... que tu m'aimais vraiment.

- Non... Non... Non... Non... psalmodiai-je en tombant à genoux, de nouveau en proie aux larmes.

J'étais saisi de tremblements et n'arrivais pas à dire autre chose que ces trois malheureuses lettres. Pourtant je voulais lui faire comprendre que s'il avait eu plus confiance en moi nous n'en serions pas arrivés là.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu confiance ?

**POV Severus**

Le voir comme ça me fit mal, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans mes bras et de lui demander :

- Quoi non ? Harry, dis-moi...

- Tu ne m'aurais... pas perdu... si tu avais eu confiance... Si tu avais cru en moi, en nous, lui répondis-je en levant mes yeux vers lui.

- T'ai-je vraiment perdu ? Dis-moi que non Harry... Je ne peux pas te perdre... pas pour ça ! Comprends-moi, comprends la peur que j'ai ressentie quand je m'en suis souvenu, que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une terrible erreur… dis-le-moi...

- Je t'en aurais peut-être voulu un jour ou deux, mais j'aurais accepté, répéta-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma question.

Je le saisis par les épaules et le secouai.

- Réponds-moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça ! T'ai-je vraiment perdu ? Ne puis-je rien faire pour me faire pardonner ? Réfléchi bien Harry, je ne suis pas homme à attendre, même si je t'aime... je ne veux pas devenir une larve en proie à un amour impossible !

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu. Je t'aime mais j'ai peur...

- Peur de quoi ? Je ne te tromperai plus, même si je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne te mentirai plus non plus... Alors, de quoi as-tu peur ?

Je le vis devenir encore plus perdu et j'eus un doute. Un énorme doute. Je savais que je l'aimais, j'avais l'âge et l'expérience derrière moi. Mais lui ?

- Harry, j'aimerais te poser une question, dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il me fit signe de la tête, me montrant par là qu'il m'écoutait.

- Es-tu sûr de m'aimer ? Je veux dire, vraiment comme moi je t'aime.

Je savais que mon visage reflétait mon anxiété à sa réponse, mais je devais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- C'est de ça que j'ai peur justement. Je t'aime trop je crois. J'ai peur de la dépendance que j'ai de toi. Imagine qu'un jour tu me trompes vraiment ou, tiens par exemple, que tu me battes, je ne dis pas que tu pourrais le faire, c'est juste une image. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te quitter malgré ça et que j'en souffrirais. Nous nous sommes déjà trop déchirés. Ne penses-tu pas que nous arrivons à un stade où il nous faut faire le bon choix ? Ensemble, sans mensonge, sans tromperie, avec la confiance. Ou alors nous quitter une bonne fois pour toute, sans retour en arrière...

Je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de la fin de son explication, étant resté figé sur le fait qu'il pensait qu'un jour je pourrais le battre. Comme mon père l'avait fait avec ma mère... comme l'homme qui n'aimait pas ma mère le lui avait montré jour après jour.

Je reçus comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur et reculai de quelques pas. Je venais de me rendre compte, par cette simple supposition qu'il... qu'il m'imaginait être un monstre... comme mon père. Cette ordure qui pourrissait sous terre à l'heure qu'il était. Harry me voyait comme ça...

- Te battre, murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je serrai les poings et tout en reculant encore, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas aimer un garçon comme lui, je ne pouvais pas lui inspirer de l'amour, pas quand il me pensait capable de chose comme ça.

Là, dans cette tour où j'avais perdu un des êtres les plus chers à mon cœur, j'en perdais un autre. Tout simplement.

Je baissai la tête, voulant retenir le flot de paroles blessantes qui me venait pour lui. Lui qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur l'amour, l'espoir d'une vie heureuse... et qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, me renvoyait dans un monde noir, sombre et douloureux.

- Soit... Si tu me crois capable d'une telle chose, je ne peux continuer à te donner cette image d'un monstre. Soit heureux, dis-je juste avant de quitter la tour.

Je dévalai les escaliers escarpés avec vitesse, la tête bourdonnante. Je me revis faire la même chose cette nuit-là, la nuit où j'avais dû noircir mon âme une fois de plus. Celle du meurtre d'Albus.

Arrivé en bas des marches, un seul mot résonnait en moi : monstre.

**POV Harry**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers. Je me relevai d'un bond et courus après lui.

Pourquoi pensait-il être un monstre ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper, mais maintenais la distance entre nous. Il descendait à une vitesse trop rapide. J'avais peur qu'il trébuche et qu'il se blesse, ou pire.

Une fois les étages dévalés, j'aperçus Minerva dans le hall. Elle regardait dans la direction de Severus, qui venait de passer devant elle, avec un air surpris. Mais quand elle me vit ensuite, je pus lire de l'agacement sur son visage. Je ne m'arrêtai pas à son niveau et continuai de courir après Severus qui avait pris la direction de ses appartements.

Quand j'y arrivai, sa porte venait de se refermer. Je criai le mot de passe et m'engouffrai chez lui. La porte claqua contre le mur, le faisant se retourner face à moi. Je la refermai aussi sec et lui demandai sans attendre :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de monstre ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Réponds à ma question !

Il fondit sur moi et me plaqua contre la porte. Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon cou et serra un peu. Pas assez pour m'empêcher de respirer, mais assez pour me faire mal.

- N'ai-je pas été assez clair en partant ? N'ai-je pas clairement démontré que c'était fini ?

Il me foudroya du regard mais je ne m'arrêtai pas à ça.

- Apparemment non, puisque je suis là ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal...

- N'est-ce pas normal de faire ça pour un monstre ?

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu m'as imaginé comme lui, LUI !

Il resserra sa prise autour de mon cou, et continua :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'a renvoyé sur terre ! Maintenant, je veux que tu quittes cet appartement et ma vie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes le risque que je te frappe... comme lui envers ma mère.

Je commençai à comprendre. Il croyait que je le pensais sûrement comme son père, comme quelqu'un prêt à battre la personne qui partageait sa vie. N'avait-il entendu que cette partie de ma réponse ? N'avait-il pas entendu que ce n'était qu'un exemple ?

Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et il allait falloir que je trouve les bons mots pour le rassurer...et le calmer. Car si je lui avais mis cette fausse idée en tête, il devait se détester d'être comme son père, ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui.

Il me claqua la tête contre la porte et susurra :

- Tu changes vite d'avis dis-moi. Une seconde je peux te battre, l'autre je ne suis pas cet homme que tu crois capable de battre la personne qu'il aime. Es-tu aussi changeant avec tes sentiments ?

- Je ne change pas d'avis. Tu m'as mal compris, ce n'était qu'un exemple. Un exemple tu entends ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Aïe ! Severus, tu me fais mal ! Arrête s'il te plait.

Il avait encore resserré sa prise sur mon cou tout en me collant plus à la porte. La poignée me rentrait dans le dos et je commençai à suffoquer.

- Un exemple ? Me dit-il me lâchant, se reculant et en regardant ensuite ses mains, le teint livide.

- Oui, un simple exemple, répondis-je en me massant la gorge. Tu n'as pas entendu tout ce que je t'ai dit n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es arrêté à cet exemple.

- Je... je...

Il se recula encore et fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir à ma question. Il secoua ensuite la tête et dit :

- Pardon... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Je me rapprochai de lui et hésitai. Je mourais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas. Mais il me fallait une réponse claire, nette et définitive avant.

Comme il ne voulait pas arrêter son regard sur moi, je lui bloquai le visage entre mes mains et le regardai droit dans les yeux en lui disant :

- Severus, il va falloir qu'on se décide. Il faut qu'on sache où on va.

- Qu'on sache quoi ? Demanda-t-il en tentant d'échapper à ma prise.

- Nous nous sommes déjà trop déchirés. Ne penses-tu pas que nous arrivons à un stade où il nous faut faire le bon choix ? Ensemble, sans mensonge, sans tromperie, avec la confiance. Ou alors nous quitter une bonne fois pour toute, sans retour en arrière. C'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne partes. Que souhaites-tu ?

- Je t'aime, me dit-il simplement.

Moi aussi je l'aimais. J'avais déjà fait mon choix. Je resterai avec lui quoi qu'il arrive.

- Alors il n'y aura plus de secrets, plus de mensonges ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je t'en fais la promesse, me dit-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

Ce contact bénin me fit frissonner. Comment pouvait-on être imprégné autant d'une personne ?

- J'ai confiance en toi Severus et je t'aime. Je te promets que je ne te cacherai rien non plus. Alors maintenant nous allons tout faire pour être heureux, nous nous sommes assez rendus malheureux. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Tu es gravé en moi, tu es une partie de moi. Si tu avais changé d'avis et que tu avais décidé de ne pas continuer, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais surmonté. Je t'aime mon amour.

Je m'avançai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui fis passer tout ce que je ressentais par ce baiser. Il était doux, tendre mais passionné quand même. Quand je relâchai ses lèvres il me dit :

- Plus de rupture ? Plus de haine ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de haine. Et plus jamais on ne se quittera. Promis.

**POV Severus**

Je le regardai et avançai ma bouche pour la poser sur la sienne. Ses lèvres répondirent aux miennes et je me forçai à m'écarter pour mettre les dernières choses au clair.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi... mais tu es bien conscient que rien ne peut être fait maintenant, qu'il te faut attendre la fin de ta septième année...

- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas plus que de m'aimer. Nous avons besoin de ce temps de toute façon. Pour nous trouver, en tant que couple. Nous avons fait n'importe quoi jusque-là, alors repartons sur de bonnes bases.

- Commençons par aller au lit, je ne le montre pas mais je suis épuisé mentalement et physiquement.

Je l'embrassai chastement et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je nous conduisis au lit, et sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, et lui non plus, nous nous blottîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans plus rien dire. Pour moi, seule sa présence était importante.

Beaucoup de choses avaient étés dites... et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure refaisait surface. Je souris bêtement en repensant au fait qu'il m'avait appelé « mon amour » et me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le cinquième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 11 pages, 3.526 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Pareil qu'en haut. Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :**J'ai bien fait de ne pas vous retenir non ? Je suis sûre que vous étiez impatient de connaitre la suite ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mardi prochain, bisou ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

Cette fanfiction est **la suite **directe de l'histoire « _Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_ » et « _Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ »

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne Harry, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Hello/helli ! Ravie d'être de retour pour cette histoire. Je pense que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps : bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Comment ça va vous tous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi c'était super, j'ai même été voir Jes chez elle ^^ Bon, je vous laisse aller lire, bonne lecture.

**Note de Vivi64 : **Merci d'avoir patienté tout l'été *se met à genoux et s'incline*. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Kahlan : **Merci pour tes reviews qui comme d'habitude nous ont fait plaisir. Rassure toi, nous n'abandonnons pas nos fic lol, nous avons juste pris des vacances nous aussi ^^ Sur ce, nous te souhaitons bonne lecture.

**Manganiark** : Rurik est emballé dans un tout petit carton et prêt à partir chez toi, niark, niark, niark. Contentes de te retrouver, ainsi que tes commentaires qui nous avait manqués, lol. Devons nous te souhaiter bonne lecture ? xD Bisous Manga, à bientôt (le boulot va reprendre, on ne va plus te laisser en paix ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je pouvais sentir un poids sur ma jambe... puis un autre sur mes hanches. Je me réveillai doucement et après quelques secondes, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me rendis compte que c'était le squatteur de mon cœur. Il dormait, la bouche entrouverte, un léger ronflement en sortant. Je souris, amusé devant cette vision matinale.

En pensant à matinale, je pouvais sentir l'habituelle érection qui prenait forme. Surtout que sentir la chaleur du corps contre le mien n'arrangeait rien. Même le fait que nous soyons tous les deux habillés ne calmait pas mes ardeurs.

Après une ou peut-être deux minutes, je m'écartai de son corps, sortis du lit et pris le chemin de la salle de bains, où je fis couler un bain. J'avais besoin de détendre mes muscles. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, je me dévêtis doucement. Une fois nu, je pénétrai dans l'eau bien chaude et gémis face à la légère brûlure de l'eau contre ma peau délicate.

Je m'immergeai complètement dans l'eau et laissai tomber ma tête en arrière. Mon regard se fixa sur le blanc immaculé de mon plafond. Je me mis à repenser à la veille, à Rurik faisant irruption ici, à Harry découvrant cette vérité qui maintenant me faisait me sentir con. J'avais été puéril de réagir de la sorte pour l'oublier... surtout qu'en définitive, je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à lui.

En fin de compte, j'avais juste réussi à nous faire plus de mal.

Ce fut une voix endormie qui me sortit de la contemplation de mon plafond.

- Bonjour toi.

Je souris face à la tête endormie d'Harry, à ses cheveux plus qu'en bataille et à son air perdu dans le vague. Je lui dis, avec une voix un brin moqueuse :

- Bonjour toi aussi.

- Pourquoi t'es parti, j'étais bien moi, au chaud sur toi.

- Désolé, mais rien ne t'empêche de venir me rejoindre, il fait aussi très chaud ici.

- Mouais... Pourquoi pas, me répondit-il en se déshabillant.

**POV Harry**

Je le rejoignis dans l'eau une fois nu. Je m'installai face à lui, mes jambes longeant les siennes. Je savourai la sensation de chaleur qui m'enveloppait, même si j'aurais aimé une eau un peu plus chaude.

Je n'avais pas encore embrassé Severus. Et je pouvais voir que ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Je posai ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et admirai à mon tour le plafond, le faisant languir.

Voulant continuer à le faire patienter je lui demandai :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Oui.

Je voulais voir jusqu'où il pouvait être patient, alors j'enchainai :

- Bien que tous ces vêtements m'aient gêné.

- Tu m'en diras tant, me dit-il avec une voix agacée.

- Dis-moi ? Ça t'ennuierait si je changeais la couleur des murs de ta salle de bains ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait si je changeai la couleur de ta salle de bains dans des tons de vert ? Là c'est trop blanc, lui dis-je en souriant.

Mes pieds commençaient à légèrement remuer à ses côtés, de façon discrète. Je redressai la tête pour le regarder, en attente de sa réponse. Dont, soit dit en passant, je me moquais. Je n'avais pas envie de toucher à la déco, mais je voulais le titiller.

- Je ne sais pas Harry... cela vaut-il la peine ? Je veux dire, dans quelques secondes, ils seront certainement rouge sang...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu m'as l'air bien énervé ce matin. Tu es sûr que tu as bien dormi ?

- Tu vas encore mener ton petit jeu longtemps ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre car il tira sur ma jambe, me faisant ainsi tomber dans l'eau.

Je ressortis de l'eau et secouai la tête, l'éclaboussant en même temps. Puis je repris ma place initiale, remuant un peu plus vivement mes pieds.

- Tu es bien grognon ce matin, lui dis-je en faisant comme si je boudais.

Sans attendre, il tira une fois de plus sur ma jambe et, malgré moi, je bus la tasse. En sortant la tête de l'eau je crachotai pour évacuer celle que j'avais avalée puis je mis mon visage face au sien en lui disant :

- Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de me noyer. Sinon tu ne risques pas de l'avoir ton baiser.

Alors que j'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes, je changeai d'avis et me réinstallai de l'autre côté, reprenant mes mouvements de pieds.

- Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à tes pieds Harry, arrête ça !

Enfin ! Je n'attendais que ça, que mes pieds l'agacent au point de me le faire remarquer. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de lui.

- Oh ! Ils te dérangent ? Pourtant regarde ce que je peux faire avec...

Je commençai alors à les ramener vers son torse. Le terme "pointe des pieds" prenait tout son sens. Je remontai mon pied gauche pour aller caresser son cou, tandis que l'autre allait s'occuper de ses flancs. J'essayais d'être le plus délicat possible et me maintenais aux rebords de la baignoire pour ne pas glisser à la perte de l'appui qu'ils me donnaient.

Je descendis ensuite celui qui s'occupait du cou vers son torse. Et le droit alla se nicher sur son entrejambe, amorçant des va-et-vient légers dessus pour réveiller son désir.

- Alors, ce que je peux faire avec te plait ou veux-tu que j'arrête ?

- Cela ne me dérange pas, continue, me dit-il en vrillant son regard noir et brillant au mien.

Je sentis sous mon pied que son sexe commençait à réagir et continuai donc ce traitement. Je m'amusai avec l'autre, à titiller ses boutons de chair. Je le dévorais du regard, ses yeux s'obscurcissaient, preuve du désir qui s'animait en lui.

Connaissant son point faible, j'allai flatter ses testicules de mon pied droit, laissant de côté son membre déjà bien gonflé. Je le vis se tendre en fermant les yeux et l'entendis gémir légèrement.

Laissant tomber ses pointes durcies, mon pied gauche alla prendre la place que le droit avait quittée. Ce geste lui tira un nouveau gémissement. Il ouvrit les yeux et je pus y lire de l'impatience.

- Tu veux toujours que je laisse mes pieds tranquilles ? Lui demandai-je sensuellement.

- Si tu oses… arrêter, je ... t'étripe... hum... continue Harry.

En réponse à son ordre, je stoppai tout mouvement et retirai mes pieds, ce qui lui tira un grognement de mécontentement. Mais immédiatement, je bougeai et me mis à genoux. Mes jambes l'entouraient et mes bras en firent autant. J'étais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres. Il retint sa respiration, dans l'attente de ce baiser qui ne venait pas. Quand j'estimai qu'il était temps qu'il respire, je lui soufflai :

- Respire, je ne veux pas ce genre de bouche à bouche.

Il reprit son souffle et je fondis sur ses lèvres. Je fis jouer mes dents, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, puis je vins la lécher pour me faire pardonner après un grommellement de sa part. Je forçai ensuite le barrage de ses lèvres et ma langue s'enroula autour de la sienne pour un baiser plus passionné, affamé.

Quand je sentis le manque d'air, je me reculai et parsemai son cou et son torse de petits baisers. Je ne m'y attardai pas, voulant continuer ma descente au plus vite. Son souffle était erratique mais il retenait encore ses gémissements, ce qui me frustrait.

Arrivé au niveau de l'eau, je passai mes mains sous ses fesses et le surélevai pour permettre à son membre d'en sortir. Dès qu'il fut à ma portée, je l'engloutis aux trois quarts, ce qui arracha un glapissement assez sonore à Severus. Fort de ce son, j'entamai un va-et-vient cadencé.

Je voulais le mener à la jouissance rapidement, sachant sa position malgré tout inconfortable. Il agrippa mes cheveux et maintint ma tête tout en s'arquant un peu plus vers moi. Cette fois il ne retint pas ses gémissements et ses sons emplirent la pièce.

Je ralentis mes allées et venues et jouai de ma langue sur son gland d'où s'écoulait quelques gouttes de son plaisir. Je lâchai son sexe et allai suçoter ses bourses. Il cria à cette attention.

Après quelques minutes à m'occuper d'elles, je repris son membre en bouche et l'aspirai franchement. Plus il gémissait, plus j'accélérais mes mouvements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se vider dans un long râle.

Je relâchai ses fesses et allai l'embrasser en m'étalant sur lui. Quand nos bouches se séparèrent je lui demandai :

- Alors, tu es encore grognon ou ça va mieux ?

- Je n'étais pas grognon !

- C'est ça, dis-je en souriant.

- Et toi, vas-tu cesser de jouer avec mes nerfs ?

- Je crois que je viens de finir de jouer avec. Bon allez, je sors de l'eau, elle est trop froide pour moi, lui dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Bien évidemment, le fait de m'occuper de lui ne m'avait pas laissé de marbre, et j'arborais une érection des plus réveillées. Mais je m'enroulai quand même dans une serviette en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Appelle un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte le petit-déjeuner ! Me cria Severus de son bain… tiède.

**POV Severus**

Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas m'être occupé de lui, mais je savais que je le ferais plus tard, après mon bain. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette histoire d'eau pas assez chaude ? Mon eau était très chaude !

Je me délectai encore quelques minutes de mon bain, puis j'en sortis et filai sous la douche. Je me savonnai sommairement le corps, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. J'avais dans l'idée que nous pouvions quand même faire un saut chez Andromeda.

Une fois lavé, séché et une robe de chambre enfilée, je sortis de la salle de bains et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, même si c'était plus une table et des chaises entreposées dans mon salon.

Je vis avec soulagement qu'un petit-déjeuner très appétissant m'attendait à table. Harry était même en train de manger un pancake avec ce qu'il me semblait être du miel.

- Cela à l'air très bon... mon amour…

J'avais grandement hésité à prononcer ce surnom, mais là, en le voyant avec un bas de pyjama à moi, à ma table, dans mes appartements... un sourire aux lèvres, j'avais eu envie de lui dire. Je m'imaginais bien vivre comme ça tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Oui. Dépêche-toi de manger, ils sont encore tièdes.

- Je l'espère, dis-je en allant prendre place devant lui.

Je me servis un verre de jus de citrouille, ayant très soif. Je le vidai d'un trait et le posai sur la table. Je pris ensuite un pancake et y déversai une bonne rasade de miel.

Je dégustai le tout en gémissant expressément, pour attiser le désir de l'homme qui me faisait face, mais aussi pour le taquiner un peu, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec moi. J'étais même heureux qu'à chaque gémissement, sa bouche reste ouverte dans le vide quelques secondes... sans oublier ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus obscurs.

- Tu as raison Harry, c'est un délice... et ce miel... hum…

Je trempai mon doigt dans le pot de miel et le pris ensuite entre mes lèvres pour le sucer avec art et finesse.

- Oui...Oui... Un délice...

Je souris face à ses joues rouges et sans plus un regard pour lui, je finis mon assiette. Quand elle fut vide, je dis, sur un ton dramatique :

- Je suis un horrible professeur Harry !

- Pourquoi ?

Je me levai et poussai les affaires qui encombraient la table, et dis, d'un ton assez autoritaire :

- Viens ici, dis-je en désignant la place que j'avais faite devant moi, sur la table.

- Severus, à quoi tu joues ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je tapotai la table et je le vis se lever, en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il eut enfin posé ses fesses sur le bois sombre, je me rapprochai de lui et dis, avec un sérieux des plus perturbants :

- J'ai oublié d'enseigner une chose très importante... très très importante même...

- Ah ? Et laquelle ?

Je posai ma bouche contre son épaule, tout en allant tremper une fois de plus mon doigt dans le pot contenant le miel liquide. Je me reculai ensuite, posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et lui dis, avec une voix que je voulais des plus suaves :

- Une leçon très importante... qui consiste au sexe avec la nourriture...

- Mmm…

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, sortis ma langue et léchai avidement le liquide sucré sur les lèvres si tentatrice de mon brun. Quand il les entrouvrit, je reculai, et un sourire orna mes lèvres.

- Souhaites-tu apprendre cette leçon Harry ? Demandai-je avec une voix des plus... innocentes.

Il me signifia de la tête que oui, tout en se léchant les lèvres à son tour.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et entrepris de lui enlever le bas de pyjama. Il se souleva pour m'aider dans ma tâche et quand je vis enfin l'objet de mes désirs, je ne pus empêcher ma langue de passer sur mes lèvres. J'avais appris à aimer cette caresse... à lui prodiguer du plaisir de ma bouche, l'entendre gémir, le voir se cambrer. J'aimais même le goûter, avoir sa semence en bouche, sentir sa tiédeur sur ma langue et la sentir couler le long de mon œsophage.

Quand le bout de tissu fut au sol, je me plaçai entre ses jambes, qu'il écarta. Je pris ensuite le pot de miel et, sans attendre, j'en versai sur le gland rougi. Je vis le liquide doré descendre le long de sa longueur...

- Harry ?

- Oui ? Glapit-il.

- Ne quitte pas mon regard, soufflai-je avant de lécher le miel qui avait atteint ses bourses.

- D'ac...cord...

Je gardai bien sûr mon regard rivé au sien, pendant que ma langue lapait chaque trace du miel. J'aimais voir le plaisir dans ses yeux, le désir mais aussi l'amour. Encore plus ce dernier.

Le sentant bouger des hanches pour en avoir plus, je posai mes mains sur ces dernières pour l'immobiliser et je fus clément. Je le pris entièrement en bouche, l'amenant au fond de ma gorge. Je déglutis, mais pompai tout de même son sexe avec envie et rapidité. Je lâchai ensuite son membre après une bonne minute, pour recommencer à le parcourir de ma langue, allant ainsi suçoter ses testicules en manque t'attention. Il gémit et emmêla ses doigts dans mes cheveux encore humides. Je ne pus que grogner, lui envoyant de multiples vibrations dans son érection.

Il se cambra et gémit mon prénom avec difficulté. Je revins à son sexe que je repris en bouche de moitié, jouant de ma langue. Son érection laissa échapper quelques gouttes de liquide amer, que j'avalai avec délice.

Quand je le sentis trembler, je lâchai tout et me redressai. Je le vis prêt à demander une explication, mais je posai ma bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Je pris de nouveau le pot de miel et en versai une fois de plus sur le sexe gonflé.

Sans attendre et le faire languir plus longtemps, je repris son sexe en bouche, suçotant, mordillant et passant ma langue sur son gland ainsi que sa fente si sensible. Il grogna et cessa le contact visuel pour pencher sa tête en arrière. Je m'activai alors deux fois plus, en allant prendre la base de son sexe en main pour le masturber, et après quelques allées et venues avec ma bouche et ma main, il se vida en de longs jets dans ma bouche. Le goût amer de son sperme se mélangea à celui sucré du miel et je gémis de plaisir. L'association était enchanteresse. En tout cas de mon point de vue.

Je remontai ensuite sur son torse, laissant une trainée de baisers endiablés et pris enfin sa bouche d'assaut. Il me répondit avec paresse et je ris, avant d'aller mordiller la peau sensible de son cou.

- Leçon finie...

- Leçon enregistrée professeur...

- Très bien, demain, vous la mettrez en pratique, dis-je avec espoir. Mais pour l'instant, Harry, file prendre ta douche, nous devons partir de bonne heure pour rattraper la journée d'hier.

- Rattraper quoi ?

- Tu ne devais pas aller voir ton filleul ? Demandai-je.

- Tu... Tu veux bien qu'on y aille aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant à pleines dents.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire... alors, pourquoi pas ?

Quand je vis qu'il allait encore parler, je le coupai en posant ma bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia, liant nos langues avec passion et tendresse. Quand il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, je lui dis :

- Allez morveux, file sous la douche !

**POV Harry**

Je n'avais pas trainé pour aller me doucher et m'habiller. J'étais pressé de revoir Teddy et Andromeda. En plus, ne lui ayant toujours pas écrit pour lui expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas venu la veille, elle devait s'inquiéter. Une fois prêt, j'avais rejoint Severus dans le salon où je l'avais trouvé confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision avait fait faire une nouvelle embardée à mon cœur. Merlin que j'aimais cet homme.

Je l'avais sorti de sa rêverie en lui volant un baiser auquel il répondit volontiers :

- Tu es prêt ? Lui demandai-je.

- Absolument, me dit-il en se levant.

J'avais remarqué avec une certaine déception qu'il avait enfilé ses éternelles robes noires. J'avais ensuite revêtu ma cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre les grilles en toute discrétion, comme demandé par Minerva, et nous avions pris le chemin de la sortie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Teddy fut heureux de me voir, mais quelque peu intrigué par l'homme qui m'accompagnait et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Andromeda, elle, nous avait accueillis chaleureusement. Ethan n'était plus là, ayant trouvé un appartement sur le chemin de traverse peu de temps après avoir eu son poste au Ministère.

Je jouais avec Teddy sous les yeux amusés d'Andromeda. Severus était là aussi, mais je n'arrivais pas à discerner ce que je voyais dans son regard. Mon filleul n'arrêtait pas de babiller des mots incompréhensibles en me montrant ses jouets. Je riais devant ses expressions outrées de voir que je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il gazouillait.

Me voyant rire aux éclats, des gouttes d'eau salées perlant aux coins de mes yeux, il laissa tomber ses jouets et prit un air intrigué. Il avança à quatre pattes vers moi, prit appui sur mes jambes et se mit debout face à moi. J'arrêtai de rire en le voyant faire, c'était la première fois que je le voyais se mettre debout grâce à un appui.

Il posa ensuite ses petites mains sur mon visage, le regard un peu inquiet, et alla essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler vraiment, tellement j'étais ému de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne pus résister, le pris dans mes bras et lui déposai un énorme bisou sur la joue. Il serra ses petits bras autour de mon cou et alla y nicher sa tête.

Quand il bougea pour que je le libère pour pouvoir retourner à ses jouets, Andromeda me demanda de venir avec elle en s'excusant auprès de Severus de m'enlever quelques minutes et de lui confier Teddy pendant ce temps-là. Je me relevai et la suivis. Arrivé près de la porte, je me tournais vers mon amour et lui demandai :

- Tu m'excuses de t'abandonner quelques minutes ? Ca ne te dérange pas de surveiller Teddy ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, mais non, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Merci, lui dis-je en me tournant de nouveau pour rejoindre Andromeda.

Nous étions dans la cuisine d'où on pouvait voir Severus et Teddy. Elle me proposa de m'asseoir, mais je déclinai l'invitation, voulant rester près de la porte pour regarder ceux qui feraient désormais partie de mon futur. Andromeda s'assit et me demanda :

- Tout va bien Harry ? Je veux dire, tout est résolu entre vous ?

- Oui, tout va enfin pour le mieux. Il a fallu faire face aux problèmes, mais nous y sommes parvenus.

- Bien. J'espère que tu es heureux et que tu ne regretteras pas tes choix.

Si j'étais heureux ? Mais comment ne pas l'être en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

Teddy, s'étant fait mal avec un de ses jouets, commençait à pleurer. Ne nous voyant plus Andromeda et moi, il s'était tourné vers la seule personne présente et avait rampé jusqu'à lui. Il s'était relevé entre ses jambes et lui avait tendu les bras, les joues inondées de larmes. Severus s'était tendu face à ce petit bout qui réclamait un câlin de consolation. Ses épaules se relâchèrent peu de temps après et il prit Teddy dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux, face à lui. Les deux s'observèrent un moment puis mon filleul se pelotonna contre lui. Je vis Severus souffler, mais il lui caressa quand même le dos dans un geste rassurant. Les pleurs de Teddy se calmèrent et il s'endormit.

- Venez voir Andromeda, vous comprendrez que j'ai fait les bons choix et que je ne peux pas être plus heureux.

Elle s'approcha, regarda et sourit en disant :

- Je savais bien que Mr Snape était quelqu'un de bien. La preuve, il est revenu vers toi, rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

L'image que me renvoyait Severus et mon filleul me toucha. Je ressentis un bien-être de les voir comme ça. Mais Andromeda me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Harry, pourrais-tu aller coucher Teddy ? J'aimerais discuter avec Mr Snape.

- Que voulez-vous lui dire ? Demandai-je soudain inquiet.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi.

Elle sourit et rajouta :

- Je veux juste lui parler de Teddy.

Elle prit la direction du salon et je la suivis. Je pris mon filleul dans mes bras et partis en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le sixième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 12 pages, 3.905 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Et alors ? Satisfait(e) du chapitre ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur et vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la suite du Snarry et dans quelques minutes pour le Draco/Hermione.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors ? Ca fait du bien de les retrouver ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Lol, je suis toute pressée de connaitre vos avis. Bonne semaine et à mardi prochain.

**Vivi64 : **Merci de cliquer sur la petite phrase soulignée, en bas de la page ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Ce matin, après que mon facteur m'ait réveillé, je me suis dit "mais on est mardi ! C'est jour de publication" donc, ben, me voilà, avec Emmoirel. Sans plus trainer, bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Ben chose étonnante, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. Alors je vous laisse lire tranquille ^^

**Note Vivi64 : **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Rurik est bien arrivé à la maison (merci mes fifilles de me l'avoir envoyé). Il n'est pas très consentant pour se faire massacrer, mais bon… pas grave *MWOUAAAAAAAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH* *kof kof kof*

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiark : **Kikou toi ^^ & (^-^) Hum... nous nous posons une question, as tu renouvelé ton stock de pilules ? Lol. Merci pour ta review très chère NiarkNiark, comme d'habitude, elle nous a fait plaisir et bien fait rire. Allez, nous te laissons déjà, mais nous aussi on a du boulot à faire pour que toi tu en ais xDDD Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Quand je vis Harry suivre cette femme qui me rappelait beaucoup trop Bellatrix, je me sentis au plus mal. Je regardai du coin de l'œil ce petit être jouer, riant et... bavant.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut mon corps. Je priais Merlin et Salazar qu'Harry revienne vite, mais aussi que cette chose reste loin de moi. Certes, je consentais à partager Harry avec le petit, mais cela ne m'obligeais en rien à l'accepter lui.

Seulement, quelques minutes après que mon compagnon, car c'était ce qu'était Harry maintenant, soit parti, le petit se fit mal avec son jouet. Je le vis, avec appréhension, se mettre à pleurer. Je pus voir son regard d'enfant regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de sa grand-mère, ou même d'Harry, pour le consoler.

Je n'étais pas un monstre en soi, mais cet enfant pouvait encore pleurer pour que j'aille le consoler.

Mais, avec malheur, je vis les yeux de Teddy se poser sur moi. Je le vis, avec effarement, ramper dans ma direction et quand il fut devant moi et qu'il se leva entre mes jambes, j'eus l'envie morbide de le repousser. Mais je ne le fis pas, sachant que cela ne se faisait pas et sachant que je perdrais Harry si je faisais une chose pareille.

Puis je vis l'enfant me tendre les bras et mon corps se tendit. Je ne voulais pas le prendre, je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure sur moi. Je voulais aussi qu'il cesse de brailler comme ça, pour un simple bobo.

Malheureusement, une petite voix me chuchota que ce petit n'avait rien demandé et je relâchai la pression sur mes épaules. Je pris le petit et le plaçai sur mes genoux. J'ancrai ensuite mon regard dans le sien, avec l'envie de le menacer des pires tortures s'il me volait Harry, mais je ne dis rien, conscient que j'en voulais à un môme de quelques mois.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite que cette chose s'était rapprochée et maintenant qu'elle s'était blottie contre moi.

Une pensée rapide me dit que ce jeune garçon était en train de mettre des larmes, de la morve et de la bave sur moi. J'avais envie de crier, d'hurler sur lui pour qu'il arrête, mais Harry était à côté en train de discuter, je ne pus donc que faire comme la nature le voulait : je posai ma main dans son dos et le caressai.

Cela fonctionna car il cessa de pleurer. Merlin soit loué, j'étais chanceux de ne pas être, en plus, obligé de sentir le contenu de sa couche.

Je fus encore plus heureux quand je vis Harry revenir dans la pièce et prendre Teddy dans ses bras avant de partir, certainement pour le mettre au lit.

Andromeda suivit. Elle s'installa et se tourna vers moi en disant :

- Puis-je vous parler franchement Mr Snape ?

- Faites, dis-je en me calant dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais Harry a beaucoup souffert cet été. Il s'en voulait énormément de vous avoir laissé pour Teddy. D'ailleurs on peut encore voir les traces de sa déprime, il n'a pas repris tous les kilos qu'il a perdus.

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien et je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas. Cela n'est pas vos affaires de toute manière, dis-je immédiatement sur la défensive.

- Je ne veux pas vous accabler. Excusez-moi si je vous l'ai laissé croire. J'imagine que vous aussi vous ne deviez pas être heureux de votre côté. Mais ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je ne suis pas contre votre histoire. Là où je n'étais pas d'accord c'est qu'Harry la sacrifie pour mon petit-fils. J'ai été soulagée qu'il accepte la proposition que je lui ai faite. Mais...

- Je suis ravi d'entendre que j'ai votre bénédiction, dis-je sarcastique.

Je n'aimais pas quand les gens s'immisçaient dans ma vie... et c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Mais je me suis prise d'affection pour Harry, ce jeune garçon qui a si peu confiance en lui. Il ne le montre pas, mais j'ai pu le voir quand il était avec Teddy ou qu'il me parlait de vous. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien vous occuper de lui et que vous ne fuirez pas devant la tâche qu'est la présence d'un enfant. Ce que je souhaite le plus, c'est que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux, ainsi que Teddy quand il sera avec vous.

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me fit réfléchir. J'aimais Harry... mais il était vrai que si je n'acceptais pas le petit, il allait en souffrir. Sans oublier ce côté "_peu sûr de lui"_ que j'avais déjà aperçu. Bon, il était évident que... sexuellement, nous étions à l'aise, mais pour le reste, je pouvais bien voir qu'il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise avec moi. Je le voyais parfois hésiter sur des mots, des gestes. Les jours que nous avions passés ensemble, avant la rencontre d'avec Rurik, m'avait appris qu'Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et cela était regrettable. Moi-même, j'avais quelques difficultés avec... les gestes au quotidien, dès que le sexe n'entrait pas ligne de compte mais...

Mais quoi ? Je n'avais aucune excuse et encore moins au fait de rejeter cet enfant.

Je soufflai et, tout en regardant le visage de cette femme, je dis :

- Je comprends vos attentes et je vous promets de faire des efforts afin d'accepter au plus vite Teddy. Je vois bien, et encore plus maintenant, qu'Harry y tient beaucoup et comme je tiens énormément à Harry...

- Bien. Une dernière chose, rajouta-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Arrêtez de voir en moi ma ressemblance avec Bellatrix. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais comme elle. Nous ne nous connaissions pas avant aujourd'hui. Je vous connais par les mots d'Harry certes, et je me suis fait une opinion sur vous grâce à eux. Alors ne me considérez pas comme une ennemie, je ne vous déteste pas. Ce serait dommage de me faire changer d'avis sur vous et que j'en vienne à vous détester, me dit-elle avec un sourire... amical ?

- Je peux vous que même si vous ressemblez à votre sœur, je ne vous considérais pas comme elle. Déjà parce qu'elle aurait tué Harry dans d'atroces souffrances, sans oublier qu'au lieu d'élever un enfant, elle aurait été capable de le donner en pâture à Greyback. Soyez rassurée de ce côté-là, j'aime me forger une opinion des gens sur ce que j'observe moi-même et non sur ce que les gens en disent.

- Alors je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire. Bienvenue chez moi Mr Snape. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je serai là. Ah, au fait, appelez-moi Andromeda s'il vous plait. Revoulez-vous un peu de thé ? Je vois que votre tasse est vide, enchaina-t-elle.

- Volontiers Andromeda. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Severus, nous seront souvent amenés à nous revoir.

- Harry te revoilà, j'allais justement resservir un thé à Severus. Tu en veux un aussi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Je vis Harry sourire et il regarda la seule place libre, à côté d'Andromeda. Je ne le voulais pas aussi loin de moi, surtout qu'il venait de m'abandonner pour aller coucher le petit. Je lui lançai donc un regard et tapotai discrètement l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

Je fus heureux qu'il vienne vers moi. Il posa ses fesses, avec un instant d'hésitation en regardant cette femme qui m'avait épaté par sa demande d'il y avait quelques secondes. D'ailleurs, quand elle vit le regard d'Harry, elle lui dit tout en versant le thé :

- Tu devrais plutôt t'asseoir sur le canapé Harry. Et vous aussi Severus. C'est quand même plus confortable que cet accoudoir, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je me levai alors et pris Harry par le coude. Je nous installai sur le canapé et avant qu'Andromeda ne revienne, je volai un baiser à Harry, tout en lui murmurant :

- Je commence à l'aimer cette femme !

- Tant que tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi, je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Je lui souris et posai ma main sur sa cuisse.

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Nous bûmes du thé à en perdre la tête. Je pus aussi me rendre compte que j'appréciais fortement cette femme au caractère bien trempé.

Quand Teddy se réveilla, Harry n'eut d'yeux que pour lui, mais quelques regards dans ma direction me confortèrent dans l'idée qu'il ne m'oubliait pas.

Juste avant que nous quittions les lieux, Harry s'empressa de dire à Andromeda qu'il allait changer la couche du petit garnement qui venait d'empester la pièce. Au moment où Harry me regarda et me demanda si je voulais aller avec lui, j'eus un moment d'hésitation, mais quand l'émotion de joie prit place dans ses yeux à l'idée que je dise oui, je le suivis.

Tout le long qu'il s'affaira à changer la couche, moi je le passai le torse collé à son dos, ma bouche picorant son cou.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Dernier weekend de septembre)_

J'embrassai sa peau chaude et caressai son corps de mes mains. J'avais du mal à me retenir la semaine, à rester loin de lui pour le laisser dormir dans son dortoir. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé les weekends.

- Severus ?

Je quittai son ventre de ma bouche et le regardai. Il était magnifique, là, dans l'obscurité, un brin éclairé par quelques bougies, dans ma chambre, offert à moi.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans une semaine ?

Je souris ayant ma petite idée. Je dis malgré tout, avec une voix amusée :

- Les retenues ?

- Non, le dimanche soir quand je peux enfin retourner dans mon dortoir ! Me dit-il lui aussi amusé de ma question-réponse.

- Mais tu n'as pas de chance, dis-je en remontant et en allant déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Eh oui, pauvre de moi. Nous ne sommes que samedi.

- Oui, et je t'ai tout à moi ! Tu as fini tes devoirs, j'ai fini mes tâches d'administration...

Je dirigeai ma bouche vers son oreille et je murmurai :

- Je vais pouvoir m'abreuver de ton corps et ce... toute la nuit et demain... le veux-tu ? Demandai-je.

- Si je le veux ? Mais je n'attends que ça ! Du lundi au vendredi soir je n'attends qu'une chose, que je puisse enfin te rejoindre et t'aimer à volonté !

L'entendre me dire ce que moi je ressentais me rendit heureux. Je l'aimais comme je n'aurais jamais cru aimer. Je me mis à suçoter le lobe de son oreille et laissai reposer mon corps uniquement couvert de mon sous-vêtement, contre le sien, vêtu de la même manière.

Ses mains partirent à l'aventure dans le bas de mon dos, me pressant contre lui. Je sentis son érection grandissante et j'en eus l'eau à la bouche. J'avais envie de la toucher, la sentir contre la mienne, l'avoir en bouche même. Je voulais le faire gémir en lui prodiguant une fellation, je voulais le goûter. Je ne me reconnaissais plus et encore moins depuis notre mise au point.

Avide de son corps, je retirai rapidement nos derniers vêtements et commençai à créer une friction entre nos sexes. Harry gémit, et entoura mes hanches de ses jambes. Je voulais tellement faire durer ce moment, je souhaitais qu'il continue toute la nuit, sans devoir dormir.

Je sentis ses mains passer et repasser dans mes cheveux et je compris avec un temps de retard sa demande.

Je liai nos bouches et entamai un baiser bestial et vital avec l'homme sous moi. Nos langues s'enlaçaient avec sauvagerie, avidité et passion. Je tentai de garder une respiration plus difficile par le nez, mais je dus quand même me séparer de lui. Il avait les yeux agrandis et un sourire ornait son visage. Il me dit, tout en intervertissant nos positions :

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Je n'allais pas lui dire non, j'en avais tellement envie aussi. Je me redressai donc et l'embrassai avant de me laisser tomber sur les oreillers moelleux.

Je sentis le bout de ses doigts voyager sur mon torse, dessinant mes muscles, passant sur mes cicatrices de guerre. Il embrassa même ces dernières avant de donner de l'attention à mes pectoraux et plus précisément à mes tétons durcis et un peu sensibles à ce stade.

Merlin, que je voulais en cet instant que cette langue si taquine et mutine soit plus basse et non là où elle était.

Je gémis de plaisir et de frustration. Je montai du bassin pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de lui, envie de le sentir me prendre en bouche et me pomper. J'avais ce besoin...

Sa langue quitta mes tétons et descendit pour s'engouffrer dans mon nombril. Il continua sa descente avec ses mains qui effleurèrent bientôt mon aine et le haut de mes cuisses. J'allais devenir fou d'envie.

Merlin, j'avais envie d'ouvrir la bouche et de le supplier mais je ne le fis pas, je me mis plutôt à passer ma langue sur mes lèvres désormais un peu sèches. Je le vis fixer ces dernières plus longtemps que l'aurait voulu l'usage et, avec un sourire, je donnai un coup de hanche.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je lui rendrai, comme à chaque fois, cette caresse, et que plus vite il consentirait à abréger mes souffrances, plus vite il aurait son sexe emprisonné entre mes lèvres.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait compris, et quand son souffle heurta ma hampe, je me fis un plaisir de le regarder, approcher sa bouche de cet endroit de mon corps. Sa langue se posa sur mon gland et je serrai le drap de plaisir.

Au moment où il allait me suçoter cette partie sensible, nous entendîmes du bruit. Harry me regarda et resta la bouche en suspend. Je lui dis :

- Continuons, la personne reviendra plus tard !

- Tu es sûr ? Ca pourrait être important. Ou même urgent.

Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Avec une certaine colère vis-à-vis de la personne qui osait venir me déranger un samedi aussi tardivement, et surtout en ce moment précis. Je sortis du lit et dis :

- Je file voir ce que l'on me veut et puis je reviens ici pour te faire l'amour !

Je me penchai et ravis sa bouche. Nos langues se rejoignirent un très court instant avant que je me détache de lui pour enfiler quelque chose de plus décent que ma nudité.

- Je ne bouge pas. Dépêche-toi, me dit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Je souris et, sans attendre, je me ruai vers la porte donnant accès à mes appartements. J'ouvris et tombai sur mon filleul. Il me dit :

- Puis-je entrer ?

- C'est important ? Grognai-je.

- Je ne serais pas ici si ça ne l'était pas, mais si je suis si peu important à tes yeux par rapport à une partie de jambe en l'air, je peux m'en aller.

L'entendre me dire ça me fit me souvenir que je lui avais promis ne pas le mettre de côté pour Harry. Je m'en voulus et, devenant plus doux, je lui fis de la place pour qu'il entre. A peine avions-nous fait quelques pas qu'Harry déboula en boxer tout en disant :

- Oh, désolé. Bonjour Mal... Draco. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour lundi.

Harry repartit comme il était venu et je soufflai de soulagement que Draco n'ait rien dit par rapport à cette scène.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de laisser mon filleul dans mon salon et je vis Harry appuyé contre la tête de lit, un livre à la main. Je souris et dis :

- C'est une belle entrée que tu nous as faite tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, me dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si tu aimes te promener en boxer quand je reçois du monde, dis-je tout en me déshabillant.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais fait entrer la personne qui était venue frapper. Si j'avais su que c'était Draco, j'aurais enfilé quelque chose d'autre.

Je souris et me glissai sous les couvertures. Je lui enlevai le livre des mains sans cérémonie et dis, tout en l'attirant à moi :

- Où en étions-nous avant cette interruption ?

- Dis-moi d'abord ce qui se passe avec ton filleul. Il n'avait franchement pas l'air dans son assiette.

Un bonheur sans nom monta en moi au fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Draco. Je le serrai donc dans mes bras, plaçant sa tête sur mon torse et répondis :

- Il ne va pas bien, mais... Draco est comme moi, il n'en parle tant qu'il n'est pas prêt. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il est juste venu ici parce qu'il sait qu'il sera tranquille et que je suis là si besoin. Je pense même qu'il va boire un verre ou deux, puis repartir comme il est venu. Je devrais faire plus attention à lui dans les prochains jours, pour voir s'il se passe quelque chose.

- Il est là ? Dans la pièce d'à côté ? Me demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

- Oui, il est dans le salon, répondis-je avant de poser ma bouche sur son épaule.

- Et tu comptais vraiment reprendre où nous nous en étions arrêtés ? Ah, mais non ! Désolé, mais ce sera ceinture ! Me dit-il en s'éloignant complètement de moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il entende quoi que ce soit. Ou alors il faudrait que tu aies de très bons arguments pour que je cède.

- Es-tu sérieux ? Demandai-je en me redressant et en m'appuyant sur un coude.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

- Eh bien, malheureusement pour moi, si. Mais Harry, nous n'avons que les weekends...

Je devais avouer que là, à cet instant, j'étais... déçu et peiné. Cette idée de rester éloigner d'Harry la semaine pour éviter que Minerva ne soit plus en colère contre ma relation avec son élève mais... je ne savais pas si je pourrais résister cette semaine si je devais faire "ceinture".

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de gêner Draco si jamais il entendait quelque chose. La situation est déjà bien assez perturbante pour lui.

Je réfléchis et trouvai deux options. Je pouvais lancer un sort de silence, mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas entendre Draco si jamais il avait besoin de moi, ce dont je doutais. Ou alors, je pouvais "argumenter" pour le faire plier. Cette deuxième idée m'excitait grandement. Je dis alors, tout en effleurant son ventre de mes doigts :

- Et si tu me parlais des arguments.

- Oh non... Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche, me répondit-il en me tournant le dos. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, tu verras, le temps passe plus vite comme ça. Et demain matin, quand ton filleul sera reparti, nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Il allait voir si j'allais dormir !

Je rapprochai mon corps nu au sien et passai un bras autour de ses hanches. Il me dit, tout en s'éloignant d'un maigre petit centimètre de moi :

- J'ai dit dodo !

- Alors dors et fous-moi la paix, dis-je en l'attirant à moi.

Il geignit et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je souris et allai glisser mes lèvres sur son omoplate. Ses jambes bougèrent et je les entremêlai aux miennes. Il était à ma merci. Quand ma bouche atteignit le haut de sa nuque, il murmura :

- Severus... S'il te plait...

- Oui, quoi Harry ? Soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je remontai ma main pour la placer sur son sternum. Je sentis son cœur battre plus rapidement et, taquin, je sortis ma langue et la passai sur son lobe d'oreille sensible.

- Arrête... tu triches, souffla-t-il.

- Je triche ? Moi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ? Demandai-je tout en frottant mon sexe à ses fesses.

- Tu n'utilises pas... Mmm... les arguments auxquels je pensais.

- Et tu pensais à quels arguments ? L'interrogeai-je tout en allant mordiller son épaule.

- Des arguments oraux... que j'aurais pu contrer... mais là...

Je ne pouvais que sourire intérieurement face à sa phrase. Des arguments oraux ? Très bien !

Je le retournai, le surprenant. Sans attendre, ma bouche alla se poser sur son aine. Je levai les yeux et les ancrai aux siens. Ils étaient écarquillés et avant que je pose mes lèvres sur son entrejambe, il me dit, ou plutôt me menaça :

- Ne t'avise surtout pas à faire ce que j'ai envie... Euh non, à faire ce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses.

- Tu en as envie Harry ? Demandai-je sans attendre la réponse et en glissant son sexe en bouche.

- Nonnn... Mmm, si. Oui, là... Non, arrête Severus !

- Chut, dis-je en quittant son sexe, Draco va t'entendre !

- Alors arrête immédiatement ! Tu n'es qu'un traître qui exploite mes faiblesses.

- Elles existent justement pour être exploitées, dis-je avant de reprendre son membre un peu plus tendu dans ma bouche.

J'aspirai doucement et caressai ses testicules avec ma main droite. Il se contorsionna mais resta silencieux. Je m'attelai donc à la tâche de lui procurer du plaisir avec mes lèvres et ma langue. J'entamai un mouvement de va-et-vient tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Je l'amenai au supplice et le sentir se tendre dans ma bouche, et le voir un peu se cambrer, suffisait à m'exciter encore plus.

N'entendant toujours aucun gémissement venir de sa part, je stoppai mes attentions et redressai la tête. Je le vis, le poing en bouche, faisant barrage à ses cris. Je remontai alors mes lèvres tout le long de son torse et une fois arrivé au niveau de son visage, j'enlevai sa main. Il me dit, comme un reproche :

- Tu me le paieras ! Je te jure que je me vengerai. Mais maintenant, termine ce que tu as commencé si tu ne veux pas que ma vengeance soit pire !

- Si tu continues de me menacer, je ne terminerai rien du tout, dis-je en feintant de m'éloigner de lui.

- Comme tu veux ! Je me débrouillerai tout seul ! Me dit-il en me tournant de nouveau le dos.

J'avais l'envie de le faire mariner quelques minutes, quand je perçus un mouvement fait par son bras gauche.

Il n'osait quand même pas se masturber alors que j'étais dans la même pièce !

Je me redressai, sans faire de bruit et sans qu'il le sente. Je vis alors qu'il...

- Mais que fais-tu ? Demandai-je choqué... et je devais dire excité par la vision de sa main bougeant le long de son érection, très conséquente maintenant.

- Je me débrouille tout seul, comme je te l'ai dit. Je répare moi même ce que tu as fait, me répondit-il tout en continuant ses va-et-vient.

Je ne répondis pas et plongeai mes doigts entre mes lèvres. Je les humidifiai rapidement pour ensuite les porter à ses fesses. Quand je touchai la peau fripée de son entrée, il me dit, tout bas :

- Tu sais que je t'aime, et que je t'en veux là, tout de suite. Mais s'il te plait, dépêche-toi de me prendre !

- Pressé ? Demandai-je tout en enfouissant un premier doigt en lui.

Il était chaud, comme d'habitude, et très étroit. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : être en lui.

- La faute à qui...

Comme réponse, je recourbai mon doigt et le fis bouger en lui avec plus de profondeur. Je le sentis venir à ma rencontre en reculant son corps et je murmurai :

- Patience, je veux t'aimer doucement, lentement. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, pas ce soir.

- Mmm... On prendra le temps plus tard... demain. Là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi... Severus...

- Non, dis-je plus durement mais toujours d'une voix basse.

Pour le faire taire, je fis rejoindre mon premier doigt par un second et entamai de rapides pénétrations. Je me mis aussi à onduler contre son corps tout en parsemant sa peau de baisers. Il venait de plus en plus à ma rencontre et pour le punir, je le mordis en disant :

- Pour moi Harry, profite !

- D'accord, me dit-il en ralentissant ses ondulations et en laissant son sexe qu'il n'avait pas lâché jusque-là.

J'embrassai la morsure que je lui avais faite et reprenant un rythme de préparation normal, je fis bouger mes doigts en lui avec prudence. Mon autre main souleva un peu sa jambe gauche et ce geste me permit d'aller plus loin en lui, ce qui fit que je pus effleurer sa prostate. Profitant du bienfait de cette dernière, je joignis un troisième doigt. Je me mis ensuite à suçoter son lobe d'oreille, tout en envoyant un souffle rapide dans le creux de son oreille.

Je sentis la chaleur monter en moi et mes cheveux venaient de plus en plus se plaquer contre mon visage. Je secouai la tête pour enlever les quelques mèches.

Après cinq bonne minutes à le fouiller de l'intérieur avec mes doigts, je sortis ces derniers et passai ma main sur mon sexe. Quand mon pouce caressa mon gland, je gémis et étouffai le son contre la peau brûlante et moite de son dos.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je quittai mon sexe des mains, après l'avoir dirigé vers son entrée. Je pressai mon gland contre cette dernière et je dis, avant de m'enfoncer à demi en lui :

- Tu sais que je t'aime...

- Mmm oui...

Sans attendre, je portai la main qui retenait sa jambe à sa bouche pour atténuer ses cris et je commençai à aller et venir en lui. Sentir son corps emprisonner le mien me rendit vigoureux et je ne sus combien de temps je tins, à le pénétrer à ce rythme lent, avant d'accélérer.

Mes doigts étaient couverts de salive et étaient parfois sucés à la même cadence que mes coups de reins en lui. Moi, je parvenais à rester silencieux.

Quand mon corps commença à trembler, je murmurai, difficilement :

- Touche-toi pour moi... Harry, touche-toi...

- Ou... oui, haleta-t-il en portant sa main sur son membre suintant.

J'accélérai alors mes coups de reins et, haletant, je crispai mes doigts sur sa hanche. J'allais de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite. Je me sentais transporté dans un autre monde, comme si mon corps devenait différent. Quand je sentis Harry trembler contre moi, ses chairs enserrer mon sexe en lui, je donnai un coup de hanche brutal, tapant de plein fouet sa prostate et me déversai en lui.

Je mordis son épaule, tout en continuant mes va-et-vient pour me vider entièrement. Une fois fait, je n'attendis pas et le retournai. Il avait le visage rouge écrevisse et ses cheveux avaient entièrement recouvert son front. Je dégageai ce dernier et l'embrassai, avant de descendre ma bouche pour la coller à la sienne. Je murmurai, repu :

- Maintenant, on peut dormir.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me fit signe que oui tout en happant mes lèvres paresseusement.

Nous ne fûmes pas longs à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le septième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages, 4.723 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors, ce passage avec la vision de Severus en ce qui concerne Teddy, vous a surpris, pas vrai ! Je l'espère en tous cas ! Je vous dis à Mardi prochain et n'oubliez pas, la review n'est pas taxable, alors n'hésitez pas ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :**Ben pas plus qu'en haut, désolée. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai faim, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Bonne semaine et à mardi prochain ^^

**Vivi64 : **Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai du changer de bavoirs au moins 15 fois T.T Faut absolument que je fasse une machine pour le prochain chapitre… Ah oui ! J'oubliais, merci pour ses charmantes et génialissimes auteures _(comment ça je fayotte, qui a dit ça ? .) _de cliquer sur la phrase soulignée, tout en bas de la page. Merci d'avoir lu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^<strong>**) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Pas envie d'écrire un roman, donc : Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou tout le monde ^^ Alors, comment allez vous ? Moi ça va assez bien mis à part un gros manque de sommeil. Mais bon, ça va s'arranger... ou pas lol. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à plus bas ^^

**Vivi64 : **Et voici la suite des aventures de nos deux charmants/adorables/sexys/mignons tout plein tourtereaux (qui a dit que j'ai oublié de prendre mes petites pilules ? .). Bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiark** : Notre Manga anonyme et préférée... Merci pour ta review, on adore toujours autant. Mais nous avons quand même l'impression que même si tu prends tes pilules, elles ne font plus effet. En tout cas, nous te souhaitons une bonne relecture ^^ & (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong> _(2 semaines après la fin du chapitre 7)_

Ce jour-là, nous avions un double cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Slughorn était absent et Severus devait le remplacer. Quand tous les élèves furent entrés en classe et assis, je me rendis compte que Ron continuait son manège.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il ne m'adressait quasiment plus la parole. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Nous ne nous étions pas disputés et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire qui le fasse réagir comme ça.

La seconde chose que je constatais aussi était que tout le monde était par deux et que je restais le seul à ne pas être en binôme. Ron avait pris place avec Neville, et Mione avec Parvati. Cette dernière s'était mise avec Hermione car Lavande, qui était normalement son binôme, était souffrante. Ce qui faisait que nous étions un nombre impair d'élèves et que je me retrouvais seul.

Étant toujours debout à l'entrée de la salle, avec sûrement une mine déconfite, j'entendis Severus me demander avec son intonation de professeur froid et sévère :

- Avez-vous peur des potions, Monsieur Potter ?

L'entendre me parler avec cette voix me faisait toujours un drôle d'effet, mais pas le même qu'avant notre relation. C'était juste que j'avais maintenant du mal à croire à cette apparence qu'il se donnait. Surtout depuis le week-end de notre mise au point, celui où il avait rencontré Teddy et Andromeda. Ce week-end là avait été riche en émotions.

Réalisant que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question, je m'empressai de lui dire :

- Non, c'est juste que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de binôme professeur.

- Monsieur est seul, pauvre de nous.

Je le vis regarder la classe et me dire ensuite :

- Cette potion demandant deux préparateurs, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous aider. Prenez donc place à mon bureau et tentez de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron. Pour les autres, les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures à compter de maintenant.

Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il se proposerait pour être mon binôme, mais je n'allais pas refuser d'être près de lui pendant deux heures, et ce devant tout le monde ! Je m'avançais vers son bureau en prenant un air dégoûté et en trainant le pas alors que je n'avais qu'une hâte, être près de lui.

Arrivé sur place, je posai mon sac au sol et lui demandai :

- Que dois-je faire professeur ? Comment nous répartissons-nous les tâches ?

- Eh bien, je vais juste vous assister dans votre préparation Monsieur Potter. Donc, si votre cerveau n'est pas trop fatigué, veuillez lire les ingrédients et allez les chercher comme tous vos camarades.

- Ouais, en gros je vais la faire tout seul, marmonnai-je pour moi-même en allant chercher les ingrédients.

- Plait-il monsieur Potter ?

Déjà que je sentais tous les regards tournés vers nous depuis qu'il avait dit que nous ferions la potion ensemble, il fallait que j'en rajoute en m'attirant des répliques de sa part. Je regardai Mione, qui avait un regard amusé par la situation, et lui répondis :

- Rien professeur, je me récitais la liste des ingrédients à ramener.

- Bien, ne tardez pas. Londubat, où voyez-vous dans la liste qu'il faut des ailes de chauves-souris ? Dix points en moins à la maison Gryffondor pour non respect des instructions.

Je plaignis le pauvre Neville tout en revenant les mains chargées et déposai mon fardeau sur le bureau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La potion avançait mais Severus me stressait à jouer son rôle de professeur sarcastique avec moi. Je savais bien que nous devions nous maintenir à ces rôles, mais là, à ce moment précis, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille pour pouvoir continuer paisiblement cette potion.

J'avais envie de lui prouver que je pouvais réussir, mais s'il continuait ainsi le résultat n'allait pas être celui qu'il attendait. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la classe, tous étaient concentrés sur leur chaudron et personne ne nous regardait. Je saisis alors l'occasion et me déplaçai pour tourner le dos à la salle. Je soufflai ensuite, discrètement, à l'homme en face de moi :

- Ralentis sur les sarcasmes s'il te plait. Tu me stresses et pour une fois j'aimerais réussir ma potion.

- Pour une fois ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Tu m'as toujours stressé en cours, c'est pour ça que je les ratais toujours.

Alors que j'allais prendre des racines de voltiflor, nos doigts s'effleurèrent et je reculai vivement la main. Pas que ce contact me dérangeait, je ne voulais juste pas prendre le risque de vouloir m'y attarder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le cours venait de prendre fin. J'étais fier d'avoir réussi ma potion. Severus avait accédé à ma demande et les sarcasmes avaient diminué. Bon, ma potion n'était pas encore parfaite, mais elle n'était pas ratée. C'était un bon début.

Et le plus fort dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais apprécié ce cours. Pas à cause de la présence de Severus, c'était pour la préparation et la réalisation de la potion en elle même que je l'avais apprécié.

D'ailleurs je comptais demander à Severus de me faire rattraper mon retard dans cette matière. En fin de compte, j'aimais bien ça, alors autant faire ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir m'améliorer et réussir mes Aspic en potions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron me parlait de nouveau. Il était venu s'excuser de son comportement après le cours de potions que nous avait donné Severus. Et depuis huit jours, il ne me lâchait quasiment pas. Délaissant même Lavande pour trainer avec moi. Bien sûr je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais ce qui me chagrinait c'était qu'il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi il avait été distant avec moi.

Je venais de réussir à le convaincre de rejoindre Lavande alors qu'il tenait à m'accompagner jusqu'aux appartements de Severus. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne, c'était juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait bien accueilli si Severus le trouvait sur le pas de sa porte avec moi.

D'ailleurs en parlant du serpent, je le vis à quelques mètres devant moi. Il venait de sortir d'une salle de classe inutilisée et ne m'avait pas vu. Voulant voir si ses capacités d'espion s'étaient endormies depuis la fin de la guerre, je le suivis discrètement. Et... il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était suivi...

Je fus un peu déçu qu'il ne sente pas ma présence, mais je continuai quand même sur ma lancée. Ce n'est que quand je réalisai qu'il faisait des détours inutiles pour aller à ses appartements que je commençai à le soupçonner de me faire marcher, et c'était le cas de le dire. Quand il disparut à l'angle d'un croisement de couloir, j'accélérai le pas en silence. Mais en tournant à droite moi aussi, je percutai de plein fouet un corps musclé et ferme. Et des bras rapides me rattrapèrent avant que je tombe en arrière.

En relevant la tête, comme les couloirs ici étaient déserts, j'entendis Severus rire et me dire :

- Que croyais-tu faire Harry ?

- Rien, dis-je innocemment en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Et je dois te croire, me dit-il en me lâchant.

- Euh... oui ?

- Dix points en moins à la maison Griffondor pour mensonge au corps enseignant, me dit-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas juste Severus. Si tu m'appelles Harry, tu n'es pas en situation de m'enlever des points, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, dans une attitude tout à fait puérile.

Je le vis souffler et il dit, déçu :

- J'accorde dix points à la maison Griffondor pour bonne argumentation.

Un immense sourire pris place sur mon visage.

- Tu imagines sinon tous les points que j'aurais fait gagner à ma maison tous les weekends passés avec toi ? Lui demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ne me répondit pas, me tourna le dos et repris son chemin. Il devait sûrement être mécontent d'avoir dû redonner les points, surtout que nous étions en tête devant Serpentard. Pas de grand-chose, mais je savais qu'il voulait que sa maison gagne la coupe cette année. Pour démontrer que les Serpentard n'étaient pas des bons à rien, pour redorer leur blason terni par Voldemort.

Je pouvais comprendre son désir. Et j'eus envie de donner un coup de pouce à la maison qui aurait pu être la mienne si je ne l'avais pas refusée. Et puis de toute façon, sans témoin, personne ne saurait qui a fait perdre des points aux rouge et or, mis à part le corps enseignant. Avant qu'il tourne à gauche au croisement suivant, je me mis à courir pour le rattraper et lui criai :

- Professeur Snape. Vous avez bien fait de vous absenter pour permettre à la directrice de vous faire remplacer. Vous étiez nul comme professeur !

Il s'arrêta à la fin de ma tirade et se retourna lentement, trop lentement même. Ca ne présageait rien de bon, j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort.

- Pouvez-vous répéter cela Monsieur Potter, siffla-t-il de sa voix basse mais froide.

- Vous avez bien fait de vous absenter pour permettre à la directrice de vous faire remplacer. Vous étiez nul comme professeur, répétai-je d'une voix moins assurée en m'arrêtant devant lui.

- J'avais bien entendu. Je suis dans le regret d'enlever quinze points à la maison Griffondor pour insulte envers ma personne, me dit-il en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du mien.

Ses yeux étaient désormais comme deux fentes assombries, fixant les miens.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et cherchai une autre réplique à lui balancer. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon idée aussi vite. Me reculant de deux pas de lui, j'inspirai un grand coup et ajoutai en fermant les yeux :

- D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle vous a quand même gardé à Poudlard. Vous ne servez à rien.

Là aussi j'avais peut-être un peu trop forcé la dose. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas trouver mieux, moins...

- Je ne connais pas vos projets Monsieur Potter, mais je vous attends dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Comment ça dans son bureau ? Et où sont les points en moins ? Me demandai-je en rouvrant les yeux pour constater que... qu'il était parti. Comme ça, sans prévenir, il avait déserté le couloir.

Ni une, ni deux, je pris la direction dudit bureau. J'étais frustré qu'il ne m'enlève pas de points et même si je devais déclarer une guerre froide entre nous pour le weekend, je tenais à aller au bout de mon idée. Non mais, je faisais ça pour lui et il n'allait pas dans mon sens. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et l'ouvris avec force. Il était là, assis sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Sans préambule, je lui demandai en refermant la porte :

- Me voilà, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir dans votre bureau ?

- Tout d'abord, j'enlève vingt points à la maison Griffondor, j'espère que cela vous apprendra à frapper avant d'entrer. Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites Monsieur Potter.

-Enfin. Bon trente-cinq points c'est déjà bien. Mais je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux, dis-je sans réaliser que je prononçais ces mots à voix haute.

Et c'était en ne le sachant pas que je repris, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas ! Je suis libre de faire ou dire ce que je veux.

Il se leva et avec une vitesse rapide, il fut derrière moi. Il me dit, ou plutôt susurra :

- Savez-vous ce que je fais aux élèves qui sont impolis avec moi Monsieur Potter ?

- Vous leur enlevez des points et leur donnez des retenues. Je pense être assez bien placé pour le savoir, lui répondis-je sarcastiquement en m'éloignant sans pour autant me retourner vers lui.

Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux comme preuve de non-respect et espérais qu'il me retire ces derniers points. Ce manège devenait un peu trop long à mon goût.

- Vous oubliez un détail, entendis-je.

Je vis ensuite apparaître devant moi un seau d'eau ainsi qu'une petite brosse. Il me dit ensuite, tout en allant de nouveau prendre place à son bureau :

- Je leur fais aussi nettoyer les sols. Alors, au travail Monsieur Potter !

- Pas de retenue et de points en moins ? Lui demandai-je en me retournant les poings sur les hanches.

- Non.

- Alors pas de nettoyage. Désolé, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, dis-je en me précipitant sur la porte que j'ouvris en un rien de temps.

C'était ma dernière tentative, si elle ne marchait pas, j'allais abandonner pour cette fois-ci. Mais je comptais bien réitérer la chose, mais avec un autre professeur la prochaine fois, ce serait plus facile.

Alors que j'allais tourner au bout du couloir, j'entendis Severus crier :

- Revenez ici tout de suite Monsieur Potter ou je vous colle en retenue pendant un mois... avec Rusard !

Arghh ! Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas me faire ça ? Je stoppai ma course et fis demi-tour. Il y avait quand même une limite aux choses que je pouvais supporter pour lui. Mais ça... Rusard, pendant un mois, non !

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je ne le regardai pas et entrai dans son bureau. Je m'arrêtai au centre de la pièce et attendis qu'il referme la porte. Quand il passa près de moi, je lui attrapai le bras et lui dis :

- Tu n'es pas marrant. Je sais bien que tu as compris mon manège, mais tu aurais pu jouer le jeu encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûtait ?

- La dignité de ma maison Harry. Certes, je veux qu'elle remporte la coupe, mais loyalement. Et ta manière ne l'était pas. Maintenant, pouvons-nous débuter notre weekend ?

- Je voulais seulement leur permettre de reprendre un peu d'avance. Dans moins de quinze jours on aura déjà récupéré les points perdus, plus d'autres. C'était juste pour leur permettre de reprendre confiance en eux, pour qu'ils ne baissent pas les bras, lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Je dois avouer qu'ils auraient bien besoin de reprendre confiance. Je vais donc ne pas te rendre les points que je t'ai déjà enlevés. Content ?

- Moui... presque. Maintenant je vais devoir accomplir ma punition et nettoyer ce sol avant d'entamer notre weekend. Mais pourrais-tu, avant, nettoyer ma langue des horreurs que j'ai dû te dire ?

- Je veux bien accéder à ta demande, mais oublie le nettoyage du sol, à moins que tu ne le fasses nu.

Je ris franchement à l'image qui s'imposa à mon esprit mais me calmai tout aussitôt quand je sentis deux mains sur mes fesses me coller à l'homme qui me faisait face. Ce fut avec envie que je me jetai sur ses lèvres tentatrices avec un gémissement de plaisir de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser. Cinq jours, ça pouvait paraitre court pour certains, pour moi c'était long, trop long.

Ce soir là, je n'eus pas le temps de m'occuper du nettoyage de sol. Le professeur à qui appartenait ce bureau m'en avait fait visiter tous les recoins, sans parler de la table de travail et du fauteuil qui le complétait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le dimanche soir arrivé, je me rappelais d'une chose que je voulais demander à Severus depuis dix jours. Je ne savais pas s'il allait me prendre au sérieux, mais ma demande l'était.

Comme il était parti voir Minerva qui l'avait fait demander, j'attendis patiemment son retour en prenant un livre dans sa bibliothèque.

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et me recouvris de sa vieille robe de chambre que j'affectionnais. Elle était imprégnée de son odeur et le tissu usé était devenu doux, lisse. Avant d'ouvrir le livre, j'imaginai Severus assis à la même place que moi, habillé de ce vêtement en train de lire devant un bon feu de cheminée. Cela me fit sourire, car c'était exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'ouvris ensuite les pages au hasard et tombai sur l'explication d'une potion dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. J'avais beau fouiller ma mémoire, elle m'était inconnue. En parcourant la description de la préparation, je fus étonné qu'elle soit si longue, et apparemment, complexe. Ayant choisi un livre où j'avais lu "potions" au hasard, je le refermai et lus le titre "Les potions et leurs effets - Niveau master". Pas étonnant que je ne connaisse pas cette potion et que sa préparation soit aussi complexe. Je posai le livre sur mes genoux et contemplai le feu à la place des pages noircies.

Ma vie avait vraiment pris un autre tournant depuis deux ans. Et pas une seule fois je n'avais regretté mes choix.

J'étais vivant, aimé et heureux. Le malheur m'avait enfin laissé tomber et le bonheur l'avait remplacé. Il y avait bien sûr eu des obstacles, mais ils avaient été surmontés. Et dans quelques mois, j'allais pouvoir quitter Poudlard et vivre avec l'homme que j'aimais. Enfin, ça nous n'en n'avions pas encore reparlé. La situation actuelle ne me dérangeait pas. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je trouvais le temps long avant que les weekends n'arrivent.

D'ailleurs, j'en voulais un peu à Minerva d'avoir demandé à parler à Severus aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas pu attendre le lendemain ? Je savais qu'elle doutait encore de la véracité des sentiments de Severus, mais là...

Je redressai la tête et coupai court mes pensées. Severus venait de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je lui souris et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qui reposait sur mes genoux, il me demanda :

- Es-tu malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait de retrouver un livre de potions, niveau master, sur tes genoux. J'ai fait au plus vite avec Minerva, as-tu faim ?

- Non je ne suis pas malade. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi s'il te plait, lui dis-je en allant m'installer sur le canapé. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il prit place à mes côtés et je me calai contre lui, entourant son ventre de mon bras.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me donner des cours de rattrapage en potions ?

- Pourquoi une telle demande ?

- Parce qu'en fin de compte je ne déteste pas cette matière. L'autre jour, quand tu as remplacé Slughorn, j'ai apprécié faire la potion. Enfin, quand tu as diminué tes remarques, rigolai-je. Et j'ai six années de cours à rattraper pour réussir mes Aspic, finis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Donc, c'est... pour toi que tu fais cette demande et non pour... t'y intéresser parce que j'aime ça ? Parce que si tu le fais pour moi, j'apprécie ton geste, mais tu ne dois pas. Je suis assez grand tu sais, me dit-il en embrassant mon crâne.

- Non. Cette idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre et d'apprécier tout ce que j'ai raté ces six dernières années. Et tu es le mieux placé pour m'aider, tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine.

- Très bien, alors à partir du weekend prochain, je t'enseignerai les potions à compter de trois heures le samedi et le dimanche. C'est que tu as un énorme retard à rattraper, finit-il en riant avant de redresser la tête et de ravir ma bouche.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et m'installai à califourchon sur lui. Il relâcha mes lèvres après mon changement de place et je lui dis en le dévorant des yeux :

- Très bien. Maintenant si on passait à table ? J'ai une faim de loup et il y a un beau brun ténébreux au menu, finis-je avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.

**POV Severus **_(Troisième semaine d'octobre)_

Je corrigeais les copies des élèves de premières années Serdaigle et Serpentard que je venais d'avoir en dernière heure de ce vendredi. J'espérais avoir fini de les corriger avant l'arrivée d'Harry. Il m'avait glissé au détour d'un couloir désert qu'il arriverait en retard, son ami Weasley lui ayant demandé de jouer au Quidditch après les cours aujourd'hui.

Moi, je voyais là surtout un moyen d'empêcher Harry de me voir, mais je ne dirais rien. Cela n'était pas mes affaires. Seul comptait celles de Draco qui... qui m'avait l'air d'aller bien. Enfin, en façade, mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'il n'allait pas bien mais il ne venait pas me parler. J'allais attendre que le bal d'Halloween soit passé pour tenter une approche.

Je devais aussi faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour redonner le moral aux élèves de ma maison. Déjà qu'en début d'année j'avais dû en consoler pas mal, surtout des premières années qui avaient pris comme une insulte d'être répartis à Serpentard. Si seulement Harry n'avait pas demandé une autre maison, cela aurait grandement aidé.

La porte de mes appartements reliant mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Harry, en tenue de Quidditch. Il me sourit et me dit :

- Bonsoir toi. Je vois que tu es sur des copies. Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps et file me doucher.

- Très bien. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. As-tu des devoirs à faire ou tu as eu le temps de tous les finir cette semaine ?

- Non, j'ai tout fait. Je suis paré à me concentrer sur mes cours particuliers de potions.

- Demain Harry, ce soir, il est trop tard pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Allez, file ! Dis-je sentant que j'avais envie de le rejoindre sous la douche.

- J'y cours. Ne traine pas trop. Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de repartir vers mes appartements.

Je laissai un grognement sortir et repris avec fatalité... mes corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le huitième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 12 pages, 4.056 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Petit exercice facile. Quelle note donneriez-vous à ce chapitre sur 10 ? Je suis très curieuse :p sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires (qui seront bien sûr extrêmement nombreux ^^) Je vous laisse là, je vais aller manger, j'ai faim ! xDDD Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_** » **et** « **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Je ne vais pas trainer plus de temps, étant en pleine écriture d'un Os tragique. Je vous dirais juste qu'Emmoirel et moi-même avant posté un Os Drarry « Le bonheur ne tient qu'à une serviette ». Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Désolée, je suis trop KO par ma crève pour aligner deux mots. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Note de Vivi64 : **Alors, Severus va-t-il finalement rejoindre Ryry sous la douche ? Ou vont-ils être à nouveau dérangés au moment où c'est vraiment pas le moment ? Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiark : **Coucou toi :) Ah, tu vois, elles sont périmées tes pilules xDDD Merci pour ta review comme on les aime. Euh... sort pas trop loin, on a besoin de toi lol. Bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je déposai ma plume dans mon encrier de couleur rouge et soufflai. J'étais fatigué de corriger autant d'inepties. Personne n'était donc aussi intelligent que Miss Granger ? J'aurais aimé avoir plus d'élèves comme elle, surtout maintenant que la guerre était finie. Merlin, que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir lui donner la parole...

Je penchai la tête en arrière et décrispai mes muscles. Après deux petites minutes, je me levai et quittai mon bureau pour rejoindre mes appartements. Une fois dans mon salon, ne voyant pas Harry, je passai ma commande par cheminette aux cuisines pour le repas.

Une fois fait, je défis ma robe et la déposai sur mon lit. Je pus voir un filet de lumière venant de la salle de bains.

J'étais sûr qu'Harry était en train de se détendre dans un bain depuis son arrivée. Et cela, sans moi.

Voulant changer ça, je me mis nu et me rendis ensuite dans la salle de bains. En ouvrant la porte, je fus déçu et un brin gêné. Harry était bien là, mais il avait déjà une serviette autour des hanches et je l'avais pris en flagrant délit... de brossage de dents.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face, je pris la direction, après une courte pause, vers la cabine de douche, sans plus faire attention à lui. J'ouvris l'eau et poussai un petit soupir de délectation face à la chaleur qui inonda mon corps en si peu de temps.

Je me shampouinai rapidement les cheveux et passai ensuite un gant de toilette avec un peu de savon sur mon corps. Ma douche ne fut pas longue et après quelques minutes à être resté sous le jet d'eau, je sortis de la cabine.

Harry n'était plus là et, soupirant face au sentiment de déception égal à son absence, je me séchai et me lavai les dents. Je bus ensuite une potion pour les gencives sensibles ainsi que pour le ralentissement de la pousse de la barbe. Comme depuis la rentrée, je m'abstins d'appliquer la potion pour rendre mes cheveux gras.

Je pris alors le chemin de la chambre, une serviette entourant mes hanches. Je souris en voyant qu'un pyjama avait été préparé pour moi sur le lit. Il était en coton fin de couleur bleu nuit. Je l'enfilai à la hâte et rejoignis ensuite le salon où je pus voir Harry en train... mais que faisait-il ?

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette chose sur mon buffet ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Non, je n'aime pas. Sinon, il y en aurait déjà un dans ma décoration. Alors, je me répète, que fais-tu ? Demandai-je en le rejoignant.

J'avais essayé de ne pas parler froidement. Je pouvais assumer mon amour pour lui, je pouvais aussi... accepter d'avoir besoin de lui... mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à être envahi dans mon espace personnel.

- Je... je... C'est un cadeau des copains de l'équipe. Ils ont transformé mon ancien Nimbus 2000 en miniature et me l'ont signé. Pour que je ne les oublie pas dans mon futur.

- Et cette chose, ou plutôt ce cadeau, a sa place ici, chez moi ? L'interrogeai-je en gardant une voix normale.

- Eh bien non. Tu as raison. C'était idiot de ma part d'associer TON chez TOI, et donc TOI, avec un petit quelque chose de moi. Je dois avoir mal compris comment se profilait mon futur, me dit-il en retirant promptement l'objet pour le ranger dans son sac qui trainait à l'entrée.

J'avais fait une boulette, à en voir son visage soudain triste mais aussi en colère. Je fus dès lors près de lui et stoppai sa main qui rangeait son "cadeau". Je dis, la voix remplie de remords :

- Harry... je n'étais juste pas prêt. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Écoute, on peut mettre ton cadeau, que dis-tu de la petite étagère près du bar.

Je savais que j'étais de mauvaise foi, vu que cet emplacement était caché par mes bouteilles.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile. On ne le verra pas là-bas, il sera caché. Mais j'ai bien compris le message, rassure-toi. Je ne dois rien apporter qui me représente. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ma présence. Car je suis quand même celui qui me symbolise le mieux. Ah mais oui, suis-je bête ! Je ne reste pas sept jours sur sept, donc tu me tolères !

- Cela n'a rien avoir, criai-je à bout. Ne mélange pas les choses. J'ai vécu seul si longtemps que... que cette intrusion dans mes appartements me fait peur. Voilà, tu es content ?

J'allai prendre place sur le fauteuil et repris, plus calmement :

- Je t'avais demandé d'y aller pas à pas. Et... et toi, tu arrives ici et installes cette chose dans mon salon, sans mon consentement. Comment dois-je le prendre ? Demain, tu décideras de repeindre les murs, de changer la disposition des meubles ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite !

Confus, il s'avança vers moi et déposa l'objet du délit sur le rebord de la cheminée pour libérer ses mains. Mains qu'il posa sur mes cuisses une fois qu'il se fut accroupi devant moi pour me dire :

- Pardon Severus. Mais j'étais tellement content du cadeau qu'ils m'avaient fait que je voulais le partager avec toi. Que tu aies quelque chose qui te fasse penser à moi la semaine, quand je ne suis pas là.

- J'ai ton odeur dans les draps pour ça, avouai-je.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et dis :

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, mais... j'ai été surpris et je n'aime pas ça. Tu m'en veux ? Demandai-je en me penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

- Non, me répondit-il contre ma bouche.

- Veux-tu vraiment laisser ton cadeau ici ? Le questionnai-je en reculant un peu le visage.

- Seulement si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Sinon, tant pis, il ira dans ma malle avec toutes mes affaires.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais devoir m'y faire de toute manière, après tes Aspic, nous allons emménager ensemble. Enfin, si tu le désires toujours.

Je le repoussai gentiment et allai près de la cheminée. Étrangement, je trouvais que cette babiole avait sa place là, entre la photographie de la remise de mon titre de maître des potions et le pot qui contenait la poudre de cheminette.

- Bien sûr que je le désire toujours ! S'exclama-t-il en enlaçant ma taille et en posant sa tête sur mon dos.

Je fus rassuré et me laissai aller à l'étreinte. Le temps cessa et ce fut l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison avec notre repas qui nous fit revenir sur terre.

- Maitre Snape, voici le repas que vous avez demandé, Maître.

- Merci, tu peux disposer.

Il disparut et j'invitai Harry à passer à table. Après quelques minutes, je dis, en regardant mon verre de vin :

- Si tu veux apporter ici d'autres objets à toi, dis-le-moi, je verrai où on peut les mettre.

- D'accord. Je te le demanderai si jamais ça arrive.

- Très bien, alors mangeons vite, j'ai hâte de passer au dessert.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'y a-t-il de bon ? Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Du Potter, très bon paraît-il, dis-je amusé en buvant un peu de vin rouge.

- Oh... je suis déçu. Je croyais qu'il y aurait du Severus, moi...

- Cela peut s'arranger.

**POV Harry **_(Vendredi – Avant POV Severus)_

L'un comme l'autre en avions marre de devoir refuser les invitations qu'on nous lançait. Je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre au bras de Severus et pourtant il était la seule personne avec qui je désirais y aller. Hermione, elle, m'avait expliqué avoir envie de s'y rendre seule. Alors d'un commun accord nous avions convenu d'aller au bal ensemble.

Nous venions de nous rendre dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et Lavande. J'avais bien senti que Ron m'évitait de nouveau, qu'il me reprochait encore quelque chose que j'ignorais. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en présence de Mione, pas quand il voulait être en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, comme Lavande nous avait demandé avec qui nous nous y rendions, il s'était senti obligé de nous demander si on voulait y aller avec eux. Et tout au long de la conversation qui s'en était suivie, il ne m'avait quasiment pas parlé, ne s'adressant qu'à Mione.

A la fin du repas, je me retrouvai seul, Hermione étant partie se reposer dans sa chambre et Ron ayant entrainé Lavande dans la salle commune dès le départ de Mione. Ne voulant pas les rejoindre pour ressentir encore ce malaise entre lui et moi, je vagabondais dans les couloirs, me disant que j'aurais peut-être la chance de croiser Severus.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui que je vis passer en trombe devant moi, mais Draco. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi pressé. Tout comme je ne l'avais pas vu aussi énervé depuis longtemps, me dis-je en repensant au matin où il avait frappé un de ses camarades de maison en plein petit-déjeuner.

Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'il se comporte comme ça ? Depuis la fin de la guerre, il semblait calme et se tenait à l'écart des conflits. Il restait discret et... seul. Je me fis la remarque que je devais peut-être lui consacrer un peu de temps. Il avait fait de gros efforts et je le laissais toujours de côté. Je lui avais quand même dit qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amis. Mais si je n'y mettais pas du mien, comment pourrions-nous en arriver là ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Le lendemain – Samedi)_

Severus venait de s'endormir. Je me levai précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller et enfilai mon boxer et mon t-shirt. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans le noir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Il restait quelques braises dans la cheminée que je ravivai avec un sort.

Je pris le plaid qui était posé sur le fauteuil pour le mettre sur mes épaules et m'assis à même le sol devant la cheminée. J'étais d'humeur morose, et surtout j'étais inquiet. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Mione ce soir. J'avais la très nette impression qu'elle nous avait menti en quittant l'infirmerie. Et son silence tout le long du trajet quand je l'avais raccompagnée à sa chambre n'étouffait pas cette sensation.

Entre Ron qui ne m'adressait pratiquement plus la parole et Mione qui ne me disait pas ce qui la tracassait, j'avais l'impression que mon monde volait en éclat. De perdre mes piliers. Allait-elle, elle aussi, faire comme Ron et ne plus m'adresser un mot ?

J'avais déjà perdu beaucoup trop pendant cette guerre pour supporter que mes meilleurs amis me tournent le dos. Dire que j'avais failli aussi perdre l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Fumseck, Merlin et tous les autres, de ne pas me l'avoir enlevé, de me l'avoir rendu.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embrumer et mis ça sur le compte de ma trop longue observation des flammes rougeoyante devant lesquelles j'étais.

Severus...

Il nous en avait fallu du temps pour réussir à nous accorder. Mais j'avais la sensation que le plus dur était passé. Les plus grands obstacles étaient derrière nous et un avenir heureux nous tendait les bras.

Quel idiot j'avais été de le croire capable de tuer Dumbledore par plaisir, de lui tourner le dos toute une année. Malgré l'énorme risque de le perdre, je remerciais quand même Voldemort et Nagini d'avoir voulu le tuer. Dit comme ça, ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais sans cet électrochoc, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là où nous en étions maintenant.

Je frissonnai au contact de Severus, il venait de s'installer derrière moi, me tirant ainsi des mes pensées. Ses bras étant passés autour de moi, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et calai ma tête contre son épaule, le regard toujours perdu dans les flammes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, comme je ne disais toujours rien et qu'il s'impatientait de ce silence, il me demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le lit ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes et je te rejoins, lui dis-je en sachant quelle aide il voulait m'apporter.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis là. Quelque chose te tracasse ? Dis-moi...

Peut-être avait-il vu Poppy après qu'Hermione ait quitté l'infirmerie ? Peut-être savait-il si elle nous avait menti sur sa santé ? Ca ne coûtait rien de lui demander, ce que je fis immédiatement :

- As-tu vu Pomfresh après le bal ?

- Non, pourquoi aurais-je dû la voir ? C'est à propos du malaise de ton amie ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Qu'elle s'éloigne elle aussi, répondis-je, déçu.

- Elle aussi ?

Il me retourna et me dit, tout en caressant ma joue :

- Je t'aime et... j'aimerais que tu te confies plus à moi. Quelque chose ne va pas et tu le gardes pour toi. Je suis là, prêt à t'écouter Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

La position dans laquelle je me retrouvais après qu'il m'ait retourné face à lui n'étant pas confortable, je passai mes jambes par dessus les siennes, qui m'entouraient. Je passai aussi mes bras autour de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse.

- Mais n'est-ce pas là le but ultime d'aimer un Gryffondor ? Se faire embêter constamment.

- Si, mais j'évite de le faire trop souvent, dis-je en souriant de le savoir prêt à m'écouter et être là pour moi.

- Que tu crois... que tu crois. Tu ne fais que ça, m'embêter, me dit-il en riant avant d'embrasser mon épaule. Allez, je t'écoute.

- Je pense qu'Hermione ne m'a pas tout dit sur son malaise tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose que ce qu'elle nous a raconté.

- Et que vous a-t-elle raconté ?

- Que c'était un problème féminin. Je ne suis pas calé en matière de fille, mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu parler de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce soir quand elles ont leurs menstruations. Et puis ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

- Cela peut être la vérité. Les femmes sont complexes et leur problème féminin aussi. Je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop. Ton amie t'aurait menti ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle fait comme Ron, dis-je en laissant couler une larme.

- Comme Ron ? Pourtant, il me semble que ces derniers temps, vous étiez de nouveau proches.

- Je l'ai cru aussi. Mais il m'évite de nouveau et ne me parle presque plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils me tournent le dos comme ça ?

- Je dois être franc ou pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

- Parce que tu es avec moi Harry. Parce que tu entretiens une relation avec moi. Peut-être même tout simplement parce que tu aimes les hommes. Mais une chose est sûre, j'ai un lien avec l'éloignement de tes amis. Comprends-tu pourquoi cela aurait été mieux de garder tout ça pour nous ?

- Non ! Ils étaient là quand tu as failli mourir, ils m'ont soutenu. Et Mione m'a toujours encouragé quand entre toi et moi ça n'allait pas. C'est autre chose, notre histoire n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin, pour elle j'en suis sûr, pour Ron, je ne sais pas.

- Eh bien pour elle... j'ai une petite hypothèse. Mais, cela n'a aucun sens.

- Ah ? Laquelle ? Demandai-je curieux de connaître son avis.

- S'éloigne-t-elle de Ron ? Tout en s'étant rapprochée de toi ?

- Euh... oui. Elle a refusé de sortir avec lui cet été. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Mais elle ne s'est pas plus rapprochée de moi, enfin je crois.

- Il n'est donc pas impossible qu'elle ait des sentiments autres que l'amitié envers toi. Elle essaye peut-être de prendre ses distances avec toi pour ne pas souffrir. Elle a dû se rendre compte que tu m'aimes, surtout avec les épreuves que nous avons traversées.

Hermione amoureuse de moi ? Mais où allait-il chercher cette idée ? Si ça avait été le cas, je m'en serais rendu compte. Non, il se trompait, ça n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Je l'espérais, car cela voudrait dire qu'encore une fois je faisais souffrir une personne proche de moi.

Non, définitivement non. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de moi.

- Je ne pense pas Severus. Ce n'est pas ça, j'en suis sûr.

- Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus s'éloignent de moi Severus ? Il y a tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette guerre, pour moi. Et maintenant mes meilleurs amis en font tout autant, sans m'expliquer pourquoi, lui demandai-je en reposant la tête sur son torse pour cacher mes larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler.

- Le vie apporte son lot de tristesse. Je sais que... que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais j'ai vraiment eu mal quand j'ai appris la mort de Lucius. C'était un véritable ami. Le seul aussi. La vie est ainsi faite mon amour. Tu es devenu adulte avec tout ce que cela implique. L'éloignement de tes amis d'école pour t'en faire de nouveaux. Ceux-là te suivront dans ta nouvelle vie.

Il me serra plus fort et me dit :

- Tu ne seras pas tout seul, je suis là. C'est déjà bien, non...

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là. Si Fumseck n'était pas venu, dis-je en le serrant plus fort.

- Mais il est venu, je suis là. Et bien que j'aie un peu de mal pour t'aimer au grand jour, je t'aime et je ne te quitterai plus. Je n'y arriverai pas, murmura-t-il.

- Moi non plus. Je t'aime toujours plus que ma vie Severus, lui dis-je en allant l'embrasser.

J'approfondis le baiser, cherchant sa langue de la mienne, la conduisant dans un ballet effréné, réduisant considérablement nos réserves d'oxygène. Mais ça ne me satisfaisait pas, j'en voulais plus. Encore et toujours plus. J'avais besoin de lui, de savoir qu'il était là, avec moi, et pour moi. Mon seul et dernier pilier. Le dernier qu'il me restait et qui ne me fuyait pas.

Quand il recula sa tête pour reprendre un peu d'air, c'est en haletant que je lui demandai :

- Fais-moi oublier... qu'ils m'oublient...

- Non, je vais te montrer que je t'aime et que tu n'es pas seul.

Il ré-avança sa tête et caressa mes lèvres de sa langue, traçant les contours de celles-ci, s'immisçant sur leur jointure sans jamais me demander le passage. Ses frôlements étaient lents et sensuels, comme s'il apprenait par cœur leurs reliefs.

Cette étude de mes lèvres me fit frissonner. Je n'avais encore jamais eu autant la chair de poule pour une caresse comme celle-ci mais je commençais à m'impatienter. Alors je pris l'initiative de remplir sa bouche de ma langue et y appliquai le même traitement que mes lèvres venaient de subir. Il grogna pour la forme mais en profita pour nous faire basculer sur le sol. Il était maintenant au-dessus de moi, posé sur ses genoux, de part et d'autre de mon corps. Moi, mes jambes l'entouraient toujours, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Mon dos était appuyé sur le sol froid, mais protégé par le plaid que j'avais sur les épaules.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, il fit descendre sa bouche sur mon cou tandis que ses mains essayaient de retirer mon t-shirt. Ne voulant pas perdre le contact à cause du déshabillage, je tâtonnai à côté de moi pour trouver ma baguette que j'avais posée près de moi. Quand je l'eue en main, je nous lançai un sort pour nous retrouver nus. Il arrêta alors d'embraser ma peau et me demanda en souriant :

- Impatient ?

- Oui et non. C'est que je ne voulais pas attendre et avoir à te lâcher pour retirer nos vêtements, répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

- Tu as bien fait, mais moi je suis impatient de t'aimer, une fois de plus.

Après ces mots, il retourna s'occuper de la peau de mon torse maintenant dévoilé. De mon côté, je fis voyager mes mains sur son dos, parcourant ses cicatrices. Certaines par les boursoufflures qu'elles avaient laissées et d'autres, qui s'étaient effacées, de mémoire.

Quand Severus se baissa un peu plus sur moi, il fit entrer en contact nos sexes qui avaient commencé à se réveiller, nous faisant gémir d'anticipation. Je commençai déjà à perdre pied avec la réalité pour ne me concentrer que sur lui et ce qu'il me faisait. Plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance, seul l'homme qui m'aimait comptait à cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment, je relâchai mes jambes et les fis redescendre, les collant à celles de Severus entre les miennes. Le contact de nos érections se fit plus fort et m'électrisa. Voulant donner moi aussi, j'inversai nos positions d'un mouvement de hanches et partis sans attendre éveiller la sensibilité de sa peau.

Je fis un arrêt prononcé sur ses pointes durcies. Tirant ainsi quelques sons agréables à Severus.

Excité par la mélodie que je lui extorquais, je descendis plus bas et jouai avec la peau de son aine, frottant au passage mon nez à sa virilité. Au moment où j'allais le prendre en bouche avec gourmandise, il nous retourna de nouveau et me dit d'une voix faussement sévère :

- Cesse donc de me torturer. J'ai envie de toi, d'être en toi, de ne faire qu'un avec toi...

Alors, sans autre réponse de ma part, j'écartai les jambes en signe d'invite. Son regard fit deux allers-retours entre mes yeux et le bas de mon corps, pour finalement s'arrêter à celui-ci. Il fut immédiatement rejoint par sa main droite, la gauche se stoppant sur mon membre.

Tandis qu'il me préparait pour le recevoir, il effectua des va-et-vient plus ou moins rapides sur ma longueur. J'étais tellement ailleurs et pressé de l'avoir en moi que je ne sentis que très peu de douleur au troisième doigt. Je lui fis rapidement comprendre, en allant à la rencontre de ses doigts, qu'il fallait qu'il vienne maintenant.

Il les retira et remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Son baiser était affamé, assoiffé. Il en profita pour me pénétrer et je ne pus retenir un soupir de satisfaction contre ses lèvres de le sentir enfin en moi. Ses mouvements de reins ne mirent pas longtemps à devenir empressés, emportés. Et je ne réfrénai pas son ardeur. Il avait besoin de me prouver qu'il m'aimait, que je n'étais pas seul, autant que j'avais besoin de savoir et sentir tout ça. Nous étions dans l'urgence.

Nos souffles étaient erratiques et synchrones. Nos gorges criaient et gémissaient de concert. Nous n'étions plus qu'un, cherchant à assouvir un besoin.

Je fus le premier à me déverser entre nos corps. Severus me suivit quelques secondes après et s'affala sur moi. Nos peaux transpiraient et un courant d'air froid venait frôler nos épidermes trempés, nous faisant frissonner.

Au bout de plusieurs longues, mais savoureuses, minutes de silence, je dis à Severus la première chose qui me passa par la tête :

- Merci.

- De rien, c'était un réel plaisir.

- Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'on aille se coucher ? Le sol est froid et tu m'as épuisé. Je pense que je vais pouvoir dormir maintenant.

- Viens, me dit-il en se relevant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

Alors que nous arrivions dans la chambre, je me mis à rire et lui dis :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un bon remède contre les insomnies. Tu pourrais m'en prescrire régulièrement ?

- Bien entendu. J'aime cette idée.

- Et puis ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que tu pourras profiter du remède toi aussi.

Comme réponse à ma répartie, il me laissa tomber sur le lit et me dit d'un air, soi-disant sérieux :

- Maintenant, aie pitié de moi, pauvre homme, et laisse-moi reprendre ma nuit.

- A vos ordres professeur, mais à la seule condition que je puisse vous tenir dans mes bras pour m'endormir aussi, lui dis-je en écartant lesdits bras.

Il me sourit et vint s'y loger.

Quand il fut sur le point de s'endormir, je soufflai près de son oreille un léger :

- Bonne nuit Severus. Je t'aime.

- Hum...

Je ne fus pas long à le rejoindre et à me laisser emporter par le sommeil, bercé par sa respiration calme et apaisante.

Sommeil dont je fus tiré quelques temps après par des coups répétés sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Severus. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que 5 minutes quand je bougeai pour réveiller le bel endormi à mes côtés. Alors que je lui secouai l'épaule et qu'il ne réagissait pas, j'ajoutai ma voix :

- Severus, réveille-toi. Il y a quelqu'un qui tambourine à ta porte.

- Hum... laisse-moi...

Je l'aurais laissé volontiers, mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention.

- Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te réveilles, insistai-je.

- Et moi je veux dormir...

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en enlevant ma main et en commençant à me redresser. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe par moi-même. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si notre histoire est dévoilée au grand jour, continuai-je, sûr de l'effet que cette réplique aurait.

Il se redressa alerte et me retint par le bras, tout en disant :

- C'est bon, je vais y aller !

Je souris et m'installai, le dos contre la tête de lit, en attendant qu'il revienne. Étant bien réveillé, je pris le livre qui trainait sur la table de nuit et l'ouvris à la page où j'avais arrêté ma lecture. C'était en fait le manuel de potions de 5ème année. Je le relisais, comme convenu avec Severus, pour les cours de rattrapage qu'il me donnait. En fait, il m'avait demandé de relire tous les manuels, de la 1ère année à la 7ème.

Je n'eus le temps de lire qu'un paragraphe avant de voir Severus revenir en trombe dans la chambre. Inquiet, je lui demandai en reposant le livre :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Draco est enfermé dans la salle de bains de son dortoir depuis plus de trois heures, il n'y a plus aucun bruit et ses camarades n'arrivent pas à ouvrir la porte.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je me levai à mon tour et attrapai mes vêtements pour les enfiler en quatrième vitesse. Severus n'avait plus que sa robe à passer. Ne voulant pas le faire trainer à m'attendre, je lui dis en le chassant de la main :

- Fonce. Va voir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Moi je vais à l'infirmerie réveiller Pomfresh.

- Merci !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et partit en courant pour rejoindre les dortoirs des Serpentard. Quand je fus prêt, je partis aussi vite pour monter les étages et prévenir Poppy.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le neuvième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 12 pages, 3.823 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong> Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont filer lire le Dramione pour en savoir plus. Et comme je ne le dis pas assez, certains choses sont écrites là-bas et pas ici… même si elles concernes Severus et Harry :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Comme dit plus haut, je suis KO. Mais j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt, en meilleure forme ^^

**Note Vivi64 : **Vous vous demandez sûrement si Draco va bien ! Ben moi aussi ^^' (oui, je sais, c'est pas sympa de ma part mais j'ai pas encore la suite sur mon ordi TT)

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur****:** JCM-EFD

**Titre****:** Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette**** fanfiction**** est ****la ****suite**** directe**** de ****l'histoire**** «**_Harry__Potter__ 6,__ De__ la __Haine __à __l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry__Potter __7, __Le__Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated****:** M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites__ entre __hommes)_

**Couple****: **Severus / Harry

**Genre****:** Romance / Drame

**Situation****:** Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres****:** Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication****:** Fixe… _un __chapitre __chaque __mardi __soir._

**Béta****correctrice****: **Vivi64

**Particularité****:** Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de JesCullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiark****:**Coucou Manga-A-Nous. Merci pour tes com's et ta review. Et merci pour le boulot que tu fais pour nous. Gros bisous Niark-Niark, à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais à travers les cachots. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et en cet instant, je me fichais éperdument des regards des élèves et autres posés sur moi alors que je courais.

Une fois devant le mur refermant l'entrée de la salle commune de ma maison, j'aboyai le mot de passe. Un des tableaux à côté grogna son mécontentement face à mon « impolitesse » mais un regard noir de ma part le fit taire. Je passai la porte avec empressement et filai directement au dortoir de Draco. Une fois sur place, je vis ses camarades tenter d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur la salle de bains. Quand ils me virent tous, ils s'écartèrent... et détournèrent le regard.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Je devrai probablement les questionner plus tard mais le plus important était mon filleul, peut-être blessé, derrière cette porte. Que ce soit intentionnel ou pas.

Je prononçai les sorts les plus connus, juste au cas où l'incompétence des élèves serait la cause de cette porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir mais force m'était d'admettre que mes sorts ne fonctionnaient pas. Je ne perdis alors pas plus de temps et prononçai un sort de magie noire léger pour verrouiller et déverrouiller une porte que j'avais appris à Draco.

Mon idée marcha et ce fut, perdant toute couleur, que je vis l'impensable.

Mon filleul était allongé au sol, qui était couvert de débris et autres. Je me pressai de m'accroupir à ses côtés et pris son pouls. Il était léger mais il était vivant.

Ne voulant pas le blesser plus, je lançai un sort de diagnostic rudimentaire pour savoir s'il était transportable ou pas. Quand j'eus la confirmation que oui, je n'attendis pas et le pris dans mes bras.

Je me mis ensuite à marcher d'un pas rapide pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ses battements de cœur lents m'ayant fait peur.

J'étais dans le hall quand je vis Harry accompagné de Pompom. Elle me dit, en me voyant :

- Alors ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il était inconscient dans la salle de bains. Son pouls est faible, dis-je, apeuré de le perdre.

- Suivez-moi ! Dépêchez vous de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, me dit-elle en se mettant en route.

Ce que je fis.

Une fois arrivé, je déposai le corps inerte de Draco et sans pouvoir rien faire contre, je sentis mes mains trembler. Je dis, d'une voix vide :

- Guérissez-le Poppy...

- Je vais bien m'en occuper Severus, mais allez vous asseoir et laissez-moi de la place pour travailler, me dit-elle en me poussant sur le côté, près de Harry.

Je sentis une main prendre la mienne et je me laissai entrainer vers un lit vide. Mon regard ne quittait pas le corps pâle de Draco. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre... je ne me sentais pas capable de surmonter pareille épreuve. Il était comme mon fils et être là, impuissant, était une torture.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure que l'infirmière travaillait d'arrache-pied sur Draco quand elle cessa de lancer des sorts et qu'elle vint vers moi. Je sentis, encore une fois, cette main prendre la mienne et je la serrai très fortement. Ma bouche s'assécha et je demandai :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. Il a eu un trop-plein de magie qui l'a plongé dans l'inconscience et qui l'a affaibli, très affaibli. Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur sa guérison. Il faudra attendre et être patients.

Je ne dis rien et fermai les yeux.

J'entendis très clairement les pas de Pompom s'éloigner. Après un temps infiniment long, je murmurai :

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher Harry...

- Non, je reste avec toi, me répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne réagis pas et posai de nouveau mon regard sur Draco. Pompom lui lançait encore quelques sorts, certainement pour s'assurer qu'il passe la nuit dans les meilleures conditions.

Quand je la vis prendre le chemin de son bureau, je me levai, entrainant Harry avec moi et allai prendre place sur une chaise près du lit de mon filleul. Je lui pris la main et la serrai très fort. De l'autre, je pris celle d'Harry. Je n'avais pas la force de parler et mon regard ne voulait pas se détacher du ventre de Draco. Je pouvais voir par ce dernier qu'il respirait encore et pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil se levait et il caressait de ses rayons le corps de mon filleul, dont l'état n'avait pas changé. Moi, j'étais toujours là, assis, et Harry avait pris place près de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule et gardant sa main dans la mienne. J'étais content qu'il ait gardé le silence...

Je voulais n'entendre que le souffle irrégulier de Draco... juste ça.

Je laissai passer encore deux bonnes heures avant de murmurer avec un peu de mal :

- Merci d'être resté Harry... merci...

- C'est normal. Tu as besoin de moi et je suis là pour toi, me dit-il à voix basse.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, dis-je.

- Je sais. Et tu ne le perdras pas, il se battra, j'en suis sûr. Il a la tête dure, il lui en faut plus que ça pour se laisser abattre.

- Je l'espère.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien et le temps avança. Trop vite ou trop lentement, je ne savais pas. Mais je restais là, sur cette chaise, près de Draco. De temps en temps, je touchais son front et l'humidifiais avec un linge. Je ne voulais pas, qu'en plus, il attrape de la fièvre.

Je me posais aussi tout un tas de questions.

Pourquoi cela était-il arrivé ?

Je n'avais senti aucune fluctuation de magie chez lui et... et je ne comprenais pas. Avais-je raté quelque chose ?

Quand la fin de matinée fut là, j'entendis Pompom nous ordonner gentiment de manger le plateau-repas apporté par les elfes. Elle avait dû se rendre compte que je ne quitterais pas cet endroit sans être rassuré sur l'état de santé de mon filleul.

Je me décidai alors à lâcher la main de ce dernier et me levai. J'attirai à moi Harry qui se leva lui aussi et, sans attendre, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je lui murmurai que je l'aimais, ressentant le besoin de le faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit était là et demain, Harry avait cours. Je lâchai la main de Draco et attirai Harry sur mes genoux. Ce dernier tentait vainement de rester éveillé. Quand il fut contre mon torse, il me murmura :

- Je ne veux pas te laisser pour aller en cours demain. Je veux rester là avec toi.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je veux que tu ailles en cours, parce que cela serait un mensonge, dis-je avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

- Alors je n'irai pas.

- D'accord, mais dors...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre le son de sa respiration, démontrant qu'il dormait.

Je perdis mon regard, observant le ciel visible par les fenêtres. Je fis aussi le point sur ce qu'il venait de se dérouler depuis le bal.

Mon filleul, qui était pour moi un fils, avait... sombré dans une sorte de coma magique d'où il ne pourrait peut-être pas sortir en vie. Et je ne pouvais rien faire... aucune potion, aucun sortilège. Rien. J'étais impuissant. Je ne pouvais que regarder son visage pâle, son ventre monter et descendre. Je pouvais seulement tenir sa main, caresser son visage pour sentir sa chaleur.

Je pouvais juste être spectateur de son état sans pouvoir l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Poppy arriva. Voyant qu'elle désirait me parler, je soulevai le corps endormi qui reposait sur moi et le plaçai sur la chaise à côté. J'entendis, comme une supplique involontaire d'Harry :

- Me laisse pas...

- Je reviens très vite, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Bien sûr, il ne se réveilla pas et se rendormit comme un bienheureux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je fis ensuite un petit détour par Draco et embrassai son front. Je dis, au creux de son oreille :

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus... je reviens vite. Je... t'aime Draco, ne baisse pas les bras.

Je quittai son chevet et pris la direction du bureau de Poppy. Une fois assis sur la chaise qu'elle m'indiquait, elle me dit, sans préambule :

- Son état s'est stabilisé mais nous n'avons pas encore d'amélioration. Je suis inquiète mais... il y a bon espoir Severus.

Je pris en plein cœur ses paroles et je lui dis :

- Pensez-vous qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ?

- J'ai bon espoir que dans la semaine, il le fasse. J'aimerais... j'aimerais l'isoler dans la salle pour pouvoir le veiller sans être dérangée par les élèves dès demain matin. Il y a toujours un va-et-vient ici les semaines de cours.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Bien entendu, je reste auprès de Draco.

Elle sourit et me dit :

- Je suppose qu'Harry restera avec vous ?

Je me crispai et sans comprendre, me sentis agressé envers notre relation.

Je savais bien que j'avais un problème et que cette brave femme ne me voulait aucun mal, mais... mais...

- Je suis bien consciente que... que par le passé je vous ai mal jugé Severus, mais mon opinion sur vous a changé et si vous êtes heureux avec Harry, et que lui-même l'est avec vous, votre relation ne me pose aucun problème.

Je ne sus que répondre à ça et ce fut encore elle qui me dit :

- Retournez près d'eux, je vais aménager la salle pour l'y placer demain, puis j'irai me coucher. Si quelque chose se passe, ouvrez la porte, une alarme résonne dans mes appartements.

Je hochai la tête et me levai.

Je fus de retour auprès des deux personnes chères à mon cœur et je passai le reste de la nuit à me poser un tas de questions.

Pourquoi Draco était comme ça ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions lundi matin, et pendant qu'Harry dormait encore, je voyais l'infirmière prendre toutes ses précautions pour transporter Draco dans l'autre pièce, afin qu'il soit tranquille. Moi, je restai assis, gardant Harry que j'avais repris sur moi à mon retour du bureau.

Je ne voulais pas voir le corps inerte de mon filleul être manipulé comme une poupée, cela était au-dessus de mes forces.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un elfe apparut, au même moment que Poppy qui me dit :

- Je vous ai fait amener votre petit-déjeuner à vous et à Harry. Je pense à raison que vous ne seriez pas allés dans la Grande Salle pour ça.

- Vous pensez bien, en effet.

- Vous pouvez aller près de lui. Je vais dans la Grande Salle si besoin est, me dit-elle avant de quitter son infirmerie.

Je me fis alors le devoir de réveiller la marmotte en soufflant sur son visage et en disant :

- Mon amour, réveille-toi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco ? Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en le cherchant du regard.

- Calme-toi et suis-moi, nous l'avons déplacé ailleurs.

Je me levai, pris le plateau déposé par l'elfe ainsi que le chemin pour aller près de Draco. J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi et une voix me demander :

- Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui Severus ? Est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

- Aller mieux n'est pas le bon terme. Disons-que son état est stable, répondis-je en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer.

- Et toi ? As-tu dormi un peu ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et nous servis une tasse de thé fumante.

Quand j'eus bu une bonne gorgée, qui me brûla la trachée, je répondis :

- Je vais aussi bien que je puisse l'être dans une telle situation et non, je n'ai pas dormi.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure, me dit-il en me désignant le lit vide face à Draco.

- Tu promets de me réveiller au moindre signe de sa part, dis-je.

Je devais avouer que la fatigue était là et que j'avais une sourde envie de finir ma nuit précédente.

- Bien sûr. Dès le moindre changement, je te réveille. Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise près de lui et ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Promis.

Je bus ma tasse de thé d'une traite et allai ensuite le prendre dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage contre son cou et murmurai :

- Je souhaite ne jamais être dans pareille situation vis-à-vis de toi, ni de personne d'autre. C'est si dur de se dire que... que je peux le perdre à tout moment.

J'avais ressenti le besoin de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Je devrais vraiment dormir.

- Je sais Severus. Je connais ces moments d'angoisse. L'attente de savoir si oui ou non la personne à qui l'on tient va se réveiller. Se dire qu'à tout moment la vie peut nous enlever la personne qu'on aime, celle qui...

Il s'arrêta et détourna le regard. Il reprit peu après en me disant :

- Va dormir, je le veille.

Je le serrai plus fortement dans les bras, me rendant compte qu'il avait vécu cette chose par rapport à moi.

Une fois dans le lit, je ne fus pas long à m'endormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je faisais les cents pas. La journée s'était bien passée... alors pourquoi ça ?

Je ne comprenais rien.

Nous étions, Harry et moi, en train de discuter potions, pour le faire avancer, quand j'avais senti une fluctuation de magie venant de Draco. J'avais fait appeler Poppy, qui était dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir et maintenant elle était avec Draco, m'ayant mis dehors avec Harry.

Harry, qui était assis sur un lit, me laissait à ma colère.

Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas me donner du nouveau ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas me dire que tout allait bien ?

La nuit dernière encore elle m'avait avoué avoir bon espoir et là, elle avait paru inquiète en me jetant dehors comme un malpropre.

Soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir ici en pareil moment.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mon cœur battait vite et mes yeux ne quittaient pas son corps.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais là, lui tenant la main comme un perdu.

Quand Poppy était revenue et m'avait annoncé l'imminent réveil de mon filleul, je n'avais pas quémandé plus d'informations et je m'étais rué ici, près de lui. Je voulais être là à son réveil, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je serai toujours là maintenant, pour lui.

Et ma bonne humeur ne pouvait disparaitre, même avec Granger dans la même pièce. De toute manière, elle discutait un peu avec Harry, s'en occupant comme je ne pouvais le faire en ce moment.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle oublié de manger depuis samedi ? Elle était intelligente !

Un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez, je posai mon front sur le drap blanc recouvrant mon filleul et laissai les minutes, puis les heures défiler en attente de son réveil.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Il a bougé ! Entendis-je Harry s'exclamer.

En effet, Draco avait bougé. Je demandai rapidement, d'une voix douce :

- Draco tu m'entends ?

Je le vis hocher très légèrement la tête et j'en fus rassuré. Il se réveillait enfin. Je me détendis et m'empressai de lui dire, comme un sermon, sans toutefois être en colère :

- Merlin Draco, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Pour moi...

J'attendis avec impatience le moment où il ouvrirait ses yeux. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de réussir à le faire. Quand il y arriva, son regard se posa sur moi puis sur les autres derrière moi, le temps d'un quart de seconde. Je devais me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Je le vis impuissant refermer les yeux, mais à ma plus grande surprise, il dit :

- Je veux que Granger s'en aille... Severus, fais-la partir...

J'allai m'empresser de pallier à sa demande, mais je n'eus pas à le faire, car je pus entendre Granger partir. Quand j'eus entendu le son de la porte de la salle, je m'approchai du corps réveillé de Draco et dis, un sanglot retenu dans la gorge :

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... ne refais plus jamais ça... d'accord ?

- Tu as vraiment eu peur pour moi ?

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux et là, je sus que je devais lui dire, à ma manière :

- Bien entendu que j'ai eu peur pour toi Draco. Tu es important pour moi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Je vins ensuite poser ma main sur son front et dis, comme piètre excuse à ce geste :

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fourbu et faible. Mais ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je me sentis bêtement rassuré et je dis tout en reprenant place sur la chaise, en prenant toutefois sa main dans la mienne, et de l'autre celle d'Harry, pour qu'il sache que je voulais sa présence :

- Tu as eu ce qu'on peut appeler un coma magique, dû à un trop-plein de magie d'un coup. Nous ne connaissons pas la cause exacte. Souhaites-tu en parler, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Un coma magique... Depuis quand suis-je là ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Tu es là depuis la nuit de samedi à dimanche et nous sommes mardi dans la fin d'après-midi, répondis-je.

- Trois jours, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux doucement, une lueur triste passant furtivement dans son regard.

- Oui Draco. Trois longs et pénibles jours où tu as été entre la vie et la mort, expliquai-je.

- Mais je suis de nouveau parmi les vivants maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

- Non, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter, répétai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà,<strong>** le**** dixième**** chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __11__ pages, __3.395__ mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vivi64<strong>**: **Ben on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé T.T (c'est pas faute d'avoir supplié leurs bourr… leurs tortion… leurs adooooooooorables fanficteuses ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^)<strong>_Jes__ Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

******_Doublement__«__Yeux__ de __chat__ Potté__»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD _(Jes __Cullen-Malfoy __et __Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette ****fanfiction ****est ****la ****suite ****directe ****de ****l'histoire ****« **_Harry __Potter __6, __De __la __Haine __à __l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry __Potter __7, __Le __Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated ****: **M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites __entre __hommes)_

**Couple ****: **Severus / Harry

**Genre ****: **Romance / Drame

**Situation ****: **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres****:**Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication ****: **Fixe… _un __chapitre __chaque __mardi __soir._

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

**Particularité ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**Vivi64 ****: **Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Manganiark :** Coucou notre Manga à nous. Merci pour ta review, bisousssssss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Je venais de rentrer de chez Andromeda, j'y avais passé mon samedi avec l'accord de Minerva, pour voir Teddy. J'y avais aussi trouvé Ethan, qui m'avait raconté comment Ginny et lui s'étaient rencontrés et s'étaient mis ensemble. J'avais compris seulement à ce moment-là qui était le garçon dont elle m'avait parlé un jour, avant que je la quitte précipitamment pour rejoindre Severus. Et comme elle ne m'en avait pas reparlé depuis, je n'avais pas su le nom de ce garçon qui n'était autre qu'Ethan.

Teddy avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps, il m'avait énormément manqué. Quand j'étais entré dans la maison et qu'il m'avait aperçu, il avait trottiné jusqu'à moi tout sourire et en babillant des 'Ry à foison. Je m'étais alors accroupi en écartant les bras pour le réceptionner. Il ne s'était pas fait prier et s'était collé à moi, me faisant sentir à l'occasion que sa couche avait besoin d'être changée. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras et l'avais porté jusqu'à la cuisine afin de saluer Andromeda qui y était occupée. Quelques instants après j'avais pris la direction de la chambre du garnement et lui avait mis une couche propre.

Ce moment fut le témoin d'une grande partie de rigolade entre nous. Je l'avais chatouillé et taquiné, et lui avait ri à gorge déployée. Ensuite, je m'étais installé sur le rocking-chair près de son lit et l'avais serré dans mes bras tout en lui racontant tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé depuis la dernière fois où on s'était vus. Il avait vite cessé de bouger, et je m'étais rendu compte qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi.

Souriant de le voir aussi détendu avec moi, alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas encore énormément, je l'avais gardé contre moi encore un peu avant de le coucher dans son lit. Puis j'avais rejoint Andromeda et Ethan. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter, attendant patiemment que mon filleul se réveille pour que je puisse en profiter un peu avant de devoir repartir pour Poudlard.

Actuellement, j'étais sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Je voulais profiter des derniers, et rares, rayons de soleil que cette journée nous avait offerts. Je comprenais ce qu'avait pu ressentir Severus le week-end passé quand Draco avait fait son coma. Je ne l'avais pas vu énormément, mais j'aimais déjà mon filleul à un point inimaginable. Et je souhaitais ne jamais connaitre ce qu'était la peur de le perdre. Il n'était pas mon fils, et ne le serait jamais, mais je le considérais quand même déjà un peu comme tel.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis une silhouette que je connaissais bien marcher dans le parc un peu plus loin, Severus. Il venait apparemment des serres et retournait vers le château. Je m'empressai de quitter les gradins pour l'interpeller. Une fois devant le terrain je l'appelai, en me reprenant au dernier moment :

- Se... professeur Snape !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir qui osait l'interpeller de cette manière et un discret sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il me reconnut. Il vint alors à ma rencontre, tout comme je le faisais, et me demanda, quand il fut à quelques pas de moi :

- Que puis-je faire pour son illustre survivant ?

- J'aurais bien une idée, mais elle n'est pas réalisable ici, lui répondis-je en fixant ses lèvres. Tu reviens des serres ? Lui demandai-je ensuite, le tutoyant vu qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous.

- Oui, quelques pousses pour ta leçon en potions. Et toi, tu es déjà rentré ? Demanda-t-il tout en scrutant les environs.

- Oui. Et là je profitais du soleil avant de te rejoindre. Je voulais te laisser encore un peu de temps pour tes corrections ou je ne sais quoi, avant de venir perturber ton travail avec de délicieuses tortures.

- Quelles genres de tortures ?

- Oh... Toutes sortes, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. J'avais pensé à de la crème glacée ou peut-être bien du chocolat fondu...

Comme la crème glacée, mon sourire fondit à vue d'œil en voyant arriver, derrière Severus, celui qui était à l'origine mon meilleur ami.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ron. Il vient par là.

- Oh... Je pense que cela remet à plus tard les douces tortures que tu souhaites me faire.

- Je ne pense pas. Il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas, lui dis-je en observant Ron qui était presque à notre niveau.

Quand il passa près de nous, ni Severus ni moi ne parlions. Ron ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je regardai Severus et je pus voir de la colère danser dans ses yeux quand il eut mon ami dans son champ de vision. Je lui dis alors doucement :

- Laisse tomber Severus. Je commence à m'y habituer...

- Si tu le dis. Bon, je rentre, tu viens ou... tu préfères rester ici ?

Je me tournai vers le terrain et vis Ron enfourcher un balai et prendre son envol. Je me disais que c'était peut-être le moment d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Il était seul et je comptais bien en profiter. Cette fois il fallait que je tire ça au clair et que je sache enfin ce qu'il me reprochait.

- Je reste, répondis-je à Severus en lui faisant face de nouveau. Il est temps que je lui parle je pense.

- Je vous laisse alors.

- Merci. Je te retrouve à tes appartements après ?

- Evidemment, nous sommes samedi !

Je lui souris et allait me pencher pour l'embrasser, mais je me retins à temps. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc pour nous entendre, mais rien ne me disait qu'on ne nous observait pas par une des fenêtres du château.

- Désolé... A tout à l'heure. Je ne serai pas long, lui dis-je en partant vers le terrain.

- Reste calme, me conseilla-t-il.

- Mais je suis toujours calme, rétorquai-je ironiquement sans me retourner. Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai me contrôler.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé, mais plus je me rapprochais, plus je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée tout compte fait. Quand je fus au bord du terrain, je levai la tête pour voir Ron foncer en piqué vers moi et redresser son balai à un mètre de ma tête. Il repartit ensuite vers l'extrémité du terrain et resta là-bas, à me regarder de haut.

Son attitude ne me plaisait pas et toute ma conviction comme quoi il fallait qu'on parle revint en force. Pour lui montrer que je ne reculerai pas face à son comportement, pas comme d'habitude en fait, je m'avançai au centre du terrain et lui demandai d'une voix forte pour qu'il m'entende :

- Ron, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il tout en fonçant vers les buts.

- Pourrais-tu descendre s'il te plait ? Ce sera quand même plus simple pour le faire, lui demandai-je en voyant qu'il continuait à voler au lieu de me rejoindre.

- Je peux faire ça, cria-t-il tout en redescendant en piqué vers moi.

Je ne bougeai pas pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir reculer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire un à gamin prétentieux et ça me rappelait Draco. Du moins avant la fin de la guerre. Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang ? Ce que je m'empressai de lui demander :

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, là ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Tu aimes bien trainer avec des Serpentard depuis quelques temps, je me comporte comme eux, c'est tout !

- C'est pour ça que tu ne me parles plus ? C'est parce que je suis avec Severus ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il atterrissait à côté de moi.

- Mais non, Harry. Cela n'est pas la seule cause. Réfléchis, me dit-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'analyser qu'il me dit :

- Premièrement, tu me voles Hermione. Elle ne passe presque plus de temps avec moi. Ensuite, tu es... tu es avec le bâtard graisseux, mais là encore, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai même tenté de te comprendre. Mais... Merde Harry, tu as ramené Malfoy à l'infirmerie... te rends-tu compte ?

- Je ne t'ai pas "volé" Hermione, comme tu dis. Je n'y suis pour rien si elle ne t'aime plus et que tu as laissé passer ta chance. Ensuite, si elle ne passe plus autant de temps avec toi, ce n'est pas à cause de moi, elle fait pareil avec moi. Peut-être un peu moins qu'avec toi c'est vrai. Mais ne viens pas me reprocher le fait que tu l'as tenue à distance suite à son refus et que maintenant elle respecte ce que tu as instauré.

Je le vis rougir de colère et il me dit :

- Pas de ta faute ? Mais Harry, qui était proche d'elle pendant notre recherche des Horcrux ? Qui lui parlait tout bas, comme si je n'étais pas là ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais parti ? Qu'avez-vous fait quand je n'étais pas là ? Elle m'aimait depuis si longtemps et quand, enfin, j'ai compris, elle ne m'aime plus ? Tu y es pour quelque chose ! Grogna-t-il.

J'étais atterré par ce qu'il venait de dire. D'où lui venaient toutes ces idées sur elle et moi ? Je croyais pourtant que tout était clair, qu'il savait qu'elle était comme une soeur pour moi et rien d'autre. Il ne s'était rien passé, ni quand il était avec nous, ni quand il était parti.

- Ron, tu t'es fait, et tu te fais encore, des idées. J'aimais déjà Severus à cette époque. Même si j'essayais de le haïr, de l'oublier, je l'aimais déjà. Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione autrement que comme une soeur. Et je m'excuse si notre complicité t'a fait croire le contraire, lui dis-je gentiment pour tenter de le calmer un peu.

- Oh, mais tu ne vas pas me convaincre, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et puis, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment peux-tu parler à la fouine ? LA fouine nom de Merlin ! Tu... me trahis et tu oses faire comme si tu ne le faisais pas.

Il secoua la tête et fit un pas pour partir, mais je le retins :

- Où vois-tu une trahison de ma part ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il nous a présenté des excuses, à tous les trois, donc toi y compris. Il a changé d'attitude, il a laissé tomber son arrogance, il a participé à la rénovation du château alors que tout le monde le rejetait. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a mérité une seconde chance ? Je ne t'ai pas trahi en la lui accordant, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, enfin je l'espère, il n'a pas pris ta place.

- Oh, mais je lui laisse. Parce que je ne n'ai pas envie de le côtoyer, pas après tout ce que sa famille a fait à la mienne. Cela ne remonte pas de nos années d'étude Harry ! Savais-tu que Malfoy est un de mes cousins... éloignés ?

Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, mais me forçais à rester calme, comme me l'avait conseillé Severus.

- Non je ne savais pas. Mais je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui, Ron. Je te demande simplement d'accepter que moi j'ai envie de lui laisser cette chance. Si je le fais, ce n'est pas que pour lui, c'est aussi pour Severus, qu'il ne se sente pas pris entre deux feux.

- Mais je ne te reproche rien. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Pour Severus, pour Merlin ou n'importe qui. C'est mon droit de ne pas rester sagement assis près de toi, j'ai aussi une vie.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire bordel ! Tu peux avoir ta vie et moi la mienne, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis, dis-je en haussant la voix cette fois.

Je n'avais jamais empêché qui que ce soit d'avoir sa vie. C'était lui qui avait calqué la sienne sur la mienne. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'il me tienne pour responsable de ses choix passés.

- Amis ? Je ne sais plus, tu n'es plus le même Harry. Tu as changé, ou j'ai changé. La guerre nous a changés. Et puis, je suis peut-être en tort, mais c'est moi ou Malfoy, pas les deux. Fais ton choix.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, attendant certainement une réponse.

- Tu as raison, j'ai sûrement changé. Moi j'ai grandi et appris de la guerre. Toi tu es resté le même. Le gentil petit Gryffondor qui pense encore que tous les Serpentard sont des Mangemorts ou des futurs lords noirs. Eh bien soit, reste dans ton idée obtue, c'est ton choix.

Je pris moi même la direction de la sortie du terrain en lui tournant le dos. J'avais mal, mais maintenant je savais. Mon meilleur ami ne l'était plus et ce n'était pas prêt de changer s'il gardait ces idées. Repensant à quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit et que je n'avais pas relevé pour ne pas le blesser, je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui. En cet instant j'avais envie de lui faire mal, comme il venait de le faire avec moi en mettant un terme à notre amitié.

- Si j'ai amené Draco avec moi à l'infirmerie l'autre soir, c'est parce que Mione et lui on l'air d'avoir enterré la hache de guerre, sinon elle n'aurait pas dansé avec lui. Et il semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle. J'ai estimé qu'il avait le droit d'être là lui aussi pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse ou réaction de sa part et repris mon chemin pour rejoindre le château. Je voulais voir Severus au plus vite, j'avais besoin de sa présence, de son réconfort.

Avant d'entrer dans le grand hall, j'enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité, qui était dans ma poche. Comme d'habitude, je devais être discret pour me rendre chez Severus. Je parcourus la distance entre le hall et ses appartements en courant et m'arrêtai devant sa porte pour reprendre mon souffle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je n'avais encore rien dit à Severus de mon "explication" avec Ron. En entrant dans ses appartements, j'y avais trouvé Hermione qui était venue lui demander quelque chose sur les potions. Et depuis maintenant deux heures, tout ça commençait à me ronger. En plus Severus semblait soucieux. Je ne voulais donc pas l'embêter avec cette histoire. Il était assis sur le canapé, face à la cheminée et un pli barrait son front, il avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Je laissai tomber mon livre de potions, que je lisais depuis une demi-heure, sur le bureau, et me levai pour le rejoindre. Une fois assis près de lui, je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui demandai :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ?

- Hum... je me suis dit que je n'étais pas allé voir Draco. Et toi, ça a été avec ton "ami" Weasley ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête. Tu comptes aller voir Draco ce soir ? Demandai-je ensuite.

- Oui, je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite. Mais et toi, as-tu eu tes réponses ? M'interrogea-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Oh ça oui ! Pour en avoir j'en ai eu ! Lâchai-je sans pouvoir retenir mes mots.

- Puis-je en connaître la teneur ou souhaites-tu les garder pour toi ?

Ma fureur envers Ron refaisant surface en même temps que la douleur d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, je me levai et me mis à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Je déballai ensuite tout à Severus :

- Je suis le responsable de ses malheurs figure-toi ! Je lui ai volé Hermione. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il paraitrait même que lorsqu'on était seuls elle et moi, il se serait passé quelque chose entre nous apparemment ! Sans compter que maintenant je parle à Draco et qu'en plus je lui accorde une seconde chance, je lui accorde mon amitié. J'ai eu le malheur de l'emmener avec moi, le soir du bal, à l'infirmerie quand Mione a eu son malaise, alors qu'il avait l'air inquiet pour elle. Ah oui, je dirige sa vie aussi, je le force à rester avec moi !

Les mots ayant fini de sortir, je m'arrêtai et fis face à la cheminée. Je pris en main le mini balai offert par mes camarades, dont lui, qui trônait dessus. Je faillis le balancer à travers la pièce mais Severus m'en empêcha et me le pris pour le remettre à sa place.

- Si tu fais ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Tu as d'autres amis, ne les n'oublie pas et ne pense pas comme Weasley.

- Je... Oui, tu as raison. Les autres ne sont pas comme lui. Dis-moi ? Tu penses qu'il a raison ? J'ai vraiment dirigé sa vie ? Lui demandai-je en allant me lover dans ses bras.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Et toi, penses-tu que cela a été le cas ?

- Je ne pense pas non plus, enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas l'impression en tout cas.

Il caressa mon dos et posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête. J'étais bien. Mes soucis reculaient devant la tendresse dont Severus faisait preuve envers moi. Je laissai passer un soupir de bien-être, fermai les yeux et enserrai un peu plus mes bras autour de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de ses bras et pris sa main pour l'entrainer avec moi sur le canapé. J'étais beaucoup plus calme, plus apaisé.

- Dis-moi Severus ? Tu penses toujours comme le week-end dernier ?

- Pardon ?

- A propos d'Hermione. Tu crois toujours que c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi qu'elle s'éloigne ? Tu penses que Ron à raison sur ce point ?

Je le vis devenir mal à l'aise mais il me répondit ensuite, avec aplomb :

- Non, je ne pense plus cela. Elle est venue me voir pour discuter potions, je pense que ton amie s'est juste... appliquée dans ses études.

Je me sentis rassuré. Je ne voulais pas, en plus, être la cause du malheur de ma meilleure amie. Mais ça ne changeait pas mon point de vue sur elle. Quelque chose la tracassait. Elle avait un problème et ne voulait pas m'en parler. Je la savais accro aux études, mais pas à ce point-là.

- Je m'inquiète quand même pour elle. Mione n'est plus la même depuis quelques temps. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a un problème et qu'elle garde tout pour elle.

- Tu te tracasses pour rien. Elle est juste plongée dans ses études. Et puis, si tu trouves qu'elle va mal, tu devrais lui en parler. Elle est ton amie.

-Ca se voit que tu ne la connais pas autant que moi. Si elle ne veut rien me dire, elle ne le fera pas. Elle trouve toujours une parade ou autre chose pour éviter les sujets qui la dérangent.

- Tu as réussi à atteindre mon coeur, tu peux la faire parler, il suffit que tu trouves le bon moment et la bonne manière pour le faire.

Oui, j'avais réussi à atteindre son coeur. Et je lui en avais fait baver aussi par la même occasion. Mais tout ça c'était du passé, et nous étions maintenant heureux.

Je me promis d'aller parler avec mon amie et de réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle avait et que je l'aide du mieux que je le pouvais. Je voulais être là pour elle, comme elle avait été là pour moi.

- Tu devrais aller voir Draco maintenant. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui et moi je vais me replonger dans mon livre de potions. Alors autant profiter de ce moment d'étude pour aller le voir. Comme ça on aura le reste de la soirée pour nous, lui dis-je en me relevant pour rejoindre le bureau en souriant.

- Oui, je vais aller le voir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Arrivé à quelques pas, il se retourna brusquement et vint ravir mes lèvres en me murmurant :

- Pas de bêtise en mon absence et sache que je n'ai pas oublié ton souhait de me torturer.

Il repartit comme il était venu vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand il franchit le passage, juste au moment où il allait refermer la porte, je lui dis avec une voix que j'espérais sensuelle :

- Alors rapporte du chocolat fondu en revenant.

Il grogna mais ne se retourna pas et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me plongeai ensuite dans la lecture du chapitre de la potion que je devais réaliser le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**le ****onzième ****chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __11 __pages, __3.395__mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

**Vivi64 ****: **Rassurez-moi, vous aussi vous trouvez qu'elles sont sadiques de nous planter là ?

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur** : JCM-EFD

**Titre** : Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

Cette fanfiction est la **suite directe** de l'histoire «_ Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_ » et « **Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement** »

**Rated** : M (scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)

**Couple** : Severus / Harry

**Genre** : Romance / Drame

**Situation** : Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres** : Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication** : Fixe… un chapitre chaque mardi soir.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Particularité** : Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'Emmoirel écrivent tout ce qui concerne _Harry_, les deux mains de JesCullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne _Severus_.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : *Déboule les joues rouges* Umh, désolée. J'étais partie pour discuter avec Harry et Severus, mais ils étaient… enfin, vous voyez. Bref, tout ça pour dire que voici la suite ! Bonne lecture

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Coucou tout le monde. Vous allez bien ? Bon, je traine pas, je vous laisse aller lire. Je crois qu'il y en a qui sont restés sur leur fin la dernière fois ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes<strong> :

**Manganiark** : Mangaaaaa ! Alors d'abord, merci pour ta review ^^ Ensuite, on t'avais dit de couper ta musique quand on les espionnait, ils nous auraient pas grillées si tu nous avais écoutées :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je devais me retenir de ne pas aller aux cuisines pour prendre ce foutu chocolat fondu... mais je devais aller voir Draco et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Ce que je venais d'apprendre m'avait... chamboulé et surpris.

Je devais dire aussi que j'étais désormais rassuré sur les sentiments de Granger vis-à-vis d'Harry.

Quand elle était venue me voir et qu'elle s'était mise à tout me déballer, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle parlait de l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais même été attristé d'apprendre qu'il m'avait trompé avec elle au point de lui faire un enfant. Enfant que son amie avait perdu au bal d'Halloween.

Mais non, ce n'était pas Harry dont elle m'avait parlé et avoué sans le faire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était de mon filleul, Draco.

Ce garçon qui avait entretenu une histoire avec cette fille depuis les grandes vacances, ce garçon qui en ce moment devait supporter tant de choses sur ses épaules.

Sans oublier cette pauvre fille qui gardait tout ça pour elle, ne souhaitant pas en parler.

Elle avait perdu un bébé et elle était seule pour surmonter cette tragédie. Seule, parce que Draco n'avait pas su voir ce qu'il avait et que désormais, il restait aveugle.

Je connaissais cette cécité et je devais faire ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui faire voir et se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait et de ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Mais cela n'allait pas être facile de lui faire entendre raison, surtout que même si je n'étais pas son père, savoir qu'il avait vécu tout ça sans même m'en parler m'attristait.

Quand je fus devant sa porte, je pris une grande respiration et frappai.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais sur le chemin du retour et je devais dire que j'étais fier de moi. Selon moi, j'avais réagi comme il le fallait. Je n'avais pas aidé mon filleul à s'enfoncer dans sa dépression, je l'avais fait sortir de sa coquille en lui faisant comprendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Certes, j'avais eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à ne pas extérioriser ma rage quand il m'avait dit vouloir mourir, mais maintenant, avec du recul, je savais au fond de moi que j'avais agi comme il le fallait.

J'avais juste fait une énorme gaffe à un moment, mais j'avais su me rattraper avec brio.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que j'étais déjà arrivé à mes appartements. Je me souvins alors de la demande d'Harry et je pris, non pas la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, mais bien le chemin pour les cuisines.

Je voulais absolument recevoir ses tortures avec le chocolat fondu. Harry était comme une chose importante pour ma survie, pour que mon corps soit entier. J'avais ce besoin constant de lui et aujourd'hui, bien que je le comprenais, j'avais ressenti cette sensation d'abandon quand il était parti voir Teddy. Il ne pouvait pas partir dans la semaine et cela nous faisait perdre du temps pour nous deux le weekend.

Les elfes furent compréhensifs et me donnèrent ce dont je désirais. Je demandai aussi qu'ils livrent le repas discrètement à 21 heures, sans nous déranger.

J'étais maintenant chez moi, en train d'enlever ma robe. Harry n'était pas là, je pris donc le chemin de la chambre. Je souris en le voyant debout, devant les toilettes. Il ne m'avait sûrement pas entendu.

Je devais aussi lui apprendre à fermer les portes, surtout pour uriner.

J'entendis la chasse d'eau et quand il se mit devant le lavabo pour se laver les mains, il sursauta et me dit, un peu gêné :

- Oh, tu es là ?

- Oui, je suis là, répondis-je.

- Alors, Draco va bien ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il va aller bien maintenant.

Je marchai jusqu'à la garde-robe et fis tomber ma chemise, ainsi que mon pantalon. J'enfilai ensuite un bas de pyjama en lin bleu marine. Je voulais être à l'aise, mais surtout, je voulais lui mettre mon corps sous le nez. J'espérais secrètement qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses envies de moi. Parce que j'avais envie de lui.

- Tant mieux. J'espère pouvoir faire comme toi et réussir à aider Hermione, me dit-il en venant se changer lui aussi.

Je ne pus faire sans lorgner son corps, ses reins et ses jambes, que j'imaginais déjà enlacées autour de mes hanches, pendant que je me fondrais en lui.

Merlin, que je désirais cet homme !

Puis, reprenant contenance, je dis, pour la forme, ne pouvant en réalité lui dire ce que son amie avait :

- Tu y arriveras. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre.

Et Draco, voulus-je ajouter, mais je me retins.

Je ne pouvais pas aider ce dernier plus, il devait comprendre certaines choses par lui-même.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas un maitre en matière de patience. J'ai faim, tu es passé en cuisine pour demander le repas ? Me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet avec un air aguicheur.

- Oui, je suis passé aux cuisines, j'ai demandé aux elfes d'apporter le repas à vingt et une heures. Je dois corriger quelques copies que j'avais oubliées, dis-je en prenant le chemin du salon.

- Vingt et une heures ! Merlin, j'ai faim moi. Il va encore falloir attendre une heure, râla-t-il en me suivant.

- Oui, mais tu peux t'occuper en lisant tes manuels de potions, ajoutai-je.

Il n'avait pas encore vu la cruche de chocolat fondu, posée dans l'entrée et j'en jouai. Je voulais qu'il me demande, je voulais qu'il capitule avant moi.

- J'ai déjà lu la partie concernant la potion que tu vas me faire faire demain...

- Prends de l'avance, lui lançai-je tout en allant dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre de jus de fruits. Tu en veux un ? Demandai-je quelques secondes plus tard.

- Non. Je n'ai pas soif, j'ai faim ! L'entendis-je encore râler.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux manger dans cette cuisine, minaudai-je en ouvrant une armoire.

- Il n'y a rien, j'ai déjà cherché tout à l'heure.

- Tu es sûr, as-tu bien fouillé ?

- Oui. Je n'ai trouvé que du thé et du café.

- Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller voir dans mon bureau, j'ai peut-être quelque chose dans un des tiroirs, dis-je avant de boire une gorgée de mon jus de fruits.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-il en se précipitant pour sortir de la cuisine.

J'espérais qu'il verrait le chocolat et qu'il reviendrait ici pour que je puisse lui en badigeonner le corps.

Je sentis mon sexe se réveiller à cette pensée et je fus de plus en plus frustré de ne pas l'entendre ni de le voir revenir.

Je vidai donc mon verre et une fois dans l'embrasure du passage de la cuisine au salon, je le vis, debout, les doigts dégoulinant de chocolat et les lèvres dans le même état. Je dis, un brin en colère :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je goûte ce que je viens de trouver. Je veux être sûr de la qualité de ce produit. Tu comprends, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit mauvais et qu'il gâche ta saveur, me répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres lentement, du bout de la langue.

Seul mon égo me garda à ma place. Mais j'aurais aimé marcher jusqu'à lui, lui enlever la cruche des mains et le faire mien, encore et encore.

Je secouai la tête et dis, tout en prenant place sur le canapé :

- Penses-tu que je vais me laisser être badigeonné avec cette chose ?

- Il me semble pourtant que je t'ai promis de délicieuses tortures, me répondit-il en s'avançant lentement vers moi avec la cruche dans les mains.

- Oui... lesquelles d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne comptais pas te les citer Severus, je comptais te les montrer...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je parcourais sa peau du bout des doigts et me repaissais de sa vue, là, alangui près de moi, reprenant son souffle après ces folles tortures chocolatées. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer vivre une telle chose... mais je l'avais faite et quel plaisir, quel bonheur.

Sa main atterrit sur le haut de ma cuisse et je la sentis faire de petites arabesques sur ma peau moite. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce moment, là, sur le tapis de mon salon. La chaleur du feu de cheminée à quelques pas chauffant ma peau doucement.

Je tournai la tête et ouvris les yeux. Je le vis me regarder, souriant et... béat. Je souris aussi et allai déposer ma bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres abimées à force d'avoir été mordue par ses soins pendant mes nombreux coups de reins avaient encore un peu le goût de son sang, avec un arrière-goût de chocolat. Je ne pus que murmurer, un peu coupable :

- Pardon pour tes lèvres, si tu veux, je peux brasser un baume réparateur.

- Ou les aider à cicatriser à coups de langue.

- N'es-tu jamais rassasié de moi ? Demandai-je tout en lapant sa lèvre inférieure.

- N... non.

- Moi non plus, avouai-je en allant mordiller et suçoter son lobe d'oreille.

Je l'entendis gémir, tel un murmure, et je souris avant de coller mon corps collant de chocolat au sien, collant de sa semence. Mais tout cela était secondaire. Je l'aimais et par un miracle de Morgane, lui aussi.

Une fois nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, j'entremêlai nos jambes et le pris dans mes bras. Je respirai son odeur et me sentis enfin tranquille, apaisé. Si tout allait bien entre nous, rien ne se mettrait plus sur notre chemin.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, il me dit, tout en replaçant quelques unes de mes mèches qui lui barraient le visage :

- Dis-moi, Severus ? Toi qui as vu Hermione, tu la trouves en bonne santé à première vue ? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'anormal quand vous vous êtes parlé ?

Je me décalai de lui et le fixai avec... surprise. Nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre... en bonne voie pour refaire l'amour et tout ce qu'il trouvait à me dire était son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'état de santé de son amie ?

Et puis, par dessus tout, que devais-je dire ?

Que je l'avais trouvée tout à fait normale, souffrante ? Qu'elle avait un grave problème et qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien ou bien qu'elle m'avait parue affaiblie par le manque de nourriture et que son état de santé, avec du recul, aurait dû m'inquiéter ?

Soufflant devant le fait que j'avais donné ma promesse de garder ses soucis, je ne fis que jouer le compagnon et dis, en tentant de paraître naturel :

- Elle m'a paru comme avant, avide de connaissance. Elle ne doit sûrement plus dormir, à force d'étudier pour ses ASPIC. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? As-tu remarqué quelque chose ?

As-tu remarqué sa pâleur, le poids perdu, ses yeux vides ? Voulus-je ajouter, mais je me retins. Cela ne ferait que recevoir encore plus de questions de sa part.

- Il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai cru remarquer, mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne mange plus, ou du moins plus beaucoup. Aux repas, quand elle y est, ses assiettes ne se vident pas beaucoup.

- Lui en as-tu déjà parlé ? Demandai-je en me redressant et en me plaçant sur son corps.

- Je te l'ai dit, elle change de sujet en permanence. Elle s'éloigne, elle devient inaccessible, me dit-il en relevant une mèche de mes cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux.

- Tu devrais insister si tu as l'impression qu'elle fuit la conversation.

Je ne pouvais pas plus l'encourager.

- Je le ferai, si elle me laisse la possibilité de le faire.

- Maintenant, me laisserais-tu dévorer ton corps ? Lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Humm, je ne sais pas... As-tu demandé de la crème glacée comme dessert aux elfes ?

- Non, j'ai bien mieux, susurrai-je d'une voix sensuelle. Je t'ai toi...

Je glissai un genou entre ses jambes, pour les écarter, et me laissai aller sur lui. Il entoura mon corps et me dit, en faisant l'innocent, comme je l'aimais :

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme dessert ?

- Tu l'as déjà eu, dis-je en riant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je peignais mes cheveux pour en démêler les nœuds dus aux passages intensifs des mains d'Harry en cette fin de soirée.

Quand j'eus fini ma tâche, je bus une potion pour me laver la bouche en profondeur et me rasai. Je n'aimais pas avoir de barbe.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis enfin de la salle de bains, qu'Harry avait lâchement abandonnée après notre douche commune. Je le vis emmitouflé sous la couette, la tête posée sur MON oreiller. Je ne fus pas des plus doux pour l'en déloger et il rit de mon geste. Je me forçai à dire, pour ma défense :

- Tu en as un aussi Harry. Juste là !

- Oui, mais il n'a pas ton odeur.

- Exactement, vu que c'est mon oreiller.

Une fois bien au chaud sous la couette, je pris ma baguette posée sur ma table de nuit et lançai un sort pour créer une ambiance plus douce. Je lançai aussi un sort de réchauffement, la pièce étant très fraiche en cette fin de soirée.

Je me tournai ensuite sur le côté et vis une petite ride au milieu de front de l'homme qui partageait mon lit. Je savais à quoi elle était due. Certainement pour Granger. D'un côté, j'étais soulagé de voir que cette jeune femme avait un ami comme Harry mais d'un autre, je me sentais... coupable de ne pas me confier à lui, sur son amie, sur ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle vivait encore. Car j'étais sûr que mes paroles n'avaient pas effacé celles blessantes et fausses de Draco.

Ne voulant pas recommencer à discuter le cas "Possible petite-amie de mon filleul" avec Harry, je le pris contre moi et murmurai, jouant la comédie :

- Je suis fatigué mon amour, et si on dormait maintenant...

- Dors si tu veux. Moi je ne suis pas trop fatigué, je vais lire un peu, me répondit-il en se reculant et en tendant le bras pour attraper le livre sur sa table de chevet.

- Comme tu veux, marmonnai-je déçu de ne pas pouvoir, comme j'aimais le faire les weekends, m'endormir dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi cette déception dans ta voix ? Tu devrais être content que j'étudie plus qu'avant, non ?

- Mais je le suis ! Seulement, je préfère que tu donnes ton temps aux études la semaine. Je n'ai que le weekend avec toi et tu le passes à étudier, dis-je en allant peut-être un peu loin.

- Alors je vais laisser de côté mon livre, me dit-il en le reposant. Et te regarder dormir en te tenant dans mes bras, continua-t-il en les ouvrant en signe d'invite. C'est un de mes passe-temps préférés du weekend.

J'avais un côté de moi qui voulait garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, mais un autre avait hâte d'être là où je voulais être.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me décider, et ce fut en poussant un soupir de résignation, qui passa pour un soupir de contentement, que je me calai entre ses bras pour débuter ma nuit.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

- A toi aussi...

Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre d'autre. Il m'avait dit "mon amour", mais il n'y avait pas eu cette intonation dans la voix. C'était comme si à cet instant précis, il m'aimait vraiment. Cela était idiot, car il m'aimait, je ne pouvais plus en douter à présent. Je pouvais ne pas comprendre pourquoi il éprouvait de tels sentiments pour moi, mais je le croyais quand il me disait m'aimer et me laissait l'aimer en retour. Comme nous l'avions fait toute cette soirée, aidés du chocolat fondu.

Je ne sus combien de temps je tergiversais dans ma tête sur tout ça quand je sentis une petite envie poindre son nez. J'avais oublié de me vider la vessie et maintenant, je devais y aller. Merlin, que je détestais oublier une chose aussi insignifiante.

Avec agacement, je m'extirpai des bras d'Harry et quand il me vit me lever en grognant, il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

- Une envie pressante peut-être ?

- Je ne répondrai pas à ça, dis-je de mauvaise foi.

Sans plus rien dire, j'allai aux toilettes, puis, étant debout, j'en profitai pour aller chercher le reste de chocolat fondu et deux cuillères. J'avais une petite faim, n'ayant pas commandé de dessert.

Quand je revins dans la chambre, je fus attendri de trouver Harry, la tête enfouie dans mes oreillers, les serrant comme si c'était moi. Il ne m'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu entrer. Je me raclai la gorge et quand il redressa sa tête et rougis, je dis, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en prenant le chemin du lit :

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. As-tu faim ? Demandai-je après m'être glissé sous la couette.

- Non, mais si c'est pour du chocolat, ça peut s'arranger.

Il me prit la cuillère que j'avais prise pour lui des mains ainsi que la cruche. Je regardai, choqué, le fait qu'il mange sans même m'en laisser. J'allais le réprimander, comme je l'aurais fait pour un enfant mal élevé de trois ans, quand il éclata de rire et me dit :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais t'en laisser. Même si j'ai une nouvelle adoration pour le chocolat depuis ce soir.

- J'espère bien que tu vas m'en laisser, morveux ! C'est moi qui ait été le chercher, dis-je en lui reprenant des mains.

Je plongeai ma cuillère dans la masse noire et guidai ensuite cette dernière à ma bouche. Je ne pus que dire, avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu pour ce qui allait suivre cette nuit :

- Moi, j'aime particulièrement le chocolat fondu sur ton corps. Puis-je en manger encore ?

- Du chocolat, mon corps ou les deux ? Me demanda-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans la cruche.

- Je penche plus pour ton corps, agrémenté de chocolat, avouai-je en posant ma main sur sa hanche fine.

- Va pour un Harry au chocolat alors.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le douzième chapitre est posté !<strong>_ Il fait 11 pages, 3.222 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : *Lèche le sol* - Ah salut ! Alors, la lecture vous à plu ? Moi oui, surtout la partie « chocolat fondu » et Severus tout nu. Mdr Allez, je vous laisse et repars avec mon cerveau abimé (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Et voilà, vous vouliez du chocolat non ? Lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, bisous.

* * *

><p><em>(^-^) Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>

_ET_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><em>**Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »**<em>

_****Laissez-nous une review please****_


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette ****fanfiction ****est ****la ****suite ****directe ****de ****l'histoire ****« **_Harry __Potter __6, __De __la __Haine __à __l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry __Potter __7, __Le __Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated ****: **M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites __entre __hommes)_

**Couple ****: **Severus / Harry

**Genre ****: **Romance / Drame

**Situation ****: **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres ****: **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication ****: **Fixe… _un __chapitre __chaque __mardi __soir._

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

**Particularité ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**de ****Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Salut chers lecteurs affamés de Severus *-* Voici la suite ! Avez-vous pensé à prendre votre réserve de chocolat fondu ? (^-^)

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****: **Kikou tout le monde. Je suis désolée, je ne m'étale ni ici, ni en bas, mais je suis débordée. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Adenoide** : Merci pour ta review. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Kahlan** : Merci pour ta review, contentes de te revoir. La suite est là, vas-y, fonce ^^

**Manganiark** : Kikou toi :) Merci pour ta review. Mais par contre, il nous semble que le GPS c'était toi aussi... Nan ? Ah, bon, tant pis xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Tout le long du déjeuner, après la discussion que j'avais eue avec mon amie, Mione avait gardé les yeux baissés sur son assiette, Malfoy nous faisant face. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder, et ma colère contre lui avait augmenté d'un cran. Je voulais bien faire des efforts avec lui, mais là il surpassait un niveau de connerie inégalable.

Quand Hermione se leva pour retourner en cours, je la suivis sans entrain. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer mon après-midi dans une salle à écouter le professeur Binns nous rabâcher je ne sais quelle guerre qui datait de Mathusalem. Je m'installai au fond de la classe, seul, Ron ne me parlant plus et Mione se mettant devant pour suivre, et laissai trainer mon regard par la fenêtre. Binns commença son cours et je partis dans mes pensées.

Je me retrouvais quand même un peu coincé. J'aimais Severus et Hermione, et j'en voulais à Malfoy. Severus nous aimait tous les deux. Malfoy aimait Severus mais pas moi ni Hermione. Et pour finir Hermione nous aimait Malfoy et moi. Comment ne pas se fâcher avec qui que ce soit ?

Si je montrais à Severus et Mione que j'en voulais à Malfoy, on se fâcherait.

Si je montrais à Malfoy que je lui en voulais, il monterait Severus contre moi et s'en prendrait à Mione pour m'en avoir parlé.

Et s'il s'en prenait à mon amie, elle me le ferait payer.

Je pouvais toujours faire comme si de rien n'était, mais dans ce cas-là j'aurais l'impression d'être un sans-cœur, que les problèmes des autres ne me touchaient pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après le diner, je me dépêchai de rejoindre les appartements de Severus, j'avais certaines choses à régler avec lui. Mais je fus déçu en y arrivant, il n'y était pas. Je trouvai sur la table basse un morceau de parchemin à mon nom que je m'empressai de lire.

_Harry,_

_Je suis dans le bureau de Minerva. Réunion du corps professoral imprévue. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre._

_PS : Profites-en pour réviser la potion de ce week-end._

_PS 2 : N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_Severus._

Je soufflai de mécontentement. Il fallait que Minerva organise une réunion ce soir ! Il fallait que j'attende jusqu'à je ne savais quelle heure que Severus revienne ! Et j'étais persuadé en plus qu'il allait être fatigué et allait m'empêcher de lui parler de ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je posai mon sac de cours sur le canapé et repartis de ses appartements. Je n'avais pour le moment aucune envie d'étudier cette fichue potion. L'état de mon amie, qu'il me cachait depuis une semaine, m'importait plus.

Je choisis de me rendre dans la volière pour aller voir Hedwige... avant de me rappeler douloureusement que je ne l'y trouverais plus jamais. Je m'arrêtai donc dans la montée des marches de la volière et m'assis à même la pierre froide.

Une seule question me revenait inlassablement en tête alors que je regardais le parc. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il être aussi con et égoïste pour laisser tomber sa partenaire après une fausse couche alors qu'elle s'en voulait ?

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Hermione et Malfoy ayant une histoire ! Je n'avais rien soupçonné, ils étaient aussi doués que Severus et moi pour cacher la vérité. Pourtant, en y repensant, j'avais eu quelques indices, mais je ne les avais pas relevés.

Et Severus qui savait tout de cette histoire, et qui ne m'en avait rien dit. Comment avait-il pu me laisser à l'écart de la souffrance d'Hermione ? Comment avait-il pu me cacher le fait que ma meilleure amie avait fait une fausse couche ? Même si elle lui avait demandé de ne rien me dire, il aurait dû le faire. C'était important. J'aurais pu faire comme si je ne savais rien et prendre un peu plus soin d'elle. L'amener à se confier plus facilement.

J'étais partagé entre deux sentiments à son encontre. Lui en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit ou ne pas lui en vouloir et d'avoir accepté qu'elle se confie à lui.

Le froid de la nuit commençant à se faire trop ressentir, je me relevai et regagnai l'intérieur de Poudlard. A l'entrée du château, je me traitai d'imbécile car j'avais laissé la carte des maraudeurs et ma cape dans mon sac de cours. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier Merlin pour ne pas croiser de professeur ou de préfet. Et surtout pour que personne ne me voit rejoindre les appartements de Severus. Sans oublier que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée.

J'avançais prudemment, écoutant le silence pour détecter le moindre bruit signalant la présence d'une autre personne. Quelques pas après avoir rejoins les sous-sols, je fus forcé de me cacher derrière une tenture car quelqu'un arrivait. Je retins ma respiration quand la personne passa devant moi. Mais à mon grand désarroi, ses pas ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent. Je repris très doucement une goulée d'air et la retins en espérant que cette personne allait vite repartir.

Je relâchai finalement mon souffle et repris une respiration normale quand j'entendis la voix de cette personne me dire :

- Harry, tu es enfin là. Vite, tiens, voilà ta cape.

- Merci, mais est-ce vraiment utile ? Tu ne me dirais pas ça en m'appelant par mon prénom s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir, lui dis-je en sortant de ma cachette pour attraper la cape que Severus me tendait.

- Il y a un groupe de Serpentard pas loin de mes appartements. Et puis, fais ce que je te dis.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, lui répondis-je sèchement, lui en voulant finalement de ne m'avoir rien dit pour Hermione.

J'enfilai quand même la cape et commençai à avancer vers ses appartements en me disant que j'y avais peut-être été fort en lui disant ça de cette manière. Il me suivait sans un mot, ne voulant pas risquer d'être entendu et découvert, alors que nous approchions de chez lui et donc du groupe de Serpentard, qui bénéficiait sans aucun doute de favoritisme, vu qu'ils auraient dû être dans leur dortoir.

- Messieurs, il est temps de rentrer dans votre salle commune. Inutile de discuter du cas de votre ami, emmené à l'infirmerie, dans le couloir après le couvre-feu.

- Bien professeur.

Je ne fis pas plus attention à eux et me postai près de la porte en attendant que Severus arrive pour l'ouvrir. Quand il eut prononcé le mot de passe et ouvert le passage, je m'y engouffrai et retirai ma cape. Ce n'est que quand il eut refermé la porte qu'il put enfin répliquer à la dernière chose que je lui avais dite.

- J'ai eu une soirée plus que déplorable entre la réunion professorale et le malaise d'un élève. Et je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton jeune homme.

- Ah oui ? Et ma journée à moi alors, elle était comment ? Apprendre pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne va pas bien. Que tu le savais et que tu ne m'as rien dit. Devoir contenir ma colère face à ton filleul. C'est vrai que c'est une journée réjouissante que j'ai eue, ironisai-je en croisant les bras et en soutenant son regard.

- Que...

Il souffla, enleva sa robe qu'il partit déposer sur le dossier du divan et me dit ensuite :

- A-t-elle pris la peine de te dire que je devais garder le silence ? Et puis, même si Draco a ses torts, j'aimerais que tu ne lui fasses rien. Lui aussi a perdu un bébé.

- Oui elle me l'a dit. Mais quand même... Je m'inquiétais pour elle, tu le savais et tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance. Merde, ce n'est pas une chose négligeable. Elle a perdu un enfant et le père, dont elle est tombée amoureuse je ne sais comment, l'a laissée tomber après ça !

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire. En tant que compagnon, j'aurais vraiment souhaité le faire et j'ai tenté de te mettre sur la voie, mais en tant que membre de cette école, je devais garder le silence. Crois-tu que j'ai gardé le silence de gaieté de cœur ? Demanda-t-il un brin en colère.

- Je ne sais pas... J'espère au moins que tu ne l'as pas fait pour protéger la gueule d'ange de ton filleul. Et je ne toucherai pas à son joli minois, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je l'ai promis à Hermione, lui répondis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Ne l'entendant pas me suivre, je me retournai et le vis, choqué et...

- Que viens-tu de dire ? Gueule d'ange ? Joli minois ?

... Et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que je lisais dans son regard. J'étais face à un nouveau sentiment de sa part.

- Oui, j'ai bien dit ça, pourquoi ? Demandai-je curieux de connaitre ce sentiment.

- Je ne sais pas. Y a-t-il d'autres élèves pour qui tu penses la même chose ?

- Penser quoi ?

Je venais de comprendre ce sentiment. Et voulant me venger de son silence sur mon amie et le tester, je jouai l'innocent.

- Eh bien, d'autres personnes pourraient avoir un joli minois ou une "gueule d'ange". Et puis, je suis curieux. Quel adjectif me donnerais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Il partit vers la cuisine avec une rage dans ses pas. Il en revint avec une tasse de thé, sans même m'en proposer. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et me regarda, les mâchoires serrées. Il me fit un geste de la main pour que je lui réponde.

- Que d'autres aient une gueule d'ange, non. Un joli minois, oui. Il y a Dean, Anthony, j'aime bien Neville aussi, sans oublier Nott, malgré notre passé. Il y avait aussi Zabini et Cédric. Mais aucun ne surpasse ton filleul. Quant à te définir par un adjectif, je dirais que tu es le magnifique brun ténébreux de mon enfer et de mon paradis, lui répondis-je, amusé de le voir comme ça.

- Nott ?

Il prit une respiration et continua :

- Je suis le brun ténébreux de ton paradis et ton enfer ? Comment dois-je le prendre ?

- Tu dois bien le prendre. Quand je ne peux pas être avec toi, te voir, te toucher, ma vie est un enfer qui devient paradis quand je peux enfin être près de toi, dans tes bras.

- Pas si enfer que ça pour avoir le temps de reluquer les autres !

Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! J'avais bien deviné le sentiment qui l'habitait à ce moment-là et je ne pus me retenir de lui dire en souriant :

- Voyez-vous ça. Le grand Severus Snape est jaloux !

- Le grand Severus Snape va dormir, me dit-il en se levant.

- Eh bien bonne nuit alors, lui dis-je en m'allongeant confortablement sur le canapé.

- Bonne nuit !

Je l'écoutai refermer la porte de sa chambre et me redressai pour attraper le plaid qui était posé sur l'accoudoir de l'autre coté du canapé. J'enlevai ensuite mes chaussures et ma ceinture pour ne pas être trop gêné et serré dans la nuit. Une fois paré pour dormir, je me rallongeai en me couvrant comme il fallait et fermai les yeux.

Je sentis le sommeil arriver et sur le point de m'emporter quand j'entendis la porte se rouvrir et Severus me demander :

- Tu attends quoi pour venir au lit ?

- Rien. Je suis déjà couché et j'allais m'endormir avant que tu ne poses cette question.

- Dans le salon ? Ne dis pas de bêtise et viens dans la chambre.

- Oui dans le salon, sur ce confortable canapé. Et non, je ne dis pas de bêtise, ce soir ce sera chambre à part.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que je n'ai pas une gueule d'ange, un joli minois ? Lève tes fesses de là et viens au lit, exigea-t-il.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Et de toute façon, si ton filleul surpasse les autres, toi tu le détrônes, alors arrête d'être jaloux des autres inutilement. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Je t'en veux toujours de ne m'avoir rien dit pour Hermione. Et tant que je t'en voudrai, je dormirai sur ce canapé, lui dis-je d'une voix décidée.

- Très bien ! Fais comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas me rejoindre quand tu auras froid, claqua sa voix en colère.

- Je ne viendrai pas, rassure-toi.

**POV Severus**

Sa réponse me donna vraiment envie d'aller le chercher par la peau du dos. Il réagissait comme un gamin. Je grognai et pénétrai de nouveau dans la chambre.

Toute la fin de soirée, j'avais réussi à ne pas déprimer face à la réunion plus que soporifique, en pensant au fait que nous étions vendredi et que ce jour-là, j'arrivais enfin à fermer l'œil, mais qu'en plus je pouvais profiter du corps d'Harry.

Et là, il m'enlevait ce droit pour une chose que je n'avais pas dite.

Pour une chose que je n'avais pu dire, malgré l'envie.

Je me plaçai sous les couvertures et tentai tant bien que mal d'oublier la présence d'Harry dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et je ne cessais d'imaginer malgré moi les cris qui auraient dû remplir cette pièce. Je me posai sur le coté et regardai sa place vide, comme les jours de la semaine.

J'avais une rage contenue qu'il me donne si peu d'importance, qu'il arrive à faire chambre à part. Moi, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas, pas en ne pouvant profiter de lui que les weekends.

Quand une bonne heure fut passée, je dus me résigner à me lever, le sommeil ne venant pas. Je me dis qu'il valait mieux que j'aille terminer la potion en attente pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'au fait que j'étais privé de sexe et tout ça de la part d'un sale morveux qui osait trouver mon propre filleul beau... ou plutôt gueule d'ange.

Je sortis du lit et enfilai un pantalon, m'étant couché en sous-vêtement. J'ouvris la porte assez bruyamment et marchai vers le laboratoire. J'eus l'espoir fou d'entendre Harry me demander d'aller l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour... l'aimer. Mais rien, à part de légers ronflements. De mauvaise humeur, j'ouvris la porte de mon laboratoire et la claquai avant de faire ce que je savais faire le mieux... après me fondre dans son corps plus qu'exquis, des potions.

**POV Harry**

Le bruit de porte qui claque me réveilla en sursaut. Quand les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent et que mon esprit embrumé revint à la réalité, j'en déduisis que Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il s'était réfugié dans son laboratoire, vu la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Je soufflai d'agacement qu'il m'ait réveillé sans pour autant lui en vouloir. J'avais eu moi aussi du mal à m'endormir en le sachant dans la pièce d'à côté et j'y étais parvenu il y avait à peine dix minutes, vu qu'il y avait quinze minutes seulement que j'avais regardé l'heure. Je savais qu'en le punissant de la sorte, j'en subissais aussi les conséquences.

Je l'entendais s'activer sur ses potions depuis un long moment, n'ayant pas réussi à me rendormir, quand il sortit de son laboratoire pour regagner sa chambre. Je fermai les yeux au moment où il passa devant moi et attendis qu'il soit dans sa chambre pour les rouvrir. Je regardai ensuite de nouveau l'heure, quatre heures treize. Je me doutais que cette fois il trouverait plus facilement le sommeil et attendis vingt minutes par précaution avant de le rejoindre dans son lit.

Je m'installai face à lui le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, vu qu'il était tourné vers ma place auparavant vide, et le regardai dormir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait chambre à part, il en avait été contrarié d'après ses traits tirés malgré le fait qu'il dorme. Le seul moment où normalement il était détendu et apaisé. Du moins de ce que j'en savais quand j'étais là pour le regarder dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un bon moment et tout compte fait, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil après avoir rejoint Severus. J'avais passé le reste de la nuit à attendre patiemment qu'il se réveille. Je voulais m'excuser et surtout lui poser quelques questions sur toute cette histoire entourant Hermione et Malfoy. Car la nuit avait apporté avec elle son lot de questions dont je n'avais pas les réponses et auxquelles Severus pouvait peut-être répondre.

J'étais adossé à la tête de lit, le bras passé autour de Severus qui était venu poser sa tête sur moi pendant la nuit. Mon autre main tenait la sienne. Je voulus me dégager doucement de l'étreinte pour pouvoir aller lui préparer un petit-déjeuner, mais sa main serra la mienne plus fortement et je l'entendis me dire d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Non, reste.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? Lui demandai-je en relâchant quand même sa main pour aller perdre la mienne dans ses cheveux.

- Si, atrocement, mais laisse-moi profiter de te toucher encore quelques minutes.

Je souris en me penchant pour aller déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Ensuite je me glissai sur le lit pour être allongé près de lui et fis se rejoindre mes mains pour l'entourer et le garder collé à moi avant de lui dire :

- Je suis désolé Severus pour hier soir.

- Je t'en veux... vraiment. Tu as agi comme un gamin et oublié que je suis un adulte avec des responsabilités. Tu nous as fait perdre une nuit. Elles sont si peu nombreuses...

- Je sais... je regrette. Je t'ai rejoint peu après que tu te sois recouché tu sais. Et j'ai attendu sagement que tu te réveilles.

- C'était trop tard. Mais ravi que tu sois revenu et que tu sois là. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais en tout cas le soleil est levé depuis un moment déjà.

Il gémit et se rapprocha de moi. Il me dit ensuite, avec une voix quémandeuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Je connais une manière pour me réveiller qui me fera te pardonner plus vite...

- Ah bon ? Et quelle est-elle ? Demandai-je en commençant à caresser son dos.

- Je ne sais pas, argumente avec ton corps... je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Je ne me fis pas prier et bougeai pour le retourner sur le dos, me mettant à califourchon sur lui avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Il passa directement ses bras autour de mon corps et je lui dis, après notre baiser :

- D'accord, je m'occupe de toi, mais après tu répondras à mes questions. Car j'en ai quelques unes qui trainent.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Hum... non, lui répondis-je taquin. Enfin si, tu as le choix. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu y répondes, si tu connais les réponses, repris-je plus sérieusement.

- J'y répondrai). Mais par Merlin Harry, n'arrête pas !

Je lui souris pour lui montrer que je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'arrêter et replongeai sur sa bouche pour en prendre possession.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Affalé sur lui, son sexe vidé toujours en moi, je peinais à reprendre une respiration normale et à bouger. Ses mains, qui serraient auparavant mes hanches, caressaient mon dos et tentaient de m'apaiser.

Je m'étais bien occupé de lui, comme je le lui avais promis, mais j'avais était emporté par ma passion et mon amour débordant pour lui. Et ça, accumulé à ma nuit blanche, m'avait vidé de toute énergie.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, quand mon souffle fut redevenu normal, je me décidai enfin à me laisser glisser aux côtés de Severus. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front avant de me serrer contre lui et de me dire :

- Dors, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais finir mes potions, puis je reviens près de toi.

- Non, reste. Tu m'as promis de répondre à mes questions.

- Ne veux-tu pas dormir avant mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant pression sur ma hanche.

- Non, et puis je suis bien là, dans tes bras.

- D'accord alors.

Il changea ma position et me cala plus confortablement contre son corps, puis il me demanda :

- Quelles sont tes questions Harry ?

- D'abord, est-ce que je suis pardonné ? Lui demandai-je en faisant glisser ma main sur sa peau.

- T'aimant, quoi que tu fasses, je suis forcé de te pardonner.

- Oh ! Alors si quoi que je fasse tu me pardonneras, est-ce que je peux recommencer à regarder les autres hommes ? Lui demandai-je pour attiser un peu sa jalousie.

- Si tu souhaites que j'aille à Azkaban pour meurtres multiples, tu peux, me répondit-il avec une voix... amusée ?

- Tu tuerais aussi ton filleul ?

Je le sentis se tendre et ensuite, il me chuchota :

- Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille. Je serai donc obligé de t'enlever la vue.

- Mes maaagnifiques yeux verts. Tu leur enlèverais toute expression ? Tu les laisserais vide, sans pouvoir y lire mon amour pour toi ? Continuai-je sur ma lancée pour le taquiner.

- C'est vrai. Je me verrais dans l'obligation de te séquestrer chez moi. Ou bien... je pourrais te laisser partir vers d'autres horizons et ne pas devenir un poids pour toi.

- A choisir, je préférerais que tu me séquestres à vie... et que tu fasses subir mille et une tortures à mon corps avec l'aide de tes mains, de ta langue... Enfin voilà quoi, une vie de rêve.

Je l'entendis rire et l'instant d'après, je sentis sa langue contre mon épaule. Il me demanda ensuite, après m'avoir mordillé le lobe de l'oreille d'une façon trop excitante :

- Et pourquoi ferais-je subir à ton corps mille et une tortures ?

- Eh bien pour le faire frémir au contact de tes doigts. Pour qu'il frissonne sous ta langue. Puis qu'il s'arque et se tende sous le plaisir. Pour qu'il laisse sortir des cris sous tes va-et-vient. Pour qu'il soit contenté et repu de toi... jusqu'à la prochaine torture. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demandai-je en me décalant un peu pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard.

Son regard était encore plus noir et un peu brillant. Il ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de me dire :

- Sache que je n'ai qu'une hâte, susurra-t-il. D'être en toi, de te faire l'amour, t'embrasser, te mordiller, te sucer et te faire perdre la tête. J'ai envie de passer ma langue dans des endroits fous et délicieux. J'ai envie de recouvrir ta peau de sueur et de ton plaisir. Mais chaque chose en son temps Harry. Là, tu me poses tes questions, puis tu te reposes.

- Tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de me torturer et nous parlerons après, dis-je en allant poser sa main sur mon entrejambe bien réveillée.

- Alors laissons les mots de côté et parlons avec nos corps, me dit-il en bougeant sa main.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**le ****treizième ****chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __12 __pages, __4.015 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes <strong>**Cullen-Malfoy ****:** Alors ? La lecture vous a plu ? N'ayez crainte, les passages qui manquent seront dans le Draco/Hermione, pour les plus avide de lecture :p A mardi prochain (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry****:** Je vais pas vous laisser quitter cette page sans vous dire au revoir quand même ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Gros bisous, à mardi prochain.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette ****fanfiction ****est ****la ****suite ****directe ****de ****l'histoire ****« **_Harry __Potter __6, __De __la __Haine __à __l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry __Potter __7, __Le __Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated ****: **M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites __entre __hommes)_

**Couple ****: **Severus / Harry

**Genre ****: **Romance / Drame

**Situation ****: **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres ****: **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication ****: **Fixe… _un __chapitre __chaque __mardi __soir._

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

**Particularité ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Celui que vous lisiez ce chapitre et que vous le reviewez (a) bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Coucou tout le monde. Toutes mes excuses, mea culpa, c'est de ma faute si vous n'avez pas eu le chapitre hier soir. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée et je suis allée me coucher tôt. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :$ Bonne lecture et à en bas ^^

**Note****Vivi :**En espérant que ce chapitre vous comble encore et toujours ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

Kahlan, Sabrina et NiarkNiark : Merci les filles pour vos reviews qui nous on fait très plaisir ^^ & (^-^) Nous sommes ravies que cette histoire plaise toujours. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**POV Harry**

Tout compte fait, je m'étais endormi après que l'on ait refait l'amour. Et je venais de me réveiller, seul. Severus avait dû aller dans son laboratoire pour travailler ses potions. Je ne savais pas du tout quelle heure il pouvait-être, mais la journée devait être bien avancée car mon estomac réclamait sa part quotidienne de nourriture.

Je m'étirai de tout mon long en me disant que je voulais que tous les jours de ma vie ressemblent à celui-là. Juste Severus et moi, seuls avec notre amour. Mais il fallait que j'attende pour ça d'avoir fini Poudlard. Sans oublier que tant qu'à faire, il faudrait qu'il soit près de moi à chacun de mes réveils.

En me levant, je pris mon boxer et la chemise de Severus qui trainait sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Ensuite, je passai vite fait dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et me laver les dents. Quand ce fut fait, je sortis de la chambre et trouvai Severus assis sur le fauteuil du salon en train de lire. S'il n'était plus dans son laboratoire, cela voulait dire que j'avais dormi plus longtemps que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- La marmotte décide enfin à faire acte de présence ?

- Il est si tard que ça ? Demandai-je en allant m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il ferma son livre et souffla. Pourquoi, ça, je n'en sus rien. Il répondit ensuite à ma question :

- Il est passé trois heures de l'après-midi. Tu vas mieux ?

- Moui... mais ta présence m'a manqué quand je me suis réveillé, lui répondis-je en allant nicher ma tête dans son cou.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas passer mon début d'après-midi dans le lit. J'en ai profité pour corriger les quelques copies et finir mes potions de cette nuit. J'ai aussi pris le temps de réfléchir et de lire un peu.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. N'avais-tu pas des questions à me poser avant que je te fasse perdre toute raison ?

- Si, mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Il me serra contre lui et me dit :

- Rien de grave, et je t'en parlerais, mais pas avant que tu n'aies eu tes réponses.

- D'accord. Alors dis-moi, comment va Draco ? Je veux dire par rapport à la perte du bébé. Car j'imagine que c'est à ce sujet que tu es allé le voir après qu'Hermione soit venue te parler.

- Il va mal, entendis-je. Plus que je ne le pensais. Il m'a avoué qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Il... je ne pensais pas qu'il était autant malheureux. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il avait avant de le perdre.

- Comment ça ce qu'il avait avant ?

- Ton amie. Je pense, et je l'espère avec raison, que mon filleul l'aime aussi. Mais qu'il est trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne voit que la perte du bébé, et par la même occasion, la perte de la seule personne à part moi à pouvoir l'aimer. La guerre l'a vraiment détruit moralement.

- J'avais remarqué après la guerre qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il n'était plus comme avant, plus le Malfoy que je connaissais. Je suis désolé qu'il n'aille pas bien, je ne me doutais pas qu'il tenait autant à ce bébé. Mais il y a un point où je pense que tu te trompes. Je ne crois pas qu'il aime Mione. Sinon il n'aurait pas agi comme ça avec elle. Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne l'abandonne pas en pareille circonstance, surtout quand cette personne s'en veut.

- Harry... tu n'es pas comme Draco et moi. Et je pense que Draco ne peut concevoir qu'une personne l'aime. Encore la semaine dernière, quand je lui ai dit que d'autres personnes que moi tenaient à lui, il a paru surpris. La mort de ses parents, et le fait qu'il porte la marque comme moi, doivent lui peser. Et la mort de ce bébé a tout envenimé. Il s'est seulement rendu compte à ce moment-là que ce n'est en rien la faute d'Hermione si le bébé est mort. Mais il a vraiment cru, le soir du bal, qu'elle était fautive.

Je me reculai de Severus, interpellé par ce qu'il venait de dire. L'idée que ça pouvait-être la raison du sentiment de culpabilité d'Hermione s'installa en moi et j'en étais... horrifié.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il l'a accusée d'être la fautive de la perte de leur enfant ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix caverneuse.

- Je suis aussi choqué que toi et j'ai bien tenté de rassurer Hermione sur ce point, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru. Draco a dit des choses horribles ce jour-là, qu'il a cru... et l'ont aveuglé. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soir-là, il s'est dit que ton amie aussi avait perdu le bébé. Mais je pense avoir réussi la semaine passée à lui avoir ouvert les yeux assez pour peut-être rattraper les choses.

- Assez pour rattraper les choses ! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un coup, très énervé. A-t-il été au moins lui dire ? A-t-il été la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien ? Non ! Il n'a rien fait ! Elle se croit toujours fautive Severus. Et tant qu'il ne lui dira pas lui-même le contraire, elle le croira, quoi que nous, nous lui disions pour la convaincre.

- Je le sais. Mais ça, il doit le faire de lui-même. Et c'est justement à ça que je réfléchissais. Nous devrions peut-être les aider. A notre manière. Mon filleul semble ailleurs depuis quelques jours, et je l'ai observé et il ne cesse de regarder ton amie avec... un regard amoureux. Pour elle, je sais déjà ce qu'elle ressent. Il est temps de les faire se confronter. La peur doit stopper Draco.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les confronter. Tu n'es pas sûr, d'ailleurs qui pourrait l'être, des sentiments qu'il a vis-à-vis de Mione. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre inutilement, lui dis-je en retournant m'asseoir sur lui.

- Je sais que je ne peux être sûr des sentiments de Draco vis-à-vis d'Hermione à cent pour cent, mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre. As-tu remarqué que ton amie maigrit à vue d'œil, qu'elle ne mange plus ? Et il est de même pour Draco. Bien qu'il semble ne plus sombrer et vouloir mourir, il ne remonte pas pour autant la pente. Je ne peux laisser ces deux jeunes gens se laisser dépérir. Vas-tu m'aider ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- J'ai pensé à les inviter, en cachant la présence de l'autre, à un diner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hermione n'aime pas être mise au pied du mur. Elle risque de ne pas apprécier et repartir.

- Ne tiens qu'à toi de la mettre à l'aise à son arrivée.

Son idée de jouer les entremetteurs ne me plaisait guère, mais si ça pouvait permettre de les rapprocher, ou du moins leur donner l'occasion de s'expliquer… En même temps, si Severus avait raison, c'était idiot qu'ils restent chacun de leur côté à souffrir bêtement.

Je n'étais, pour ma part, toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé des hypothétiques sentiments de Draco envers Hermione, mais je ne le connaissais pas encore assez bien pour pouvoir déceler ce sentiment chez lui.

- D'accord, j'accepte ton idée. C'est quand même étrange qu'ils soient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre quand même. Je ne les imaginais déjà pas réussir à rester dans la même pièce sans finir par se crier dessus, alors de là à avoir des sentiments… lui dis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras.

- Si on réfléchit bien, avant, pour nous, c'était pareil.

- Mouais... En tout cas, Draco a de la chance d'être lui. Car si c'était n'importe qui d'autre qui avait fait ça à Mione, je peux te garantir qu'il se souviendrait de moi à vie. Et pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci, répéta-t-il en m'embrassant aussi. Es-tu d'accord avec le dîner ?

- Oui. J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

**POV Severus**

Je finissais de donner mes instructions pour le cours de jeudi à mes élèves, puis, la sonnerie s'étant fait entendre, je les congédiai. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je m'étais permis d'être moins froid tout en tentant de garder une distance. J'avais eu assez d'années où j'étais craint. Un professeur ne devait pas se faire craindre, mais respecter, et j'avais bon espoir que cela arriverait.

J'avais donné rendez-vous ce matin à Draco pour qu'il me rejoigne après mon dernier cours. Je voulais profiter que nous étions mercredi pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et ainsi discuter avec lui, lui changer les idées. J'avais bon espoir que cette sortie à deux lui prouverait que je ne le laissais pas de côté.

J'eus à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires que j'entendis une voix moqueuse me dire :

- Ca alors, tu n'es pas encore prêt à partir ! Potter déteindrait-il sur toi ?

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, lui dis-je. Es-tu prêt toi ? Ou dois-tu repasser par tes appartements ?

Je finis de ranger et le rejoignis à la porte. Il avait encore le visage pâle, les joues creuses et le regard éteint. Je m'en voulais de ne pas m'être rendu compte de sa détresse plus tôt et voyant que personne n'était en vue, j'attirai Draco à moi pour une étreinte. Il se laissa faire et me glissa ensuite à l'oreille, avant de s'écarter :

- Merci d'être là.

Je lui souris et, sans attendre, me dirigeai vers le hall. Draco resta silencieux jusque dans le parc et j'en fis de même. Le silence n'avait jamais été un problème entre nous, aimant juste la présence de l'autre. En tous cas, ça l'avait été avant la sixième année.

Le temps était froid et ne voyant pas d'écharpe autour de son cou, je demandai, pour faire la conversation :

- Où est ton écharpe ?

- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas ce que j'en ai fait.

- Profitons-en pour t'en acheter une nouvelle. Sinon, as-tu encore des pertes de magie ? M'enquis-je inquiet pour sa santé.

- Non, ça s'est stabilisé d'après Pomfresh. Je manque de sommeil, mais ça ne joue pas dessus.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Nous descendions les marches et il me répondit, arrivés en bas :

- Pas vraiment. J'y arrivais parfaitement, seulement quand j'étais avec...

- Avec, l'enjoignis-je à continuer d'une voix douce.

- Personne. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est la fatigue qui me fait dire n'importe quoi.

- Si tu le dis. Sinon, as-tu déjà réfléchi à ce que tu feras après Poudlard ?

- J'avais envie de faire des études de médicomagie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Ce domaine ne t'attire plus ? Le questionnai-je alors que nous arrivions enfin en vue du village.

- Si, mais qui voudrait être soigné par un Malfoy et ancien Mangemort ?

- Moi... et Harry. Après, le reste suivra, le rassurai-je.

Et je pensais avoir raison. Moi, j'irais me faire soigner chez lui, Harry le ferait pour me faire plaisir, mais aussi pour démontrer qu'il fallait arrêter d'être injuste envers les personnes marquées de force, comme Draco. Et si le Sauveur du monde sorcier allait chez lui, tout le gratin et les lèches botte le suivraient, sans nul doute.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça et je n'y crois toujours pas, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- Qui aurait pu te dire la même chose que moi ? Demandai-je surpris.

- Comment va Potter au fait ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air énervé.

- Oh... eh bien, il est enfin au courant pour son amie. Mais sois tranquille, il ne te fera rien, vu ta gueule d'ange.

Je me stoppai soudain et devins rouge d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Voulant faire comme mon filleul, je changeai de conversation :

- J'ai reçu un nouveau livre sur les potions du Moyen Orient.

- Gueule d'ange ?

- Oui, marmonnai-je.

- Potter trouve que j'ai une gueule d'ange ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Je continuai d'avancer, en serrant les mâchoires. Pourtant, je ne devais pas être jaloux de Draco, il n'était pas gay aux dernières nouvelles. Ni intéressé par Harry. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Devant mon silence, Draco pressa le pas pour me rattraper et me dis :

- Remarque, s'il avait beaucoup moins d'attributs masculins et beaucoup plus d'attributs féminins, il serait pas mal dans son genre.

Je me retournai à toute vitesse vers lui et vis qu'en plus il avait l'air sérieux. Au vu des couleurs perdues de mon visage, il ajouta :

- Mais comme je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par lui ou tout autre personne de sexe masculin, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. En parlant de ça, y a-t-il une personne de sexe féminin qui retient ton attention ? Me risquai-je.

- On pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-il en reprenant le chemin et en me passant devant.

- Comme tu veux.

Ne sachant pas de quoi parler, je ne fis que marcher à ses côtés et je pus apercevoir qu'il triturait ses doigts. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, pour le soutenir et, arrivés au village, je nous dirigeai vers Gaichiffon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous sortions de chez Honeydukes, où j'avais acheté quelques chocoballes car j'aimais ça , une poignée de chocogrenouilles pour Harry et enfin, deux ballotins de Dragées Surprise de chez Bertie Crochue. Si je me souvenais bien, Draco aimait assez celles au café, à la menthe, à la noix de coco et la fraise.

Notre tour des magasins fini, l'écharpe ayant été achetée à notre arrivé, je proposai :

- Que dis-tu maintenant d'une petite partie d'échecs ?

- Je suis totalement pour... te mettre une raclée encore une fois, me dit-il tout sourire.

- Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas gagner comme mardi passé. J'ai une fierté que diable.

Nous rentrâmes donc d'un pas précipité et arrivés à mes appartements, je lui demandai :

- Un thé à la menthe ?

- Tu n'en aurais pas au citron plutôt ?

- Il doit m'en rester, je pense.

Je fouillai dans mon meuble après mes derniers sachets de thé. Je devais d'ailleurs penser à aller en racheter ce weekend.

Une fois trouvé, je nous servis et allai dans le salon où je vis que Draco avait déjà sorti le plateau de jeu. Je souris et me dis que ma vie était désormais parfaite. Lui et Harry près de moi.

Qui aurait pu croire que ce petit bébé fragile ferait un homme pareil ? Je ne pus que prendre place sur le fauteuil lui faisant face tout en le sondant du regard.

Il ressemblait à son père et sa mère, paix à leurs âmes. Mais il avait cette petite chose bien à lui qui s'était agrandie depuis la fin de la guerre.

Était-ce sa tristesse ? La perte de ses parents ou du bébé ?

Sa marque ?

Je devais dire que la mienne ne me gênait pas, étant habitué depuis plus longtemps que lui. Mais je pus me souvenir qu'au tout début où j'étais venu voir Albus, j'avais déprimé face à cette tache noire.

Entendant un bruit de déplacement de pion, je revins à moi et me motivai pour gagner cette partie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Échec et mat, dis-je, content de le battre.

- Je gagnerais la prochaine fois.

- Que tu crois, dis-je en me laissant aller dans le fond du fauteuil. Souhaites-tu manger avec moi ? Demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

- Non, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir. Mais la prochaine fois si tu veux.

- En parlant de prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu viennes diner vendredi. Harry sera là bien sûr.

J'espérais que je ne devrais pas trop insister.

- Avec Potter et toi ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout nous avons décidé lui et moi de faire des efforts pour nous entendre.

- Je suis ravi alors, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec vous deux.

Et je ne mentais pas.

- Que dis-tu de 20 heures ? Demandai-je.

- Parfait, ça me convient.

Il se leva, j'en fis donc de même et avant qu'il ne parte, je dis, en espérant qu'il le ferait :

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là Draco. En tant que membre de l'école, parrain et...

Je voulus ajouter "comme un père", mais je me retins. Je ne désirais pas prendre la place de mon défunt ami. Quoi que ce dernier n'avait pas toujours pris son rôle de père comme une priorité.

- Je sais et je le ferai si j'en ai besoin. Merci.

Je le raccompagnai à la porte et posai ma main sur son épaule avec affection.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**le ****quatorzième ****chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __10 __pages, __3.023 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes<strong>**Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Alors alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Moi, je me souviens avoir aimé l'écrire... Allez, à mardi prochain avec logiquement, le SS/HP et le Dramione qui sera de retour.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mardi prochain. Gros bisous ^^

**Vivi : Merci de cliquer tooooooouuuuuuuuuut en bas pour laisser une trace de votre passage ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^)<strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

******_Doublement __« __Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur ****: **JCM-EFD

**Titre ****: **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette ****fanfiction ****est ****la ****suite ****directe ****de ****l'histoire ****« **_Harry __Potter __6, __De __la __Haine __à __l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry __Potter __7, __Le __Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated ****:**M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites __entre __hommes)_

**Couple ****: **Severus / Harry

**Genre ****: **Romance / Drame

**Situation ****: **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres ****: **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication ****: **Fixe… _un __chapitre __chaque __mardi __soir._

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

**Particularité ****: **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**de ****Jes ****Cullen-Malfoy ****: **Ayant que très peu dormi cette nuit, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Bonne lecture !

**Note ****d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****: **Désolée, je ne suis pas là pour mettre de notes, mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Note****Vivi :**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

Nepheria4, NiarkNiark, Kahlan et Sabrina. Merci pour vos reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir. Pour ta question _Kahlan_, seul l'avenir te le dira :P _Sabrina_, merci pour tes compliments, ça nous touche beaucoup. _NiarkNiark_, ben continues tes délires, on adore ça, lol. Bonne lecture à vous, le chapitre est là puisque vous lisez cette note :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Nous étions vendredi et les cours venaient de finir. J'étais enfin chez moi et je devais juste patienter encore quelques minutes pour qu'Harry vienne. Il avait réussi dans la semaine à inviter son amie et si tout se passait bien, Draco et elle pourraient enfin s'expliquer.

Je défis ma robe et me dis qu'une douche rapide ne me ferait pas de mal.

Une fois cette dernière finie, j'allai, une serviette autour de la taille, dans la chambre et y vis Harry appuyé contre la tête de lit, livre en main. Son sac était en plein milieu de la chambre et quelque chose en dépassait. Je pris sur moi de ranger son sac et vis que la chose encombrante était une photographie de Londres la nuit. Avant que je ne pose la question du pourquoi une telle chose était dans son sac pour le weekend, il me dit :

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi. J'ai même failli te rejoindre sous ta douche.

- Tu aurais pu... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Je fis tomber ma serviette, allai le rejoindre sur le lit et jetai le livre. Je posai ensuite mes lèvres sur les siennes qui m'accueillirent et dis :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour. Trop même, c'est si dur de te voir mais de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, avouai-je en migrant vers son cou.

- Severus attends. J'ai apporté une photographie que j'aimerais vraiment voir sur le mur de ton salon. Je l'aime beaucoup et...

Je venais de poser mon corps sur le sien et il avait dû sentir mon désir pour lui. Ma bouche revint sur la sienne et je la pénétrai de ma langue avide.

Le baiser s'intensifia et je ne voulais pas l'arrêter tellement j'en avais une envie trop forte. Par manque d'air, Harry me repoussa et il peina à reprendre son souffle. Le mien était aussi difficile à récupérer et je posai mon front contre le sien pour reprendre contenance.

Sans prévenir, Harry se mit à rire et sans en connaître la raison, je le suivis. Son ventre montait et descendait au gré de ses éclats de rire et après une bonne minute, il réussit à me dire, tout en me repoussant afin de s'asseoir :

- Je t'ai manqué... à ce point-là ?

- Même plus encore. Je n'ai pas encore retiré tes vêtements. Mais cela ne serait tarder, dis-je en commençant à déboutonner sa robe qu'il avait gardée.

- Oh, alors dépêche-toi de me les retirer.

Empressé, je le mis à nu plus vite qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Le voir en tenue d'Adam me fit gémir et grogner, et sans plus attendre ma bouche alla se poser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'il écarta. Ce geste me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ma langue glissa vers son sexe qu'elle lécha. Harry banda ses muscles et me dit, avec une voix chargée de désir :

- Continue comme ça... tu es sur la bonne voie.

Je souris et allai taquiner son nombril, délaissant ainsi son sexe tendu. Il gémit de frustration mais je voulais tellement autre chose... Je le voulais, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Qu'il me montre par ses gestes qu'il m'aimait malgré le fait que je n'avais pas une gueule d'ange. J'avais encore du mal à digérer cette information.

Quand ses mains vinrent tirer mes cheveux, je remontai ma bouche de bonne foi et la liai à la sienne. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure et commença à se frotter contre moi. Je me collai à lui, soudant nos corps avec force et besoin, et après un baiser époustouflant, je lâchai sa bouche et dis, en regardant l'oreiller :

- J'ai envie de toi...

- Mais je suis tout à toi...

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne comprendrait pas ma demande. Je ne répondis rien et allai mordiller son cou, tout en nous faisant changer de position. Quand il fut sur moi, il commença à bouger des hanches, me faisant perdre un peu la tête. Je me redressai et l'entourai de mes bras. Et pour le sentir contre moi et pour l'empêcher de bouger trop.

- Je t'aime, dis-je avec émotion.

J'embrassai son épaule et allai caresser son dos. J'allais lui expliquer un peu plus clairement ce que je désirais quand je sentis ses dents pénétrer ma chair. Ma main descendit dans le bas de son dos et je remarquai qu'il se préparait. Une seconde, j'en fus plus qu'excité, aimant plus que tout quand il me donnait ce plaisir des yeux, mais là... je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça.

Je voulais être rassuré sans le demander, je voulais le sentir m'aimer comme moi je le faisais, je voulais revivre cette première fois si intense.

Je ne pus que retirer sa main et me rallonger. Il me dévisagea un instant et rougit. Il se confondit ensuite en excuses :

- Désolé, je suis trop impatient, c'est ça ?

Je secouai la tête et réalisant qu'il ne me comprendrait pas justement, j'ouvris les cuisses et le soulevai pour le placer plus... adéquatement pour ce que je désirais faire. Je le sentis trembler, ses mains étant posées sur mon torse et il me dit, la voix étranglée :

- Tu veux que... ce soit moi ?

Je fermai les yeux et murmurai vaguement un "oui". Le temps se suspendit et quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, j'eus la force d'avouer :

- Je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu me fasses du bien. Je veux... Harry, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré, finis-je tout bas.

C'était même à peine audible.

- Je t'aime Severus et je vais me faire un devoir de te le prouver comme il se doit.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et ancra ses yeux aux miens. Ils étaient brouillés par les larmes qu'ils contenaient, semble-t-il. Sa bouche sa posa sur mon front, mes joues, mes paupières que je fermai sous son geste. Ses mains se mirent à survoler ma peau ainsi que mes cicatrices, trop nombreuses.

J'étais mal à l'aise. La première fois, j'avais été sous le choc de sa révélation, mais là, je ne savais pas où mettre mes mains, comment placer mes jambes.

Mais une partie de moi savait que je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Et de toute manière, malgré mon appréhension, je ne le désirais pas. Je voulais Harry pleinement, entièrement.

Quand sa bouche migra vers mon torse et que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe légèrement moins tendu, je me dis que j'avais une sacrée bonne étoile pour avoir droit à l'amour de cet homme-là.

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard épais de sensations si peu connues. Ses doigts avaient quitté mon sexe pour une zone plus basse et m'avaient fouillé, puis mené aux portes du plaisir. Sa bouche avait survolé ma peau, effleuré mon désir de lui, enflammé mes sens à m'en rendre fou. J'avais gémis son prénom sans jamais trouver la forcer de gémir autre chose. Mon corps avait pris vie entre ses mains.

Et là, il venait enfin de me remplir. De lui, de son amour, de sa présence.

Il bougea, un peu, timidement. Je ne pus que laisser partir ma tête en arrière tout en l'entourant de mes jambes, le faisant ainsi aller plus loin en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre sous les sensations désagréables du début mais bien vite, le temps qu'il resta en moi immobile, je pus m'habituer à lui.

Et un rythme s'imposa. Lent, cruel... pour passer à intense et plus rapide.

Je ne faisais plus que crier sous le plaisir, gémir mes envies, grogner mes directives qu'il se faisait un devoir de suivre. Mon corps dansait avec le sien, l'accueillait. Et mon cœur explosa.

Plus son regard pénétrant se posait sur moi, plus mes battements de cœur prenaient de la vitesse.

Après un énième coup plus loin en moi et plus destructeur de par le fait que je reçus une vague de plaisir due à ma prostate, je ne me retins plus et allai me masturber. Harry alla plus vite, plus loin, avec plus de fougue, plus d'ardeur. Il n'était que respiration, halètement et sueur. Sa peau collait aussi à la mienne, son bassin heurtant mon corps.

Je n'en pouvais plus et levant la tête pour m'approprier sa bouche, je me vidai entre nos corps en de longs jets. Harry me suivit quelques minutes plus tard, emporté par mon propre plaisir. A peine s'était-il vidé au fond de mon corps qu'il se laissa tomber sur moi, à bout de force.

J'avais été plus demandeur que la première fois et j'étais heureux qu'il ait suivi mes attentes.

Je déposai mes jambes sur le matelas et passai la main dans ses cheveux. Je le sentais respirer fortement et ses jambes tremblaient encore. Je ne résistai pas et l'embrassai sur l'épaule. Je lui murmurai ensuite :

- Merci... tu as été formidable.

- Non... je suis juste amoureux.

Je nous fis basculer sur nos côtés respectifs et relevai son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés et des larmes étaient présentes aux coins de ses yeux. Je demandai :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Rien d'important...

- Si, dis-moi... Harry.

Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue et posai les lèvres au coin de sa bouche puis répétai :

- Dis-moi...

- Tu as... Tu as douté de moi, de l'amour que je te porte. Ca fait mal. Là, me dit-il en prenant ma main pour la poser sur son cœur.

- Oh Harry...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'étais fautif mais en même temps, lui aussi. Il avait semé le doute en moi et j'avais eu beau tenter d'oublier le fait qu'il trouvait d'autres hommes plus beaux que moi, je n'avais pas pu. Et la peur avait grandi, peur de le perdre, peur de souffrir, peur de me faire évincer.

Je le pris dans mes bras et après plusieurs minutes, je ne pus que dire, me faisant passer pour un sans-cœur :

- Nous devrions aller nous laver, il doit être bientôt l'heure.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux rougis me frappèrent en plein cœur. Je détournai le regard et murmurai, la voix coupable :

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Harry, cela n'était pas mon but.

- Promets-moi que tu ne douteras plus. Dis-moi ces mots que tu me dis que trop rarement et qui me manquent.

Je le serrai contre moi avec force, avant de relâcher mon étreinte, me disant que je lui faisais certainement mal. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je lui disais si peu souvent mon amour pour lui.

Était-ce suffisant pour qu'il me quitte ? Était-ce une bonne raison pour qu'il regarde d'autres hommes ?

Puis, devant le cours de mes pensées, je gémis. J'étais un abruti. Il venait de me prouver qu'il m'aimait, il m'avouait avoir eu mal à mes doutes, il me disait sans détour qu'il avait besoin d'entendre mes sentiments plus souvent et je gardais le silence.

Je changeai nos positions et pris en coupe son visage, tout en reposant un peu mon corps sur le sien. Je lui dis :

- Pour moi, je te le dis chaque jour passé à tes cotés, avec mes gestes, mon corps. Mais si je dois te le dire chaque minute, je le ferai. Je t'aime Harry. Cet amour est un poison mortel, parce que je ne pourrai plus faire un jour sans t'aimer. J'en crèverai le jour où tu me quitteras. Et Merlin sait que je souhaite de toutes mes forces que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce jour arrive ? Je n'ai jamais eu, je n'ai pas et je n'aurai jamais l'intention de te quitter.

- J'aimerais tellement te croire... mais une partie de moi se dit que tu es trop bien pour moi. Qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que je suis vieux, pas des plus beaux et que mon caractère ne te conviendra plus. Et tu auras raison. Mais je t'aime tellement que... que j'aimerais te garder à moi pour toujours, te garder dans le creux de mes bras.

- Tu dis ça à cause de l'autre jour ? Quand je t'ai dit que je trouvais d'autres garçons mignons ? Tu as cru que je regardais ailleurs pour... pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer ?

- N'est-ce pas le cas ? Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mais non ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se redresser sous moi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne regarde plus les autres. Je disais ça pour attiser ta jalousie. C'était la première fois que je la voyais.

Sans comprendre, je fus complètement rassuré. Je souris et allai poser ma bouche sur l'emplacement de son cœur et dis :

- Il n'est qu'à moi alors ?

- Ca va faire deux ans qu'il n'est qu'à toi.

- Et j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes. Et sache que moi aussi je t'aime... mais je ne te mentirai pas en disant qu'il le fait depuis deux ans, ne sachant pas quand mon cœur t'a désigné comme seul propriétaire.

Ma bouche dériva vers son estomac puis revint se poser sur la sienne. Nos langues se lièrent doucement mais je cessai le baiser rapidement et dis :

- Nous devrions vraiment sortir du lit, il faut nous préparer et, je suppose, accrocher cette photographie au mur.

- Tu acceptes de l'accrocher ?

- Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas ? J'ai compris la leçon depuis ta babiole en forme de balai, affirmai-je.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Je souris et lui murmurai, avant de sortir du lit :

- De rien. Je t'aime...

Une fois debout, j'ouvris la garde-robe et regardai ce que je pourrais mettre. J'avais envie d'être à l'aise et de quitter pour une soirée mes éternelles robes. Sans m'y attendre, une main se posa sur mes fesses et une bouche sur le haut de mon dos. J'entendis une voix moqueuse me dire :

- Si je ramenais des dessus de lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor, je suis sûr que ta chambre en serait embellie.

- Si je te lance un sort très cruel et repeins les murs avec ton sang, elle serait aussi embellie, non ? Demandai-je soudain de mauvaise humeur face à sa manière d'envahir mes appartements.

- Peut-être un peu trop rouge. Tout compte fait je vais oublier les dessus de lit. Tant que je t'ai toi, il n'y a rien de mieux pour embellir ta chambre. Tu es l'élément le plus beau de cette pièce, me dit-il avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et de fuir vers la salle de bains.

- Sale petit morveux, reviens-ici, dis-je tout en regardant ce qu'il pourrait mettre.

Je n'avais envie qu'il soit fagoté comme un gosse ayant des habits quatre fois trop grand.

- Trop tard, je suis sous l'eau, me cria-t-il alors que j'entendis ladite eau couler.

Je pris sur moi de sortir une chemise simple qui lui irait sûrement et un pantalon, au cas où il n'ait pas pensé à en prendre un. Je me choisis plus ou moins les mêmes et ensuite allai le rejoindre dans la salle de bains. Il savonnait déjà ses cheveux. Je pénétrai dans la douche et en fis de même. Quand il se rinça, il rit en me crachant un peu d'eau dessus. Je ris aussi, m'écartai du jet d'eau et sans prévenir, j'éteignis l'eau chaude. Il cria et me fonça dedans pour éviter l'eau froide. Je l'accueillis avec un sourire et remis l'eau chaude en route. Je lui dis :

- Tes habits t'attendent sur le lit. Pense aussi à te raser, tu as l'air de sortir d'une grotte, dis-je en caressant son léger duvet.

- Merci. Tu sais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux sous ma caresse.

- Quoi ? Murmurai-je.

- Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux, le plus beau et le plus prévenant. Je t'aime. Mais...

- Mais...

- Mais il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à goûter à l'eau froide, me dit-il en me faisant pivoter à sa place et en coupant l'eau chaude.

Gardant ma fierté, je ne criai pas et poussai le vice à pencher ma tête pour enlever le shampoing. Je devais avouer que j'avais du mal à rester de marbre.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça et il ralluma l'eau chaude tout en me disant, boudeur :

- C'est pas juste, tu n'es pas venu te réfugier vers moi comme je l'ai fait.

- Oh, excuse-moi, dis-je en me précipitant sur lui comme une femme admirative.

- Je préfère ça ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le plus beau spécimen masculin se jeter dans mes bras.

Après ça, je le soulevai et dis, tout en me plaçant entre ses jambes :

- Arrête avec tes qualificatifs Poufsouffle et laisse-moi t'aimer rapidement sous la douche.

- Ils sont peut-être Poufsouffle, mais ils sont véridiques !

Je ne répondis pas et amenai mes doigts à ses fesses, que je flattai avant de me diriger vers son entrée. Je taquinai cette dernière un peu avant d'y insérer un doigt. Je le sentis se tenir mieux à mes épaules et déposer sa tête contre mon cou. Son souffle me fit frémir et sachant que le temps nous était compté, je le préparai rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je boutonnai ma chemise en regardant Harry enfiler son sous-vêtement. Je me rinçai l'œil, admirant son corps qui reprenait du poids et des muscles. Quand il enfila son pantalon, le préférant à celui que j'avais préparé pour lui, il me dit :

- Il y a une chose qui me ferait plaisir ce soir.

- Non Harry, je ne passerai pas sous la table, dis-je pour le faire rire.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais c'est une idée à creuser. Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais bien que tu appelles Hermione par son prénom.

Je cessai tout mouvement, perdant mon sourire.

Il ne venait pas de me demander une telle chose ?

Devant mon silence, il embraya :

- Juste ici, entre nous. J'appelle bien Draco par son prénom.

- Cela est-il si important ? Demandai-je enfin tout en fermant le dernier bouton.

- Pour moi, oui. Elle est la personne la plus proche de moi, elle est comme une sœur. Elle fait partie de ma vie, tout comme toi. Et bientôt comme ton filleul, si tu penses avoir raison quand à ses sentiments pour elle. D'ailleurs, s'il l'aime et qu'ils se remettent ensemble, tu n'auras plus le choix. Elle entrera dans ta vie, argumenta-t-il d'une traite.

- Très bien, je le ferai.

Vu que j'étais prêt, je sortis de la chambre non sans lui voler un baiser qui s'intensifia aussi vite que je dus l'arrêter pour manque d'air. Je pris son sac, que j'avais posé dans le coin de l'entrée de la chambre et allai dans la cuisine. J'avais une petite soif.

Je me préparais un thé au citron, mon dernier. Je devrai envoyer un elfe en acheter, n'ayant pas envie de quitter Poudlard ce weekend pour ça.

Quand mon eau fut chaude, je remplis ma tasse et respirai l'arôme. J'eus une pensée pour Albus que je n'étais pas encore allé voir depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais j'avais encore une petite rancœur envers lui, pour la manière dont il s'était servi de l'homme que j'aimais afin de gagner contre Voldemort.

Je devrais penser à aller lui rendre visite, ne fusse que pour lui dire que j'allais bien, quoique Minerva ait dû s'en charger.

Secouant la tête, je bus mon thé et quand j'eus fini, j'allai dans le salon, pour y voir Harry avec sa photographie entre les mains. Il avait l'air indécis quant à l'endroit où elle allait atterrir. Je me postai près de lui et lui dis, avec une voix conseillère :

- Je pense qu'il irait bien au-dessus du buffet.

- Tu crois ? Ca ne sera pas trop voyant pour toi ?

- Eh bien, je m'y habituerai. Je l'ai bien fait avec ta présence !

- Bien, alors c'est décidé, elle va aller là, dit-il en lançant un sort pour l'accrocher au-dessus du meuble.

J'allai l'enlacer et posai mon menton sur son épaule. Il se laissa aller contre moi et le temps se figea, jusqu'à ce que j'entende trois coups à la porte.

Vu l'heure, cela devait être Draco qui, dû à son éducation, avait choisi d'arriver une petite dizaine de minutes en avance.

J'embrassai Harry et allai ouvrir. Je tombai sur le visage un peu souriant de mon filleul, geste superficiel pour me montrer qu'il allait mieux. Mais ses cernes et son teint pâle ne me mentaient pas. Mais je ne dis rien et l'invitai à entrer.

- Comment vas-tu Draco ? Demandai-je ?

- Bien... Bonsoir Harry, Severus.

- Bonsoir Draco. Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Harry avec une légère inquiétude mal cachée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, <strong>**le ****quinzième ****chapitre ****est ****posté ****! **_Il __fait __11 __pages, __3.640 __mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes <strong>**Cullen-Malfoy ****:** Je vais être brève : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (^-^) A mardi prochain :p

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry ****:**Encore désolée, je ne suis toujours pas là, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**Vivi ****: **Merci d'avoir lu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes __Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement __«__Yeux __de __chat __Potté __»_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre chaque mardi soir._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note <strong>**communes ****des ****auteures ****: **Pour faire face aux fêtes de fin d'année qui arrivent et à tout ce que ça engendre, nous sommes au regret de vous dire que la publication va s'arrêter jusqu'à 2012. Nous reviendrons courant janvier pour vous publier la suite. Bonnes fêtes à tous et gros bisous.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici un autre chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :p

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et voui, nous sommes mardi ^^ Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

Manganiark, NiarkNiark, Stef, Sabrina et Kahlan, merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir. La suite est là, vous allez pouvoir la dévorer lol. Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>**16**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je tenais le corps chaud contre moi et attendais qu'il se réveille. Il était encore tôt mais le sommeil m'avait boudé la moitié de la nuit. Je me demandais comment les choses s'étaient passées entre Draco et Hermione à leur départ en fin de soirée, la veille. Rien pendant le repas n'avait été échangé entre eux, ou presque. L'épisode où Draco l'avait défendue et leur connexion par leur regard avaient été les seules choses échangées. Et je me demandais si tout compte fait, mon plan avait marché. Et j'étais là, attendant qu'Harry émerge de son sommeil lourd, pour enfin profiter du weekend. J'avais envie de passer toute la journée avec lui, discutant des potions comme on le faisait de plus en plus. J'aimais beaucoup partager ça avec lui et je tentais de faire attention à ses loisirs, bien qu'il en ait peu.

Un grognement, signe de réveil de sa part, s'éleva dans la pièce et je déplaçai son corps pour qu'il me surplombe. Bientôt, son regard vert, encore endormi, me fixa et un faible sourire fit son apparition. J'embrassai l'arête de sa mâchoire et murmurai :

- Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?

- Toujours quand je dors avec toi.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Souhaites-tu que je commande le petit-déjeuner maintenant ? Ou cela peut attendre que je te montre l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi, dis-je en allant embrasser et mordiller la peau recouvrant son épaule.

- Ca peut en effet attendre. Ton programme à l'air plus alléchant, me répondit-il en faisant jouer ses mains sur mes côtes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je vis Hermione rougir, ensuite, elle prit la main de Draco tout en disant :

- Euh, excusez-moi, je vous ai peut-être dérangés. On va partir. Viens Draco.

La porte se referma sur eux et je restai toujours bloqué sur le geste que cette fille avait eu envers moi. Son étreinte, son baiser sur ma joue. Et ma tenue plus que... précaire, ayant juste un bas de pyjama, me donnait la sensation de vouloir effacer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui me sortit de mes pensées :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir t'habituer à ses éclats. J'ai l'impression que ton plan a fonctionné.

- Hum...

Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que ces cinq dernières minutes étaient réelles et ce fut une bouche posée sur mon torse qui me ramena une fois de plus à la réalité. Me souvenant de ce qu'il venait de dire, je répondis :

- Oui, il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompé sur eux. J'en suis heureux.

- Moi aussi. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as accusé d'être l'instigateur de ce repas ?

- Je n'allais tout de même pas avouer sans savoir ce que cela avait donné, dis-je.

- Mouais... Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a fait peur en déboulant comme ça.

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas habitué à être envahi par une Gryffondor de si bon matin... hormis ta mère pendant mes années t'études.

- Et donc tu t'es défilé.

- C'est à peu près ça. Mais as-tu vu son visage froid à son arrivée. Je n'étais pas préparé à faire face, surtout vu l'endroit où se trouvait ta bouche quelques secondes avant son arrivée, avouai-je.

- C'est Hermione. Une vraie furie quand elle se rend compte qu'on se paie sa tête. Mais tu as vu, elle n'est pas rancunière, rigola-t-il.

- Oui. Et puis je suis heureux que Draco se soit rendu compte de ses sentiments et qu'il ait eu le courage de les dire à ton amie. J'espère que leur histoire durera. Mais pour l'heure, reprenons où nous en étions.

**POV Harry**

Les vacances de Noël avaient débuté depuis huit jours. Severus et moi étions restés à Poudlard, ne voulant pas aller à Square Grimaud et Severus n'ayant plus sa maison de l'impasse du tisseur. Nous avions passé les deux premiers jours au lit, ainsi que le réveillon de Noël.

Poudlard était désert. Tous les élèves étaient partis dans leur famille et la majorité des professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux. Seuls deux 7ème année Serdaigle, une 6ème année Serpentard et un 7ème année Gryffondor passaient leurs vacances au sein du château.

Le cinquième jour des vacances, nous étions allés rendre visite à Andromeda et Teddy qui furent ravis de nous voir. Teddy m'avait sauté dans les bras... cinq minutes, avant de vouloir redescendre. Je l'avais donc reposé à terre et il avait filé vers Severus. Il s'était accroché à ses jambes et ne l'avait ensuite plus lâché d'une semelle. Severus avait commencé par essayer de le repousser mais il avait vite abandonné l'idée d'y parvenir quand il avait vu que ça ne servait à rien.

Andromeda avait profité de notre visite pour nous demander un service. A savoir si nous pouvions garder Teddy quelques jours car elle devait rendre visite à une vieille amie malade et s'occuper d'elle. Après sa demande, j'avais regardé Severus qui n'avait pas répondu s'il était d'accord ou pas, et l'avais supplié du regard pour qu'il accepte. Puis je lui avais sauté dans les bras quand il avait enfin dit oui.

Bien sûr, il nous avait fallu l'accord de Minerva, que nous avions eu assez rapidement. Du coup nous étions arrivés chez Andromeda à deux et repartis à trois.

Mais manque de chance, Teddy avait été malade dès la première nuit. J'avais installé son lit dans la chambre, à côté de moi. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et de tousser. Comme j'étais celui qui devait s'en occuper, je m'étais levé plusieurs fois pour l'emmener dans le salon le temps que sa toux se calme et qu'il se rendorme, pour ne pas trop déranger Severus.

Le lendemain, je l'avais emmené chez Poppy qui n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose. La pimentine était trop forte pour son jeune âge. Elle m'avait ensuite certifié qu'il valait mieux le soigner avec des potions douces, pour que son organisme s'habitue à l'agression des microbes et virus afin de pouvoir lutter naturellement contre eux dans le futur. J'étais donc reparti de l'infirmerie avec un petit malade et deux potions à lui donner matin et soir.

La nuit suivante ne fut pas plus reposante pour moi, car Teddy ne dormait pratiquement pas à cause de sa toux, mais il avait, en prime, réussi à me refiler sa crève. Je toussais moi aussi et avais même un peu de fièvre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une énième quinte de toux me réveilla en me brûlant la gorge. Je me redressai dans le lit et essayai de la calmer. J'étais épuisé, à bout de force et fiévreux. Les deux nuits précédentes se faisaient ressentir. Teddy devait être sur le point de guérir, car je ne l'avais pas encore entendu tousser et se réveiller. En me rallongeant, quand je voulus me retourner vers Severus pour me glisser dans ses bras, je découvris sa place vide. Surpris et sur le qui-vive, je me tournai vers le lit de Teddy qui était... vide. La panique monta en moi. Et si son état s'était aggravé et que je n'avais rien entendu ? Si Severus avait dû l'emmener d'urgence chez Poppy ?

Sans me poser plus de questions je me levai, en chancelant, et me précipitai dans le salon. Une douce lumière y régnait et le feu de la cheminée était allumé. Intrigué, je m'avançai vers elle et quand j'eus le devant du canapé en vue, je découvris un tableau plus que surprenant.

Teddy était là. Il dormait et était allongé de tout son long sur le torse de Severus, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, ses petits bras étaient autour de son cou et il avait enroulé sur un doigt une mèche de cheveux de Severus. Lui aussi dormait. Il avait un bras posé sur ses yeux et de l'autre il maintenait Teddy. Cette vue m'émut et mon cœur se serra. C'était ça... c'était ça que je voulais pour mon avenir. L'homme que j'aimais et Teddy, auprès de moi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sentant une nouvelle quinte de toux arriver, je rebroussai chemin et regagnai la chambre. Une fois là-bas, je fermai la porte et toussai à m'en cracher les poumons. Au diable les recommandations de Poppy, je pris une dose de potion en plus.

Ensuite je pris une couverture dans l'armoire et repartis dans le salon. Je la déposai délicatement sur mon amour et mon filleul. Severus grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Je vis Teddy bouger légèrement la tête et s'accrocher à l'homme sur lequel il dormait profondément. Ne voulant pas les quitter des yeux, je m'installai sur le fauteuil et me couvris d'un plaid.

Je ne me posai même pas la question de savoir pourquoi Severus avait emmené Teddy ici avec lui. Après ces quasi-soixante heures où j'avais dû dormir six heures en tout et pour tout, il avait sûrement voulu me laisser me reposer cette nuit. Je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Même si maintenant, la seule chose que je voulais faire c'était les regarder dormir.

Je ne pus malheureusement pas lutter plus d'une dizaine de minutes car le sommeil me rattrapa. Je me réveillai en sursaut, quatre ou cinq heures plus tard et vis que les deux hommes de ma vie n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Je souris en les voyant et me relevai, moins fatigué. Je rallumai le feu de cheminée et allai me faire un thé dans la cuisine.

Je me réinstallai ensuite sur le fauteuil en attendant que ce petit monde se réveille. Teddy avait lâché les cheveux de Severus pour s'agripper à sa main, en serrant un doigt de ladite main. Je pouvais aussi voir que Severus commençait à se réveiller. Les signes distinctifs faisant leur apparition. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il les posa sur moi, je lui souris et lui dit :

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

- Heureux que tu aies pu dormir alors. Et bonjour à toi aussi mon amour.

- Merci, pour Teddy, lui dis-je en désignant le petit bout de la main.

- Quand j'ai entendu qu'il se réveillait, j'ai pensé à toi. Il allait brailler et gâcher ta nuit encore une fois, donc j'ai décidé de venir là avec lui. J'ai dû m'endormir en cours de route.

- Oui, je vous ai couverts dans la nuit. Et depuis je n'ai pas bougé de là.

- Tu aurais dû profiter du lit et te reposer.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et me levai en prenant ma baguette sur la table basse. Je m'approchai ensuite d'eux et lançai un sort pour agrandir le canapé. Le dossier recula et l'assise s'agrandit. Prudemment, pour ne pas réveiller Teddy, je me glissai entre eux et le dossier pour m'allonger aux côtés de mon homme. Je posai ensuite mon bras sur lui tout contre le petit corps endormi et dis à Severus :

- J'aurais pu, mais il était vide et froid sans toi. Puis quand j'ai vu le lit de Teddy vide, j'ai eu un moment de panique, vite évaporé quand je vous ai trouvés là.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je voulais le faire se rendormir sur le divan et te rejoindre, mais il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Il commençait à pleurer à chaque mouvement pour le décoller de moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pu profiter de la magnifique vue que vous offriez.

- Parle pour toi. J'ai toujours l'enfant sur moi. Pourrais-tu me l'enlever ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suppliant.

J'attrapai Teddy et l'installai entre nous. Je pris ensuite la main de Severus qui s'était tourné face à moi. Mon filleul en avait profité pour se recoller à son torse. Je souris à Severus et allai déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui dis ensuite :

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te lâcher.

- Cesse de me faire peur en disant pareille chose. Il va bien falloir qu'il comprenne que je ne l'aime... heu... qu'il devra me lâcher, se rattrapa-t-il.

Je connaissais ses sentiments par rapport aux enfants, cela ne concernait pas uniquement mon filleul. Mais j'espérais quand même qu'il change d'opinion un jour le concernant. Car de toute évidence, Teddy, lui, avait adopté Severus et l'adorait.

Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer de nouveau et j'étouffai un bâillement avant de lui dire :

- Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur, mais je crois qu'il t'adore.

- Grand bien lui fasse. Mais tu es fatigué Harry, dors. Je vais tenter de garder cette chose encore une petite heure, le temps que tu sois endormi plus profondément.

- Non, reste jusqu'à ce... que je me réveille, dis-je en fermant les yeux et en baillant de nouveau.

- Très bien mon amour. Allez, repose-toi.

-...t'aime Sev...

**POV Severus**

A peine Harry fut-il endormi que je me reculai un peu, afin de ne plus toucher le corps de l'intrus. Celui de cet enfant qui s'était immiscé entre Harry et moi.

Depuis trois jours qu'il était là avec nous, il pleurait, toussait et braillait à tout va et cela pour un oui ou pour un non. Soit il avait faim, soit je m'écartais trop de lui à son goût et à ma grande horreur, soit il voulait se faire changer... et la liste était encore plus longue.

Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur Draco, qui lui était reparti au manoir avec sa dulcinée. Je ne pouvais donc pas m'évader en allant le voir. Et je n'avais pas d'excuse pour laisser Harry avec son filleul. En plus, Harry était malade et je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'une fois de plus à Teddy. Ce petit monstre qui me gâchait mes vacances avec Harry ! Je ne pouvais même pas profiter du corps de mon amant comme j'en avais envie.

Sans oublier que Teddy ne voulait plus me quitter d'une semelle, s'accrochant à mes jambes et pleurant quand je le repoussais à la grande déception d'Harry quand il remarquait mes gestes. Et ce dernier avait beau venir reprendre Teddy, il revenait toujours à la charge.

Mais le pire, depuis ces trois jours, avait été cette nuit, celle où ce maudit gamin s'était une énième fois réveillé !

Ne comprenait-il pas qu'Harry était malade, qu'il avait besoin de repos ?

Mais non, ce gosse ne comprenait rien et faisait chier son monde, ou plus précisément, mon monde !

Et malgré que j'aie voulu rester dans le lit cette nuit, avec le corps d'Harry contre le mien, je m'étais vu obliger au réveil du monstre de me lever pour l'emmener brailler ailleurs. Et malheureusement, une fois arrivé au salon, sentant une odeur infecte, j'avais été obligé de le changer. Mais en plus de ça, après sa couche de changée, j'avais passé un temps interminable à vouloir qu'il me lâche sans toutefois le faire pleurer et j'avais dû supporter ses mains sur moi ainsi que sa bave.

Merlin, jamais je ne voudrais d'enfant !

J'avais eu tellement peur, une fois arrivé dans le salon, que les pleurs de Teddy réveillent Harry, surtout pour une fois que ce dernier faisait plus ou moins une nuit complète, que je n'avais pu laisser faire le gosse. Et j'avais pris sur moi de le garder contre moi, évitant ainsi ses pleurs.

Bon gré mal gré, je m'étais allongé sur le canapé avec dans l'idée de leurrer le monstre en imitant le sommeil, et ainsi pouvoir repartir dans la chambre quand l'enfant se serait endormi. C'était un bon plan... sauf que cela ne l'avait pas été en fin de compte.

Ce foutu mioche avait entortillé son doigt dans mes cheveux et le moindre geste pour l'en défaire l'avait à chaque fois presque réveillé. Et qui disait « presque réveillé » disait pleurs et inévitablement Harry sorti de son sommeil.

Et aussi gênant que cela puisse paraître, le sommeil avait fini par me gagner quelques minutes plus tard, et je m'étais réveillé ce matin avec un poids chaud sur le torse.

Pour peu, j'avais imaginé que c'était Harry, enfin guéri, qui réclamait un câlin... mais cela n'avait été que le poids du corps de mon pire cauchemar depuis la fin de la guerre : Teddy Lupin.

Ces foutus maraudeurs arrivaient encore à me pourrir la vie, malgré leur mort à tous, grâce à la progéniture de Lupin.

Soupirant et revenant au présent, je me mis à regarder Harry et je ne pus que me faire du souci pour lui. Mes potions n'avaient pas eu un effet total sur sa guérison, étant encore une fois touché par un virus moldu, avec une variante de la version « magique ».

Sentant tout à coup un corps gigoter contre le mien, je baissai le regard et vis... les yeux ouverts du petit braqué sur moi. Je crispai les mâchoires et dis, comme s'il allait pouvoir me comprendre :

- Tu m'as assez pourri ma nuit, laisse-moi tranquille...

Sa bouche me sourit et fit une bulle de salive. C'était répugnant... tout comme l'odeur qui monta à mon nez.

- Sale monstre, dis-je en me levant doucement, prenant le corps et le tendant le plus loin possible de moi, pour aller changer la couche qui était souillée une seconde fois.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry allait se réveiller. Je le voyais à son visage, sa bouche et son front. Je l'avais alors, suite à cette constatation, transporté avec un sort de lévitation dans la chambre. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil présent dans la chambre, Teddy assis à mes pieds et tenant mes jambes comme si elles étaient la réincarnation de Merlin. Je lisais un livre en attendant, ne voulant pas faire mes potions avec cette chose accrochée à mon corps.

Entendant un petit gémissement, je quittai mon livre des yeux et souris enfin. Harry allait se réveiller et je serais débarrassé du petit. Je n'en pouvais plus de le sentir attaché à moi de la sorte.

Je me levai, faisant tomber, consciemment ou inconsciemment, Teddy au sol. La chute lui fit peur et sans attendre, il pleura à chaudes larmes. N'en faisant pas cas, je me dirigeai vers le lit, mais à peine avais-je posé mon corps dessus que j'entendis la voix d'Harry me demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, tu as dormi, tu avais besoin de repos, répondis-je tout en sachant qu'il ne parlait pas de ça.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que j'avais fait à Teddy. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se rende compte que je n'étais l'homme qu'il souhaitait.

- Alors pourquoi Teddy pleure-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant avant de tousser.

- Pour rien, il est juste tomber sur les fesses, dis-je d'un ton détaché avant de poser ma main sur son front.

Sa fièvre avait baissé et j'étais heureux. Je déposai un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres mais il me repoussa pour me dire :

- Passe-le-moi, je vais le calmer.

Il aurait dû m'embrasser et me tenir contre lui, on bien me laisser le prendre dans mes bras... mais non ! Il voulait consoler Teddy.

Je ne dis rien et allai prendre le petit dans mes bras. Etrangement, il cessa de pleurer et avança sa tête pour la poser contre mon épaule, mais je l'en dissuadai :

- N'y pense même pas Teddy ! Je ne suis pas ton parrain !

Sur ces paroles, je déposai le corps minuscule sur le torse d'Harry et à peine ce dernier avait entamé une caresse dans le dos de son filleul qu'il se remit à pleurer.

- Fais-le taire Harry... il doit apprendre à se taire, dis-je avant de regretter mes paroles.

- Eh bien si tu veux qu'il se taise, prends-le dans tes bras. Tu as bien vu, avant de me le donner, il a arrêté de pleurer quand tu l'as pris.

- J'ai des potions à faire, dis-je tout en quittant la chambre.

Au diable Harry et Teddy ! Je voulais m'isoler pour oublier que pour l'instant, ma vie était chamboulée par la présence du petit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de finir ma dernière potion, avec espoir que celle-ci marcherait pour guérir entièrement Harry. J'avais eu le plaisir de rester en silence, ne sentant aucune petite main s'entortiller dans mes cheveux, ni tenir mes jambes. J'avais été seul et cela avait été salutaire. Mais Harry me manquait, je sortis donc de mon laboratoire et ne le voyant pas dans la salle à manger, ni dans le salon, je me dirigeai vers la chambre. A mi-chemin, j'entendis comme... des pleurs et je pressai le pas, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois la porte ouverte, je vis Harry, marchant en long en large, et le petit pleurant dans ses bras. Quand Harry me vit, il me demanda, tout en baissant les yeux :

- Je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Je ne répondis pas, me sentant coupable. Je me plaçai près de lui, déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue et murmurai :

- Je veux bien. Mais juste cette fois. Je tolère Teddy, mais cela ne va pas plus loin Harry.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Merci. Moi j'ai besoin de me laver, rajouta-t-il en me tendant son filleul.

Je le pris et comme précédemment, les pleurs cessèrent. Qu'avais-je de spécial pour que cela arrive ? Mon odeur ? Mon aura magique ?

Je n'en savais rien mais ce fut, à contrecœur, que je m'occupai du filleul d'Harry pendant que ce dernier se douchait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le seizième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 11 pages, 3.800 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy :<strong>Ce chapitre vaut-il au moins une review de votre part ? Je l'espère de tout cœur ^^ A tout de suite avec un chapitre du Dramione. Je répète ici que les passages manquant entre Severus ou Harry et Hermione ou Draco, sont dans l'histoire parallèle :p Et petit rappel pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les note de début, nous suspendons la publication jusque 2012 :(

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Vous avez aimez ? N'hésitez pas, dites le nous en review. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « __Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre **tout les quinze jours**._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Ca fait un bail, hein ? Mais me, nous, revoilà. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Hum… Bonjour tout le monde :-) Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes heureux de nous revoir ? Même si nous sommes en février et qu'il est un peu tard pour ça, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année. Sur-ce, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve plus bas ^^

**Note Vivi : **Severus a-t-il retrouvé son Nharry à lui tout seul ? ^_^ Bonne lecture.

**Note commune des auteures : /!\** Nous avons changé le rythme de publication. Désormais ce sera tout les quinze jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes : <strong>

Sabrina, Manganiark et Anonyme, merci pour vos reviews anonymes qui nous ont fait chaud au coeur. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je finissais de corriger mes copies, sachant qu'Harry allait bientôt arriver. Le weekend était là, annonciateur de sa présence en mes appartements. J'avais hâte chaque lundi matin que le vendredi soir arrive.

Quelquefois, j'enviais Draco et Hermione, qui pouvaient se voir quand cela leur chantait.

Des coups frappés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées et je relevai la tête tout en invitant la personne à entrer. Je vis Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approcher de la chaise libre devant mon bureau. Il s'y assit et me dit :

- J'ai enfin reçu mon cadeau, me dit-il.

- Je suis content pour toi. C'est très bien que tu t'offres des cadeaux de temps en temps, dis-je amusé tout en reprenant mes corrections.

- Idiot Severus. Je parle de mon cadeau pour Hermione !

- Je suis doublement content. Une femme demande cette attention, ne l'oublie pas.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Parce que là, j'ai un doute.

J'avais perçu un peu de moquerie venant de sa voix, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Je relevai alors les yeux une seconde fois de mes copies et le vis le regard fixé sur moi. Il secoua la tête et me dit, déçu :

- Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oublié quoi ? Hermione a son anniversaire demain ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était en septembre.

- Severus ! Demain, nous sommes le...

- Le 14 février. Un samedi qui plus est. Ce qui veut dire que je ne veux pas te voir frapper à ma porte ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair ! Mais l'idée ne m'aurait pas effleuré l'esprit tu sais... demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Je la passe dans mon lit.

Il rougit face à ses paroles puis je les assimilai toutes.

Saint-Valentin... la fête des amoureux.

- C'est demain ? Demandai-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui... et j'étais venu te dire que j'avais reçu le pendentif qui allait avec mon cadeau. Tu veux le voir et me donner ton avis, s'il te plait ? C'est ma première Saint-Valentin et j'ai peur...

- Montre-moi, dis-je en tendant la main.

Il y déposa quelques secondes plus tard un paquet rouge. Je l'ouvris et vis une petite chaine simple avec un pendentif en forme de cheval. C'était très joli. Je remarquai une améthyste à la base de la queue et deux petits diamants pour les yeux. C'était discret mais j'étais sûr que cette petite chose pesait son lot de Gallions.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, entendis-je. En fait, le vrai cadeau c'est Pureté, une jument blanche que j'ai achetée et qui doit être en ce moment aux écuries du manoir. C'est ça mon vrai cadeau. Celui-ci est juste là pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser plus souvent que le vrai. Tu aimes ? Ce n'est pas trop "simple" ?

- Je suis sûr que ton amie appréciera.

- Merci. Et toi, je suppose que tu n'as pas de cadeau pour Harry. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je réfléchis à la question quelques minutes. Draco me laissa le temps et quand je fus arrivé à une réponse, je la lui dis :

- Je pense qu'Harry est comme moi et ne donne aucune importante pour cette fête. D'ailleurs, je n'attends pas ce jour pour l'aimer. Je ne vais pas lui offrir de cadeau, vu qu'il ne m'en offrira pas non plus.

- Es-tu sûr ? Je veux dire, je pense qu'Harry lui...

De nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte et interrompirent ainsi mon filleul…

Draco se leva alors et me serra dans ses bras, sachant que la discussion devait s'arrêter là. Il partit et Minerva entra dans mon bureau pour me soumettre une décision de Magenmagot qui était arrivée sur la direction de Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sentis une main caresser mon ventre. Je souris aimant ce genre de réveil. Une bouche se posa bien vite sur mon torse, et ma main taquine alla caresser la masse de cheveux en bataille. J'entendis immédiatement :

- Bonjour vous...

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Bien dormi ? Demandai-je pour la forme tout en glissant mes mains sur son corps chaud.

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Toujours quand tu es là.

Je nous fis changer de position et me retrouvai sur lui, entre ses jambes. Je posai ma bouche au coin de la sienne et dis :

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ce lit aujourd'hui, et toi ?

- Moi non plus, mais il va quand même falloir que je le quitte trois minutes.

Pensant que c'était pour soulager son besoin du matin, je me posai sur le dos et dis :

- Pense à fermer ta porte.

- Je reviens tout de suite, me dit-il en filant vers... le salon ?

Qu'allait-il faire dans cette pièce ? Avait-il déjà faim ?

Me sentant ridicule de me poser ces questions, je profitai que la salle de bains était libre pour aller vider ma vessie.

Une fois chose faite et mes mains lavées, je pénétrai dans la chambre et... vis Harry avec un emballage cadeau dans les mains. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il s'exclama, tout sourire :

- Bonne Saint-Valentin mon amour !

Devant son bonheur visible, je sus que je l'avais mal jugé. Il donnait donc de l'importance à cette fête ridicule.

Ne sachant pas comment faire, ni quoi dire ou comment réagir, j'allai m'asseoir près de lui. Le voyant me tendre le cadeau, je fus obligé de le prendre, mais je ne l'ouvris pas. Je ne cessais de lire le petit message qui remplissait mon cœur de joie, tout en me donnant un immense sentiment de culpabilité :

_"Je t'aime plus que ma vie Severus"_

Merlin, qu'allais-je dire ?

Un merci serait déjà bien, pensai-je.

Je déposai donc le cadeau sur le drap et dis, tout en prenant ses mains dans les miennes :

- Merci Harry. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû, enfin... c'est gentil mais...

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner mes mots et devant mon incapacité à parler convenablement, je décidai de rester silencieux.

**POV Harry :**

- Mais quoi ? Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Lui demandai-je impatient de connaitre sa réaction au cadeau que je lui avais trouvé.

- Si, si. Regarde, je l'ouvre, me dit-il sans toutefois le faire.

- Tu comptes l'ouvrir en faisant de la magie sans baguette ?

Il me regarda avec... tristesse et ouvrit bon gré mal gré mon cadeau. Quand il l'eut ouvert, il me regarda et resta muet.

Avais-je fait une erreur en choisissant ce cadeau ?

Je pensais pourtant qu'un lot d'ingrédients rares lui aurait plu. Mon visage perdit son sourire et je lui dis en me levant :

- Mon cadeau n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Désolé. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai aller le changer. Je ne pense pas que l'apothicaire refuse.

- Non, il est parfait. Je devais justement me procurer certains de ceux-ci... mais Harry, je... écoute, je pensais que...

Il souffla et vint prendre mon visage en coupe. Il me murmura ensuite à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres :

- Je ne mérite pas ce cadeau Harry.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le mériterais pas ? Tu mérites pourtant bien plus. Tu as risqué continuellement, dans l'ombre, ta vie pour protéger le monde sorcier et pour me protéger. Et tu n'en as eu aucun remerciement. Je n'ai trouvé que ce maigre cadeau pour te prouver mon amour, pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait, et fais encore pour moi. Donc tu le mérites, lui dis-je en apposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répondit à mon baiser, puis me repoussa et me dit :

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau. Je ne pensais pas que tu donnais de l'importance à cette fête idiote. Je suis désolé, je t'ai mal jugé et dès lundi, je t'achèterai un cadeau.

« Mais bien sûr que si cette fête a de l'importance pour moi ! » Pensai-je en essayant de cacher ma déception.

C'était la première Saint-Valentin que je pouvais passer avec l'homme que j'aimais. En sixième année, je l'avais passée seul et de toute manière, ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore présents. En septième année, nous étions séparés et je chassais les horcruxes. Alors bien évidemment que cette année j'avais compté la fêter comme il se devait.

Ayant réussi, je l'espérais, à cacher mes sentiments, je me rassis sur le lit en le tirant à moi et lui répondis en me lovant dans ses bras :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'embête pas avec ça.

- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

- Oui.

- Alors, penses-tu vraiment que je vais croire quand tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave ?

- Tu devrais, car ce n'est vraiment pas grave, lui répondis-je en relevant le visage pour le regarder.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, lui mentis-je avec plus de facilité que je le pensais.

Je fondis ensuite sur sa bouche pour empêcher une éventuelle insistance de sa part. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce week-end à cause de cette fête qui importait peu à Severus.

Il me laissa rapidement le passage et le baiser s'intensifia. Il me serra contre lui et nous fit rouler sur le lit pour se retrouver sur moi. Ses mains commencèrent à s'aventurer sur mon corps et je gémis d'anticipation.

Mais quand à bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes, mon estomac gronda. Effectivement j'avais très faim, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me le rappeler. Severus éclata de rire et se moqua de moi en me disant :

- Tu restes un Griffondor malgré tout, hein ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu as faim... dans un moment pareil.

- Ah pour ça... Ce n'est pas à ma maison qu'il faut me comparer alors, mais au dernier des fils Weasley.

Mon sourire se fana à mes paroles. Je venais de parler de Ron et la perte de son amitié me revint en mémoire au même moment.

- Ne pense plus à lui Harry. Pense à mon corps contre le tien, te procurant du plaisir. Pense à ma bouche parcourant ta peau...

Et mon estomac gronda de nouveau.

- Je pense plutôt que je vais aller calmer cet importun qui gronde, dis-je en quittant ses bras. Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandai-je ensuite en me levant.

- Oui, ton corps, répondit-il.

Je ris et quittai la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Je me mis à préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom pour Severus et moi. Petit-déjeuner que nous allions bien sûr prendre au lit.

Je mis la bouilloire en route pour son thé et appelai un elfe car il n'y avait plus de café. Quand il fut reparti avec ma commande, je fis des toasts et me lançai dans la préparation de pancakes. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis un Severus impatient me demander, crier plutôt, depuis la chambre :

- Quand vas-tu daigner revenir auprès de moi ?

- J'arrive dans dix minutes. Promis, lui répondis-je en sortant tout un assortiment d'assaisonnements pour les pancakes.

Quand tout fut prêt, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que l'elfe revienne avec le café. Cela me laissa le temps de souffler un peu et de me faire une raison sur le fait que Severus n'avait pas pensé que j'allais fêter la Saint-Valentin et qu'il ne m'avait rien offert.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je savais comment il était et je savais que ce genre d'évènement n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Mais j'étais malgré tout un peu déçu et j'allais faire passer ma déception en ne le lâchant pas de la journée. Je voulais savourer cette journée... et son corps.

Alors que je commençais à imaginer ce que nous allions faire, l'elfe revint et me sortit de mes pensés en me faisant sursauter. Il posa le café sur le plan de travail et disparut immédiatement. Je m'en servis donc un bol, avec du lait, et le posai sur le plateau chargé.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre à petits pas, ne voulant pas risquer de tout faire tomber, et au moment de passer la porte je dis à l'homme allongé sur le lit :

- Il faudrait que tu te redresses pour que je puisse te donner ce plateau et pour que je puisse me réinstaller avec toi.

- J'espère qu'il y a du Harry au menu, me dit-il en s'installant comme demandé.

- Mais bien sûr. C'est même ma spécialité. Mais avant, il faut nourrir ledit Harry pour qu'il puisse nourrir parfaitement son homme après, lui répondis-je en lui tendant le plateau tout en souriant.

**POV Severus**

La semaine était passée et là, je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix, si j'avais bien fait les choses. J'avais bêtement écouté Draco pour... la décoration, et là, alors qu'Harry n'allait pas tarder, je me dis que cela faisait peut-être trop... Poufsouffle.

Je me levai donc du fauteuil et m'apprêtai à aller retirer le bazar dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur le vide.

_Il_ apparut ensuite et je ne pus empêcher le sourire de bien-être de s'étaler sur mes lèvres. J'oubliai tout le reste et allai vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Il rit et me repoussa gentiment, afin de se défaire de sa cape et de sa robe.

- T'ai-je si peu manqué ? Demandai-je.

- Oh non... Tu m'as terriblement manqué, mais je veux juste me débarrasser de ce qui peut m'empêcher de faire ça, me dit-il en sautant dans mes bras une fois la cape et la robe à terre.

Il s'empara ensuite de mes lèvres et je souris, tout en l'embrassant comme un damné. Nos langues se retrouvaient enfin après tous ces jours d'attente.

Je le plaquai contre le mur le plus proche et soulevai ses jambes. Je le sentis reculer de quelques millimètres pour reprendre de l'air, j'aspirai moi-même ce dernier, avant de sentir de nouveau sa bouche s'attaquer à la mienne.

Juste là, contre lui, je me sentais bien, vivant.

Je mis fin au baiser et pris son visage en coupe. Je soufflai ensuite :

- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime...

Je connaissais sa réponse, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Une fois de plus.

- Oui, et je t'aime aussi mon amour, me répondit-il en faisant glisser une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et murmurai :

- Je t'ai déçu samedi passé... je le sais, et tu sais que je le sais.

- Mais puisque je te dis que non. Oublie ça, ce n'est pas important, je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes goûts ce genre de fête. Et puis le principal c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on soit ensemble non ?

- Non, dis-je catégorique. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Demandai-je en allant m'appuyer contre le canapé.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi à en perdre la raison. La preuve, je suis là, alors que Teddy fait partie de ta vie. Je suis tout à toi, continuai-je en allant vers lui et en lui prenant la main. Et ce soir, je vais te prouver l'étendue de la face visible de mon amour pour toi.

- Je ne la connaissais pas déjà ?

- Je ne pense pas réussir à te prouver réellement mon amour pour toi, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'après mon cadeau, tu ne doutes plus, si doutes occasionnels il y a. Mais pour ça il y a un prix.

- Et quel est le prix ? Me demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon torse et en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Ca, dis-je en le prenant telle une jeune mariée.

Je murmurai ensuite :

- Ferme tes yeux mon amour...

Il s'exécuta et s'agrippa à mon cou en rigolant, puis glissa sa langue sur la peau fine de mon cou.

Je nous dirigeai vers la chambre et poussai la porte du pied. Le nombre incalculable de bougies disséminées un peu partout m'illumina, et soufflant, je posai le regard au milieu de la pièce.

La petite table avec la pensine et les fioles.

Dans ces dernières, il y avait le maximum de souvenirs sur les parents d'Harry, son parrain. J'avais veillé à ne pas choisir des souvenirs trop durs, ne gardant que les plus positifs, quand je les avais observés de loin.

- Harry, je te souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin en retard.

Je le déposai au sol et le plaçai face à la scène.

**POV Harry**

Mon regard passa de Severus à la pensine. J'étais perplexe et ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'osais pas bouger et avancer vers la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je enfin.

Il posa ses mains dans mon dos et m'encouragea à avancer en me répondant :

- Découvre-le...

L'écoutant, je pris place devant la petite table et attrapai une première fiole. Je la versai ensuite dans la pensine et au moment de plonger la tête dedans, je regardai Severus en quête de son accord, que j'avais déjà, vu qu'il avait tout préparé pour moi. Mais je voulais être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait.

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime plus que ma vie, souffla-t-il en me regardant tendrement.

Je le vis ensuite aller s'asseoir sur le lit, m'encourageant de la main à me plonger dans ses souvenirs. Ce que je m'empressai de faire, voulant découvrir desquels il s'agissait.

Quand mon visage toucha la surface, je découvris ma mère, ainsi que mon père. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur la berge du lac. Mon père avait le bras passé autour des épaules de ma mère et il lui chuchotait des mots que je ne pouvais comprendre vu la distance nous séparant. Severus les avait observés depuis l'autre rive, je pouvais les voir de face, mais pas les entendre.

Je pouvais par ce fait découvrir l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un et l'autre. Cette scène était tendre et ne ressemblait à aucune de celles que je connaissais d'eux. Les voir comme ça me bouleversa, mais je retins la boule que j'avais dans la gorge, il me restait d'autres souvenirs à découvrir.

Quand le souvenir prit fin, je sortis de la pensine et le récupérai pour le remettre dans sa fiole. Je me saisis ensuite de la suivante, la versai dans la pensine, regardai le souvenir, le récupérai, et ainsi de suite. Sans jamais m'arrêter ou détourner le regard de la pensine pour le poser sur Severus.

Je savais qu'il était là et qu'il attendait ma réaction. Mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder avant d'avoir fini, j'étais avide de savoir, et surtout, je ne pensais pas réussir à ne pas craquer si je le regardais.

Au moment de saisir la dernière fiole, je faillis me retourner vers lui, mais je résistai à l'envie qui me démangeait d'aller me glisser dans ses bras. A la place, je me plongeai dans la pensine.

Je fus encore plus bouleversé face à ce que je voyais. Tout compte fait, il y avait été. En cachette, car bien évidemment il ne faisait sûrement pas parti des invités. Mais il y avait été et je pouvais grâce à lui assister au mariage de mes parents. Tout en voyant ce moment défiler, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de trembler et mes larmes de couler.

Quand le souvenir cessa et que ma tête sortit de la pensine, je ne pus bouger et me tournai vers Severus. Son cadeau était le plus beau qu'il pouvait me faire et j'étais paralysé par l'émotion. Seuls mes sanglots faisaient tressauter mon corps.

Je fus sorti de ma catatonie par la voix de Severus qui me demanda d'une voix triste :

- J'ai... je ne pense pas être doué pour te montrer mon amour, tout compte fait. Viens-là Harry, que je répare ma bêtise.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y glissai en me raccrochant avec force à ses épaules. Laissant libre cours aux larmes qui ravageaient mes joues et inondaient maintenant sa chemise, je réussis à prononcer un léger merci à Severus. Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et me berça comme si j'étais un enfant.

Ce que j'étais réellement à ce moment précis. Je venais de découvrir des moments de la vie de mes parents, de mon parrain... et j'étais bel et bien un gamin en train de pleurer de joie d'avoir pu voir vivre ses parents le temps de quelques minutes.

Mes pleurs se calmant, je me reculai un peu pour voir Severus et lui faire un grand sourire. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir, les joues striées de larmes, le nez rouge, les yeux bouffis, mais je m'en moquais. Seul importait l'homme contre lequel j'étais et qui avait su me rendre encore plus heureux que je ne l'étais déjà.

Tout en allant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et au moment où celles-ci se frôlèrent, je lui murmurai :

- Merci mon amour, merci, merci, merci.

- Mon cadeau te plait alors ? Demanda-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

- S'il me plait ? Mais c'est le plus beau que tu puisses me faire. Me faire connaitre des moments de la vie de mes parents. Des moments que personne ne pouvait me raconter, me décrire. J'ai eu l'impression le temps de quelques minutes de faire parti de leur vie, d'être là avec eux. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est tout comme pour moi... finis-je en fondant en larmes de nouveau.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et embrassa mon cou.

- Je t'aime et je suis heureux de t'avoir fais partager ces moments.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Je t'aime Sev, lui dis-je en le faisant basculer sur le dos contre le lit.

Je m'installai sur lui, laissant mes mains caresser les contours de son visage. Les siennes étaient posées sur le bas de mon dos. Nous restâmes comme ça un très long moment, savourant juste la présence de l'autre en nous regardant, sans échanger un mot.

Mais dans ce silence et ce calme, suite à cette grande vague d'émotions, mes yeux commencèrent à papillonner. J'étais rattrapé par la fatigue de la semaine et j'étais trop submergé pour tenir le coup. Ma tête me paressant trop lourde, je la posai sur l'épaule de Severus.

Il resserra plus ses bras et me dit tout doucement :

- Dors mon cœur, dors...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le dix-septième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 12 pages, 3.728 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy : <strong>Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Déçu, comblé ? Dites-nous tout !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry :** Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? En tout cas, soyez rassurés, nous ne sommes plus en « vacances » lol. Nous avons repris l'écriture, et je dirai même que nous avons démarré sur les chapeaux de roues xDDDD. A bientôt, bye ^^

**Vivi : **Alors, que pensez-vous du cadeau de Sev ?

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <strong>_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre __**tout les quinze jours**__._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Bulletin d'information :<strong> Suite à la demande de certains, nous allons vous répondre ici. Il y a actuellement 28 chapitres pour cette fic, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est terminée ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Kikou ! Nous revoilous, comme prévous, deux semaines aprous comme dit au chapitre précédou. OUI, je suis dans une crise "ou" et alours ? xDD Bon, reprenons notre sérieux. Voici la suite et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Kikouuuuuu ^^ Eh oui, voilà le new chapitre :-) Bonne lecture tout le monde, à plus bas ;-)

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour les gens et encore merci de suivre cette histoire que je corrige toujours avec grand plaisir. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes : <strong>Kikou Manganiark et Nepheria4 ! Merci pour vos reviews anonymes. Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry<strong>

Déprimé. Voilà le mot qui me définissait en ce moment. Cela faisait quatre semaines que Severus était parti. Il avait été appelé trois semaines après la Saint-Valentin par le ministère pour travailler sur un projet de potion secrète. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter le labo ainsi que l'appartement de fonction qui lui avait été attribué pour ce travail.

Il n'avait pas pu refuser d'aller travailler pour eux, le Ministre ayant avancé qu'il était le mieux placé pour faire ce travail et que sans lui, le projet n'aboutirait jamais. Severus avait donc accepté, pensant qu'il finirait rapidement. Mais voilà, quatre semaines après son départ il n'était toujours pas revenu. Et moi, sans lui, je dépérissais.

Assis sur les marches de l'entrée, tenant ma tête appuyée contre la paume de ma main, je regardais le parc, plus précisément les grilles du château en bas de l'allée. Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du diner et moi je n'avais pas faim.

Je voulais ne serait-ce que le voir, même si je ne pouvais pas l'approcher, mais au moins savoir s'il allait bien. Mione et Draco avaient passé pas mal de temps avec moi pour m'occuper l'esprit, mais je n'avais pas voulu qu'ils restent toujours à mes côtés. J'avais l'impression de leur voler leur temps où ils pouvaient être que tous les deux.

En soufflant de lassitude, je fermai les yeux et écoutai les bruits des animaux alentour. Les soirées étaient encore froides et ce soir le vent soufflait. Je l'entendais siffler entre les arbres, jouer avec les feuilles. Je l'entendais même faire grincer les grilles du parc...

Minute... les grilles ne pouvaient pas grincer autrement que par le fait qu'elles soient ouvertes par quelqu'un. Mon estomac se retourna et mon cœur eut un raté, avec l'espoir de voir apparaitre Severus passant ces fameuses grilles. Doucement, de peur d'être déçu, j'ouvris les yeux et je le vis.

Ne réfléchissant pas, me moquant éperdument que quelqu'un puisse nous voir, je me levai et me mis à courir dans sa direction. Quand il me vit me précipiter sur lui, il lâcha ce qu'il avait en main et refranchit les grilles pour se poster derrière un des piliers.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte du château, à l'abri des regards, je me stoppai net devant lui. J'étais essoufflé d'avoir couru aussi vite, mon cœur battait sûrement le record de battements en une seconde, mes mains étaient moites et mes jambes sans force. Tout se passa ensuite en cinq secondes. Je lui souris, il en fit autant et je me jetai à son cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Sous l'assaut, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, me faisant rire à travers ce baiser que nous ne parvenions pas à échanger, trop impatients que nous étions. Calmant mes ardeurs, je lui léchai les lèvres et pénétrai ensuite la barrière qu'elles représentaient. Nos langues se redécouvrirent lentement, sensuellement et moi... moi je revivais.

- Je me sens si complet maintenant, souffla-t-il en prenant une goulée d'air

- Et moi vivant. Plus jamais Severus, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, que tu partes sans que je puisse te voir ou t'entendre. Tu entends ! Lui criai-je pour faire sortir toute cette tristesse qui m'avait tenu compagnie pendant son absence. Je ne supporte pas d'être séparé de toi, j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu, finis-je en larmes tout en martelant son torse de petits coups faibles.

Il attrapa mes poignets et me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Bientôt, après tes études... nous deux, je te promets que ce sera plus officiel. Je n'ai pas supporté ne pas pouvoir te sentir, t'entendre, te voir...

Je pus sentir quelque chose d'humide et ensuite sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et le corps contre le mien trembla.

J'avais rarement vu Severus pleurer. Et sentir son corps trembler contre moi, sentir ses larmes... Cela m'étreignit le cœur et je le serrai plus fortement contre moi. J'avais tellement besoin de sa présence, de savoir que j'étais important pour lui, que ses sanglots me prouvèrent une fois de plus que j'avais fait le bon choix en laissant mon cœur choisir cet homme.

Nous devions être beaux là, tous les deux, enlacés et pleurant. Si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir, il devait bien rire de nous. Mais qu'importe, j'avais été séparé de Severus pendant quatre trop longues semaines, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui.

Une fois calmés l'un et l'autre, je l'embrassai de nouveau par de chastes mais multiples petits baisers. Puis après, je lui glissai à l'oreille :

- Plus que trois mois et je quitterai Poudlard mon amour, plus que trois mois.

- Trois mois où je te séquestrerai dans mes appartements jour et nuit, me dit-il en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Severus. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, même si je ne souhaiterais pas, à l'heure actuelle, autre chose que ça.

Il me regarda... tendrement et caressa ma joue. Il vint ensuite retracer ma mâchoire de son nez et après un baiser sous mon oreille, il m'y glissa :

- Ces semaines étaient horribles Harry. Ne pas te voir était la pire des tortures. Ici, je pourrai te voir, te toucher... t'aimer charnellement, même si ce n'est que les weekends. Je trouve que ces trois mois seront le paradis face à l'enfer que je viens de vivre.

Alors que je le regardais, que je m'abreuvais de ses mots et de sa beauté, je réalisai tout à coup que nous étions mardi. Il allait encore me falloir attendre le vendredi soir pour être totalement avec lui. Ne m'apercevant pas que ma réflexion me fit geindre comme si je souffrais, Severus m'attrapa le visage entre ses mains et me demanda inquiet :

- Est-ce que tu le veux au moins ? Ou... est-ce que cette séparation...

Il cessa de parler et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- J'ai failli me faire avoir de nouveau. Tu geins parce que nous sommes en début de semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... C'est trop long Severus. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre vendredi soir alors que je sais que tu es revenu. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, d'être avec toi, dans tes bras...

Je m'arrêtai de parler et le suppliai du regard, espérant sincèrement qu'il comprenne et me laisse venir même si nous étions mardi.

- Monsieur Potter, j'enlève 2 points à Gryffondor pour être en dehors de Poudlard et je vous mets en retenue ce soir, à 20h, dans mon bureau.

Il m'embrassa ensuite et me demanda :

- Cela te convient-il mon amour ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et mon regard s'illumina. J'allais pouvoir le retrouver pleinement. Je hochai la tête pour affirmer que cela me convenait et commençai à me reculer de lui pour retourner au château. Mais avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir, je revins vers lui et lui chuchotai contre ses lèvres :

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tous les weekends j'ai été dormir chez toi, dans ton lit, là où j'avais quelque chose pour me faire penser à toi en serrant ton oreiller contre moi.

- Je vais devoir te punir en plus de ta retenue, si je comprends bien, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres.

Sans lui répondre, je l'embrassai et partis en courant vers le château. Je voulais passer dans mon dortoir pour récupérer une lettre que j'avais écrite pour Severus pendant son absence. Je voulais la lui donner même si elle me semblait terne et creuse comparé à tout ce qu'il animait en moi.

Dans la salle commune, je tombai nez à nez avec Mione qui était venue aider quelques filles avec leur cours de métamorphose. Elle me regarda avec son air désolé quelques secondes, puis un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Alors ça y est, il est rentré.

- Oui, enfin.

- Tu m'attends dix minutes ? J'imagine que tu l'as vu, tu vas tout me raconter et après...

- Désolé Moine, je ne peux pas là. Je ne fais que passer récupérer quelque chose. Ce soir je ne reste pas ici, la coupai-je en me détachant d'elle.

Elle me retint par le bras, me déposa un baiser sur la joue et ensuite elle me poussa elle-même vers les escaliers de mon dortoir en me disant :

- Allez file ! Je sais que tu es impatient.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et grimpai les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois dans la chambre, je filai ouvrir ma malle et en sortis ma lettre. Je repartis aussi sec en courant sans m'arrêter jusqu'aux cachots.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la pénombre de la chambre créée par deux bougies encore allumées, je profitai de mes dernières minutes pour regarder Severus. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond, calé entre mes bras. J'avais d'ailleurs passé la nuit à le regarder dormir, je n'avais pas voulu le quitter du regard un seul instant.

Après nos retrouvailles et qu'il m'ait fait l'amour tendrement et passionnément, il m'avait gardé prisonnier dans ses bras pour s'endormir, mais au cours de la nuit, il m'avait relâché pour venir lui même se nicher dans les miens. Depuis, il n'en avait pas bougé.

Attrapant ma baguette, je vérifiai l'heure encore une fois. Cinq heures trente. Il ne me restait qu'un quart d'heure pour profiter de sa chaleur et de devoir partir pour rejoindre le dortoir avant le réveil de mes camarades.

Tout doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, je me décollai de Severus et me levai. Je le recouvrai bien pour pallier à la perte de chaleur due à mon départ du lit et ensuite allai m'habiller. Quand je fus prêt à partir, je sortis la lettre de ma poche et m'approchai de mon amour.

- Severus, l'appelai-je doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Il marmonna un peu et se pelotonna sous les couvertures, alors je recommençai :

- Severus, mon amour, réveille-toi, il est l'heure.

Il bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla toujours pas.

Alors la seule option qu'il me venait à l'esprit pour être sûr de le réveiller fut d'aller l'embrasser. Et tout en faisant papillonner mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'appelai :

- Severus... mon amour... réveille-toi... je dois partir.

- Hum... pas déjà, marmonna-t-il tout en me gardant contre ses lèvres.

- Si, je dois y aller avant que quelqu'un me voie sortir d'ici ou dans les couloirs, lui expliquai-je en me redressant mais en laissant ma main caresser sa joue.

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et il me dit :

- Sais-tu combien de jours il reste d'ici la fin de l'année ?

- Non, je n'ai pas compté.

- Moi non plus, mais il y en a beaucoup trop avant le bonheur total.

- Harry ? Demanda-t-il quelques secondes après.

- Oui mon amour ? Fis-je ému des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il redressa sa tête et ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue et la caressa, restant toujours muet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? Insistai-je devant son silence.

- Rien, je voulais juste gagner quelques secondes avec toi, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Je souris et l'embrassai de nouveau. Après le baiser, je lui tendis ma lettre. Il me regarda étonné et s'en saisit. Mais alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, je m'écriai précipitamment :

- Attends !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- J'aimerais que tu l'ouvres quand je serai parti. Je... je crois même qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas là quand tu l'ouvriras. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. A plus tard, dis-je précipitamment en marchant à reculons vers la porte de la chambre.

- Harry, rassure-moi, cette lettre n'est pas... une... lettre de... rupture que tu as écrite cette nuit ?

- Non, non... C'est juste... tu verras. Je ne pense pas que ça te déplaise... enfin, je crois, bafouillai-je en franchissant la porte que je venais d'ouvrir.

- Je t'aime, à plus tard, rajoutai-je avant de quitter ses appartements.

**POV Severus**

Une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte, je dépliai la lettre et commençai à lire :

_« Severus, tu n'es pas là depuis seulement neuf jours et déjà je me sens vide. _

_Ne pas être avec toi la semaine, ça m'est facilement supportable vu que je peux te voir quand même, t'entendre. Mais là je n'ai même pas ça pour m'aider à tenir. _

_Tu sais, je ne pensais pas être autant dépendant de toi, autant attaché... Je me sais amoureux de toi, ça je n'en doute pas, c'est un état de fait irrémédiable. _

_Mais sentir ce manque de toi, cette sensation de gouffre qui m'aspire quand je ne te vois pas. Je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être aussi puissant et violent. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais plus que ma vie mon amour, je crois que je ne mesurais pas encore la portée de ce que ces mots pouvaient représenter. Tu es ma vie._

_Tu sais, là, pendant que je t'écris ces mots, je suis dans ton lit. Mon cœur est serré, il me fait mal. Même ton odeur ne comble pas le millième du manque que j'ai de toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour compenser ton absence, pour pallier à ce vide. _

_Je sais, mes mots doivent te sembler ridicules, mais j'ai besoin de te les dire, de t'expliquer ce que je ressens, à cause de toi, pour toi._

_Merlin, Severus, tu me manques tellement. J'espère que tu vas vite revenir, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça. Si je pouvais ne serait-ce que recevoir un mot de toi. Un mot où tu me dirais que tout va bien, que je te manque tout comme tu me manques. _

_Je t'aime Severus. Et je le répète encore une fois, je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je t'aime à jamais._

_Je ne peux pas imaginer, ni concevoir ma vie sans toi dorénavant._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... » _

La main qui tenait le parchemin tremblait et sans attendre, je me levai du lit et partis me préparer.

Une fois prêt, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, l'esprit encore tout retourné. Les mots que j'avais lus avaient été ce que moi-même j'avais ressenti loin de lui. Les nuits d'insomnie, la perte d'appétit, l'envie de désobéir aux ordres et de revenir au château.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas regardé le mur à ma droite, espérant qu'il apparaisse ?

J'avais vécu l'enfer sur terre ces quatre semaines et ces mots, cette lettre m'avait) démontré une fois de plus que je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui et de son amour.

Il m'aimait, autant que je l'aimais.

Et un jour, je le perdrais. Mais pas tout de suite, dans de nombreuses années. Quand le désir de fonder une famille sera trop grand, le besoin de se marier... Je ne pensai pas être capable de faire ces choses.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je pris le chemin vers la table du fond et commençai mon petit-déjeuner sans jeter de regard à la table d'Harry. Je mangeai de nouveau avec appétit et l'envie de sourire était là, sous-jacente, mais je m'en abstins.

Quand les premiers élèves quittèrent leur table, je guettai celle des Gryffondor et au moment où je devinais qu'Harry allait se lever avec son amie, je me levai à mon tour, tout en sortant ma baguette. Je lançai un sort sur le bord de la table où il passa et fis tomber la cruche de jus de citrouille. Ayant réussi ma tâche, je pris le soin de dire, tout en allant vers lui :

- Monsieur Potter, je remarque qu'une fois encore, vous ne faites pas attention à votre entourage. J'enlève 5 points à la maison Gryffondor et vous demande de me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine afin de nettoyer vous-même les dégâts.

- Désolé professeur. Je... je vous accompagne oui, répondit-il de sa manière si polie qu'il avait commencée à utiliser avec moi et qu'il utilisait toujours devant les autres.

Je fis tournoyer ma cape et marchai d'un pas conquérant vers les cachots. Une fois éloigné de la foule, je ralentis mon pas et murmurai :

- Harry ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il en murmurant lui aussi.

- Rejoins-moi après le repas de midi à l'Alcôve. Les cuisines sont là Monsieur Potter. Je vous prierai d'y prendre de quoi nettoyer le jus que vous avez répandu. Je vérifierai si cela est bien fait plus tard.

Je lui jetai un regard, histoire de voir s'il avait entendu ma demande.

- Bien professeur, je vais faire ça, me confirma-t-il en hochant la tête avant de partir vers les cuisines.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'attendais là, me repassant en tête toutes les choses que je voulais dire. Je soufflai et fus rassuré en le voyant enfin apparaître. Je souris et lui pris la main pour l'attirer à moi. Je le plaquai ensuite au même endroit où je l'avais pris ici comme jamais. Je plantai ensuite mon regard dans le sien et demandai :

- Te rappelles-tu de cet endroit ?

- Trop bien oui. C'est ici que j'ai cru que tu voulais arrêter notre relation avant que tu ne doives... avant que les Mangemorts entrent dans le château, me répondit-il en lâchant mon regard pour se serrer contre moi.

- C'est ici que j'ai cru pouvoir t'aimer une dernière fois, et c'est ici que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Je devais le faire bien avant, mais c'est après ce moment, avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts, que je me suis rendu compte que tu avais mon cœur dans tes mains. Je savais qu'Albus allait revenir de mission et que... je devrais honorer sa demande. Je savais que j'allais te perdre Harry...

- Mais nous sommes là maintenant, tous les deux. Je suis revenu vers toi... Je... Oublions ce moment de notre vie s'il te plait, je n'aime pas m'en souvenir.

- Je veux que tu te souviennes de celui-ci, dis-je en posant un genou à terre. Harry, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser... je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme à vouloir signer de la paperasse pour aimer plus. Mais là, ici, dans ce lieu où je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un élément important à ma vie, acceptes-tu de passer la tienne à mes côtés ?

Je vis ses yeux s'humidifier, puis des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où son silence perdurait, je me relevai déçu de sa réaction. Et c'est tristement que je lui demandai :

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ?

Baissant le regard pour ne pas le voir approuver, je ne le vis pas se jeter sur moi mais je sentis bien le mur réceptionner mon dos.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais refuser ? Tu sais que même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, j'avais déjà l'intention de passer ma vie à tes côtés ? Bien sûr que je vais rester près de toi, évidemment que tu va devoir me supporter aussi longtemps que je vivrai, me déclara-t-il après s'être accroché à mon cou.

- Tu m'en vois comblé mon amour, murmurai-je en allant caresser sa mâchoire de mon nez. Parce que je t'aime comme un fou et... et cette lettre que tu as écrite était vraiment ce que je ressentais.

Il rougit à l'évocation de la lettre et nicha sa tête dans mon cou où il parsema des petits baisers qui me donnèrent des frissons.

- Allez, file, tu as cours maintenant, dis-je sans toutefois le repousser.

- Je suis obligé d'y aller ?

Je reculai un peu mon visage et réfléchis trente secondes. J'avais passé cinq longues semaines sans lui et l'homme amoureux désirait passer du temps avec l'être aimé.

- Pour le reste de cette journée, je suis juste Severus, et toi, juste Harry. Je ne fais pas parti de cette école, et toi tu n'es pas élève. Et... et nous allons faire l'amour toute la journée...

- Juste Harry et Severus... Oui, affirma-t-il en venant m'embrasser.

- Allons dans mes appartements... on y sera mieux pour s'aimer.

- Pars devant. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, il y a encore du monde dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le dix-huitième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 11 pages et 3.413 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors alors ? Comme d'habitude, je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis, positif ou négatif. Mais aussi pourquoi pas, votre fantasme avec Severus, ce dernier ce réalisera peut-être ^^ A dans deux semaines

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous en revoulez ? Lol, ben va falloir attendre la prochaine publication pour ça :p Moi sadique ? Nan (a)

**Vivi : **Merci d'avoir lu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre __**tous les quinze jours**__._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Je ne vous promets pas de réponse à vos reviews pour cette fois, désolé :$ Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Absente cette semaine, pas de message.

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture et merci de laisser vos impressions aux auteures et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Nous étions début juin et même si cela allait me coûter, Harry devait plus penser à ses Aspic qu'à nous. Et j'allais l'aider à les réussir avec les meilleures notes.

Nous étions vendredi soir et sachant sur quoi porteraient les différentes matières, j'avais sélectionné les livres de cours adéquats et je l'attendais, dans mon salon.

J'entendis quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrir sur le vide. Je souris et le vis bientôt en chair et en os.

Il s'avança vers moi mais je fis non de la tête. Il se stoppa et je lui expliquai :

- A partir de maintenant, tu devras mériter. Les livres devant toi, sur la table, sont là pour t'aider à réviser tes Aspic. Je te laisse une heure et je viendrai ensuite t'interroger. Chaque bonne réponse donnée te donnera... ce que tu souhaites.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou de bonjour ? Me demanda-t-il en boudant.

- Non Harry. Je te laisse une heure et puis on verra si tu réponds assez pour avoir un bisou.

- C'est du chantage que tu me fais là ?

- Non. A chaque bonne réponse que tu auras, soit j'avancerai d'un pas vers toi, soit j'enlèverai un vêtement. Ce sera à toi de choisir. Mais non, je ne plaisante pas Harry.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est du chantage ! Mais...

- Mais ? Demandai-je en gardant mes distances.

Je devais rester sur mes positions et ne pas flancher car ça ne l'aiderait pas.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, prit un livre et me répondit :

- Mais tu as raison. C'est la dernière ligne droite, je dois réviser pour avoir mes Aspic.

Je souris et sans attendre plus longtemps, je pris la direction de mon laboratoire.

- Je reviens dans une heure, dis-je sans le regarder.

- Ok. Si tu me cherches, ou que tu as envie d'un bisou, d'un câlin, ou autre chose, je reste là, me tenta-t-il en rigolant.

Je pensai une brève seconde à aller l'embrasser, histoire de le motiver, mais je secouai la tête, tout en disant avec un sourire :

- Bien tenté mon amour, mais je ne viendrai pas, même si j'ai énormément envie de te faire l'amour sur le canapé où tu es assis.

- Tant pis, j'aurai tenté une dernière fois de soutirer un de tes baisers qui m'insuffle tant d'oxygène.

Sans plus réfléchir, je franchis la porte et la refermai, tout en fermant les yeux.

Cet homme était la tentation incarnée.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je souris, et dis, avec une voix suave :

- Bonne réponse Harry. Que décides-tu ?

J'étais à mi-chemin, torse nu. Il avait vraiment besoin d'étudier plus, sachant que s'il avait répondu bon à tout, je serais déjà bougeant en lui avec passion.

- Avance encore, m'ordonna-t-il les yeux brillants.

Je fis un pas en avant et lui posa une autre question. Quand il répondit faux, je reculai et lui dis, avec tristesse :

- Es-tu sûr de connaître tes matières Harry ? N'as-tu pas envie de me sentir contre toi ?

- Bien sûr que je les connais ! C'est juste que tu me déconcentres.

- Je te déconcentre ? Crois-tu que le jour où tu passeras tes Aspic le jury ne te déconcentrera pas ? Ni les élèves plus que stressés autour de toi ? Demandai-je en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Crois-tu que le jour où je passerai mes Aspic tout le monde me déconcentrera en alléchant ma libido ?

- J'espère que non ! Répondis-je avec empressement.

Puis, soufflant et devenant de moins en moins convaincu, je demandai :

- Désires-tu apprendre d'une autre manière, loin de moi, dans la Tour Gryffondor ?

- Non. Mais j'ai bien une autre proposition à te faire.

- Laquelle ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Disons-nous enfin bonjour comme il se doit et surtout comme on en a envie. Comme ça je ne serai plus frustré et tenté. Ensuite, tu t'assoiras à coté de moi et je me calerai dans tes bras pour réviser et répondre à toutes tes questions, m'expliqua-t-il en me désignant la place à coté de lui.

- Et tu crois que ça va fonctionner ? Ris-je en allant malgré tout m'asseoir.

- Oui, puisque je serai en partie rassasié de toi. Donc moins déconcentré.

- Seras-tu un jour vraiment rassasié de moi ? Demandai-je en glissant ma bouche dans son cou.

- Jamais... et tant mieux. Mais maintenant embrasse-moi qu'on se remette au travail.

Je ne me fis pas prier deux fois et liai nos bouches. Ma langue put pénétrer son antre humide sans difficulté et le baiser devint vite un besoin vital. Je gémis et le tins contre moi en plaçant ma main derrière sa nuque.

Je me séparai de lui quelques minutes plus tard pour reprendre de l'air avant d'attaquer à nouveau sa bouche, tout en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

- Je croyais que je devais travailler Severus ? Là... nous ne sommes pas partis pour ça, me dit dit-il essoufflé par notre baiser.

Je braquai mon regard au sien, et je dis, sous la confidence :

- A distance de toi, je savais résister, mais si tu dois étudier dans mes bras, il est mieux que je te fasse d'abord l'amour.

- Alors d'accord, modifions encore un peu notre programme, approuva-t-il en commençant à me déshabiller.

Une fois que je fus nu, je me mis aussi à lui enlever ses vêtements. Je déposai ma bouche de temps en temps sur sa peau halée et une fois qu'il fut lui aussi en tenue d'Adam, je murmurai, en remontant mes mains le long de ses jambes :

- Moi, j'aurais bien besoin de réviser ton corps...

- Mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas. Là tu as mon organe le plus important, celui qui n'appartient qu'à toi, me dit-il en posant ma main, qu'il avait attrapée, sur l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Ah oui ? Murmurai-je en allant poser ma bouche dessus et en caressant ses cuisses. Je sens que je vais étudier tout le reste de la journée...

**POV Harry**

J'attendais Severus dans ses appartements, enfin, les siens pendant encore trois jours. Nous étions fin juillet et nous venions récupérer ses affaires et vider les lieux.

J'avais eu mes Aspic, avec une moyenne très convenable, même en potions. Severus lui, avait démissionné à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il avait décidé d'arrêter pour que nous puissions enfin profiter l'un de l'autre à temps plein. J'avais eu peur qu'il regrette sa décision. Je le craignais toujours d'ailleurs. Mais c'était son choix et nous étions là pour qu'il règle les derniers détails avec Minerva.

Pendant que je l'attendais, j'en profitais pour emballer ses affaires dans des cartons. Beaucoup de nostalgie m'envahissait à chaque objet que je rangeais, me remémorant telle engueulade, telle réconciliation... J'aimais cet endroit et je devais avouer que j'étais triste de le voir pour la dernière fois.

On ne pouvait pas dire que je rangeais vraiment, je ramassais quelques objets ici et là. La pièce qui me rendit le plus triste fut la chambre. Cette pièce recelait tellement de souvenirs marquants de notre histoire...

Je m'assis sur le lit et pris l'oreiller de Severus dans mes bras. J'y nichai la tête et respirai son odeur. J'eus l'impression ensuite, mon visage contre ce tissu, qu'un raz-de-marée de nostalgie m'emportait. Impuissant contre elle, je ne pus que laisser parler mes yeux et leur permettre d'évacuer toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient.

Après plusieurs minutes à laisser libre cours à mes larmes, j'entendis Severus rentrer et m'appeler. Ne voulant pas qu'il me voie comme ça, je lâchai l'oreiller et essuyai mes yeux en catastrophe. Je courus ensuite dans la salle de bains pour m'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche et effacer les traces de larmes. Quand je relevai le visage et que je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je me dis que j'aurais de la chance si Severus croyait à l'excuse que j'allais lui servir.

L'entendant encore m'appeler dans la chambre, je respirai un grand coup et sortis de la salle de bains puis lui dis :

- Je suis là mon amour.

- J'ai fini avec Minerva. On peut finir... Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup en courant presque vers moi.

- Oui. J'avais juste une poussière dans l'œil. C'est vide depuis un moment ici et les elfes ont dû penser que ce n'était pas nécessaire de venir faire le ménage tant que tu n'avais pas vidé les lieux. Alors tu disais qu'avec Minerva tout était en règle ? Tu ne fais officiellement plus partie du corps enseignant ? Demandai-je pour détourner l'attention après mon excuse bidon.

- Une poussière ?

Sans comprendre, il me prit dans ses bras et murmura à mon oreille :

- Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je ne verrai plus cet endroit, mais je garde le plus important pour ne pas oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu ici.

Voyant qu'il avait compris, je me serrai fort contre lui et nichai ma tête dans son cou. Je lui dis ensuite en me forçant à rigoler face à une nouvelle vague de larmes que je tentai de ravaler :

- Une grosse poussière même.

Je l'entendis rire et il me murmura, au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'ai toi, où que j'aille, et tu m'auras sur le dos, n'importe où, où tu iras. Et puis, nous n'avons pas que des bons souvenirs ici...

- Mais qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ce sont nos souvenirs. J'y tiens malgré tout.

- Tu as raison, mais une partie de moi souhaite en créer de nouveau et d'oublier les plus tristes venant d'ici, chuchota-t-il en bécotant mon cou.

Je me laissai aller quelques minutes à savourer son traitement puis me détachai de lui. Ensuite je le tirai par les mains jusqu'au lit et le forçai à s'y asseoir. Il me regarda étonné et je l'embrassai.

- Et si nous partions sur un bon souvenir ? Lui demandai-je en me redressant.

- Lequel ?

- Tu verras, lui dis-je en souriant et en m'éloignant.

Lentement, tout en regardant Severus dans les yeux, je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise, faisant glisser mes doigts sur ma peau découverte. Je vis son regard s'illuminer et son sourire s'étirer. Alors, prenant de l'assurance en voyant que ça lui plaisait, je continuai mon strip-tease en jetant ma chemise au sol.

Ensuite, je défis ma ceinture et la laissai pendre pour m'attaquer à l'attache de mon pantalon. Je tournai quelques secondes plus tard le dos à Severus et fis glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Je me penchai ensuite, pour défaire mes chaussures.

Tout en restant penché comme ça, mes fesses face à Severus, j'enlevai mes chaussures et chaussettes puis je me redressai pour finir d'enlever mon pantalon. Ne gardant que mon boxer, sous lequel on pouvait deviner que mon sexe commençait à se réveiller, je fis de nouveau face à mon amour.

Je découvris Severus se léchant les lèvres et les mains crispées sur le drap. Il avait aussi détaché les premiers boutons de sa chemise et avait le souffle court. Je souris alors de le voir comme ça et me mis à jouer avec ses nerfs en me caressant le corps.

Mes mains se baladaient sur mon torse, descendaient sur mon ventre, passaient sur mon sexe et se dirigeaient sur mes fesses. Severus lui haletait et se retenait de se jeter sur moi, les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tellement il les serrait. Et cette vue qu'il me renvoyait m'excitait encore plus.

Je redirigeai alors mes mains vers mon boxer et attrapai l'élastique pour le faire glisser sur mes jambes. Je le jetai d'un coup de pied sur le sol. Totalement nu, je m'avançai lentement vers lui et une fois devant, je me mis à le déshabiller. Il voulut m'aider dans ma tâche mais je l'en empêchai.

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Ha... Harry, souffla-t-il.

Je continuai de le déshabiller, lui retirant son pantalon et le faisant rejoindre sa chemise au sol ainsi que ses chaussures et chaussettes. Je le fis s'allonger sur le dos tout en l'embrassant tandis que mes mains commençaient à faire glisser son boxer. Relâchant ses lèvres, je me relevai et lui enlevai totalement son sous-vêtement.

J'en profitai pour le regarder, allongé sur lit, nu, les jambes pendantes, le sexe érigé... il était beau, et il était à moi.

Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes, les écartant en caressant la peau fine de l'intérieur des cuisses. Il gémit et râla un peu :

- Comptes-tu me faire mourir de frustration, amour ?

- Non, je veux juste t'aimer une dernière fois ici. Et je veux prendre mon temps, lui répondis-je en faisant courir mes lèvres sur son ventre, son sexe frottant contre mon cou, ou contre mon torse suivant où mes lèvres se posaient.

Je le sentis frémir à ces frottements. Je me mis ensuite à lui faire des caresses aériennes sur les cuisses et dirigeai ma bouche vers son sexe. Tout en commençant à suçoter son gland, je le pris aussi en main. Severus gémit et donna un coup de hanche, faisant pénétrer presque entièrement son membre dans ma bouche. Sous le coup de son plaisir, il agrippa fortement mes cheveux tout en grognant.

Je le suçai alors plus rapidement, lui procurant autant de plaisir qu'il en réclamait puis arrêtai tout d'un coup. Severus râla et me tira à lui pour m'embrasser. Il me dévora littéralement les lèvres et ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle, j'en profitai pour lui dire :

- Remonte un peu plus sur le lit s'il te plait.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, dit-il en remontant.

- J'espère bien, car ce n'est pas prévu dans le programme de ma vie, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Je l'embrassai ensuite et me retournai après. Je me retrouvai au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, son sexe devant mon visage et le mien devant le sien. Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai avec un regard aguicheur avant d'aller le reprendre en bouche. Severus agrippa d'une main ma hanche et me suivit. Il prit mon sexe en main et en bouche, puis calqua ses mouvements sur ceux que je lui faisais.

J'avais plus de mal à lui procurer du plaisir alors que le mien augmentait, mais je parvins quand même à aller chercher sa main pour la placer entre mes fesses, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il devait me préparer. Il s'exécuta et je me sentis perdre un peu plus pied. Quand plusieurs minutes après je devinai qu'il allait jouir, je le relâchai et serrai la base de son sexe pour l'en empêcher.

Il me relâcha lui aussi et rouspéta :

- Ne t'arrête pas, continue nom d'un chaudron !

- Mais ce n'est pas fini, lui dis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser tout en laissant mon corps peser sur le sien.

D'un mouvement de hanche, je nous fis rouler pour inverser nos positions et écartai les jambes. La friction entre nos sexes nous fit gémir de concert et Severus se déplaça pour se placer à mon entrée.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas fini, lui dis-je rieur après le baiser.

Il me pénétra délicatement et joignit sa langue à la mienne en même temps.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai à cause de la sensation de froid et du vide à mes cotés. Alors, paresseusement, j'ouvris les yeux. J'aperçus Severus par la porte de la salle de bains ouverte. Il rangeait ses affaires dans une petite malle. Quand il se retourna face à moi et qu'il me vit réveillé, il me sourit en se dirigeant vers moi.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, la seule partie de mon visage, avec mes yeux, qui était hors de la couverture et me demanda :

- As-tu bien dormi mon amour ?

- Oui. Ca fait longtemps que je dors ?

- Une petite heure. J'ai presque fini d'emballer le restant de mes affaires et... et on pourra partir, finit-il.

Je me redressai d'un bond en entendant ça et me sortis du lit en moins de deux avant de bougonner :

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? Je ne t'ai pas aidé du coup.

Je le vis baisser la tête et il murmura :

- C'est quelque chose qu'il fallait que je termine seul. C'est une grande partie de ma vie que... que je quitte.

J'allai passer mes bras autour de lui et me collai à son torse.

- Ca va ? Lui demandai-je doucement, comprenant que cela ne devait pas être évident pour lui de tourner la page sur trente années de sa vie.

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et releva ensuite mon visage. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, et je me sentis fondre, devant ses iris si... puissants et remplis d'émotions.

- Ca va... Maintenant, c'est notre vie qu'on va construire. Et ça, c'est plus beau que tout, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, sans toutefois les toucher.

Je comblai la distance et l'embrassai délicatement. Doucement. Aussi tendrement qu'il m'avait fait l'amour peu avant.

Quand il m'avait pénétré, il avait mis un point d'honneur à aller tout doucement dans ses va-et-vient, pour faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible pour cette dernière fois en ces lieux.

- Oui, le plus beau reste à venir. Mais promets-moi qu'on ne va pas habiter éternellement chez Draco et Mione ?

Il recula de quelques pas et m'annonça :

- Pour être honnête, cela ne sera que pour à peine un mois. J'ai... j'ai des vues sur une boutique sur le chemin de traverse et... je suis en bonne voie pour les négociations de prix.

Il avança ensuite et prit mon visage entre ses mains :

- Je voulais te laisser la surprise, mais... face à ta question, je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir après tout où nous vivrons ensemble.

- Tu veux ouvrir un commerce ? De potions, j'imagine ? Lui demandai-je surpris.

Il sourit et embrassa mes lèvres brièvement, avant de répondre :

- Oui, j'aime les potions et je me sens bien dans cet élément. Je pense que je pourrais subvenir à nos besoins avec cette boutique. Et puis, je suis un Maître des Potions, assez connu.

- Et tu auras besoin d'un vendeur non ? Tu ne pourras pas et faire les potions et les vendre.

- Je ne sais pas. Je serais sûrement obliger de fermer la boutique quelques temps dans la semaine, afin de... Mais attends une minute, rit-il. Tu voudrais devenir vendeur dans ma boutique, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie et ça nous permettra d'être ensemble. Tu ne veux pas ? Lui demandai-je soudain inquiet de trop m'imposer dans son nouvel objectif professionnel.

- Tu plaisantes ? Si tu travailles pour... enfin, avec moi, j'aurai toujours un œil sur toi. Je continue de dire que les sorciers vont devenir "entreprenants" maintenant que tu ne seras plus à Poudlard, et je compte bien te garder, termina-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Il me regarda d'un mauvais œil et me lâcha devant mon fou rire. Je me calmai immédiatement et le rattrapai par le bras.

- Désolé. Mais tu es tellement... adorable quand tu es jaloux, lui expliquai-je, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'imaginer faire fuir mes futurs prétendants.

- Et prétendantes. Je ne les oublie pas, affirma-t-il en partant vers la salle de bains.

Je le suivis et tendis les mains pour qu'il me passe une des petites malles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il me la donna et j'allai la déposer avec les autres dans le salon. Plus rien ne trainait, les pièces de ses appartements étaient toutes vides. Quand il me rejoignit, je lui demandai ému :

- Alors ça y est, tout est là ? C'est le moment de partir ?

- Non, il me reste une chose à faire, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Laquelle ?

Il se mit face à moi et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une petite boite et l'ouvris. J'y vis un anneau simple, en or blanc. Il posa ensuite sa main sur ma joue et m'avoua :

- Pour bien débuter, autant que tu aies quelque chose qui te lie à moi, même officieusement. Et j'ai estimé que c'était l'endroit où te le donner.

Je regardai l'anneau, puis Severus, puis l'anneau, puis Severus et ainsi de suite plusieurs fois d'affilée. Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité et sans plus attendre je sautai dans les bras de Severus.

- Que ce soit officieux, officiel, peu importe. Je t'aime et je suis à toi, lui déclamai-je avec une voix éraillée.

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Allez, enfile-le.

Je reposai les pieds au sol et pris l'anneau dans la boite. Quand je le passai à mon annulaire, j'eus comme une drôle de sensation, une vague de quelque chose, comme si j'avais Severus avec moi alors que je l'avais déjà en face de moi.

- Il est spécial ? Demandai-je en regardant mon doigt.

- Non, j'ai pensé faire simple, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Si ! M'empressai-je de répondre. J'ai juste cru... j'ai eu l'impression que... Rien, j'ai dû rêver.

- Rêve tant que tu le peux, murmura-t-il.

Il m'embrassa ensuite et passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour me maintenir collé à lui. Ce fut le manque d'air qui le fit se reculer. Ma respiration était laborieuse. Il caressa ma joue tendrement et me regarda comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde.

- Je pense que l'on peut y aller. Les elfes se chargeront des malles. En plus, Draco et Hermione nous invitent à diner ce soir.

- Oui, allons-y.

Je le suivis, le cœur lourd, hors de la pièce, à reculons pour pouvoir imprimer une dernière fois cet endroit, lieu où tout avait débuté entre Severus et moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le dix-neuvième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 12 pages et 3.686 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Il vous a plu ? Déplu ? ^^

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Absente cette semaine, pas de message.

**Vivi : **Merci d'avoir lu ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre __**tous les quinze jours**__._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Pas de note, Jes est indisponible ce soir.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Coucouuuuuu ^^ Je ne traine pas, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, à plus bas ;-)

**Note Vivi : **D'après vous, comment va se passer la mise en ménage de nos deux tourtereaux ?

**NOTE COMMUNE IMPORTANTE :**Nous sommes désolées, mais nos ordinateurs (nan ils ne sont pas de la préhistoire) et FFnet ne s'entendant pas en ce moment, nous passons une demi heure pour répondre à une review, nous abandonnons donc aujourd'hui.

Nous vous remercions donc pour toutes vos reviews qui nous ont fait plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>(Mi-aout 1999)

Je regardais Harry faire du cheval tout en buvant une limonade bien fraiche. Il ne le savait pas, mais Draco et Hermione avaient accepté de le tenir éloigné de moi en cette matinée car j'avais décidé de préparer notre nouveau "chez nous". Le premier d'ailleurs. Les malles avaient été envoyées là-bas, et maintenant j'attendais que mon brun vienne près de moi et qu'il m'embrasse avant de l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse, pour faire des courses.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour enfin descendre de cheval et le laisser à Draco et son amie. Ces deux-là d'ailleurs s'aimaient d'une si belle façon que j'aimais Hermione pour ça. Draco était enfin heureux.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire une balade à cheval cet après-midi ? Me demanda mon amour en venant m'embrasser.

- J'aurais aimé, mais je dois aller faire quelques courses au Chemin de Traverse. Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux. On pourrait se "croiser" devant une boutique et continuer ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Pourquoi pas. Tu me laisses dix minutes ? Le temps d'aller me doucher et de me changer.

Je lui jetai un regard... gourmand et posai ma main sur sa cuisse. Puis je demandai :

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos ?

- Ca dépend. Es-tu pressé d'aller au chemin de Traverse ?

Sa question me fit revenir sur terre, et, regrettant déjà ma réponse, je dis :

- Allez, file. Plus vite tu es revenu, plus vite nous y allons et plus vite on revient pour faire l'amour. Ta tenue de rechange est sur le lit.

- Comme tu veux. Mais avant...

Il se pencha vers moi et me vola un baiser. Puis il rentra rapidement dans le manoir.

Pendant ce temps, je me reposai, la matinée ayant été chargée. J'avais dû me rendre au Ministère pour signer les papiers me rendant propriétaire de ma boutique. J'avais pu le faire grâce à l'argent que j'avais mis de côté au fil de mes années en tant qu'enseignant.

Le temps sembla court et long à la fois, mais une bouche se posant dans mon cou me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Tu es prêt ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

- Oui.

Je me levai et lui pris la main. Je nous conduisis ensuite vers la cheminette.

- Rends-toi au Chaudron Baveur et viens me rejoindre devant l'Animalerie Magique. Moi, je vais y aller en transplanant.

Je lui souris et posai ma bouche sur son front, avant de lâcher sa main.

- A tout de suite, me dit-il en se tournant face à la cheminée.

Je le laissai là, et espérai qu'il ne soit pas recouvert de suie, une fois de plus. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un garçon tel que lui était toujours aussi sali par ce mode de déplacement.

Une fois dehors, je me hâtai d'aller sur la zone de transplanage et fus en deux secondes, avec cette sensation désagréable dans le ventre, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je commençai à remonter la rue commerçante, en regardant ça et là. J'achetai, en passant devant un marchand ambulant, un ingrédient assez rare. Je le payai un peu cher, mais cela valait le coût.

Je pressai ensuite le pas et je le vis, de loin. Les gens s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, tout en le laissant tranquille. Je marchai, normalement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je dis, assez fort :

- Mais qui voilà. Monsieur Potter.

- Professeur Snape ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, dis-je en allant lui serrer la main. Et vous ?

- Ca peut aller.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je de manière polie.

- Pas grand-chose. J'avais envie de prendre l'air. Et vous ?

- Je suis venu acheter quelques ingrédients. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Proposai-je en montrant le reste de l'avenue marchande de la main.

- Volontiers. Je vous suis, me répondit-il en se mettant à mes cotés.

Nous prîmes le chemin vers le haut de l'avenue tout en parlant de choses banales. On avait appris à bien jouer la comédie. Une fois arrivés à quelques façades de l'apothicaire, je stoppai et ouvris la porte qui réagissait à ma magie. Harry me suivit et dit, quand j'eus refermé la porte, démontrant par là qu'il ne devinait pas notre présence ici :

- Je ne connaissais pas cette boutique.

Je ris, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Je fermai ensuite les stores et murmurai à son oreille :

- Nous sommes chez "Potions en tout genre, Établissements Snape". Je suis déçu que tu ne connaisses pas, avouai-je, taquin.

- C'est... c'est ta boutique ? Ca y est, tu l'as ouverte ? Me demanda-t-il en reculant pour me regarder, les yeux remplis de joie.

- Ouverte n'est pas le bon mot, répondis-je. Je viens juste de l'acheter aujourd'hui et toutes nos affaires nous attendent à l'étage, notre nouveau "chez nous". Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et ajoutai :

- Plus besoin de vivre dans une aile reculée au Manoir de Draco. Nous sommes chez nous ici. Et dans peu de temps... si tu le souhaites, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés, ajoutai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, on pourra se montrer de plus en plus ensemble publiquement. Sans ajouter à cela que les principales écoles supérieures ne sont pas très loin d'ici, si tu souhaites entreprendre des études.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais parlé autant. Le stress qu'il n'aime pas l'endroit peut-être.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, nous montrer et être libres ? Me demanda-t-il anxieux à son tour.

Je soufflai et l'embrassai chastement, avant de répondre à mon tour, anxieux :

- Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra se montrer en couple tout de suite, mais... amis, oui. Laisse-moi un peu plus de temps Harry, juste un peu plus de temps.

- D'accord. Tu sais Severus, je vais devoir revoir ma proposition pour être vendeur dans ta boutique. J'ai réfléchi depuis que tu m'en as parlé et... je voudrais faire des études plus poussées pour être potioniste moi aussi. Comme ça, on pourra faire les potions tous les deux. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de partager cette tâche.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Aimait-il tant que ça les potions désormais ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, ce ne me pose pas de problème. J'ouvrirai la boutique l'après-midi et en soirée, comme ça, je serai plus disponible pour toi. Et la matinée, je la passerai dans mon laboratoire.

- Tu sais quoi mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il en collant son dos contre mon torse et en s'entourant de mes bras.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire, soufflai-je avant de déposer ma bouche sous son oreille.

- J'aime déjà ce chez nous, même si tu ne m'as toujours pas fait visiter.

En l'entendant, je pris sa main et me dépêchai d'aller dans la pièce qui servirait de coin détente pendant les heures de vente.

- C'est ici que je viendrai entre deux clients. Je compte y mettre ma bibliothèque ainsi que deux canapés. Ensuite, le reste viendra au fur et à mesure.

Je le pris dans mes bras et murmurai :

- Tu pourras y être sans être vu, et on pourra rester ensemble pendant mon travail de vendeur.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et partis lui montrer mon futur laboratoire, à la cave. La porte se trouvait derrière le comptoir de vente et cela était un plus non négligeable. Je nous conduisis ensuite à l'étage, où notre habitation nous attendait. Il y avait un amas de malles prêtes à être déballées et les meubles, eux, étaient déjà disposés de manière sommaire.

- Ici, ce sera notre salle à manger, assez grande pour pouvoir inviter quelques personnes, mais pas trop grande non plus, expliquai-je en pointant la pièce du doigt. Et là, c'est le salon. Je pense que cela est mieux que la cheminée se trouve dans ce dernier, idéal pour quelques câlins devant le feu crépitant.

Je me plaçai devant lui et souris de toutes mes dents, ressentant un immense bonheur au fait de faire un grand pas en avant.

Je n'attendis pas ensuite et le poussai vers la porte sur la droite. Derrière cette dernière se trouvait notre cuisine équipée. Elle était assez pratique et vaste. Nous pourrions y installer quelques appareils moldus, qu'Harry serait sûrement content d'avoir.

- Et le plus beau pour la fin, murmurai-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras, et il entoura mon cou des siens. Je nous conduisis derrière la porte sur la gauche dans le salon. Là, se trouvait notre chambre. Elle ressemblait à celle des mes appartements à Poudlard, mais elle était un peu plus grande, pouvant y placer une garde-robe pour lui.

- Je pense que cette pièce sera parfaite avec toi dedans.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et ouvris la porte attenante à la chambre.

- Ici se trouve la salle de bains. Il n'y a qu'une baignoire, mais je vais y faire installer aussi une cabine de douche. Les toilettes sont manquantes aussi, et je compte bien en faire installer ici, ainsi que dans le couloir en bas, menant aux escaliers, pour les clients et les invités, afin de ne pas les faire passer dans la chambre.

Je le tournai vers moi, et demandai, fébrile et anxieux :

- Qu'en dis-tu ? Cela te plait ? Arriveras-tu à te penser chez toi ici ?

- Mais je suis déjà chez moi, me répondit-il en venant se nicher dans mes bras. Nous sommes chez nous. Nous avons un chez nous ! Rajouta-t-il en levant son visage souriant et ému vers moi.

- Oui, nous avons enfin un chez nous, mon amour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions arrivés et presqu'autant que nous nous étions mis à la tâche pour déballer nos affaires. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que les miennes, mais aussi les siennes.

- Où veux-tu mettre la photo de Londres ? Dans la salle à manger ou le salon, criai-je assez fort, vu qu'il rangeait ses habits dans la chambre.

- J'aimerais bien dans le salon, mais toi, ça te convient ?

- Aucun souci, répondis-je en allant l'accrocher.

Je la mis de façon à ce qu'on la voie une fois bien installé dans le canapé.

La voir sur ce mur me rendit tout à coup ému. Et je fus plus que déstabilisé en sentant mes yeux s'humidifier. Je me ruai alors vers la salle de bains et une fois dans la pièce, me laissai tomber au sol.

J'avais trop de choses en moi, trop de sentiments. J'étais chamboulé à cause ma nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi, à Harry qui allait en faire partie.

Les larmes coulèrent, silencieusement. Mon corps ne tremblait même pas, c'était juste le trop-plein qui devait sortir.

Le temps se suspendit et ce fut mon dos heurtant le sol, à cause d'Harry qui avait ouvert la porte, que j'entendis :

- Tout va bien Severus ? Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je t'ai vu te précipiter ici et comme je n'entendais aucun bruit.

Je passai la main sur mes joues, dans une vaine tentative d'effacer les traces de mes larmes et me relevai d'un mouvement souple. Je pris la direction du lavabo et me rafraichis le visage, tout en disant :

- J'ai eu un étourdissement, mais je vais bien maintenant.

Ayant du coup la place de passer, Harry entra et me regarda à travers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Je vis son visage inquiet et perplexe me scruter, puis il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches et ses mains se joignirent sur mon ventre. Je l'entendis me dire ensuite :

- Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute mon amour. Mais tu sais, je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, de vider ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je le fais bien moi, tu en as le droit toi aussi.

Je souris, mais ce fut un gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche. Sans attendre, je me retournai et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux.

J'avais quitté mon foyer, l'endroit qui m'avait apporté le peu de bonheur dans ma vie, mais aussi le plus de malheur.

J'y avais côtoyé Lily pendant ma scolarité, puis Albus en tant que mentor. Je l'avais même considéré comme une sorte de grand-père à mes yeux. Et je l'y avais tué.

Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de quitter le lieu où mon âme s'était déchirée une fois de plus, je ne pensais pas avoir le droit au bonheur, une nouvelle vie. Mais j'allais le faire.

Sentant mes larmes cesser, je redressai mon visage, murmurai :

- Merci Harry, merci d'être là.

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et me dirigeai vers la salle à manger pour finir de déballer la porcelaine.

- Severus, m'appela-t-il du pas de la porte de la salle.

Je me stoppai et plaçai un masque sur le visage, avant de me retourner.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, tout en affirmant :

- Moi aussi...

**POV Harry **_(Cinq mois plus tard - le jeudi 6 janvier 2000)_

N'ayant pas cours cet après-midi, mais n'ayant pas été prévenu avant, donc Severus ne le sachant pas non plus, je décidai de ne pas rentrer et d'aller voir si tout était prêt pour dimanche.

J'avais réussi à acheter le manoir Prince. Le Ministère avait longuement hésité à me le céder, mais de par mon nom et ma notoriété, ils avaient consenti à me faire la vente. Ils avaient bien sûr joué les curieux, voulant savoir pourquoi je voulais acheter ce manoir qui avait appartenu à la famille de Severus. Mais je ne leur avais pas fait le plaisir de le leur dire.

Nous cachions encore notre relation, nous montrant seulement "amis". Bien sûr, certaines rumeurs couraient déjà sur notre compte. J'en avais eu des échos à la faculté. Les gens semblaient surpris de nous voir amis alors que nous avions un passé de haine très réputé. Tandis que d'autres, surtout les femmes, fleurs bleues, s'imaginaient que nous avions franchi la barrière de la haine pour en venir à l'amour. Elles ne savaient pas comme elles avaient vu juste.

Sur un dernier au revoir à mes camarades de classe, je me rendis dans la zone de la fac prévue pour et transplanai au manoir. Comme d'habitude, il allait falloir que je règle ce problème, j'arrivai dans le parc au lieu de devant la porte d'entrée. Je fis le trajet jusqu'à elle en râlant contre mon incapacité à bien évaluer mon lieu d'atterrissage et m'arrêtai une fois le seuil du manoir passé.

Linka, une des deux elfes qui étaient restées pour gérer le manoir pendant toutes ces années d'abandon, vint m'accueillir avec une joie non contenue.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Linka est contente de vous revoir. Vous êtes venu voir si les travaux étaient finis ?

- Bonjour Linka. Oui je suis venu régler les derniers détails. Gaïa n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle est allée remettre les serres en état. Elle aime beaucoup s'occuper des plantes là-bas. Linka était en train de faire le ménage dans les pièces du haut.

- Alors va. Va terminer ce que tu faisais et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine quand tu auras fini.

Elle se baissa en acquiesçant de la tête et disparut dans un pop assez discret. J'enlevai ensuite mon manteau et le posai sur un cintre de la penderie du hall. Puis je me dirigeai vers la cuisine tout en regardant le travail qu'avaient effectué les deux elfes.

La différence entre la première fois que j'avais vu ce manoir et ma visite de ce jour était flagrante. Quand je l'avais visité il y avait de ça un mois et demi, il était presque en ruine. Les elfes ne faisant que le strict minimum pour l'entretien, étant persuadées de finir leur vie seules ici, sans que jamais personne ne le rachète. Mais quand elles avaient su que de nouveaux propriétaires avaient envie d'y emménager, elles s'en étaient données à cœur joie et l'avaient remis à neuf sans jamais rechigner.

Dans la cuisine, je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail, juste devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les serres. Je vis Gaïa s'activer à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'occuper d'une plante avec minutie.

Je souris devant cette vision, ces deux elfes n'étaient pas comme les autres. Déjà, elles ne parlaient pas comme eux, elles parlaient presque comme nous, ne gardant que la troisième personne du singulier pour parler d'elles. Et surtout, elles avaient l'air heureux par rapport à la première fois que je les avais rencontrées.

Il se passa une demi-heure, ou peut-être un peu plus, avant que Linka me rejoigne. Elle me proposa un thé, que j'acceptai volontiers. Pendant qu'elle me le préparait, j'ouvris la fenêtre et appelai Gaïa pour qu'elle nous rejoigne aussi. Quand elle fut avec nous, je leur demandai de s'asseoir elle aussi. Je ne voulais pas les traiter comme des esclaves, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je préférais les considérer comme des employées.

Elles mirent du temps à s'exécuter, mais à force de paroles encourageantes mais assez strictes pour leur point de vue, elles s'assirent. Je commençai alors à faire le point avec elles pour être sûr que tout serait prêt pour dimanche. Jour de l'anniversaire de Severus.

- Bon. Alors où en êtes vous ? Reste-t-il beaucoup de choses à faire ? Leur demandai-je avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Tout est pratiquement prêt Monsieur. Gaïa doit juste finir les serres et le parc Monsieur.

- Et Linka, Monsieur, doit seulement finir de remplir les réserves de la cuisine et repasser pour enlever la poussière qui revient tout le temps.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez quasiment fini. Vous êtes de bonnes elfes, les remerciai-je. Que diriez vous de me refaire visiter le manoir et de me montrer votre fabuleux travail ? Leur proposai-je aussitôt, voyant qu'elles étaient heureuses d'avoir des remerciements.

Elles se levèrent dans un même ensemble et m'attrapèrent chacune une main pour me tirer hors de la cuisine. Je ris de leur empressement. Avoir un maitre des lieux leur avait vraiment manqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingtième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 10 pages et 3.054 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Pas de note, Jes est indisponible ce soir.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas, faites le nous savoir ^^

**Vivi : **Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Severus quand il verra le Manoir ^^ (crise cardiaque, saut de joie partout sur le domaine, nuit torride…)

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre __**tous les quinze jours**__._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Etant malade et fièvreuse, je ne vais pas être longue : bonne lecture.

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Je vais être franche, je ne sait pas quoi vous dire d'autre que : BONNE LECTURE ^^

**Note Vivi **:Encore merci de suivre cette lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes : <strong>Merci à Nepheria, Manganiark, Drayy et Nologin pour toutes leurs reviews. Nous les avons bien reçues, ne vous inquiétez pas, et elles nous ont fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry<strong>

Le soleil me faisait de l'œil à travers le rideau mal fermé. Je râlai et me tournai vers Severus pour me réinstaller et replonger dans mon sommeil. Mais c'était sans compter mon amour qui était apparemment réveillé et qui profita de l'occasion pour me demander :

- Comptes-tu encore dormir longtemps alors qu'il fait beau ?

Nichant la tête contre son torse, je râlai encore et marmonnai :

- Il fait peut-être beau, mais il doit faire froid comme c'est pas permis. Donc je suis beaucoup mieux à la place que j'occupe actuellement.

- Fais m'en au moins profiter et embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je répondis volontiers à son attente et me redressai pour aller goûter à ses lèvres si tentatrices. Puis, mon esprit étant moins brumeux, je me reculai d'un bond et lui demandai confirmation :

- Severus, nous sommes bien dimanche ?

- Merlin oui, ce qui veut dire que nous avons la journée à nous, répondit-il tout en posant sa main sur ma hanche.

Je la lui retirai et me levai précipitamment puis courus vers la salle de bains.

- Désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, lui dis-je avant de fermer derrière moi la porte de la salle d'eau.

Je me dépêchai de prendre une douche, puis me séchai et me lavai les dents. Une fois prêt, je sortis en vitesse de la pièce et arrivé dans la chambre, voyant Severus toujours allongé, je lui dis :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit. Allez, dépêche-toi, une longue journée nous attend. Va te préparer pendant que je m'habille et que je prépare le petit-déjeuner.

- Et pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Tu sautes du lit comme si la mort s'y trouvait et je ne dois rien y redire ?

Fouillant dans mon armoire pendant qu'il râlait, j'en sortis un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt noir aussi et un pull vert émeraude, un cadeau que m'avait fait Severus à noël. La porte refermée, je me tournai vers lui et lui expliquai :

- J'ai découvert un lieu magnifique, plein de magie et de vécu. Je veux absolument te le montrer. Je pense que tu ne pourras qu'aimer cet endroit. Alors s'il te plait, accepte de te préparer et de me laisser t'y emmener. Promis, après tu pourras profiter pleinement de moi.

J'utilisai cette moue qui le faisait souvent craquer et accepter mes requêtes. Je n'aimais pas vraiment utiliser cette manière pour l'amadouer, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Mes yeux étaient suppliants. Mais il ne devait pas refuser, il ne pouvait pas refuser, il en était hors de question !

Il sortit du lit et vint enrouler sa main autour de mon cou, sans serrer. Il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres puis les embrassa. Sa bouche dévia ensuite vers mon cou et mon oreille, où il y souffla :

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça Harry... mais tu es si sexy ainsi.

Ses mains passèrent sur ma peau et je frissonnai. Il ajouta :

- Je vais gentiment faire ce que tu me demandes et nous irons voir cet endroit. Mais ensuite... tu seras tout à moi et rien qu'à moi. D'accord ?

- Oui, promis, dis-je en me détachant de lui pour ne pas risquer de succomber à l'envie de l'allonger sur le lit pour qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Il alla dans la salle de bains et je m'habillai rapidement. J'allai ensuite dans la cuisine où je préparai un thé pour Severus et un café au lait pour moi. Je fis aussi griller quelques toast et sortis le miel. Je disposai le tout sur la table quand Severus entra dans la pièce. Je lui souris et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit sans protester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois notre petit-déjeuner terminé, je rangeai la table et lavai nos bols et cuillères. J'utilisais rarement la méthode moldue pour ça, mais là j'étais un peu stressé à l'idée d'emmener Severus au manoir Prince. Je commençais à douter que mon idée de cadeau d'anniversaire en soit bonne.

Severus dû sentir mon stress car il vint derrière moi, m'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur mon épaule avant de me demander :

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Est-ce à cause de tes cours de demain ?

- Non, non. Tout va bien, le rassurai-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Tu es prêt à partir ? Rajoutai-je immédiatement.

- Bien entendu, répliqua-t-il en se reculant.

- Donne-moi la main, je vais nous faire transplaner. Et ferme les yeux, ne les rouvre que quand je te le dirai s'il te plait, le suppliai-je en attrapant sa main qu'il me tendait.

Voyant qu'il me regardait avec une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard, je lui dis :

- Ne pose pas de questions et promets-moi de garder les yeux fermés s'il te plait.

- Je te le promets. Mais sache que tu as de la chance que je t'aime à ce point, murmura-t-il.

Je nous fis transplaner, mon estomac se retourna encore une fois, et nous atterrîmes devant les grilles du manoir. Je plaçai Severus face au milieu de la grille et fis un pas en arrière. Je préférais me tenir quelques pas derrière lui et le laisser seul face à la demeure de ses ancêtres.

Le parc était recouvert de neige, la bâtisse semblait comme neuve tout en gardant son aspect ancien. Linka et Gaïa nous attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Elles avaient dû guetter notre arrivée depuis le lever du soleil.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux mon amour... et bon anniversaire.

**Pov Severus**

En entendant sa voix, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Et ce que je vis me donna un coup dans l'abdomen tellement je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je me retrouvai devant les grilles qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Ces grilles que j'avais passées tenant la main de ma mère, mon père ayant toujours refusé de venir. C'était toujours pour de courtes périodes, mais ici, avant Poudlard, j'avais passé de bons moments.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, murmurai-je sans me retourner.

Je parcourus des yeux le manoir se trouvant derrière les grilles et pus apercevoir à l'entrée une personne ou deux bouger. Mais elles étaient tellement loin, que je pouvais me tromper.

- Rien, c'est juste ton cadeau d'anniversaire, répondit-il d'une voix pas très sûre.

- Anniversaire ? Répétai-je.

Je me retournai et le dévisageai. Fêtions-nous l'anniversaire de notre couple ? J'espérais que non, je n'avais aucun cadeau.

- Le tien. Tu as quarante ans aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il en regardant le sol.

- Pardon ?

Je fis un pas en avant, puis... je me rappelai. Il avait raison, nous étions bien le 9 janvier.

- J'avais oublié, soufflai-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

Je me rendis près de lui et soulevai sa tête. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je souris. Cette visite était un très beau cadeau. Mais je me posai une question que je m'empressai de lui demander :

- Qui sont les propriétaires et que leur as-tu dit pour qu'ils nous autorisent à visiter leur habitation ?

- Oh, ben je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à leur dire. En fait, pour le moment il n'y a qu'un propriétaire car le couple à qui il appartient se cache. Un peu comme nous, me dit-il avec un air taquin qu'il n'avait pas juste avant.

- Oh...

Je pouvais les comprendre. Personnellement, je n'arrivais pas encore à me décider pour nous montrer au grand jour.

- Merci en tous cas pour cette attention, lui dis-je en allant l'embrasser.

- Severus...

- Oui, dis-je d'une petite voix.

J'étais ému par son cadeau et j'avais une foule de souvenirs qui repassaient en tête.

- Ton cadeau, ce n'est pas la visite. En fait, je suis provisoirement le propriétaire de ce manoir, mais c'est le tien. C'est lui ton cadeau.

Je me retournai et regardai une fois de plus ce manoir... mon manoir. Mes mains tremblèrent et je m'avançai pour les poser sur la grille. Petit, j'adorais les ouvrir moi-même. Ma mère riait de me voir avoir un peu de mal.

- Harry... tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ce cadeau représente, dis-je en poussant les grilles.

- J'imagine, si, l'entendis-je de loin, trop perdu dans la contemplation du manoir et mes souvenirs d'enfance.

Je m'avançai sans attendre et marchai sur cette allée presque identique. Mes yeux, eux, se posèrent sur les murs en brique qui avaient semble-il été rénovés. Une fois assez près, je pus enfin me rendre compte que c'étaient des elfes sur le pas de porte. Une fois près d'elles, ces dernières me saluèrent et me dirent :

- Heureuse de vous revoir maître Severus. Linka est aux anges de voir que vous êtes devenu un bel homme.

- Entrez, ne restez pas dehors, il fait très froid maître Severus. Comme vous avez changé. Gaïa n'imaginait pas qu'elle aurait le plaisir de vous revoir un jour.

- Moi non plus, répondis-je ému.

Ces elfes avaient été les premières que j'avais vues et je me souvenais avoir joué avec eux étant petit.

Je les suivis à l'intérieur et comprenant peut-être mon besoin de redécouvrir moi-même la bâtisse, elles s'éclipsèrent. Je me revis rire avec elles, ces deux elfes hors du commun que mon grand-père avait mieux éduquées que la plupart des elfes que j'avais pu croiser au cours de ma vie.

Je me rendis dans le salon principal, comme si je rendais visite à cette famille qui aurait pu améliorer mon enfance, si ma mère n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de mon père.

Je pus réentendre la voix de mes grands-parents, près de la cheminée, me raconter des histoires sur le monde magique. Je pus me souvenir de l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse que je dévorais sur les genoux de cet homme si bienveillant vis-à-vis de moi. Cet homme mort trop tôt. S'il avait été encore en vie avant ma sortie de Poudlard, peut-être aurais-je mieux tourné.

Je posai la main sur le montant de la cheminée et pus me remémorer les photographies sorcières que je ne m'étais pas lassées de regarder.

Je fus soudain avide de visiter chaque pièce, de me souvenir... Je fis donc le tour du manoir, les yeux remplis d'émotions et le cœur battant à toute allure.

La cuisine, la salle à manger, le bureau de mon grand-père, le salon détente de ma grand-mère... morte bien plus tôt.

Je m'en rappelais avec moins de netteté, étant encore jeune à sa mort.

Une fois arrivé devant la double fenêtre donnant sur la serre, je fermai les yeux. C'était là... là que ma passion pour les potions était née. Là que je suivais mon grand-père qui allait y chercher quelques ingrédients pour ensuite brasser ses potions médicinales.

Je souris et ouvris les portes. Le vent froid frappa mon visage, mais je marchai d'un pas rapide vers les serres. J'entendis comme des rires lointains. Les rires si peu présents dans mon enfance... ma vie. Ces rires d'enfant insouciant qui était aimé entre ces murs, choyé même.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, je retins ma respiration en voyant que l'endroit était entretenu et magnifique. L'odeur des fleurs mêlé aux plantes atteignait mes narines et cela fut comme une vague de chaleur en moi.

Je parcourus les quelques allées avant de me décider à retourner dans le manoir. Une fois au chaud, je restai là, les yeux fixant le mur. Puis, sans comprendre, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et montai à l'étage. J'y ouvris chaque porte et restai tout à coup bloqué sur la pièce qui avait jadis abrité mon berceau, puis un lit d'enfant. Sans oublier les tonnes de jouets que je ne trouvais, à cette époque, qu'ici, et qu'il m'était interdit de ramener chez "moi". Déjà petit, j'avais cette envie que ce manoir devienne ma maison, mon foyer.

Vivant heureux avec ma mère et mes grands-parents.

Je m'avançai et posai la main sur la commode en bois sombre. C'était la mienne étant jeune.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai dans cette pièce, me remémorant les histoires que l'on m'avait racontées ici même. Les câlins avant de m'endormir, cette tendresse que je n'avais retrouvée que plus tard... très tard.

Harry...

Me souvenant qu'il était là et que je l'avais comme qui dirait mis de côté , je fonçai au rez-de-chaussée et le trouvai dans la cuisine, avec les deux elfes. Je me ruai sur lui et volai sa bouche avec passion, amour, émotion, fébrilité. Toutes ces émotions que j'avais ressenties en visitant ces murs.

- Je ne te mérite pas... tu es... Je t'aime.

Je sentis une larme couler et sans y faire vraiment attention, je m'assis sur ses genoux.

**POV Harry** _(Quelques minutes plus tôt)_

Severus m'ayant laissé seul, je rejoignis Linka et Gaïa dans le hall. Je les avais observés de loin, Severus et elles, quand ils étaient sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, puis j'avais vu qu'elles l'avaient laissé partir seul revisiter ce lieu.

Quand Severus fut monté à l'étage, je pris la direction du salon après avoir demandé à Linka et Gaïa d'aller nous attendre dans la cuisine et de nous préparer du thé.

La pièce était dans des tons crème et chocolat. Un grand canapé confortable trônait au milieu, face à la cheminée. Un épais et grand tapis était étalé entre les deux. Une table basse couleur crème était posée en son centre. Contre un des murs se trouvait un immense buffet et contre celui de la porte d'entrée du salon il y avait un guéridon.

J'allai donc allumer la cheminée et poussai la table basse pour libérer le tapis. Puis, avant d'aller à la cuisine, je posai une lettre pour Severus sur le guéridon que je déplaçai aussi pour qu'il la remarque en entrant. Ma tâche accomplie, je rejoignis les elfes et m'assis avec elles. Elles me servirent un thé et me racontèrent combien elles étaient heureuses de revoir leur maître Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes justement l'intéressé se précipiter dans la pièce. Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir arriver qu'il m'embrassait à perdre haleine.

- Je ne te mérite pas... tu es... Je t'aime, me dit-il ensuite avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Je lui souris et je vis une larme glisser sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai avec mon pouce tout en lui demandant :

- Cela veut-il dire que tu aimes mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- C'est le plus beau de tous...

Je le serrai contre moi et nichai ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais rassuré et heureux qu'il l'aime. Cela aurait aussi pu ne pas être le cas.

- Maintenant je vais te donner un bonus à ton cadeau si tu es d'accord, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

- Qu'as-tu prévu qui soit meilleur que ce manoir mon amour ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est meilleur, seul toi pourras me le dire. Mais si tu veux savoir ce que c'est, suis-moi, lui répondis-je en le repoussant pour qu'il se lève et que j'en fasse autant.

Je le tirai à ma suite vers le salon en le tenant par la main et quand nous y entrâmes, je m'arrêtai à l'entrée et relâchai sa main. Je le laissai parcourir la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la lettre. Il la regarda un moment avant d'aller la prendre et quand il l'eut en main, il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Pour le savoir tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, la lire, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et se plongea dans sa lecture. Moi, je me dirigeai vers le tapis sur lequel je m'assis en attendant qu'il ait fini sa lecture.

Je connaissais cette lettre par cœur pour l'avoir écrite il y avait déjà dix jours, et pour l'avoir lue et relue depuis. Mentalement, je la récitai en même temps qu'il la lisait pendant que j'enlevais mes vêtements.

_Severus, mon amour..._

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. _

_J'espère que le manoir te fait plaisir autant que ça m'a fait plaisir de tout faire pour pouvoir te l'offrir. J'espère aussi que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te demande d'emménager ici et de laisser tomber notre petit chez nous au-dessus de la boutique. Mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on vienne y vivre. C'était chez toi, de par ta famille, et j'aimerais que ça devienne chez nous. Tu auras, comme ça, ton passé, ton présent et ton futur réunis dans ces murs. Ce manoir, qui aurait dû te voir devenir plus vieux depuis si longtemps, pourra enfin le faire. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons y être aussi heureux que ce que nous le sommes déjà dans notre appartement._

_Severus, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux. Je te laisse donc décider de ce que tu veux que nous fassions. De toute façon, qu'importe quel sera ton choix, il me conviendra. Car le plus important est que l'on soit bien ensemble, car ma maison, c'est toi, et ce pour de longues années encore._

_Maintenant, laisse tomber cette lettre. Je t'attends devant la cheminée et je commence à avoir froid et j'aimerais m'occuper de toi en ce jour si spécial, car comme tu le constateras en levant les yeux, je suis nu. Je t'aime._

J'étais bel et bien, comme dit dans la lettre, nu, et je le regardais pour lire ses expressions au fil de sa lecture. Quand il leva le regard vers moi, je sus à son expression qu'il venait de lire la fin de la lettre. Je le vis la poser sur le guéridon et se dépêcher de me rejoindre. Mais au moment où il allait poser ses pieds sur le tapis, je levais la main face à lui et lui dis :

- Attends.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te plaque contre le sol et que je te prenne avec passion, avec ce cadeau, cette lettre et puis... ça, fit-il en me montrant d'un geste du poignet.

Je souris à ses paroles et m'empressai de lui expliquer en me levant pour le rejoindre :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je veux juste m'occuper de toi, donc te déshabiller en fait aussi parti.

Ses yeux brillèrent soudain et sa bouche afficha un sourire éblouissant.

Arrivé devant lui, je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et les retirai aussitôt. Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras pour me rapprocher de lui, mais je l'en empêchai en lui soufflant :

- Ne bouge pas, laisse-toi faire. Laisse-moi déballer ton bonus, finis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il acquiesça de la tête et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Alors, délicatement, je commençai à le déshabiller. Comme il n'avait pas mis son éternelle robe noire, je fis remonter son pull et le fis passer par-dessus sa tête.

Ensuite, tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je sortis sa chemise de son pantalon et en défis les boutons un à un, en évitant de toucher la peau qu'elle découvrait en s'ouvrant. Quand tous les boutons furent ouverts, je la lui enlevai et la laissai tomber à ses pieds.

Avant de continuer, je ne résistai pas et allai lui voler un autre bref baiser. Puis je me mis à genoux devant lui tout en laissant mes yeux plongés dans les siens qui suivirent mon mouvement. Je lui enlevai ses chaussures, puis ensuite ses chaussettes, avant de remonter mes mains vers l'attache de son pantalon. Je sentis au passage qu'il était déjà quelque peu déformé par le réveil de son désir. Cela me fit sourire et je le torturai en prenant le temps de défaire l'attache et d'ensuite faire glisser son pantalon. Quand il fut retiré, je fis subir la même chose à son boxer tout en soufflant sur son sexe.

Severus enfin mis à nu, je me relevai et lui pris la main pour le tirer avec moi au centre du tapis. Je me remis à genoux, et lui intimai d'en faire de même. Il s'exécuta tout en me demandant :

- Arrives-tu à imaginer ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pendant que tu me déshabillais ?

- Non. Qu'imaginais-tu ?

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et caressa la ligne de ma mâchoire avec son nez, avant de murmurer au creux de mon oreille :

- Que ta langue parcourait mon corps, pendant que je faisais pareil. Que mes doigts te rendaient fou. Je nous ai imaginés enlacés, l'un dans l'autre, en sueur et bougeant tout en murmurant nos envies. Et plus que tout... je me suis vu te fouiller de ma langue...

- Hum... tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, mais certaines données de ce que tu as imaginé vont changer. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire et profite de ce jour particulier mon amour, lui dis-je en collant mon torse au sien.

Sa bouche vint me voler un baiser, que je lui accordai volontiers cette fois, avec tout l'amour et toute la passion que j'avais pour lui. Ses mains essayèrent de me caresser le dos, mais comme un peu avant, je les lui retirai en relâchant ses lèvres, à bout de souffle.

- Non Severus. JE m'occupe de toi, lui dis-je pour expliquer mon geste.

Je commençai ensuite à parcourir sa peau de mes mains et de ma bouche, le forçant peu à peu à se reculer de moi pour que je puisse avoir accès à son torse. Quand j'eus fini de m'occuper de cette partie de son corps, je le contournai et allai maltraiter son dos de la même manière.

Ma langue, mes lèvres et mes mains descendant de plus en plus bas, je le poussai en avant pour qu'il pose ses mains au sol, de façon à pouvoir se maintenir pendant que j'allais lui appliquer la caresse, que jamais encore, depuis que nous étions ensemble, je n'avais osé lui faire. Celle-là même qu'il m'avait citée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ma langue pris le chemin de son antre, et quand elle passa la limite du bas du dos, je le sentis frémir. Devinait-il ce que j'allais faire ? Je ne le lui demandai pas et continuai mon avancée. Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, je me mis à jouer de ma langue sur la peau plissée et je pris en main son sexe dressé au plus haut point.

Il gémit et se cambra sous la combinaison de mes actes. J'en profitai pour faire glisser la pointe de ma langue dans ce cercle de muscle et commençai un va-et-vient sur sa hampe. Plus les secondes passaient, plus ma langue s'enfonçait en lui, le faisant gémir d'une manière que je ne lui avais jamais entendue. Un son se rapprochant du ronronnement, sans entre être un. Il bougeait aussi, un léger balancement d'avant en arrière, pour m'encourager à continuer, à aller plus vite.

De mon coté, je commençais à n'en plus pouvoir d'attendre pour le sentir en moi, alors je lâchai son sexe et allai me préparer à le recevoir, tout en continuant de le titiller avec ma langue.

Quand mes doigts eurent fait leur travail et que je fus prêt, je les sortis de mon intimité et ma langue quitta celle de Severus. Il râla et se laissa tomber à plat ventre avant de se retourner sur le dos. Il braqua son regard noir et dilaté au mien alors que j'étais à genoux devant lui. Je le vis ensuite écarter les jambes, croyant sûrement que j'allais le prendre, mais je lui fis signe que non.

Je ne voulais pas autre chose que lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir possible. C'était sa journée et non la mienne.

Je me déplaçai alors vers lui, en resserrant ses jambes, pour pouvoir me retrouver fesses au-dessus de son sexe, sans le toucher. J'attrapai ensuite ses mains pour lier nos doigts et allai l'embrasser. Ma main droite quitta la sienne au cours du baiser et alla prendre en main son sexe pour le guider.

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui dis-je après avoir relâché ses lèvres et avant de m'empaler sur lui.

Je pus alors l'entendre me demander laborieusement entre deux râles de plaisir :

- Pourquoi... m'avoir préparé... pour te laisser pénétrer ensuite...

- Parce que c'est toi qui doit avoir tous les plaisirs aujourd'hui, pas moi. Et accessoirement, parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je d'une traite avant de commencer à bouger sur lui.

- Je ressens autant de plaisir en étant pris, haleta-t-il.

- Tu aurais préféré que j'inverse les rôles ?

- Faisons les deux, proposa-t-il en montant des hanches.

Je souris de voir que nous avions la même idée, comme bien souvent quand un choix se posait devant nous. Tout en accélérant le rythme de mes déhanchements sur lui, j'allai l'embrasser passionnément, jusqu'à ce que le baiser devienne brouillon, emportés l'un comme l'autre par notre plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard à sentir mon homme en moi, je fus vite repoussé par lui. Il m'attrapa par les hanches pour sortir de moi et me plaqua contre son torse. Puis il nous fit rouler et je me retrouvai sur le dos, sous lui, qui était dans la même position que j'avais peu avant. En un rien de temps je me sentis prisonnier de ses chairs encore serrées.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir avec puissance, jamais il ne m'avait dominé tout en étant pris.

**POV Severus**

Je le regardais de haut et me sentais tout puissant. Il était là, sa peau respirant le désir et le plaisir et moi, j'en étais la cause. Son homme...

Je me mis à bouger, tout en prenant ses mains. Je n'avais jamais testé cette position mais je ressentais encore plus son sexe en moi et cela était grisant. Je montais et descendais sur sa hampe chaude et cela avec une lenteur agonisante, même pour moi. Je voyais ses yeux me dévorer, sa bouche s'entrouvrir en laissant passer ses gémissements.

Je me penchai, quelques minutes plus tard, pour ravir ses lèvres qu'il mordillait sous le plaisir et pénétrai sa bouche de ma langue. Une fois liées, elles ne se séparèrent plus, même si nos mouvements de bassins étaient de plus en plus rapides et cadencés.

C'était intense, comme jamais encore. Et je me sentais de plus en plus envoûté par cette partie de lui en moi, bougeant, martelant ma prostate de plus en plus souvent.

- Harry...

Je murmurai son prénom en reprenant mon souffle, tout en me séparant enfin de ses lèvres. Mes yeux, que je venais de rouvrir, s'ancrèrent aux siens si verts et si magnifiques. Je stoppai mes mouvements, comme lui. Nous étions juste là, figés dans le regard de l'autre. Et moi, je devais avouer que j'étais assailli de diverses émotions dont la plus grande était l'Amour.

Ma main quitta la sienne, et partit caresser cette joue couverte de sueur et rouge de plaisir.

- Je t'aime... bien plus que ma propre vie Harry... tellement plus, soufflai-je.

Il me sourit et me demanda :

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me copier par hasard ?

- Peut-être, répondis-je tout en me relevant et en me laissant retomber avec force.

Il gémit et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je refis ce mouvement deux à trois fois, avant de reprendre le même rythme qu'avant. Mes cheveux retombaient autour de mon visage, se collant parfois à ma peau couverte de sueur. Mais je ne cessais de bouger, de plus en plus vite. Puis, sentant que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps, je pris la main d'Harry dans la mienne et les dirigeai vers mon sexe pour le caresser.

Harry se redressa, allant de ce fait plus loin en moi, et me dit :

- Je t'y autorise, mais c'est bien parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie.

- Tu es trop bon avec moi, chéri...

J'avais dit cela sans cesser mes mouvements et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que je le sente venir en moi, et que mon sexe crache sa semence sur son torse.

Je ralentis la cadence et une fois immobilisé, je me retirai de sur lui et me posai à ses côtés tout en embrassant son épaule.

**POV Harry**

Totalement ramolli et sans force, je m'obligeai à me redresser pour prendre le plaid qui nous attendait sur le canapé et le posai sur nous. Une fois réinstallé face à Severus, je commençai à lui caresser les flancs comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire après l'amour et lui volai un petit baiser.

- Cette journée et ton cadeau sont-ils à la hauteur de tes espérances pour tes quarante ans ? Lui demandai-je au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Comment en être autrement alors que j'avais oublié cette date ?

Il ajouta ensuite rapidement :

- Tout a été parfait. J'ai vraiment apprécié tes cadeaux.

- Et tu serais d'accord pour venir vivre ici ?

- A une seule condition ?

- Laquelle ? Demandai-je en me redressant pour poser ma tête sur ma main, le coude au sol.

- Que vivre ici ensemble n'interfère pas dans tes cours et que cette maison reste entre nous et nos amis les plus proches. Je ne veux pas que tes compagnons de cours viennent ici comme dans un moulin.

- Et pourquoi viendraient-ils ? Ici ce sera notre cocon, je ne compte pas les faire entrer dans notre bulle, répondis-je étonné qu'il pense que cela pourrait être le cas.

- Je sais, mais je tenais à ce que ce soit clair Harry. Et tu as raison, ici, ce sera notre cocon de bonheur. Merci, termina-t-il en m'embrassant brièvement.

En se recouchant, il me tira contre lui et je posai la tête sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Ses battements se calmaient et devenaient réguliers. Ce son me berça et je me sentis partir dans le sommeil. Alors, usant de mon dernier courage, je lui demandai :

- As-tu faim ou penses-tu pouvoir attendre un peu ?

- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sentis sa bouche sur ma tête et une de ses mains caresser ma peau dans le bas de mon dos.

- Alors je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Pas longtemps hein, juste un tout petit peu, dis-je en baillant et en laissant mes yeux se fermer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt et unième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 14 pages et 5.094 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : A dans deux semaines ^^

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Et là… c'est le même problème qu'en haut, donc, BONNE REVIEW xDDDD

**Vivi : **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce cadeau ? Merci de laisser vos impressions (après avoir changé votre bavoir ou après avoir essuyé votre clavier ^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

**_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_**

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre __**tous les quinze jours**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Béta correctrice : <strong>Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Bonsoir. Je vais faire court et vous souhaiter bonne lecture. (^-^)

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Grosse semaine de boulot, trop nase, désolée. Bonne lecture ^^

**Note Vivi : **Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Aurore** : Merci pour ta review ^^ La suite est là, comme tu peux t'en rendre compte. Si tu ne l'as pas déjà vu, les chapitres sont publiés à raison de un tous les quinze jours. Sinon, nous espérons que tu apprécieras cette suite. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review.

**Manganiark** : Salut à toi :p Alors que de choses à dires nous avons. Tout d'abord, nous sommes d'accord pour le Ryry au caramel et au chocolat. Tu nous le fais livrer ? Merci *-* Ensuite, tu as totalement raison. Quand on a atteint un certain âge, on oublie son annif (a) A très vite « notre » Belle. Et oui, c'est un très beau cadeau en effet. Et Jes se dit que vu que son annif est le 23 avril, certaines lectrices et lecteurs pourraient se cotiser pour lui offrir un Draco couvert de chantilly *-* [Bave]

**Oceane1979** : Eh bien, déjà merci d'avoir dévoré notre fic, mais il faut quand même penser à ta santé la prochaine fois ^^ Ravies que notre trilogie te plaise. La suite est là, comme tu peux le voir. Et nous te rassurons, il y en encore quelques chapitres à venir. Plus beaucoup, car on se rapproche de la fin, mais encore une dizaine (approximation). A très bientôt peut-être.

**nepheria4** : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Six mois plus tard - le samedi 8 juillet 2000)_

Je rejoignis Harry, qui était dans la salle à manger, certainement en train de dire aux elfes ce qu'il désirait pour la décoration de la table. Il avait été un vrai gamin en faisant les courses. Tout y était passé, chandeliers, nappe, serviettes, porte-serviettes et j'en passe. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour ce diner. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup vu son amie et Draco, ces derniers étant très occupés avec leurs cours, les examens et leurs si rares moments d'intimités. Je n'en voulais pas à mon filleul pour ça et le comprenais. Quelquefois, je désirais rester confiné avec Harry dans la chambre et ne jamais devoir en sortir. Mais je devais malgré tout tenir la boutique, et lui continuer ses études.

- Et ce chandelier va là...

- Laisse un peu Linka et Gaïa s'occuper de ça. Tu leur voles leur travail Harry, dis-je en entrant dans la grande salle à manger.

- Mais je veux que tout soit parfait.

- Tout sera parfait Harry, le rassurai-je en allant me placer derrière lui. Et puis, c'est un diner entre amis, pas avec le Magenmagot.

- Ce serait pour le Magenmagot, je ne ferais pas autant d'efforts, rigola-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Je m'en doutais bien.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et ajoutai :

- Au lieu de t'occuper de cette table, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi vu l'heure. Allez, file !

Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses et souris de manière sadique.

- Et toi, tu ne viens pas ? Qui va me frotter le dos sous ma douche ?

- Mais je suis prêt moi, dis-je en lui montrant ma tenue habituelle.

- Mouais... Si je comprends bien, pas de douche commune ce soir, bougonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur mais ajoutai, afin de le cacher :

- Si tu ne t'étais pas cantonné à cette fichue décoration de table, tu m'aurais rejoins sous la mienne de douche !

- Tant pis, nous nous rattraperons plus tard.

Il quitta la pièce et moi je pris la direction du salon. Une fois sur place, j'ouvris un des buffets et en sortis les cadeaux que j'avais achetés pour Draco et Hermione afin de fêter leur première année d'études écoulée. Avec Harry, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour en acheter un chacun. Pas parce que nous n'aimions pas en acheter ensemble, mais plus parce que Draco était mon filleul et qu'Harry avait estimé que ce cadeau ne devait pas être commun. Et pareil pour son amie, ou plutôt meilleure amie.

J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur trois livres assez rares sur les anciennes coutumes en médicomagie, en espérant que mon défunt ami Lucius n'en avait pas les exemplaires dans sa bibliothèque, et pour Hermione, j'avais laissé mon côté humain sortir et je lui avais acheté une robe assez élégante et féminine. Madame Guipure m'avait regardé bizarrement et avait sûrement pensé que je faisais ce cadeau pour une "petite-amie".

Une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me murmura que je l'avais peut-être fait dans cette intention… Faire taire quelques rumeurs sur une possible histoire entre le Survivant et l'ex-Mangemort.

Je les pris donc tous les deux et les déposai au-dessus de la table d'appoint.

Je me souvins qu'Harry m'avait une fois de plus trainé dans le monde moldu pour choisir quelques meubles pour notre emménagement ici, mais je devais avouer que cette journée-là avait été éblouissante. Nos rires, nos baisers dévorants et nos gémissements dans les cabines d'essayage y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose.

- Maître Severus, la table est enfin prête. Nous serons en cuisine Linka et moi-même maître. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Oui, pourrais-tu aller acheter une bonne bouteille de Brandy, j'ai oublié de le faire.

Le sourire qui éblouit le visage de cette elfe me fit chaud au cœur. Travailler pour nous leur avait redonné vie à elle et Linka. Elle disparut dans un pop sonore et je fus rassuré que la fin de soirée se ferait avec un bon Brandy. Je pris ensuite la direction de la chambre voyant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant l'arrivée, en avance, de Draco.

Une fois arrivé, je pus me rendre compte qu'Harry était lavé mais pas encore totalement habillé. Le seul vêtement le couvrant étant son sous-vêtement très alléchant. Je me glissai sans bruit derrière lui, tout occupé à se choisir une chemise parmi les trois exposées sur le lit et dis, une fois assez près :

- Qu'est-ce qui me retiens de te prendre là tout de suite ?

A la fin de ma phrase, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et le ramenèrent vers moi. Ses fesses se posèrent contre mon bas-ventre au repos et je donnai un léger coup de reins pour l'exciter. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour la douche non commune.

- Ce qui te retient est que nous n'avons plus que très peu de minutes devant nous pour être prêts à accueillir nos invités. Ce qui voudrait dire, faire l'amour, nous relaver et nous rhabiller. Je ne pense pas que l'arrivée toujours en avance de ton filleul nous le permette. C'est donc à regret que je vais te demander de me laisser m'habiller, me dit-il en se tournant pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Demande accordée, murmurai-je à regret, ayant vraiment eu envie de l'aimer une fois de plus comme j'aimais le faire.

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de m'aider à m'habiller tout en m'embrassant et surtout, à choisir quelle chemise mettre.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et sans attendre, j'examinai les chemises étalées sur le lit. J'en éliminai une rapidement, la verte. Il ne mettait quasiment plus que cette couleur et je voulais qu'il change un peu. Ne restait qu'une parme assez foncée que l'on avait achetée du côté moldu pendant une de nos sorties de couple, c'était les rares moments où nous pouvions être nous-mêmes, et une bleu nuit avec un col mao.

Je devais avouer que ces deux chemises lui allaient à ravir et que le choix allait être assez difficile.

Je portai tout de même mon dévolu sur la chemise bleu nuit et sans attendre, la lui enfilai. C'était nouveau de l'habiller mais je devais dire que la myriade de baisers que je déposais sur sa peau pendant l'acte était assez délectable. Sans oublier les mains, posées sur mes hanches, qui me serraient de plus en plus fort alors que ma bouche jouait les exploratrices.

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de m'habiller.

- Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, murmurai-je en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Je m'écartai ensuite à regret et avouai, les yeux fuyants :

- Tu devrais enfiler toi-même le bas, sinon, je risque de te retenir ici pour un long moment.

- Ah bon ? Mais où est passé le flegme légendaire de l'homme que j'aime s'il ne peut même pas m'enfiler, sans mauvais jeu de mots, mon pantalon ?

- Il a été perverti par un brun très alléchant, répondis-je en allant mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

- Bien, alors le brun alléchant que je suis va finir de s'habiller seul, répondit-il en me tournant le dos pour prendre son pantalon.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent machinalement vers ses fesses et je déglutis. Je maudis en cet instant la venue de mon filleul et d'Hermione. Ils m'empêchaient de me perdre dans l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou.

Ne désirant pas perdre le contrôle, je sortis de la pièce et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Bien m'en pris heureusement car je pus voir à travers la porte légèrement vitrée de l'entrée mon filleul s'apprêtant à s'annoncer. Je stoppai ma descente des marches et laissai les elfes se charger de l'accueil. J'avais comme un pressentiment que la compagne de Draco allait fortement apprécier Linka et Gaia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les assiettes du plat principal venaient d'être débarrassées et nous allions bientôt prendre le dessert. Ce seul point du diner inconnu d'Harry et moi-même. Les elfes avaient assisté sur ce point.

- Harry, Severus, je dois dire une fois de plus que je suis séduite par vos elfes. Elles sont...

- Uniques ? Proposa Draco.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, pour ma part, avoua Harry.

- Tu peux remercier mon défunt grand-père Hermione, lui dis-je pour la première fois. C'est à lui que nous devons l'éducation des elfes de ce manoir. Disons qu'il n'avait pas ces idées de liberté que tu as pour cette race, mais il ne les voulait pas aussi soumises. Un peu comme un précurseur à ton association, annonçai-je en levant mon verre de vin pour en boire une gorgée.

- Je pense que j'aurais apprécié discuter avec lui. Peux-tu me passer l'eau s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Mon filleul jeta un regard à son amie. Ce dernier était vraiment fou de cette femme, tout comme moi je l'étais d'Harry. J'étais heureux pour lui.

- Sinon, vos examens se sont bien passés ? Demandai-je en voyant arriver le dessert.

L'odeur qui titilla mes narines ne me trompa pas.

Tarte à la mélasse.

- Oui. J'ai malheureusement eu un E, dit-elle en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Draco, mais sinon je n'ai eu que des O, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Draco détourna les yeux, non sans sourire et il enchaina :

- Moi ça va, je me suis mieux débrouillé que la plupart des élèves. J'ai eu quasiment que des O, à part un A et deux E. Mais je dois avouer que le A c'est plutôt le résultat de l'antipathie du professeur à mon encontre. Et toi Harry, lança-t-il en regardant ce dernier.

- Je prends enfin plaisir à étudier les potions. Bon, je n'ai pas des notes comme les vôtres, mais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, répondit-il, ses joues se colorant un peu et baissant la tête.

Je posai la main sur la sienne et dis :

- Comparé aux notes que tu avais à mes cours au temps de Poudlard, tu es monté de plusieurs niveaux. Donne-toi juste le temps d'assimiler tes cours et évite de penser à trop de choses en faisant certaines potions.

- Merci, murmura t-il en redressant la tête avec un sourire timide.

- Harry, Severus... Nous voulions profiter de cette soirée pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur, nous interpella Hermione.

- En effet, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis les vacances de Noël et... et nous avons une grande nouvelle.

Draco regarda Hermione avec de l'amour plein les yeux et continua :

- Nous allons nous marier !

Ils unirent leurs mains et je trouvai ça touchant. J'étais vraiment heureux pour eux, mais cela me fit aussi prendre peur. Je jetai un regard à Harry et vis aussi le bonheur sur ses traits.

Est-ce que cela allait lui mettre des idées de mariage dans la tête ?

Revenant au présent, je me levai et allai féliciter les futurs mariés.

Harry, lui, se leva pour se jeter sur Hermione et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Ils rirent tous les deux en versant quelques larmes de bonheur et je pus l'entendre dire à son amie :

- Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ma Mione. Ce jour sera, j'espère, le plus beau de ta vie.

- Y a intérêt, rigola-t-elle, sinon je peux t'assurer qu'il le sentira passer, finit-elle en lâchant Harry pour rejoindre les bras de Draco.

Je laissai le couple ensemble quelques secondes et rejoignis Harry. Je pris son visage en coupe et le scrutai avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais envie de lui demander s'il allait bien, mais je me gardai de le faire.

- Connaissez-vous une date pour le mariage ? Demandai-je en rejoignant Hermione et Draco.

Je pris cette dernière dans mes bras brièvement en attendant une réponse.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, nous ne nous sommes pas encore penchés là-dessus. Vous êtes même les premiers au courant, rit Draco avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne l'avait pas encore félicité.

- Je crois qu'on peut définitivement dire que nous faisons partie de la même "famille" Draco, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Oui, nous pouvons désormais le dire, répondis-ce dernier en le rejoignant.

- Alors viens là, presque "beau-frère" vu que tu va épouser ma "sœur", continua Harry en ouvrant les bras pour féliciter chaleureusement mon filleul.

Je fus rassuré, même si jamais depuis que nous avions quitté Poudlard j'avais eu peur pour ces deux-là et leur ancienne animosité. Hermione regarda la scène et me fit un clin d'œil avant de dire :

- Encore heureux qu'Harry ne porte pas de robe, j'aurais peur que tu m'abandonnes pour lui.

J'en voulus à Hermione pour avoir dit ça. Il me semblait que c'était une conversation des plus privées que j'avais eue avec elle, une fois, au manoir de Draco. Comment osait-elle lâcher ça ainsi ? Je jetai un regard à Draco, qui ne se doutait sûrement pas que j'avais révélé à sa future femme ces paroles dites sur le ton de l'humour lors d'une de nos sorties à Pré-au-Lard, quand nous étions encore à Poudlard, et regardai ensuite Harry qui ne devait rien comprendre.

- Le jour où je porterai une robe n'est pas près d'arriver Mione, répondit-il quand même.

- Et si nous mangions enfin cette tarte, dis-je en souriant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était tard, ou très tôt le matin, tout dépendait de comment on voyait les choses. Nos invités étaient partis un peu éméchés et moi, je regardais Harry légèrement soul. Il était encore plus craquant alors qu'il se battait avec son pantalon afin de s'en débarrasser.

Je ris ouvertement, alors que j'étais nu sous les draps, l'attendant. Je voulais me blottir contre lui et réfléchir.

- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas marrant ! Ce pantalon en a après moi et ne veut pas me lâcher. Aide-moi plutôt à l'enlever au lieu de te foutre de moi, râla-t-il en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit.

Je me glissai derrière lui et dis, moqueur :

- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu ne savais pas tenir l'alcool, je ne l'avais même jamais remarqué. Je trouve amusant de te voir dans cet état.

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça amusant ? Demanda t-il en collant son dos à moi.

- Très, avouai-je pour ensuite commencer à dévorer son cou.

- Severus ?

- Oui, soufflai-je tout en mordillant sa peau.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu me fais, je t'aime énormément, mais je t'aimerais encore plus si tu voulais bien m'enlever ce foutu pantalon qui va m'empêcher d'accomplir mon devoir de compagnon.

- Oh... et quel devoir t'empêche-t-il de faire, ce pantalon récalcitrant ? Le questionnai-je, taquin.

- Celui de te faire l'amour et de te faire crier combien tu m'aimes, me répondit-il en se tournant face à moi pour river son regard à quelques petits centimètres du mien.

- Tu as gagné, soufflai-je en sortant du lit et en allant m'agenouiller, nu, devant lui.

Je lui enlevai ensuite le bout de tissu qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états et pus me rendre compte que moi, je lui en avais donné un autre en remarquant la bosse déformant son sous-vêtement.

Je me rappelai soudain mon envie dévorante de plus tôt dans la soirée et tendis la main à Harry.

Il l'attrapa et me tira pour que je me relève, puis me fit basculer sur lui.

- Et si nous commencions ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire tout à l'heure, me souffla t-il à l'oreille alors que je reposais de tout mon poids sur lui.

Je souris, mais me dégageai de lui afin de me remettre debout. Je dis ensuite :

- C'était ce que je comptais faire.

Je lui retendis la main en espérant qu'il la prendrait non pas pour m'attirer à lui, mais pour venir à moi.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard et il prit ma main pour se lever en s'exclamant :

- A la douche Messieurs Snape et Potter !

Je ris, tout en le prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassai, avant de le retourner. Je murmurai ensuite à son oreille :

- Décidément, tu as encore raté. Sais-tu à quel point tout à l'heure, quand tu enfilais ton pantalon, tu m'as excité ? Sais-tu que tes fesses étaient un appel à la luxure ?

Je terminai en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille, tout en bougeant des hanches contre ses fesses.

- Je commence à le deviner, me répondit-il en venant poser ses mains sur les miennes afin d'accentuer le contact entre nos corps.

- Alors, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, dis-je en faisant descendre son sous-vêtement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-deuxième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 9 pages et 3.028 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors alors ? Votre soif de Snarry est éttanchée ou pas ? Au pire des cas, la suite dans deux semaines. Merci d'avoir lu.

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **La même qu'en haut, à la prochaine fois ;-)

**Vivi : **Bon, seul Severus s'est exprimé, mais bon… puis Ryry était trop bourré ^^' Merci de leur laisser une petite review.

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Fixe… _un chapitre __**tous les quinze jours**__._

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : J'ai froid ! Mais je suppose que vous vous en foutez royalement. Vous souhaitez juste lire en vitesse cette note (si seulement vous le faites) le plus rapidement possible pour commencer à lire le chapitre. Eh ben, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Merci au fait, aux lecteurs et lectrices qui pensent à laisser une trace de leur lecture, ça fait énormément plaisir *-$

**Note d'Emmoirel-For-Drarry** : Indisponible *En plein ménage*

**Note Vivi : **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 1er mai et que le pont a été agréable (pour ceux qui l'ont fait, ce qui n'est pas mon cas T-T) Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

Merci** Manganiark, **ta review nous a fait super plaisir, comme toutes celles laissées. Mais sache aussi que pour ma part (Jes) _*Emmoirel étant indispo*_ tes commentaire pour cette correction, surtout celle concernant un doudou, ma fait super rire. Bonne re-lecture ma chérie.

**Aurore**, pour répondre à ta question, oui, nous y avons pensé à ton plaisir de lectrice. Et c'est pour cela que Severus et Harry ont accepté de faire un spectacle de strip-tease. ^^ Non, sans déconner, nous ne divulguerons rien comme info… tu seras donc forcée de lire la suite jusque la toute fin pour savoir si bébé et mariage il y aura (a) Merci pour ta review _(nous avons failli oublier de le préciser)_ (^-^)/^^

Et ensuite **oceanne1979**, merci pour ta review ! Et heureuses de lire _(ou relire) _que tu as dévoré nos tomes 6, 7 et 8 en trois jours. Désolée de te faire attendre deux semaines à chaque fois pour la suite. Pour ce qui est de leur vie de couple côté moldu, nous devons t'avouer que ton imagination y répondra mieux. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>_(Cinq mois plus tard – en décembre 2000)_

J'étais dans un piteux état. La neige, arrivée de bonne heure, m'avait littéralement trempé au long des quatre heures que je venais de passer dessous. Là, devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy, j'hésitais à les franchir, vu l'heure tardive. Il était plus de minuit et j'avais quitté le manoir Prince à dix-neuf heures trente.

Severus et moi nous étions engueulés à cause de sa jalousie envers Mike. Un des rares garçons que je pouvais considérer comme ami dans mon école. Il était passé au manoir vers dix-huit heures pour me rendre mon devoir de potions qu'il avait malencontreusement emmené avec lui à la fin du cours. Et Severus n'avait pas supporté de voir ce garçon souriant et gentil avec moi pénétrer chez nous.

J'étais d'accord que cela était malvenu, mais je n'y étais pour rien, ce n'était pas moi qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Quand Mike était reparti quelques minutes plus tard et que je m'étais excusé auprès de Severus pour sa venue, il n'avait pas pu empêcher une remarque de franchir ses lèvres. Une remarque due à sa jalousie. Et tout était parti de travers après ses paroles. Nous nous étions engueulés jusqu'à ce que je quitte le manoir en claquant la porte.

J'avais été en premier lieu me mettre à l'abri du froid et de la neige au Chaudron Baveur, mais trop de têtes connues me dérangeaient, alors j'avais été marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant de me décider à transplaner devant chez Mione et Draco, seul refuge que je pouvais envisager, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir envie de rentrer chez moi pour reprendre notre engueulade là où je l'avais quittée.

Inspirant un bon coup, j'ouvris la grille et la franchis d'un pas décidé. Puis je sonnai à la porte d'entrée une fois devant. Voyant que le manoir restait dans le noir et que personne ne venait m'ouvrir, je réitérai mon geste. Je soufflai de soulagement en voyant une lumière passer la fenêtre du hall et la porte s'ouvrir sur Draco. Je lui fis un maigre sourire en enfonçant la tête dans mes épaules tellement j'étais gêné d'être là, seul, et à cette heure tardive.

- Harry, est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Entre voyons, enchaina-t-il rapidement.

- Merci, soufflai-je en passant devant lui.

Puis m'arrêtant en plein milieu du hall et me retournant vers lui, je lui demandai :

- Il n'est rien arrivé de grave, mais pourrais-tu m'offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit s'il te plait ?

- Et tu dis que ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il. Tu peux passer la nuit ici. Souhaites-tu en parler ?

- Oui... non... je ne sais pas, finis-je la voix tremblotante.

- Allez, viens te réchauffer, dit Draco en posant sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai un très bon cognac Moldu offert par les parents d'Hermione.

Je le suivis dans son salon et m'installai sur le canapé après avoir retiré ma veste. La gardant sur mes genoux, je me demandais si j'avais eu raison de venir et non rentrer chez moi. Mais en même temps je ne me voyais pas y retourner et affronter Severus cette nuit.

Ce fut le verre tendu devant moi par Draco et sa main prenant ma veste pour m'en débarrasser qui me sortirent de mes pensées.

- Merci.

- De rien. Alors, reprit-il quelques minutes après, tout en prenant place. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu fuies le Manoir Prince et Severus.

- Nous nous sommes engueulés.

- Je m'en doutais bien, rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Est-ce à cause de votre couple ne devenant plus caché ? Je sais que cela fait quelques semaines, mais...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et je repris :

- Non. Pour le moment je dirais que tout va bien par rapport à ça. En fait c'est à cause de sa jalousie.

- Severus jaloux ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, souffla Draco avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Oh si, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le montre. Mais là...

- Il a été trop loin j'imagine. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a reproché la venue de Mike, tu sais l'ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé et avec qui je suis les cours. Enfin bref, Mike est venu au manoir parce qu'il a emporté mon devoir par erreur et qu'il voulait me le rendre avant d'oublier.

J'arrêtai de parler et m'installai mieux sur le canapé. J'enlevai mes chaussures et me mis de coté de façon à pouvoir poser mes pieds sur l'assise afin de replier mes jambes et de poser la tête sur mes genoux.

Comme je ne dis plus rien ensuite, Draco me rappela à l'ordre :

- Et ?

- Et Severus s'est imaginé que je l'avais peut-être fait exprès, parce que Mike est quelqu'un d'avenant, de gentil et surtout, de plus jeune.

- Et... enfin, as-tu déjà laissé croire à Severus que...

- Mais bien sûr que non ! M'exclamai-je furieux. Il s'imagine que je vais le quitter un jour ou l'autre parce que nous avons vingt ans de différence. Mais il en est hors de question ! Je l'aime et je ne me vois pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'une part de lui reste persuadée que ça arrivera un jour. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en moi.

- As-tu déjà essayé de te mettre à sa place, me dit-il de manière douce.

- Bien évidemment. Et j'imagine bien les craintes qu'il peut avoir. Mais je suis avec lui, je suis celui qui était prêt depuis la fin de la guerre à nous montrer ensemble, j'ai été patient, je ne l'ai jamais forcé. Ce qui prouve bien que je ne vois que par lui et que je mérite son entière confiance. Mais non, il faut qu'il me fasse une scène parce qu'un ami m'a rapporté un devoir ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le rassurer Draco. Et tout à l'heure ça s'envenimait de trop entre nous, j'ai préféré partir avant qu'on ne se dise des choses que nous ne pensons pas et qui nous auraient blessés l'un comme l'autre, finis-je en reprenant mon souffle d'avoir parlé d'une traite.

- Je te comprends Harry et quelquefois avec Hermione, je me demandais combien de temps tu allais tenir avant de donner un ultimatum à mon parrain pour qu'il ose enfin se montrer en public avec toi, en étant autre chose qu'un simple ami. Mais... dans cette situation, je... je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, à part en te laissant rester ici cette nuit. Mais à un moment, vous devrez vous affronter de nouveau lui et toi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je sais. Mais je me dis que la nuit va peut-être calmer les esprits, répondis-je en baillant.

- Je te le souhaite et je vais regagner ma chambre. Tu devrais en faire de même. Tu peux prendre votre ancienne chambre, les elfes la gardent propre au cas où vous viendriez nous voir quelques jours.

- Merci Draco. Et désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour m'imposer chez toi.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, j'étais dans la cuisine, avoua-t-il les joues rougissant un peu.

- Une petite faim ? Lui demandai-je en souriant franchement tout en me levant.

- Non, gourmandise. Hermione a fait de la mousse au chocolat ce soir pour le dessert et vu que c'est rare ces temps-ci, se justifia-t-il.

- Ah oui. La mousse au chocolat de Mione et ton attrait pour ce dessert. Quel supplice ça doit être pour toi si elle n'en fait plus, rigolai-je.

- M'en parle pas, je serais obligé de changer de compagne, rigola-t-il.

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Oui, répondit-il en se levant lui aussi.

- Évite de changer de compagne pour une simple mousse au chocolat, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hermione apprécierait. Et tu sais ce que c'est qu'une Mione en colère...

- Ca oui, je connais ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu aurais dû la voir quand elle est revenue avec son Effort Exceptionnel. J'ai cru mourir sous ses cris.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi elle a eu un E, dis-je en avançant dans les escaliers, suivi de Draco.

- Seuls les murs de la chambre connaissent la raison, à part Mione et moi, rit-il avant de me taper l'épaule amicalement.

- Ahhh ! Horreur ! Tu n'as pas honte de me mettre ces images mentales en tête ? Dis-je toujours en riant, arrivés là où nos chemins se séparaient pour chacun rejoindre sa chambre, n'étant pas dans la même aile.

- Fais de beaux rêves, souffla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Malfoy ! J'aurai ta peau, répliquai-je en souvenirs de nos années d'études plutôt houleuses. Bonne nuit, à demain, rajoutai-je en lui tournant le dos.

- A demain Harry, entendis-je de loin.

Une fois dans la chambre, ce court moment de joie fut vite effacé et toutes mes pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers Severus. Sans plus de cérémonie, je me déshabillai rapidement et me glissai sous les couvertures.

Dans ce grand lit vide, je ressentis pleinement le manque de la présence aimante de Severus. Et c'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormis rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Frigorifié ! Voilà ce que j'étais. Sans oublier fatigué. J'avais passé la nuit à avoir froid et à invoquer des couvertures en plus pour tenter de me réchauffer. Mais rien n'y avait fait, j'avais toujours aussi froid tandis que je transpirais comme un malade.

Malade était bien le mot. J'avais dû choper la crève en passant la soirée sous la neige, et j'en payais les frais. Comme j'aurais aimé que Severus soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras et me tenir chaud.

Tentant de me rendormir après avoir invoqué une énième couverture, j'entendis quelqu'un courir dans le manoir et quelques secondes plus tard, ma porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Sûrement Draco qui devait être pressé. Je ne pris même pas la peine de bouger et lui demandai en tentant l'humour :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Hermione t'a viré de votre chambre ?

- Non, mon compagnon a pris la fuite et a découché cette nuit.

A l'entente de _sa_ voix, mon cœur fit une embardée mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de sortir de ma pile de couvertures. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir par rapport à la veille, ni dans quel état d'esprit il était.

- Bonjour mon amour, tentai-je pour prendre la température de son humeur.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi et une main "froide" toucha mon front.

- Harry, regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu as de la fièvre.

- Je sais. Tu crois que tu accepterais de venir dans le lit et de me laisser me glisser dans tes bras pour que je me réchauffe ? Demandai-je en sortant le bas de ma tête de sous les couvertures.

- Puis-je refuser sans passer pour un monstre ?

Tout en disant cela, je sentis le monticule de couvertures être soulevé, puis un corps se posa près du mien.

- Regarde où ton côté Gryffondor t'a mené Harry. Nous aurions pu régler cette histoire comme des adultes, et là, je suis obligé de te considérer comme un enfant malade.

Sans préambule, je me glissai dans ses bras et nichai ma tête sous la sienne, dans le creux de son épaule. Il m'emprisonna et se mit à frotter mon dos avec ses mains. Que c'était bon de retrouver l'étau des bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Ca va, je ne suis pas trop "glacé" ? Lui demandai-je ensuite.

- Tu es bouillant Harry.

Il soupira et je sentis sa bouche déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Savourant l'instant, je me laissai bercer par sa respiration et me rendormis enfin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je vis que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il devait être dans les midi-treize heures. Puis je sentis le souffle lent de Severus, preuve qu'il dormait, sur ma nuque, son ventre qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration dans mon dos, son bras sur mon corps, sa main coincée entre les miennes.

Main que je lâchai pour me retourner doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Mais je m'aperçus que j'avais raté mon coup quand une fois réinstallé face à lui, je le vis ouvrir les yeux.

- Re bonjour, lui dis-je faiblement.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es toujours fâché ?

- Comment ne pas l'être Harry ? Répondit-il.

Déçu qu'il soit encore fâché après moi pour la venue de Mike, je lui tournai le dos à nouveau en ravalant ma déception.

- Tu ne crois toujours pas que je n'y suis pour rien pour Mike ? Tu penses toujours que je pourrais être intéressé par lui ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Finis-je tout bas.

- Je ne suis plus en colère pour ça, j'avoue que... j'aurais dû avoir confiance. Mais je t'en veux d'être parti Harry, de ne pas m'avoir laissé m'exprimer.

- Mais si je l'ai fait c'est pour nous éviter de laisser nos mots dépasser nos pensées. Ca commençait à dégénérer et je ne voulais pas que tu risques de dire des choses blessantes que tu ne penses pas, ni que je t'en dise aussi. C'est pour notre bien que je suis parti.

Je l'entendis souffler et ensuite, il me retourna et prit mon visage en coupe.

- Harry, nous sommes un couple et en tant que tel, nous devons essuyer de bons moments, comme des disputes. Les fuir ne nous fera pas avancer.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'ai fui ! Tu vois, tu recommences, tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle. Je viens de t'expliquer que ce sont les mots qui auraient franchi nos lèvres et nous auraient blessés inutilement que j'ai fuis. Se disputer, ok, se blesser pour autant, non. Je refuse de laisser la colère me faire dire des choses que je ne pense pas. Tu comprends ?

- J'ai été autant blessé par ta fuite, rétorqua-t-il.

- Et moi par tes accusations.

- Alors, nous laisser s'exprimer ne nous a pas empêchés de ne pas souffrir, répondit-il.

- Ca nous a évité de souffrir plus, dis-je en laissant retomber ma tête contre son torse.

- Sais-tu que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi, murmura-t-il.

- Et j'en suis désolé, mais il le fallait. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu su où me trouver ?

- Draco m'a contacté hier soir, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. C'est toi qui aurais dû me prévenir, bougonna-t-il en passant ses bras autour de moi.

- Peut-être oui... Mais...

- Mais… insista-t-il.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venu avant ce matin ? Demandai-je en me reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Je pus y voir un nouvel éclair de colère y prendre place avant de l'entendre me dire d'une voix rageuse :

- Mon cher filleul m'a bloqué l'accès à son fichu manoir avant ce matin. Dans le but, je le cite, de te laisser seul comme tu le souhaitais.

- Oh...

- J'ai tourné en rond toute la nuit. Un millier de scénario me passant par la tête. Dans la plupart, tu me quittais. Mais quand je suis arrivé et que tu m'as demandé un câlin, j'ai été rassuré, finit-il tout bas sur la fin.

- Severus Snape, commençai-je avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains.

- Harry Potter, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Déjà, je te promets que je n'ai pas demandé à Draco de te tenir éloigné de moi. Ensuite, vas-tu enfin accepter l'idée que je puisse t'aimer incommensurablement et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ?

- Je pense que je peux essayer.

- Seulement essayer ?

- Harry, tu n'as pas vécu un quart des malheurs qui ont jalonné ma vie jusqu'ici. Notre bonheur me parait instable, essaie de comprendre. Je t'aime comme un fou, ça ne changera jamais, mais je ne suis pas dans ta tête ni dans le futur. Et puis, ce Mike te souriait un peu trop... à mon goût, ajouta-t-il.

- Moi je n'ai pas remarqué, dis-je nonchalamment. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon homme, rajoutai-je avant de venir déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, j'étais fixé sur cet avorton, dit-il avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

- Severus ? J'ai une dernière demande à te faire.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais me réchauffer de ton corps nu, tout contre le mien, nu aussi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas en hypothermie mais... ça pourrait peut-être marcher, argumentai-je en souriant franchement.

- Encore mieux, que dirais-tu de nos deux corps nus, dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse, humm ?

- Si tu m'offres un bonus en plus de ma demande, je ne dis pas non !

- Allez, viens sale morveux, allons te réchauffer, souffla-t-il avant de sortir de lit et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me laissai faire volontiers. Ensuite, il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire en attendant qu'elle se remplisse tout en me gardant contre lui. J'en profitais pour l'embrasser sans cesse tout en lui murmurant des "je t'aime" incessants.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-troisième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 10 pages et 2.900 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Je dois vous avouer que je me torture l'esprit à savoir si je mange un carré de chocolat Milka avec noisette entière ou un sorbet à l'orange sanguine. J'ai faim. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A dans deux semaines et d'ici là, portez vous bien !

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Indisponible *En plein ménage*

**Vivi : **Un partout ! ^^ Ce coup-ci, pas de POV de Severus (c'est bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas embêté Ryry ) Merci de laisser vos impressions

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

**_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_**

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	24. Note

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

C'est Jes Cullen-Malfoy qui vous parle dans cette note.

Mon amitié avec Emmoirel venant de s'éteindre d'une très mauvaise manière – n'ayant pas été au courant au cours de notre amitié que ce n'était justement qu'une amitié passagère – et vu qu'elle a décidée d'arrêter aussi l'aventure des co-écritures, j'ai pris la décision de lui bloquer l'accès au compte.

Je sais, c'est mesquin, méchant et j'en passe. Mais pour moi, c'est une sécurité au fait qu'elle ne supprime rien.

Sachez aussi que pour l'HP/SS nous avions écrit pratiquement tout, il manque juste l'épilogue. Si vous le désirez, je peux l'écrire, mais uniquement du point de vue Severus en écrivant moi-même les répliques d'Harry… ou alors, si vous souhaitez vous contenter de ce qui a été écrit en commun, pas de soucis.

Si épilogue il y a, il sera publié sur mon compte auteur propre, pour les raisons que vous pouvez comprendre.

En ce qui concerne La vérité, je vais être franche… si je la continue seule, les personnages écris par Emmoirel seront différent (Harry, Hermione, Neville entre autres). Dans ce cas là aussi, une partie sera publié sur mon compte.

Concernant le Dramione, tout étant écris, il n'y a pas de soucis à ce niveau là.

Sachez que j'ai transmis à Emmoirel que si elle désirait publier quelque chose, que je le ferais tel quel, sur une simple demande et que de toute manière, il est possible de répondre aux reviews avec son propre compte.

Certains pourraient ne pas comprendre mes choix, et je ne vous en veux pas. Seulement, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque de suppression. Néanmoins, si Emmoirel insiste pour récupérer l'accès à notre compte, je serais forcée de tout republier avec le mien. Je n'aime pas les doublons, mais je ne peux faire autrement.

J'espère que vous comprendrez et vous demande de me laisser juste deux petites semaines, ayant pleins de choses à faire, pour recommencer la publication de l'HP/SS et de la Vérité.

Jes Cullen-Malfoy


	25. Chapter 24

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Inconnue

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde *-* Me revoilà avec un chapitre. Je vous préviens, je vais essayer de reprendre une publication fixe, mais devant tout gérer seule et ayant aussi mes textes et ma vie privée, je ne promets rien. Sachez aussi que j'ai transférer toutes vos reviews à la co-auteure, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de répondre en son nom aux reviews laissées. Je ne lui ai toujours pas rendu les identifiants de ce compte de publication. Sinon, pour que vous soyez au courant, cette fanfiction compte en tout 35 chapitres coécrits. Il ne manque que l'épilogue qui n'est pas encore entamé. Je rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il sera entièrement écrit par moi. Voilà… bonne lecture !

**Note Vivi : **Coucou tout le monde ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci de votre soutien à Jes, ça fait chaud au cœur *w*. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Clara** : Eh bien, en effet il y a du retard, mais la publication reprend. Merci pour ta review et ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. **oceanne1979 **: (^-^) Contente d'être venu te cherche avec ce chapitre aux couleurs de la vraie vie, où tout n'est pas toujours rose. Et heureuse qui tu ais apprécié nous lire. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes tes reviews laissées. **Aurore** : Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu en es à compter les jours te séparant de la publication. Désolée du retard, mais les événements n'ont pas aidés. Promis, cette fin n'est pas abandonnée et une parution fixe sera de nouveau mise en place. Bonne lecture. **Manganiark** : Oh ma chérie, tu as fais le bon choix avec la plaquette de chocolat. Et non, ils ne se disputaient pas à cause d'un doudou. J'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a redonné le sourire. Bonne relecture ) **kahlan** : Tu aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le bain. Facile, l'eau à couler, les a recouverts et ils ont fait pleins de mousse… (a) ! Et oui, un Severus Jaloux ça vaut le détour. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 <strong>_(Coécrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Trois mois plus tard - le mercredi 4 mars 2001)_

Je buvais mon thé matinal, tout en regardant les elfes se presser pour finir la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Harry n'allait pas tarder à descendre, prêt pour sa journée de cours, et moi, je ne devrais plus trop trainer afin d'ouvrir la boutique. Depuis que je m'étais affiché "en public" sans trop le faire toutefois avec Harry, j'avais eu une augmentation de clients. La plupart venant pour avoir une chance de tomber sur Harry et moi afin de demander, une fois de plus, comment nous nous étions mis ensemble. Je devais avouer que mes clients habituels, eux, n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre.

Madame Frinchtens, âgée de plus de cent ans à n'en pas douter, m'avait juste souri un peu plus le lendemain des photos de mon couple dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Félicitations cher Severus, je suis heureuse pour vous" m'avait-elle dit en sortant avec un nombre incalculable de potions afin de ralentir ses maladies.

- Maître, la table est servie, m'interpela Gaia.

Je lui souris et commençai donc à préparer mes toasts beurrés.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au miel, mais préférai ne pas en prendre, au moins avant le mariage de Draco et Hermione. Je ne tenais pas à m'afficher bedonnant avec Harry qui gardait la ligne, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien ingurgiter. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup...

- Tu vas encore être en retard, dis-je taquin en lui souriant alors qu'il arrivait.

- Mais non regarde, il me reste exactement huit minutes devant moi. Deux pour avaler un croissant et mon café au lait, cinq pour t'embrasser et une pour transplaner à l'école, me répondit-il en mâchant un morceau de la viennoiserie citée.

- J'aime avoir droit à cinq minutes, alors que tu m'as légèrement excité ce matin sans me satisfaire, susurrai-je en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Je me ferai doublement pardonner ce soir si tu veux.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement.

Je pris mon toast et mordis dedans quand Harry me dit :

- Bon, maintenant, c'est l'heure de mes cinq minutes de baisers intenses.

J'avalai ce que j'avais en bouche et le pris sur mes genoux. Il entoura mon cou de ses bras et sans attendre, m'embrassa. Nos langues, déjà gourmandes de si bon matin, se lancèrent dans une danse si bien connue. Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle, Harry ne me laissant que très peu de temps pour inspirer de l'air. Le temps sembla si court, au moment où il s'arracha à moi avec un regard rempli de regrets. Je le rassurai donc et dis :

- Ce soir, nous aurons tout notre temps.

- Ou plus tôt... Si le professeur McFlincher est bien absent comme on nous avait prévenus.

- Oh, dis-je déçu.

Voyant Harry mal interpréter ma dernière réplique, j'ajoutai :

- Cette après-midi je ferme la boutique pour aller avec Draco essayer son costume. Mais tu peux venir avec nous, tentai-je.

- Non, je vais vous laisser entre vous. Que vous puissiez profiter d'un moment parrain-filleul. J'en profiterai pour m'avancer dans mes cours et devoirs.

Je me levai et allai le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais senti une déception dans sa voix.

- Tu auras deux minutes de retard, dis-je avant de le plaquer contre la table et de l'embrasser comme un perdu.

- A ce soir, me dit-il quand je lui rendis sa liberté, avant de se précipiter hors du manoir pour transplaner.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais là, les yeux posés sur mon filleul, qui était à cet instant ravissant.

- Il te va à la perfection, le rassurai-je.

- Tu es sûr ? Il n'est pas un peu trop... ou un peu moins...

- Il est parfait ! Dis-je en allant vers lui.

Je passai les mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer et dis :

- Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ?

- Ce costume ? En fait je crois que je préférais l'autre.

- Je parle du fait de te marier, osai-je enfin demander depuis leur annonce en juillet dernier.

- Mais es-tu fou ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. J'ai trouvé la seule femme faite pour moi. Elle m'aime et je l'aime. Je compte bien l'épouser oui ! Me répondit-il avec un air ahuri.

- Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je. Le fait de vous marier ne vous fera pas vous aimer plus. A quoi ça rime cette mascarade.

Je pris place sur un des fauteuils disponibles et regardai mon filleul enlever son costume.

- Non, ça ne changera pas nos sentiments. Mais c'est une preuve que nous nous aimons. Comment t'expliquer ça, dit-il en commençant à faire des allées et venues.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je amusé face à sa réaction.

- Se marier, c'est se lier l'un à l'autre. Se promettre et se jurer fidélité. C'est partager un nom, ce qui fait de nous un « nous » justement, et non plus deux personnes nommées différemment. C'est partager quelque chose qu'on ne partage pas avec les autres. C'est... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, c'est tellement un plus dans une vie de couple. Le sentiment d'appartenir à l'autre, finit-il en s'arrêtant face à moi.

- Je ressens déjà tout ça sans être marié, dis-je.

Le voyant prêt à continuer, alors qu'il venait de me démontrer que le mariage ne servait à rien, j'ajoutai :

- Je trouve que ce costume te va mieux que l'autre. Tu devrais arrêter ton choix dessus.

- Tu es sûr ? Me demanda-t-il en perdant tout à coup toutes les étoiles que lui avait mises son plaidoyer dans les yeux au profit du doute.

- Certain. Tu es magnifique. La beauté des Malfoy est en toi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je quittai le manoir de Draco après un dernier verre de scotch, énième cadeau des parents d'Hermione, et étais heureux de pouvoir retrouver Harry. Surtout que c'était ce weekend que Teddy venait envahir notre couple et je savais déjà que je ne pourrais pas agir avec Harry comme je le faisais habituellement.

Je fus rapidement devant la porte d'entrée et voulant lui faire la surprise, je sonnai à la porte. Linka ouvrit et s'apprêta à parler, mais je mis mon doigt sur la bouche.

- Va appeler Harry en lui disant qu'une journaliste veut lui parler. Que cette dernière attend dans le petit salon.

Elle hocha la tête, mais je pus me rendre compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas ma requête.

J'allai ensuite dans le petit salon et m'assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait coin avec la porte, faisant ainsi qu'Harry ne me remarquerait pas tout de suite. Il ne fut pas long à arriver et dit d'emblée :

- Je ne veux répondre à aucune de vos questions si elles concernent ma vie privée. Donc si c'était...

Il s'arrêta net de parler quand il eut refermé la porte et qu'il me vit.

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais, dis-je taquin.

- C'est ce que je vois, me répondit-il en avançant vers moi avec un air gourmand.

- Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ? Demandai-je tout en l'invitant sur mes genoux.

- Oui, pas trop mal. J'ai eu les résultats de mon devoir de la semaine dernière. Tu ne devineras jamais quelle note j'ai eue.

- Effort Exceptionnel ?

- Perdu ! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai eu un Optimal, continua-t-il fièrement avant de m'embrasser.

- Je te félicite. Tu arrives enfin à connaître tes cours.

Mes lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes après une goulée d'air et nos langues se cajolèrent un peu, avant que je ne recule la tête.

- As-tu prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Ou es-tu tout à moi ? Murmurai-je sous son oreille.

- Oh... Eh bien... j'avais prévu de sortir pour oublier ma vie. Vois-tu, je vis comme qui dirait dans une triste vie où j'aime et suis aimé par un homme unique et magnifique. Qui va d'ailleurs sûrement vouloir que je me prête à des jeux indécents avec lui toute la nuit. Et je suis sûr que je vais aimer ça. Donc tu vois, je voulais vraiment éviter d'être heureux ce soir, d'où le fait que j'avais prévu de sortir, me répondit-il avec sa voix et son sourire moqueur.

- Jeux indécents, répétai-je en passant les mains sous ses fesses.

- Oui, indécents... Tu veux commencer tout de suite peut-être ?

Je souris et sans attendre, le repoussai délicatement puis me levai. Une fois debout, et je sus que je le regretterais le lendemain, je le pris comme un sac de farine sur mon épaule et pris la direction des escaliers. Par malchance, Gaia était dans le hall d'entrée et nous vit. Elle s'éclipsa et Harry lui, vociféra :

- Je me demande où est passé le romantisme avec toi ! On dirait que tu transportes un sac de farine ! Repose-moi s'il te plait !

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, répondis-je en prenant la direction de notre chambre.

Harry resta tranquille, bien qu'il aurait pu crier ou même me frapper. Une fois que je l'eus "jeté" sur le lit, je me posai au-dessus de lui, vrillant mon regard au sien et susurrai d'une voix séductrice :

- Je te propose un voyage avec pour destination le plaisir, maintenant, tout de suite. Acceptes-tu de le faire avec moi ?

Mes dents allèrent mordiller son cou, ne le laissant pas répondre tout de suite, mis à part un souffle plus rapide.

- J'ai pris mes billets il y a cinq ans déjà ! Il serait peut-être temps que je fasse ce voyage, me répondit-il en me tirant la langue, laissant ressortir ainsi son côté enfantin.

Je pris son menton et tournai son visage pour que sa bouche soit face à la mienne et je murmurai :

- Refais-le...

Ce qu'il fit et me permit de prendre sa langue en otage. Mes mains partirent ensuite sur son corps et défirent ses habits, un à un. Lui tentait aussi d'en faire de même avec moi, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Et je savais pourquoi. J'avais lancé un sort à mes vêtements et tant que je ne l'annulerai pas, je resterai habillé.

J'étais d'humeur sadique ce soir.

Ma bouche dévia rapidement vers son torse alors qu'il essayait sans y parvenir de me garder contre ses lèvres. Je léchai une de ses pointes durcies par le froid et l'excitation, mon pouce alla lui caresser l'aine. Je pouvais sentir la bosse sous son sous-vêtement, seul habit encore présent sur sa peau, si j'oubliais son pantalon descendu à ses chevilles.

- J'ai envie de toi, de t'aimer... toute la nuit...

- C'est en effet un bon programme. Quand comptes-tu le débuter ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je soudain en me retirant de sur lui.

Je pris appui sur un coude et le regardai fixement, attendant sa réaction. Il posa sa main sur ma chemise et tenta encore une fois de la déboutonner. J'eus envie de rire et dis, sur un ton doux :

- Si tu n'arrives même pas à me déshabiller, comment veux-tu que ce voyage se passe bien ?

- C'est sûr que si tu triches, car je suis persuadé que c'est à cause d'un de tes sorts, je ne suis pas prêt de franchir le simple portail d'embarquement, râla-t-il sans vraiment le faire.

Je revins prendre sa bouche en otage et y murmurai un sort. Puis je lui souris et me remis sur son corps. Il ne fut pas long à réagir et à prendre sa baguette pour le formuler. Seulement, ce dernier lui attacha les mains à la tête de lit, et seulement là, je murmurai le contre-sort pour mes vêtements.

- Le voyage ne sera peut-être pas celui auquel tu pensais, rétorquai-je en prenant place sur ses hanches et en commençant à déboutonner mon haut.

- Parfois un changement de destination peut-être mieux que celle qui était prévue à la base.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Je cessai de parler et ne fis que me mettre à nu, sans qu'il ne puisse me toucher. Il bougea bien des hanches quand j'eus lancé un sort pour me débarrasser de mon pantalon, boxer et autres.

Nous étions enfin presque nus. Il ne restait plus que son sous-vêtement pour être à égalité. Mes mains s'y posèrent et le firent descendre d'une manière scandaleusement lente. Un sourire étirait même mes lèvres alors que je le voyais tenter de se défaire de ses liens, sans trop insister. Je voyais bien qu'il acceptait mon petit jeu, mais qu'il était plus qu'affamé de me toucher.

Après de longues minutes, ma bouche s'égara sur son aine puis sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Il gémit mon prénom et écarta les jambes. Je pris cette invitation en plein cœur. Je posai donc mes lèvres sur son bout et léchai sa fente, avant de remonter cette dernière pour aller se poser contre sa bouche.

Nos langues s'entortillèrent, nos souffles se heurtèrent et je me préparai à le recevoir. J'avais envie de changement, et dominer tout en étant le soumis était assez plaisant tout compte fait, bien que je ne le pratiquais pas souvent.

Quand je me jugeai prêt, et sans avertir Harry, je me plaçai mieux et m'empalai sur lui. Je fermai les yeux face à la douleur minime de son sexe me pénétrant de moitié et Harry souffla, en pliant ses jambes dans un espoir de me soulager :

- Appuie ton dos sur... mes jambes mon amour.

Je fis ce qu'il me suggéra et ensuite mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens. Je me mis aussi à bouger un peu, seulement de quelques centimètres, de manière plus ample. Le plaisir montait en moi par vagues et le fait de voir Harry soumis à moi, étant attaché au lit, m'enhardissait encore. Je bougeai avec plus de fougue, plus d'énergie sous ses cris et gémissements, alors que moi, je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas trop hurler ce que son sexe créait comme sensations en moi.

Nos peaux désormais moites collaient et s'entrechoquaient à chaque pénétration et mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier. Mon corps était comme pris dans un brasier que seule la délivrance pourrait me combler. Et je faisais tout pour.

Je montais de plus en plus vite, et me retenais de ne pas me pencher et prendre ses lèvres qui m'appelaient à grands renforts. Sans oublier ses yeux verts, qui même se fermant régulièrement me suppliaient pour quelques baisers. Je pouvais lire en Harry comme je me comprenais. Mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de ce moment imaginé sur le chemin du retour.

Cette envie nouvelle et excitante, ce changement dans notre quotidien : cours, boutique, repas et sexe. Et je refusais de laisser mon couple s'enliser dans les habitudes et d'ainsi donner raison à mon filleul.

Harry cria soudain et je pus sentir ce liquide être expulsé en moi. Je gémis et me mis soudain à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon membre sensible et suintant. Je ne fus pas long à venir en plusieurs jets sur le torse de mon bien-aimé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je consentis à me laisser aller sur lui et ravir ses lèvres. Étrangement, il ne prit la parole qu'une fois ses mains libres.

- Mes billets me donnent droit à d'autres destinations, ou alors je dois en réserver d'autres immédiatement ?

- Tu as le droit à toutes les destinations que tu souhaites cette nuit, soufflai-je avant d'embrasser son cou qui m'avait tenté après ses lèvres tout le long de notre union.

- Tant mieux, je comptais bien faire le tour du monde, enchaina-t-il en caressant mon dos.

- Laisse-moi juste quelques instants, lui dis-je avant de voler sa bouche pour un baiser étourdissant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-quatrième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 9 pages et 2.635 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Un seul moyen pour que je sois au courant : Review. Donnez-moi la force de continuer à publier cette histoire -_-

**Vivi : **Je sais pas vous mais moi la fin de ce chapitre me plait bien *bavouille* Z'en veux tout plein d'autres des comme ça ^^ Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage, je rappelle que c'est le seul salaire (et récompense) de l'auteur. Bisous

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	26. Chapter 25

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Hello ^^ Me voici avec le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, anonymes ou non :p

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour. J'espère que vous allez bien. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 <strong>_(Coécrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>_(Trois mois plus tard – à la mi-juin 2001)_

- Au revoir Andromeda, à bientôt Teddy, leur dis-je en les regardant disparaitre dans la cheminée.

Mon filleul venait de passer le week-end avec nous et venait de repartir. Sa présence me ravissait autant qu'elle me faisait mal, du moins ses départs. J'avais développé un grand amour pour cet enfant qui n'était pas le mien et de le voir si peu m'attristait.

Il grandissait à vue d'œil, faisait des progrès considérables. Normal, du haut de ses trois ans. Mais pour moi qui ratais certains moments clés de son apprentissage de la vie, je trouvais ça merveilleux de découvrir tout ce qu'il savait faire ou dire les fois où il venait chez nous.

Sentant le vide que son départ faisait tomber sur mes épaules, je baissai la tête et fis demi-tour pour rejoindre les bras réconfortants qui, je le savais, m'attendaient sur le canapé.

Ne m'étant pas trompé, je m'assis sur les jambes de Severus, face à lui, et posai ma tête sur son épaule, le nez contre son cou. Ses mains vinrent me frotter le dos et ses lèvres embrassèrent mon front. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, me laissant le temps de reprendre le pas sur la tristesse.

- C'est de plus en plus dur de le voir partir Severus, lui dis-je en me redressant pour le regarder.

- Alors ne le fais plus venir, murmura-t-il.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! M'écriai-je en le regardant comme s'il avait une trompe au milieu du visage.

- Tu es triste quand il repart et tu as si peu de moments heureux. Ne devrais-tu pas cesser tout simplement de le voir. Il n'en souffrira pas, il est jeune.

- Mais moi si ! Je préfère être un peu triste à chacun de ses départs, mais continuer à le voir grandir. Je ne l'aime pas comme s'il était mon fils, mais je l'aime quand même, il fait partie de ma vie lui aussi.

- Très bien. Alors, je serai toujours là pour te consoler de ses départs, souffla-t-il en caressant de nouveau mon dos.

- Seulement lors de ses départs ? Tu ne voudrais pas me consoler tous les jours ? Et toutes les nuits ? Lui demandai-je d'un air amusé, me sentant mieux et heureux qu'il soit là.

- Si je devais te consoler autant, cela voudrait dire que je ne te rends pas heureux, expliqua-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Est-ce le cas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être "malheureux" pour apprécier que tu me consoles. Je suis comme qui dirait gourmand de tes bras. Draco, lui, son péché mignon, c'est la mousse au chocolat, moi c'est tes bras, expliquai-je en allant me recaler dans le creux de ma gourmandise.

- Ils sont tout à toi... mon amour. Sinon, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? On sort ou nous restons ici ?

- Eh bien je pensais rester là et passer ma soirée à réviser dans tes bras au vu de mon contrôle théorique en botanique demain matin. Et puis, il faut qu'on soit en forme demain, je te rappelle que tu interviens dans ma classe l'après-midi. Mais si tu préfères sortir, je ne peux pas te le refuser.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, quand je t'entends dire que tu vas réviser tes cours. Merlin, il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec les miens que tu ne fichais rien, ria-t-il avant de reprendre, je ne voulais pas spécialement sortir. Nous pourrons le faire en semaine. Cela fait un petit moment que nous ne sommes pas allés au restaurant.

- Nous pourrions y aller demain soir. Après le cours on rentre, on se douche et on s'habille vite fait et après nous allons nous balader dans Londres avant de choisir un restaurant. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis que c'est un timing parfait, hormis que je dois, après mon intervention en cours, aller livrer deux trois clients habituels. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, c'est tout à fait normal. Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne journée demain. Severus ? L'appelai-je en me redressant.

- Oui Harry ?

- Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer dans ta vie et de m'avoir fait une place. Je t'aime, finis-je en allant l'embrasser tendrement.

- Merci à toi de vouloir un homme comme moi, souffla-t-il avant de lier nos langues.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je courais à toute vitesse dans le couloir menant à ma classe. Je n'étais pas en retard, j'avais même quinze bonnes minutes d'avance, mais je voulais dire quelque chose à Severus avant son intervention.

En arrivant à deux couloirs de ma classe, je le vis avec ma professeure de potions, Mademoiselle Linberg. C'était une femme charmante, la trentaine, grande, mince, blonde, les yeux noisette et rieurs. Une belle jeune femme, mais qui de mon point de vue n'allait pas le rester longtemps si elle continuait à s'accrocher à Severus comme elle le faisait. Surtout en le regardant comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il l'était oui, mais la mienne, pas celle de n'importe qui !

Comme ils s'arrêtaient pour que Mademoiselle Linberg lui montre le cadre de tous les grands potionnistes passés dans cette école, cadre où figurait justement le nom de Severus, j'en fis autant pour tenter de canaliser ma jalousie. Quand ce fut fait, je planquai un sourire, forcé, sur mon visage et me dirigeai vers eux en les interpellant :

- Mademoiselle Linberg, Monsieur Snape. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais serait-il possible que je parle à Monsieur Snape avant le cours et son intervention s'il vous plait ?

Merlin que ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler Monsieur Snape.

- Hum... Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Nous vous écoutons, me répondit ma professeure en ne lâchant pas le bras de Severus.

Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas nous laisser seuls, je toussai un coup et ajoutai :

- En privé s'il vous plait, cela n'a rien à voir avec son intervention.

Je la vis rougir et lâcher Severus rapidement quand la portée de ma dernière phrase lui rappela qui nous étions lui et moi, l'un pour l'autre.

- Euh... oui... tout à fait. Je vous retrouve dans dix minutes en la salle de classe, nous dit-elle en reculant avant de se retourner et de partir le plus possible d'ici.

- Étais-tu obligé de faire "ça" ? Me demanda Severus en regardant autour de nous.

- De faire quoi ?

- D'étaler notre vie privée ici alors que j'y suis justement pour raison professionnelle. C'est assez gênant Harry, finit-il tout bas avec un regard appelant à mon empathie.

- Je n'étale pas notre vie privée. J'ai juste demandé à te parler. Mais comme cette gourde nymphomane n'avait pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de préciser que ce que je voulais te dire n'avait rien à voir avec ton intervention, lui répondis-je déçu qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que j'avais bien fait attention à ne pas dire "c'est au sujet de notre vie privée" ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

- Elle... Tu as raison. Je m'excuse. Mais... je vais devoir parler dans une classe où les élèves risquent de me voir plus comme l'ancien Mangemort qui a converti l'Élu, que comme un maître des potions. Je... je suis anxieux, avoua-t-il en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je peux comprendre. Mais la plupart te connaissent, ils t'ont eu à Poudlard. Donc si tu veux, pour te sentir mieux, comporte-toi un peu comme quand tu étais leur prof. Sois la chauve souris des cachots qu'ils ont connue et tu verras qu'ils ne t'embêteront pas avec notre histoire.

- Tu as raison.

Il se pencha ensuite si rapidement que je ne le vis pas tout de suite et murmura à mon oreille :

- Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir.

- Et inversement, rétorquai-je en lui tournant la tête rapidement pour lui voler un bref baiser.

Comme je ne dis plus rien et que nous restions là sans bouger, moi à le contempler, Severus me sortit de mes songes :

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire il me semble non ?

- Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à comprendre le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit ? Parce qu'il me travaille, lui expliquai-je avec un sourire que je tentais de garder neutre pour ne pas lui montrer que je me jouais de lui.

- Quel genre de rêve ? Y avait-il un décès ?

- Oh non, pas du tout. En fait, c'était comme s'il était prémonitoire. J'ai rêvé de cet après-midi, de ton intervention dans ma classe. Mais il y a un détail qui me perturbe.

- Dis-moi tout, plaida-t-il, nous avons encore quelques minutes.

- Eh bien en fait... j'étais nu. Enfin, pas vraiment nu aux yeux de tous. Mais nu sous ma robe de sorcier.

Je vis ses yeux se voiler un instant, avant qu'il ne déglutisse et dise :

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- A rien. Je te raconte seulement mon rêve pour que tu m'aides à le comprendre. Tu ne veux pas connaitre la suite ? Demandai-je en baissant les yeux pour ne pas me trahir.

- Non... enfin si. Harry, ne fais pas ce que je crois que tu désires faire, m'avertit-il.

- Et que crois-tu que je désirerais faire ?

- Continue ton explication sur ton rêve morveux ! Me pressa-t-il.

- Bien, comme tu veux. Alors pour le fait d'être nu, je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu serais dans la même salle que moi devant tout le monde, nous exposant ainsi aux yeux de tous. Mais après, au vu de la suite, je ne pense pas.

- Quelle suite ?

- Disons que pendant ton intervention, tu t'es aperçu que j'étais nu sous ma robe. Ou du moins je t'ai aidé à t'en apercevoir. Et puis...

- Et puis, murmura-t-il les yeux voilés par le désir.

- Et puis à la fin de ton intervention, nous sommes restés dans la salle, j'ai demandé à la fin du cours à te parler. Et je t'ai prouvé, vu que ton désir pour moi était évident, en te faisant t'asseoir et en m'empalant sur toi, qu'effectivement j'étais bien nu, finis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me le payeras, dit-il juste d'une voix oscillant entre rauque et froide tout en me laissant seul dans le couloir.

Je le regardai partir, partagé entre la joie d'avoir réussi ce que je voulais faire et le remords de lui avoir fait ce coup-là. Mais je savais au moins que maintenant il serait plus détendu face à son stress au vu de son intervention.

- Détendu, détendu... Je dirais plutôt tendu, rigolai-je tout seul avant de partir en direction de la salle de classe qu'il avait rejointe en me laissant seul dans le couloir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le cours touchait à sa fin et je trouvais qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se termine, pour faire ce que j'avais laissé sous-entendre à Severus. J'avais bien tout préparé, dans tous les sens du terme, pour ça. Y compris ma "préparation". Grâce à un sort que je m'étais lancé dix minutes avant, mais que je n'aimais pas utiliser d'ordinaire préférant les préliminaires naturels, j'étais prêt.

Et effectivement, j'avais passé tout le temps de l'intervention de Severus, nu sous ma robe. J'avais enlevé mes vêtements après le déjeuner et les avais rangés dans mon sac.

Tout au long de l'après-midi, Severus avait oscillé entre me dévisager ou alors éviter mon regard. Cela m'avait fait sourire et m'avait permis de savoir à quels moments il était désireux ou pas. Et là, pour les dernières minutes, il n'avait plus trop l'air de l'être, alors quand il me regardait, je l'allumais discrètement. En passant lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres. En suçant le bout de ma plume. En écartant un peu les jambes sans permettre de voir que j'étais nu.

Et cela fonctionnait à merveille, car de nouveau ses yeux s'étaient assombris encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient et son regard fuyait le mien.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, tout le monde remballa ses affaires pendant que quelques élèves, ainsi que la nympho, posaient encore quelques questions à Severus. Je patientais sagement à ma place, attendant que tout ce petit monde consente à libérer mon homme. Quand il ne resta plus que Mademoiselle Linberg, Severus et moi dans la salle, elle se rappela de nouveau notre situation et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter les lieux en nous disant :

- Bien, je vais vous laisser Messieurs Snape et Potter. Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour retrouver la sortie. Bonne soirée Messieurs.

Quand le silence se réinstalla, Severus braqua son regard au mien. Je me levai alors et lançai des sorts sur la porte. Un pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et un pour insonoriser la pièce.

- Puis-je vous poser des questions à mon tour Monsieur Snape ? Lui demandai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- Quelles questions as-tu à me poser, vilain Harry, sourit-il.

- Déjà, pourquoi vilain ?

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas vu ton manège, répondit-il en prenant place sur le siège de Mademoiselle Linberg.

- Quel manège ? Je ne fais que m'intéresser aux potions et comme je ne veux pas empiéter sur notre soirée à Londres, je te les pose maintenant, dis-je en m'arrêtant à un mètre de lui.

- Bien, d'accord. Je t'écoute et tâcherais de répondre le plus complètement possible, souffla-t-il en se massant les temps.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, veux-tu un massage ? L'interrogeai-je en joignant le geste à la parole et en me retrouvant donc derrière lui en un rien de temps.

- Je ne dirais pas non. Cette séance m'a épuisé. Toutes ces questions, ces explications. Je ne pensais pas que les élèves seraient autant curieux et assoiffés de savoir. C'est une bonne chose pour le domaine des potions.

- Tu vois, je savais que tu n'avais rien à craindre de leur part. Ils ont "oublié" qui tu étais avant. Ils ne s'intéressent qu'aux potions maintenant. Tu en as même perdu ton attitude de chauve-souris des cachots en cours de route. Tu as laissé parler ta passion et tu l'as transmise aux élèves.

Je sentis ses épaules se détendre et il souffla, tout en posant sa main sur une des miennes :

- J'ai pris plaisir à leur répondre. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Et toi, ajouta-t-il, tu étais un bonus assez plaisant.

- Un bonus plaisant et assidu en plus. Tellement assidu qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as dit que j'aimerais éclaircir, dis-je en venant me poster devant lui et en lui volant un baiser.

- Quelle est-elle ? Soupira-t-il de bonheur face au baiser.

- Que croyais-tu que je désirais faire tout à l'heure dans le couloir, avant de venir ici ?

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, si ?

- Mais remettre quoi ? Je te parlais de mon rêve pour que tu m'aides à le comprendre, et tu es parti sans le faire en pensant que je faisais je ne sais quoi. J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques, dis-je en prenant un air boudeur et en croisant les bras.

- Tu commences à m'énerver Harry. Viens-en au fait avec ce satané rêve ! S'emporta-t-il tout en croisant les jambes.

Sans me laisser répondre, il vrilla son regard au mien et dit, la voix assez basse mais divinement excitante à mes oreilles :

- Je crois que tu essayais de m'allumer. Et cela n'était pas très courtois.

- Moi ? Faire ça ? Tu pensais réellement que je pouvais raconter mon rêve à l'homme que j'aime pour essayer de l'allumer et lui faire penser à autre chose alors qu'il était stressé ? Lui demandai-je en laissant glisser mes mains sur son torse.

- Je...

Il referma la bouche et secoua la tête, un sourire ornant soudain son visage.

- Je ne sais pas. En serais-tu capable Harry ?

Tout en laissant descendre ma main plus bas pour réveiller son désir, je lui répondis :

- Tu me penses vraiment capable, moi, survivant n'aimant pas être sous le feu des projecteurs et de la presse, prendre le risque que quelqu'un découvre que je pourrais être nu sous ma robe ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai aucun vêtement mis à part celui-ci ?

Comme mes mains ouvraient rapidement sa robe et son pantalon pour se glisser sous son boxer, il bloqua sa respiration avant de la reprendre et de me répondre :

- Oui, je te crois capable d'une telle chose Harry... dis-moi que...

Il prit une grande respiration et voulut se soustraire à ma main, en murmurant :

- Je... Harry, je suis déjà émoustillé, n'aggrave pas les choses ici.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Puisque tu m'en crois capable, dis-je en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient cadencé sur son sexe pour lui faire prendre toute son ampleur.

- Au temps finir ce que tu es persuadé que j'ai commencé. De toute façon nous ne craignons rien, les cours sont finis et la salle est verrouillée, ajoutai-je en allant l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, avant de souffler :

- Vilain jeune homme... très vilain.

- Si tu le dis, cela doit être vrai ? As-tu au moins été plus détendu après le récit de mon rêve tout à l'heure ?

- Oui...

- Alors, dis-je en passant mes jambes de chaque côté de lui. Je suis heureux d'être parvenu à mes fins. Et je te confirme au passage que je suis bien nu sous ma robe et ce depuis ce midi. Tu avais tout à fait raison sur mon compte, continuai-je en me laissant glisser sur sa hampe que je guidais de ma main.

Je l'entendis suffoquer de plaisir tandis que moi je laissai sortir un grognement de ravissement de l'avoir enfin en moi, ici, dans ma classe.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et nos yeux se fixèrent. Je pus voir plusieurs émotions passer dans son regard avant de l'entendre me dire :

- Tu es tout pardonné...

Je lui souris et allai l'embrasser. Amorçant mes premières remontées sur lui, il m'aida de ses mains à garder le rythme soutenu que je nous imposais. Car malgré tout, j'avais quand même l'appréhension qu'on nous découvre dans cette posture.

La suite ne fut que râles et soupirs jusqu'à notre jouissance. Une fois atteinte, je me laissai retomber dans ses bras le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Quand j'estimais qu'il était grand temps pour nous de quitter ces lieux, je me relevai et le rhabillai moi-même, sans prendre la peine de remettre mes propres vêtements.

- Vu que nous allons rentrer et prendre une douche avant de repartir, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je me rhabille, lui expliquai-je en voyant son air interrogateur.

- Ton intelligence me comble de bonheur.

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et dit :

- Allez, j'ai bien envie de continuer notre conversation sous la douche.

- Alors allons-y, m'exclamai-je lui tendant la main et en levant les sorts que j'avais placés.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-cinquième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 10 pages et 3.337 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Avant tout, sachez que moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ce chapitre. Imaginer Harry sous sa robe de sorcier n'étant pas une super image dans ma tête ^^ Sinon, j'espère que vous, vous l'avez apprécié ! A dans une semaine ;) **SINON**, une question. La co-auteur, Emmoirel, vous répond-t-elle ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais plus perdre de temps à lui faire parvenir les alertes avec vos reviews ^^

****Note Vivi : ****Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié leur petite pause « câlin ». Bisous

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	27. Chapter 26

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Bonjour/Bonsoir. Que dire ? Bonne lecture ? Ouais, peut-être ^^ Merci aux revieweurs anonyme (^-^)

**Note Vivi : **Coucou les gens. Vous allez bien ? Bonne lecture ^^ (je sais pas quoi dire en fait… *sort*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 <em>(Co-écrit)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Un mois plus tard - le samedi 14 juillet 2001) _

J'étais debout depuis une bonne heure, alors qu'Harry était encore au lit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire comme lui, mais je stressais pour Draco. Je voulais que cette journée se passe bien et je désirais plus que tout que l'absence de ses défunts parents ne lui pèse pas.

Je ressentais aussi une sorte de bonheur au fait qu'il soit enfin heureux et "accepté" dans la société.

Bon, je n'étais pas utopiste, mais il n'y avait pas eu autant d'articles négatifs dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur ce mariage inattendu encore quelques années plus tôt.

Voyant que je ne pouvais plus laisser dormir Harry, qui avait du mal à se remettre de la soirée d'hier, l'ayant lui-même organisée pour mon filleul afin que ce dernier enterre sa vie de garçon.

Quelle idée de faire ça du côté moldu, mais bon, pour le père de la mariée, cela avait été moins perturbant.

Je soupirai et tout en passant prendre dans l'armoire de potions un remède contre la gueule de bois, je revins dans la chambre.

Je pus voir Linka attendre mon accord pour ouvrir les tentures. Je hochai la tête et une fois sa tâche faite, elle sourit et disparut.

J'allai me poster près de la tête plus ébouriffée que jamais et pus encore voir sur ses yeux une trace de son "maquillage". Il avait mis en place une blague pour Draco la veille et avait quitté la fête pour y revenir habillé en femme. Il avait ensuite séduit le futur marié en lui disant que c'était lui, Harriette, qui était la femme de sa vie.

Je souris, tout en passant la main dans la tignasse.

- Harry, tu dois te réveiller mon amour...

- Mmm... Veux pas... mal au crâne...

- Tiens, bois ça et tout ira mieux, soufflai-je pour ne pas aggraver sa douleur.

Il sortit la main de sous le drap et porta la fiole à ses lèvres en fronçant les yeux. Quand il eut avalé la potion, je l'entendis souffler de soulagement et il me demanda en ouvrant les yeux et en souriant :

- Merci mon amour. Je peux aussi avoir un baiser ?

- Je ferai fi de ton haleine déplorable, murmurai-je amusé tout en lui offrant un baiser.

Une fois nos bouches séparées, je me permis de le repousser un peu pour prendre place près de lui et dis :

- Nous ne devons pas être en retard Harry, tu devrais donc commencer à te préparer, puis petit-déjeuner avant que nous partions pour le manoir de Draco. Nous devons nous occuper des invités, et surtout de la famille d'Hermione.

- Je vais juste inverser un détail de ton programme, mais je te promets que je vais faire au plus vite. Je file me préparer, après avoir petit-déjeuner, me dit-il en quittant promptement le lit.

Sans attendre, je pris la direction du salon et appelai Ethan par cheminette :

- Vous êtes prêts ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui, oui et oui Severus. Et Ginny est prête. D'ailleurs, elle est très très énergique, souffla-t-il.

- Plus qu'à votre mariage ? Demandai-je en me souvenant de leur cérémonie des plus simples à la sortie de Poudlard.

Ginny, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tourné le dos à Harry.

Ni à Hermione, pensai-je.

- Je te fais confiance pour apporter la bague, le menaçai-je en revenant au plus important.

Il y avait eu un souci avec cette bague. Un changement de dernière minute et c'était Ethan qui avait eu la gentillesse de repasser chez le bijoutier à ma place. J'avais le rôle de garçon d'honneur, en plus de la place honorable de "père" pour Draco. Ginny, elle, jouait le rôle de la demoiselle d'honneur et depuis le début de la préparation de cette journée, elle était infernale le peu que nous l'avions vue pendant les repas. Même plus excitée qu'Hermione elle-même.

- On se retrouve au manoir.

Je cessai la communication et pus voir Harry dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un croissant dans la main. Il me sourit et demanda :

- Serais-tu stressé pour que tu menaces ce pauvre Ethan ?

- Je souhaite être auprès de Draco en cette journée importante pour lui, avouai-je. Ne désireras-tu pas en faire autant avec Teddy, quand il se mariera ?

- Oulah, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Il a encore largement le temps de penser à se marier. Mais je comprends ton empressement et ton stress. Donc si tu me l'autorises, je file sous la douche et je reviens, frais et habillé, dans quinze minutes.

J'allai près de lui et lui embrassai le front avant de dire :

- Tu as quinze minutes, pas une de plus.

- A vos ordres professeur, me répondit-il en faisant un salut de la main et en me volant un autre baiser avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bains.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la fenêtre et regardai si le temps allait être comme prévu, ensoleillé, ne voulant pas patauger dans la boue en pleine cérémonie.

Le temps se suspendit et je me demandai toujours si mon filleul ne faisait pas une bêtise. Enfin, cela ne l'était pas forcément, mais lui et Hermione s'aimaient déjà, pourquoi donc gaspiller des gallions pour un bout de parchemin officiel les désignant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ?

Soupirant, je décidai de boire un thé et appelai un elfe. Ce fut Gaïa qui répondit à mon appel et mon thé fut dans ma main deux minutes plus tard.

J'en étais à la moitié de mon breuvage quand Harry arriva et me demanda, penaud :

- Sais-tu où est ma tenue pour la cérémonie ?

- Dans la housse qui se trouve dans le dressing, lui dis-je. Ne l'as-tu pas vue ?

- Non. Pourtant j'ai bien fouillé, enfin il me semble. Tu ne l'as pas déplacée ?

Je le regardai et paniquai soudain. Je me souvenais maintenant l'avoir déplacée, mais aucune idée de l'endroit où je l'avais déposée.

- Je... je ne sais plus.

Puis, me sentant ridicule et voulant me frapper pour ça, je sortis ma baguette et lançai un Accio. La housse arriva quelques minutes plus tard et je la tendis à Harry.

- Nous ne devons pas paniquer, expliquai-je en gardant la tête droite.

- Hum... Je dirai plutôt, tu ne dois pas paniquer. Reste zen mon amour, me souffla t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de me calmer.

- Facile à dire, marmonnai-je. Draco me met la pression avec son stress depuis un mois.

- Je sais. Je vis avec toi et je le subis depuis un mois. Mais aujourd'hui, tu dois te détendre et profiter de cette merveilleuse journée. Là, on dirait que c'est toi qui va te marier, finit-il en rigolant.

Je me raidis à ses mots et afin de clarifier les choses, je dis, avec une voix claire :

- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferai jamais, c'est me marier. Cela ne sert à rien, affirmai-je. Un bout de parchemin ne fait pas s'aimer plus les gens.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais... Bon, ben je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de m'habiller avant de subir encore tes foudres.

- Oui, fais donc ça.

Je terminai de mon côté mon thé et quand Harry fut enfin prêt, je lui pris la main et dis :

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Je nous fis transplaner dans la cour du Manoir Malfoy où les décorations étaient déjà bien installées. Ginny et Ethan vinrent à notre rencontre.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! Harry, Hermione t'attend, dit Ginny. Et toi Severus, avant d'aller rejoindre Draco, le maître de cérémonie désire te parler.

- Bonjour à toi aussi "Ginny".

Je serrai la main d'Ethan et vis au loin Andromeda arriver avec Teddy le monstre. Cela ne loupa pas. Ce dernier se mit à courir vers nous, habillé d'un magnifique costume pour enfant. Il se planta devant moi et serra ma jambe. Discrètement, je la secouai afin qu'il lâche prise et Harry me sauva la vie en le prenant dans ses bras et en disant :

- Bonjour mon filleul préféré. Tu viens avec moi voir Mione ? Je suis sûr qu'elle doit avoir un ou deux bonbons. Et puis Severus ne peut pas t'emmener avec lui, il doit aller parler avec le monsieur que tu voies là-bas.

- Voui. Veux aller voir Mione, s'exclama Teddy en s'agitant dans les bras d'Harry.

- Bien. Ravie de te revoir Andromeda.

Puis, voyant les yeux de Ginny posés sur moi, je soufflai et murmurai à Ethan :

- Il t'en faut du courage pour la supporter.

Il sourit et sans plus trainer, j'ajoutai plus haut :

- Je vous laisse, je dois m'enquérir avec le maître de cérémonie. A plus tard chers amis.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les détails mis en place avec l'employé du Ministère, je pris maintenant la direction de la chambre de Draco. Je pus croiser en chemin la mère d'Hermione, déjà en larmes. Ne sachant pas comment la consoler, je préférai passer mon chemin. Il ne fut pas long avant que je n'entre dans l'antre du marié qui, comme je l'avais prévu, était à bout de nerfs. Il faisait les cents pas, tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je souris, amusé qu'il ne m'ait pas encore remarqué et dis :

- On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à aller à l'abattoir. Calme-toi Draco.

- Severus ! J'ai oublié les bagues ! Et je ne sais pas du tout où est-ce que je les ai rangées. Comment allons-nous faire sans bagues ? Déclara-t-il à toute vitesse en se précipitant sur moi.

Je ris, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, et pris place sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Désirant plus que tout détendre mon filleul, je fis, d'une voix alarmée :

- Merlin et Salazar, comment allons-nous faire sans elles ? Draco, tu dois annuler ton mariage...

- L'annuler ? Mais ça ne va pas ? Hors de question ! Je me marierai avec ou sans bagues. Merlin, qu'est-ce que va dire Hermione quand elle verra que je n'ai pas les bagues, continua t-il avec un air désespéré en s'asseyant enfin sur le fauteuil en face du mien.

- Que c'est pour ça que c'est au témoin de s'en occuper, dis-je en croisant les jambes. Draco, continuai-je, tout va bien. Calme-toi et arrête de décoiffer tes cheveux.

- Je... je... Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est toi qui les as, souffla-t-il en laissant retomber ses épaules de soulagement.

- Oui, je les ai... enfin, Ethan les a.

- Tant que nous n'avons pas à les chercher partout dans le manoir et qu'elles seront là au moment de l'échange.

- Je te le promets. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que cette journée se passe bien. Et puis, tu formes un joli couple, tout ne peut que bien se passer. Hermione doit même être très calme comparée à toi, ris-je.

- Hum... là j'ai un doute. Tu ne l'as pas vue depuis quelques jours. Elle est calme oui, mais trop calme.

Je me levai et dis, tout en espérant pouvoir le rassurer :

- Cette femme t'a soutenu et t'aime de la plus belle des façons Draco. Je le vois et les autres aussi. Elle ne changera pas d'avis, si c'est cela qui te tracasse.

- Oh je n'en doute pas. Je crains juste le pire si quelque chose se passe mal aujourd'hui. Et je crains surtout pour celui qui sera fautif du problème, rigola-t-il.

- Alors ne perdons plus de temps, enfile ta tenue et recoiffe-toi, une future mariée t'attend.

- C'est parti !

**OoOoOoOoO**

La cérémonie s'était plutôt bien passée, hormis l'intervention de Teddy en plein milieu pour dire qu'il devait aller au petit coin. Pauvre Andromeda, elle avait raté l'échange des bagues.

Nous étions, les quelques cinquante invités, dans la salle de réception du manoir et je me demandais en cet instant à quand remontait la dernière fois où cette pièce avait été utilisée.

Lucius et Narcissa manquaient encore plus en ce jour, surtout à leur fils. J'avais bien vu son regard se voiler au moment des signatures et j'avais senti ma main trembler en prenant le rôle de mon défunt ami.

J'avais désormais dans la main une coupe de champagne et regardai mon filleul danser de manière si parfaite, comme le lui avait appris ses parents tout jeune, sur la piste, avec sa femme.

Sa rayonnante femme.

- Ses parents doivent être fiers de lui, murmura Andromeda.

- J'en suis sûr. Comment vas-tu, toi ?

- Je suis heureuse. Je suis au mariage de mon neveu. La vie est belle.

- Oui...

La musique envahissait la pièce et la plupart des gens qui n'étaient pas sur la piste étaient au buffet. Je pus me rendre compte que la famille moldue d'Hermione était un peu en retrait mais cela changea rapidement quand les Weasley arrivèrent près d'eux et leur tinrent compagnie. Molly et Arthur étaient tout de même des gens bien. Seul leur fils Ronald était mauvais selon moi. Comment avait-il pu tourner ainsi le dos à Harry ?

Secouant la tête, je vidai ma coupe à moitié pleine et me dirigeai vers le buffet où Harry et Ethan se trouvaient.

- Que me conseillez-vous ? Demandai-je en me plaçant aux côtés d'Harry, sans toutefois avoir un geste tendre.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée que les amis de cours d'Hermione et Draco me voient dans cette position d'ordre privée. Sans oublier les autres invités.

- Une danse peut-être, ça serait une bonne idée, répondit Harry en me faisant un grand sourire.

- Je parlais du buffet, expliquai-je doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de danser.

- Bon, ben, tant pis, maugréa-t-il doucement.

- Je te conseille le saumon. Il est excellent, enchaina Ethan en voyant la mine triste d'Harry.

Ravalant ce sentiment de culpabilité, je pris une assiette et écoutai Ethan en me servant un peu de saumon, mais aussi une tranche de rosbif. J'allai ensuite m'installer à une table sans occupant, ne désirant pas entamer une conversation avec des inconnus, et tout en regardant le couple phare de la journée continuer de rire et danser, je mangeai.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais envie de rentrer au manoir et me blottir contre Harry qui était de plus en plus triste.

Je savais que c'était dû aux multiples refus pour danser avec lui, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus. J'avais accepté déjà de ne plus nous cacher, mais je n'avais pas envie de nous étaler. Et danser ensemble aujourd'hui l'aurait fait.

Je le voyais au loin, dansant avec son amie. Ils discutaient en même temps.

- Tu as passé toute la soirée à regarder les gens danser Severus, pourquoi ne pas avoir invité Harry ? Demanda Draco en prenant place à côté de moi.

Je le regardai et vis ses joues rougies par l'alcool et sûrement la joie.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de donner à certains ce qu'ils souhaitent. Je ne veux pas danser avec Harry devant ces inconnus.

- Arrête de mentir, il ne reste quasiment plus d'inconnus. Juste les amis proches.

- Oui et eh bien là il danse avec ta femme, donc...

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi parrain. Harry a eu un visage triste la plupart du temps. Vois la vérité en face. Bon, je te laisse, je vais inviter belle-maman.

Draco me laissa là et je le vis de nouveau entamer une danse. J'eus soudain une idée et souhaitai de tout mon cœur que cela suffise pour rendre le sourire à l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les invités étaient partis, Draco et Hermione aussi. Ils venaient de nous laisser. Ginny et Ethan étaient en train d'emprunter le réseau de cheminette. Je me permis de souffler. J'avais quand même assez stressé pour le déroulement de cette journée et tout s'était bien passé au final.

- Severus ? On y va...

- Attends, je dois encore faire quelque chose, répondis-je à Harry.

Je marchai vers un des meubles de la pièce et en sortis un gramophone. Je le lançai et sans attendre, me mis au milieu de la piste vide et dis :

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

- Severus, sois sérieux un peu, tu as vu l'heure... Nous sommes les derniers et je suis fatigué.

Je marchai jusqu'à lui et lui pris la main puis dis :

- Juste une danse.

- Ca pour une seule danse, marmonna-t-il tout bas en se laissant entrainer.

Je le pris contre moi et enfouis ma tête contre son cou, tout en entourant ses hanches de mes bras. Il enroula les siens autour de mon cou, mais il était un peu tendu.

Je murmurai :

- Détends-toi, la piste est rien qu'à nous. Juste à nous.

Je posai ma bouche sous son oreille et respirai son odeur. Elle m'avait rudement manquée en cette journée.

**POV Harry**

Normalement j'aurai dû être heureux d'être dans ses bras et qu'il m'accorde enfin une danse. Mais vu le déroulement de la soirée, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver mon lit, dormir et oublier son comportement tout au long de la soirée.

Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce que j'avais ressenti. Un sentiment, une impression, que j'avais côtoyés seulement durant mon enfance, avant Poudlard.

Et là, au lieu de savourer cette danse avec lui, je n'avais qu'une hâte, que la musique se termine et qu'on s'en aille.

Je fus exaucé quelques secondes plus tard. Et sans chercher midi à quatorze heures, à la fin de la musique je me détachai de Severus sans un regard envers lui et me dirigeai vers la cheminette en lui disant :

- Allez, en route. Moi je rentre.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? Demandai-je sans me retourner alors que j'attrapais de la poudre de cheminette.

- Pourquoi ai-je cette impression que ... cette danse ne t'a pas plu ? Fit-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Réfléchis-y pendant le retour...

Et sans attendre je lançai la poudre et prononçai ma destination. Comme à chaque fois, j'arrivai de l'autre coté avec un équilibre précaire mais me rattrapai à temps. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers notre chambre, tout en commençant à retirer ma veste et ma chemise. Arrivé sur place, je les lâchai au sol et allai dans la salle de bains, où Severus me rattrapa.

- Minute jeune homme. Tu me dois une explication.

Il me prit le bras et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Aucune colère ne se dégageait de moi, ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais. Mais une grande peine, oui. Et à me retrouver face à lui, sans aucune issue, je sentis mes yeux piquer.

Inspirant profondément, je me repris et ravalai la boule qui m'enserrait la gorge.

- Je suis juste fatigué, expliquai-je.

- Tu mens, pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue.

- Parce que... ça fait moins mal de dire ça plutôt que d'affronter ce que je ressens.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

- J'en étais sûr que ce mariage allait te rendre triste. Mais je suis là, et je t'aime. N'oublie pas Harry.

- Tu m'aimes ? Tu en es certain ? L'interrogeai-je d'un ton dur en me reculant de lui.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, mais il répondit :

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! De toute mon âme. Tu le sais bien. Qu'as-tu ? Finit-il d'une voix plus douce. Que se passe-t-il dans ta petite tête Harry...

Laissant tomber l'idée de me changer pour le moment, je retournai dans la chambre et allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit où Severus me suivit.

- Dans ce cas, si tu m'aimes vraiment, pourquoi avoir honte de moi ?

- Merlin Harry, pourquoi aurai-je honte de toi ?

Je me relevai et me mis à faire les cent pas alors que j'explosais et laissai sortir ce que je ressentais vraiment :

- Tu m'as fui toute la soirée, pas une seule fois tu n'as voulu danser avec moi. Sauf tout à l'heure, quand il n'y avait plus personne. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'on nous voie danser ensemble ? Hein ? C'est ça, tu as honte de moi ? C'est quoi qui dérange exactement ? Parce que si ça se trouve ce n'est pas grand-chose que je pourrai corriger. Dis-moi, vas-y...

- Harry, ce n'est pas ça, je n'avais pas honte de toi, tenta-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? Ben en tout cas tu l'imites bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas honte. Dire que je croyais l'époque où on avait honte de moi révolue. Je me suis bien trompé. J'ai passé les onze premières années de ma vie quasi caché parce que j'étais la honte de ma famille, un monstre, et voilà que maintenant c'est toi qui as honte...

- JE n'ai PAS honte de TOI, cria-t-il pour une des première fois de notre couple.

Je me stoppai dans mes allées et venues et me plantai face à lui. J'étais partagé entre la colère et la peine, ne sachant lequel de ces sentiments gagnerait. Puis, sentant de nouveau mes yeux piquer, je lui demandai d'une voix rendue rauque par le nœud qui se reformait dans ma gorge :

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu danser avec moi ce soir ?

- Je ne voulais pas étaler notre couple devant tous ces inconnus et...

- Et ?

- Et je n'ai encore jamais dansé avec la personne que j'aime. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe devant autant de monde.

- Et moi je n'attendais que ça, que tu veuilles bien danser avec moi. Je me fous du regard des autres, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas que je veuille nous exposer, c'est juste que je ne veux plus me priver de moments heureux à cause des autres. Car agir comme ça, c'est encore nous cacher d'une certaine manière.

- Je sais que tu n'attendais que ça, mais je ne pouvais pas Harry. J'essaye de changer, mais certaines choses sont encore dures à faire. Je suis désolé.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire dès la première fois où je te l'ai demandé au lieu de me laisser revenir à la charge et être si peu confiant en moi, lui dis-je en allant me rasseoir sur le lit.

- Il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de nous et puis, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais autant à la charge justement.

- Severus ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il en se laissant aller sur le lit.

- Donc tu m'aimes vraiment et tu n'as pas honte de moi ?

- Je t'aime vraiment triple idiot et je n'ai pas honte de toi. J'ai même plutôt honte de moi là, vois-tu.

Souriant et confiant, j'allai me glisser contre lui, posai ma tête sur son épaule et ma main sur l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Je t'aime Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-sixième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 13 pages et 3.843 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : La totalité d'entre vous ne lisant plus cette note, je vous donne rendez-vous à je sais pas quand, hésitant à prendre des vacances de publication ^^

**Note Vivi : **Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se brouiller T.T Peut-être que Severus finira par changer d'avis et demander Harry en mariage ? Qui sait… Bisous

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	28. Chapter 27

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Publication : **Je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Hello ! Il est tard, mais bon, le chapitre est là quand même. Je tiens à souligner ici que j'ai écris Draco et Emmoirel Harry ^^ Sinon, je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent. Je le ferais demain, si j'ai le temps ayant un anniversaire ou dimanche. Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et sachez que j'ai surkiffé co-écrire ce chapitre :p

**Note Vivi : **Ne sachant pas quoi vous dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 <em>(Coécrit)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>_(Cinq mois plus tard - 15 jours environ avant Noël 2001, début d'après midi)_

- Draco ?

- Harry ?

- C'est moi qui rêve où on est vraiment comme deux cons qui viennent de se faire mettre à la porte du manoir par leurs moitiés ? Lui demandai-je alors que nous fixions l'un et l'autre la porte qui venait de nous être claquée au nez.

- Tu n'es pas aveugle Harry, dit Draco.

- Ah... c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Draco ou moi nous décidâmes à bouger. Nous restions là, les bras ballants et la neige nous tombant dessus pendant que nous réfléchissions à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout allait pourtant bien. Mione et Severus discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, avec un thé pour se réchauffer. Et Draco, Teddy et moi nous nous amusions.

Enfin, bon, amuser était peut-être un grand mot. En fait, en y réfléchissant, nous foutions le bordel partout en utilisant maints et maints sorts pour amuser Teddy, dans un raffut intenable.

Sans compter l'apparition de divers animaux qui avaient rajouté à l'exaspération de Mione et Severus. Ils étaient inoffensifs... mais couraient partout et étaient en grande partie fautifs du bruit ambiant.

Du coup ils avaient gardé Teddy, qui commençait à fatiguer, avec eux, et nous avaient éjectés dehors en nous interdisant de revenir avant le diner.

Le froid commençant à pénétrer sous ma cape d'hiver et me faisant frissonner me ramena à la réalité.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Draco ?

- On peut tenter de trouver une autre entrée, non ?

- Tu es sûr que tu connais ton parrain ?

- On ne va pas rester ici, dans le froid. On va au Chaudron Baveur ? Proposa-t-il.

- Pas trop le choix, vu que je sais qu'il a dû bloquer toutes les entrées pour nous interdire l'accès au manoir. Transplanage solo ou duo ? Lui demandai-je ensuite en lui tendant la main au cas où.

- Duo, tous ces sorts pour Teddy m'ont fatigué.

Il prit ma main tendue et je nous fis transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme je l'imaginais, enfin, comme d'habitude avec moi, notre arrivée fut laborieuse. C'est aux reflexes de Draco que nous dûmes le fait de ne pas s'être étalés en plein milieu du chemin.

- Merci... de nous avoir évité la chute, rigolai-je en nous imaginant le nez dans la neige.

- J'ai une classe à tenir moi.

Sans plus attendre, il me poussa.

- Hey ! M'écriai-je une fois les fesses au sol.

- Prends-en toi à nos moitiés, rit-il en me tendant toutefois la main.

Main que j'attrapai fortement pour non pas me relever, mais le faire tomber lui aussi. Quand il me rejoignit au ras du sol, j'éclatai de rire et lui dis :

- En attendant, je te rappelle que je suis ton seul allié aujourd'hui. Donc je te remets à mon niveau.

Il rit et se releva, avec élégance. Il me dit ensuite :

- Allons boire pour nous consoler de cet abandon...

Il me retendit la main et cette fois je m'en servis pour m'aider à me lever.

Draco commença à avancer et tout en le rejoignant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire encore une fois. M'entendant rire comme ça, Draco se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

- Non, attends, ne bouge pas.

Je me mis derrière lui et avec force, mais pas assez pour faire mal, je tapai sur ses fesses pour retirer la neige qui y était restée.

- Tu as une classe à tenir, n'oublie pas, ajoutai-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Sale petit...

Il soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux et ajouta :

- Merci.

- De rien. Allez, en route. C'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui !

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tu sais Darco... Dacro... euh... Enfin bref, tu sais, y a des fois où j'ai envie de l'étriper, dis-je en essayant de prendre un des deux verres qui me narguaient.

- C'est Draco, Larry... Et je te comprends. Ces verres sont horribles avec nous.

- Mais naaaaan, pas les verres... Mon parrain, tu sais, celui avec qui tu vis... euh non, ton parrain, celui avec qui je vis... Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Hein, tu veux savoir ?

- Ahhh okey. Ben oui, tu veux savoir, dis-le.

- C'est à cause de ses sermons qui durent une éternité. Tout ça parce que je ne rabaisse pas la cuvette des toilettes après mon passage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à foutre que la cuvette soit baissée ou levée ? Nous sommes des mecs l'un comme l'autre, on est pareils ! C'est pas comme s'il y avait une fille qui vivait là, nan. Tu comprends ?

- Oui ! Hermione l'abaisse tout le temps et ça m'énerve ! On devrait retirer tout bonnement cette crevette de ces foutues toilettes.

- Ne me parle pas de crevettes. La dernière fois que j'en ai vues remonte à Poudlard. Monsieur n'aime pas ça, du coup Linka n'en fait jamais, râlai-je en réussissant enfin à prendre mon verre et boire une grande rasade du Whisky Pur Feu qu'il contenait.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de crevette, murmura mon ami pensif. Mais tu as raison, Linka devraient en faire plus souvent.

Je le vis prendre deux verres et en boire un, avant qu'il ne me tape l'épaule et dise :

- Tu es un gars très bien Barry. J'aurais dû le voir bien plus tôt.

- Toi aussi Braco tu es un gars bien. Bon, il a fallu du temps avant qu'on s'en aperçoive, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre.

Reprenant mon verre pour boire une autre gorgée, je me plongeai dans mes pensées plus que confuses à cause de l'alcool.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait être, mais l'après-midi avait touché à sa fin étant donné qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je demandai en me levant :

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre non ?

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Comme je suis quelqu'un de bien, de fidèle en amour comme en amitié, qui ne profite pas des faiblesses des autres, et que je n'ai pas envie de mourir si tôt, je dirais chez moi, là où se trouvent nos moitiés.

- Ah oui. D'ailleurs, j'aurais deux mots à leur dire : Cuvette, crevette !

- Dacro ?

- Larry ?

- On fait comment pour rentrer ?

- Euh... si j'me trompe pas, il faut penser très fort là où tu veux aller. Et puis... pouf ! Hein Tom, c'est bien comme ça ? Demanda-t-il au gérant du bar.

- Presque. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée les garçons. Vous devriez plutôt prendre la cheminette, nous dit-il en s'avançant vers nous.

- On ne peut pas, nos moitiés nous ont toufus dehors.

- Oui, mais maintenant Serus doit nous avoir redonné l'accès, expliquai-je à mon ami. On peut cheminer à deux ? Demandai-je ensuite à Tom, ne m'en souvenant plus.

- Bien sûr. Mais prononcez bien l'adresse.

- Ben c'est pas dur, villa Snape ! Dis-je sûr de moi en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas Manoir Malfoy ?

- Mais nan Braco, on va chez moi, on va pas chez toi. Pffff... Par contre... c'est peut-être plus manoir Snape en fin de compte.

- Essayons les deux, ça peut pas faire de mal.

- Ou alors je vais vous le prononcer pendant que vous lancerez la poudre les garçons. Je pense que ça vaut mieux vu votre état, ajouta Tom en nous poussant l'un et l'autre dans la cheminée.

Nous fîmes ce qu'il nous dit, et une fois dedans j'attrapai mon ami et le tins fort contre moi en lui disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Darco. Tu verras, il est très fort Tom, il va nous faire rentrer sains et saufs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tom prononça notre destination. La sensation d'aspiration ne dura pas longtemps et la cheminée du manoir nous éjecta, dans tous les sens du terme.

Nous fûmes propulsés au sol, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin, lui sur moi mais dans mes bras, et je pus entendre Serus s'exclamer :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait vous deux ?

- Rien, on était chez Tom, répondis-je sans bouger.

- Et j'ai quelque chose à te dire Mierone. J'en ai assez que tu rabaisses la crevette des toilettes. Et avant que j'oublie, Sevreus, tu devrais manger des cuvettes, Barry aime-ça.

- J'approuve Bargo !

- Et je suis au regret de te dire, Draco, que ta femme est partie coucher Teddy. Elle n'est donc pas au courant pour la "crevette des toilettes", ria-t-il sur la fin.

- Déjà au lit ? Demandai-je en évitant le plus possible de parler.

- Oui Harry, il est vingt deux heures passées. Nous vous attendions bien plus tôt en fait.

- Ah... Darbo ? Appelai-je alors que je l'entendais commencer à ronfler dans mes oreilles. Tu dors ?

- Mhmmm…

- Ah...

- Tu devrais peut-être en faire autant Harry, tu as l'air salement éméché toi aussi.

- Veux pas bouger. Moi bien sur le sol, moi envie de vomir si bouger, expliquai-je en employant le moins de mots possible pour atténuer la nausée.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens avec une potion.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je viens de lui dire que je ne voulais pas bouger pour ne pas vomir, donc bien évidemment que je vais attendre là, pensai-je en laissant mes yeux papillonner et en resserrant ma prise sur mon radiateur humain.

- Allez, bois-ça, entendis-je quelques minutes plus tard.

Je m'exécutai, difficilement, et je fus vite soulagé de mes nausées. Ce qui me permit de m'endormir une bonne fois pour toute, sous le rire moqueur que je percevais vaguement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Merlin ma tête, pensai-je en me réveillant. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux tant ma tête me faisait souffrir. Mon dos aussi par ailleurs. Je ne me rappelais pas que Severus et moi avions changé de matelas pour un plus ferme. Je préférais l'ancien tout compte fait, il me faisait moins mal au dos.

Je décidai malgré tout de rester allongé et de garder les yeux fermés. Et surtout, de serrer fort dans mes bras mon amour qui m'avait choisi comme matelas et dormait de tout son long sur moi. Lui aussi en fin de compte n'aimait pas notre nouveau matelas.

Tout à mes pensées, je caressai son dos de haut en bas, laissant parfois mes mains descendre sur ses fesses. Mais mes gestes se stoppèrent net quand je l'entendis gémir d'une drôle de voix :

- Hum oui Mione... continue mon bébé...

Mione ? Depuis quand Severus pensait-il à elle pendant son sommeil ? Et qui plus est quand je lui prodiguais moi-même ces caresses ?

Fort de mon mécontentement d'entendre le surnom de ma meilleure amie sortir d'entre les lèvres de mon amour, j'ouvris les yeux en grand, faisant abstraction de la douleur au crâne que cela me causait, pour tomber sur des yeux gris. Très beaux yeux d'accord, mais pas ceux de Severus, ceux de Draco, qui avait dû les ouvrir en constatant qu'il ne recevait plus de caresses.

Tout comme moi, il ne bougea pas face à la constatation d'avec qui nous nous trouvions.

- Draco ?

- Tu n'es pas Hermione, constata-t-il calmement.

- Non je ne suis pas elle. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es sur moi, dans mes bras et dans mon lit ? Demandai-je.

- Tu n'es pas Hermione MAIS tu AVAIS tes mains sur MES fesses ! Potter, tu es un homme mort, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui as dormi SUR MOI ! Excuse-moi si j'ai cru que c'était Severus, vu que cela aurait été normal ! Répliquai-je aussitôt sur le même ton.

- Arrête de crier s'il te plait, j'ai mal au crâne, dit-il tout en s'enlevant de sur moi.

- Ahhh, bordel, c'est froid, hurla-t-il tout à coup.

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes d'arrêter de crier ? Commence par appliquer ce que tu attends des autres, moi aussi j'ai mal au crâne, dis-je en tentant de m'asseoir... sans succès ayant trop mal partout.

Tout en restant allongé, je regardai autour de nous et vis que nous n'étions pas dans ma chambre, mais sur le sol du salon devant la cheminée. Je comprenais mieux mes douleurs dorsales. Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi j'avais dormi là avec Draco dans mes bras.

- Oh... Potter, est-ce que... toi et moi a fait des trucs...

- Je ne pense pas... Nous nous serions quand même rendu compte qu'il y avait erreur de moitié... On a dû boire comme des trous, mais autre chose, je ne pense pas. Et s'il te plait, pourrais-tu arrêter de m'appeler Potter ?

- Désolé, mais une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru... Laisse tomber.

- Bon, et si on reprenait depuis le début maintenant qu'on est un peu plus réveillés, proposai-je en me tournant vers lui. Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ? Demandai-je en riant.

- Bonjour Harry. Et bizarrement j'ai bien dormi. J'ai juste mal au crâne.

- Tu m'étonnes, ce n'est pas toi qui as dû te tuer le dos sur ce sol avec un poids en plus sur le corps. Mais sache que tu as expérimenté le matelas Harry Potter pour la seule et unique fois de ta vie. La prochaine fois on inversera les rôles, dis-je en éclatant d'un rire franc qui me rappela ma tête douloureuse.

- La prochaine fois, promis, rit-il avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Je t'offre un café avec une potion contre la gueule de bois ?

- Avec joie. Je ne dirais pas non, non plus, à un petit croissant.

- Ok, mais à une condition... Aide ton matelas personnel et déglingué à se relever s'il te plait, lui demandai-je en me mettant sur le dos avant de tendre les mains.

Il me tendit la main et dit en même temps :

- Je plains Severus, une nuit au sol et tu as vu ton état ?

Je ne répondis rien, mais une fois debout je lui fis signe de me devancer pour nous rendre dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Une fois derrière lui, je lui pinçai la fesse droite en répliquant :

- Et toi, tu devrais muscler tout ça. Tu commences à te laisser aller.

- Mais non, c'est juste que tu es habitué aux hommes. Hermione est tout à fait heureuse de mes fesses. Elle les adore même, ajouta-t-il avec un regard soudain voilé.

- Passe-moi les détails s'il te plait. Et je te signale que Mione est aussi habituée aux hommes et qu'elle doit apprécier les mêmes choses que moi. A moins que... que tu n'en sois pas un, dis-je en courant pour ne pas me faire frapper par celui qui était désormais, et ce depuis un moment déjà, mon ami.

Je l'entendis rire lui aussi et il me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Là je lui servis un café avec deux, et non pas un, croissants, ainsi qu'une potion anti-gueule de bois. Je me servis la même chose et nous mangeâmes en rigolant des bêtises que nous avions dites la veille. La soirée nous revenant en mémoire grâce à la potion.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-septième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 9 pages et 2.593 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Voilà :) J'espère que vous avez aimé cette humour de comptoir ^^ A dans une semaine.

**Vivi : **Il manquait plus que les « hips » à la fin de chaque phrase au Chaudron Baveur ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	29. Chapter 28

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Oui, je sais, j'ai quasi une semaine de retard ^^ Mais bon, vous devez bien comprendre que continuer cette histoire, c'est-à-dire relire les chapitres, les corriger, les envoyer à la béta et ensuite, les mettre en page avec les corrections + une relecture, et tout ça, toute seule désormais, plus répondre aux reviews, ça fout un peu le moral en dessous de tout. Sans oublier ce que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué, cette histoire est moins lue. Du coup… ben… voilà quoi. J'ai même eu envie de tout envoyer chier, soyez content d'avoir ce chapitre :p Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de lecture, ça fait plaisir que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. Sachez que désormais, on peut appeler ce chapitre le départ de la ligne droite. Les chapitres pour le fun sont dernière nous ^^ Bonne lecture

**Note Vivi : **Ne sachant pas quoi vous dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 <em>(Coécrit)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Trois mois plus tard - le 21 mars 2002)_

Harry venait de partir pour ses cours, et je finissais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, j'avais une longue journée devant moi. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où je ne brassais aucune potion mais restais ouvert à la vente jusque dix-huit heures.

- Gaia, n'oublie pas de m'amener le diner et la Gazette.

- Non Maître, Gaia n'oubliera pas. Désirez-vous aussi que Gaia vous apporte la nouvelle parution des Potions du monde.

- Hum... non, je vais la garder pour ce weekend avec Harry. Mais merci.

Je bus le reste de mon thé et me levai. Je pris ensuite la cheminette et atterris dans notre ancien salon, au-dessus de la boutique.

Je descendis, voyant l'heure, et ouvris ladite boutique. Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps pour devoir me placer derrière le comptoir et vendre.

J'étais heureux. Ma vie était parfaite. Je faisais un travail qui me plaisait, les clients affluaient et par dessus tout, j'avais Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je pouvais enfin décompresser une petite heure et manger. J'avais faim, surtout après la conversation avec Monsieur Joys. L'entendre me raconter le fabuleux repas qu'il avait mangé au nouveau restaurant ouvert pas loin de Gringotts m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Je me dis aussi que je devrais y emmener Harry et pourquoi pas, Draco et Hermione.

Toujours était-il que je pris le chemin de l'étage et m'installai à table, mon diner déjà servi. Un rôti avec des pommes de terre et une sauce aux airelles. Parfait.

Tout en mangeant, je pris la Gazette que je préférais lire pendant mes moments de détente.

Seulement, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur l'article à la troisième page, la colère monta.

_"Chers amis, nous nous demandons tous quand exactement le Sauveur Harry Potter trouvera réellement chaussure à pied. _

_Nous savons tous qu'il reste avec l'ancien Mangemort et désormais héros de guerre Severus Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la perle rare. Mais peut-être l'aurait-il déjà trouvée ? Voyez par vous-même sur cette photo, ci-dessous, comment il sourit à un de ses amis de cours, Mike Triels. Alors Harry, quand quitteras-tu Severus pour trouver le bonheur ?"_

Il y avait aussi quelques témoignages d'étudiants trouvant qu'Harry était souriant dès qu'il arrivait en cours. Sourire qu'ils ne voyaient pas sur le visage de leur sauveur quand il était à mes côtés.

Je sentis bouillir en moi un sentiment de rage et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais resté à faire les cents pas le reste du début d'après-midi, au lieu de rouvrir la boutique.

Et quand l'horloge sur la cheminée sonna, je me rendis compte qu'Harry allait finir ses cours.

Ma décision étant prise, j'enfilai ma cape, sortis du bâtiment à toute allure et transplanai directement devant la sortie de l'université.

L'amas d'étudiants me rendit nostalgique de mes années en tant que professeur à Poudlard, mais le visage de l'homme que j'aimais ressorti de la foule et sans attendre ou réfléchir, je marchai jusqu'à lui. Il ne me remarqua qu'une fois étant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour savoir ce que je faisais là, et je pus voir que ce fameux Mike était juste à côté de lui. Mes yeux virent rouge et coupant la parole à Harry, je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Après l'effet de surprise, Harry répondit ardemment et entoura mon cou de ses bras. Je le serrai encore plus contre moi et l'embrassai jusqu'à être proche de l'asphyxie.

A bout de souffle, je m'écartai de lui et dis :

- Bonjour mon amour, tes cours se sont bien passés ?

- Euh, oui mais... mais... Tu es souffrant Severus ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ? C'est Teddy ? Me demanda-t-il le visage soudain marqué par l'inquiétude.

- Non, je t'aime juste et je voulais te le montrer une fois de plus.

Sans attendre, je refondis sur sa bouche et l'embrassai, avec plus de douceur.

- Et ça t'a pris comme ça, cet étalage de notre couple ? Là, à la sortie de l'université, endroit où il y a un monde fou ? M'interrogea-t-il sans pour autant enlever ses bras de mon cou.

- Oui, comme ça, fis-je me souvenant de la réelle raison. On rentre ? Proposai-je.

- On rentre oui, affirma-t-il en venant reprendre mes lèvres.

Je le laissai m'embrasser de bonne grâce et reculai ensuite. Je fus heureux de voir un magnifique sourire orner ses lèvres. Je lui pris ensuite la main et marchai vers la zone de transplanage.

- Nous allons à la boutique ? Questionna-t-il, l'air peu envieux d'y aller.

- On va rentrer à la maison si tu préfères, répondis-je en serrant sa main.

Une fois au manoir, je l'entrainai au salon et sans attendre, l'embrassai une fois de plus, avant de m'écarter et de dire :

- Ca doit cesser Harry, je ne supporte plus d'être humilié de la sorte dans la Gazette.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Gaia, dis-je, apporte la Gazette du jour.

Cette dernière arriva rapidement, donna le "torchon" et repartit. Elle devait sûrement voir qu'une tempête était prête à s'élever.

Je vis Harry froncer les sourcils alors qu'il commençait la lecture. Moi, je recommençai mes allées et venues. Je devais trouver une solution. Peut-être une demande au Magenmagot ordonnant à ce que les journalistes doivent demander l'accord d'Harry avant de publier un article le concernant de près ou de loin.

- Ces sales vautours ! Ils vont entendre parler de moi, je te le promets ! Je suis désolé Severus, gronda-t-il en balançant le journal au sol. Tu sais que tout cela est faux... Tu sais que je t'aime plus que ma vie... tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite en m'arrêtant dans mes allers-retours en se plaçant face à moi, le regard implorant.

- Oui, je le sais. Et j'aimerais que les autres le sachent aussi, murmurai-je.

Puis ce fut comme une illumination et je m'empressai de lui dire en prenant son visage en coupe :

- Épouse-moi. Épouse-moi et comme ça, ils sauront tous que nous nous aimons Harry.

- Tu es... tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, clamai-je en le lâchant. Le monde entier sera que tu m'aimes et que tu ne souhaites pas me quitter et ils cesseront leurs articles. Épouse-moi, ajoutai-je en le regardant fixement. Deviens mon compagnon... officiellement.

Il prit mon relais et se mit à marcher de long en large à son tour. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de me conduire sur le canapé et de nous y faire asseoir.

- Severus, commença t-il avant de se relever pour aller se poster devant la cheminée.

Il souleva son balai miniaturisé et le reposa avant de reprendre :

- Comment dire... Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes humilié par tous ces articles calomnieux. Et je sais ce que tu es et ce que tu penses du mariage. Ta demande pour m'attacher à toi comme un objet et montrer à tous ces gens que je t'aime et que je ne te quitterai pas me parait malvenue, pas souhaitée réellement. Elle ne reflète pas ce que tu es. Mais...

Ces paroles me firent du mal. Parce qu'il avait raison, je le considérais plus, face à ma demande, à un objet. Mais il ne l'était pas, tout comme je n'étais pas pour le mariage. Mais...

- Cela est la seule solution Harry.

- Attends, laisse-moi finir de t'expliquer ce que j'en pense vraiment, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, le visage grave.

Je lui fis un geste de la main afin qu'il continue et vis son visage se détendre pour laisser place à un sourire.

- Mais je ne vais pas rater l'occasion qu'ils m'offrent en attisant ta possessivité, de pouvoir t'épouser alors que normalement cela ne devait jamais arriver. C'est donc avec un grand OUI que j'accepte cette proposition avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout jamais, continua-t-il avant de me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je après le baiser.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas t'épouser pour les bonnes raisons. Pardon...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu m'aimes quand même et pourquoi tu me demandes de t'épouser. Et moi, en bonne moitié Serpentard que je suis, je préfère sauter sur l'occasion pour porter ton nom plutôt que de me vexer pour ça.

- Merci et attends-moi, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Je l'embrassai, doucement, tendrement et marchai ensuite vers la cheminette. Je pris une poignée de poudre et murmurai pour qu'Harry n'entende pas ma destination. Je me retrouvai au Chaudron Baveur et tout en saluant Tom, le gérant, je sortis et pris la direction de la plus réputée des bijouteries sorcières londoniennes.

Une fois sur place, le vendeur, un vieux barbu distingué tout de même, vint vers moi.

- Bonjour et bienvenu aux Perles de Lune. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je désirerais acquérir une bague de fiançailles. Pas trop encombrante, mais précieuse. Je n'ai pas de limite de prix, annonçai-je.

Son visage rayonna et tout en marchant vers une vitrine au fond de la pièce, il me dit :

- Je pense que Monsieur Potter appréciera ce bijou.

Je me stoppai et repris ensuite la marche. Cet homme était un bon vendeur, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quand je vis la bague qu'il me proposait, j'eus un coup de cœur.

- Comment... Elle est magnifique, finis-je.

- Si jeux me permettre, disons que vous êtes doué en Potions et moi en bijoux.

Il rit et, content, commença à emballer le bijou dans une boîte noire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rares sont mes clients qui reviennent déçus. J'ai l'œil et Monsieur Potter sera heureux. Et pas de panique, la taille s'adapte. Oh, j'oubliais, souhaitez-vous graver quelque chose.

Il avait suspendu son emballage et je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Oui, j'aimerais.

- Pas de problème. Écrivez sur le parchemin dans l'encadrement et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour tout insérer.

Je pris la plume et commençai à écrire :

_"Mauvaise motivation, mais réelle affection. Je t'aime plus que ma vie"._

Je ne savais pas si ces mots étaient bien, mais j'aimais assez leur sens.

Avec chance, le bijoutier put tout insérer et ce fut avec un écrin dans la poche, qui m'avait coûté deux mille cinq cent Gallions, que je revins au manoir.

Je pus voir Harry assis sur le fauteuil, comme à mon départ et, sans attendre, je mis un genou à terre devant lui, sortis l'écrin et dis :

- Harry Potter, désirez-vous devenir un Snape.

**POV Harry**

Je souris de voir qu'il réitérait sa demande, mais avec cette fois une bague qu'il s'était empressé d'aller acheter. Je pris ladite bague du bout des doigts et la portai à mon regard.

Au premier coup d'œil on aurait pu croire à un simple anneau en argent. Mais en y regardant de plus près, je vis qu'en réalité il y avait un serpent vert qui en faisait le tour en son centre. Il se mouvait sur tout le tour de l'anneau, glissant vers sa queue comme s'il cherchait à l'attraper.

Puis je regardai à l'intérieur pour voir si par hasard il y avait fait graver quelque chose. Et ce fut le cas, je découvris une inscription qui me bouleversa :

_"Mauvaise motivation, mais réelle affection. Je t'aime plus que ma vie"_

Sans attendre, je la passai à mon doigt, mes yeux laissant couler mon chamboulement, et me jetai sur Severus qui attendait toujours ma réponse.

- Tu sais que ton geste me prouve qu'inconsciemment tu ne fais pas ta demande pour de mauvaises raisons ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il en me réceptionnant.

- Parce que tu as été acheté une bague, tu y as fait graver des mots qui te correspondent, tu renouvelles ta demande... Mais tu l'as fait pour quoi ? Pas par plaisir pour toi, mais par amour pour moi. Et du coup ta demande devient une demande d'amour et non de facilité contre les mauvaises langues.

Il écarquilla les yeux et souffla, tout en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis il murmura :

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais qui suis-je pour te contredire ?

- Mon futur mari peut-être ? Répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**POV Severus **_(Même jour)_

Je lui caressai le dos, alors que lui avait jeté son dévolu sur mon torse. Il déposait de délicats baisers sur mon épaule et moi... je réfléchissais.

Les paroles d'Harry quelques heures plus tôt m'avaient fait comprendre qu'il avait peut-être raison. Que tout compte fait, j'avais pris comme excuse cet article pour faire une telle demande.

Mais je ne savais pas moi-même si ses dires étaient vrais ou pas. Je m'étais donc contenté d'amener Harry dans la chambre, de le déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour... deux fois.

Parce que voir ses yeux si heureux, son sourire orner son si beau visage m'avaient rendu fou. Fou de lui.

De ses cris, de son odeur, de ses gémissements, de sa peau. De sa tendresse, son étroitesse.

- Il va falloir que l'on choisisse une date maintenant, dis-je tout en caressant maintenant ses cheveux.

- Le 2 mai ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un bond pour se mettre sur moi.

- Et pourquoi cette date ? L'interrogeai-je tout en souriant de sa vivacité.

- Pour faire de cette date quelque chose de plus beau. Pour effacer que tu étais à deux doigts de mourir ce jour-là. Pour oublier qu'en ce jour j'ai failli te perdre à tout jamais. Je veux effacer tout ça, m'expliqua-t-il en me regardant, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

- Alors, nous ferons de cette date un jour heureux. Celui qui nous liera à jamais.

Je me tus et puis, rougissant un peu, murmurai d'une voix râleuse :

- Cesse de me transformer en pitoyable Poufsouffle Harry.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas à cause de moi... enfin, peut-être un peu, mais pas totalement, rigola-t-il, faisant ainsi disparaitre la tristesse de ses yeux.

- Tu vas voir, si ce n'est pas ta faute, dis-je en le renversant.

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

**POV Harry **_(Nuit du 21 au 22 mars 2002 – même nuit que la demande en mariage)_

Je venais juste de m'endormir quand j'entendis Linka m'appeler. Déjà qu'avec le nombre de fois où Severus et moi avions fait l'amour depuis sa demande, la nuit allait être courte alors que j'avais cours le lendemain, mais si en plus Linka venait me réveiller...

Ce fut en bougonnant et en râlant que je quittai les bras de Severus et me retournai vers Linka.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Maître Harry, Linka est désolée de vous réveiller, mais il y a dans le salon, Monsieur Ethan Brody. Il a l'air paniqué et demande à vous voir.

- Vas lui dire que j'arrive tout de suite, lui dis-je en me redressant d'un bond.

Elle s'en alla dans un pop discret et je me levai précipitamment tout en appelant Severus pour qu'il se réveille.

- Severus.

Je pris mes vêtements qui trainaient au sol.

- Severus, réveille-toi...

Je m'assis sur le lit et enfilai mon boxer ainsi que mon pantalon. Comme Severus ne bougeait pas, je me penchai sur lui pour l'appeler de nouveau.

- Severus, mon amour, réveille-toi !

- Seigneur Harry, je suis épuisé. Tu es insatiable...

- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Ethan est en bas. D'après Linka il est paniqué. Allez, lève-toi, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me relever pour finir de m'habiller.

"Oh" fut tout ce qu'il dit en se redressant et en frottant ses yeux.

Avant d'enfiler mon t-shirt, je ramassai ses vêtements et les lui passai. Puis je mis mon t-shirt, mon pull, mes chaussettes et chaussures. Quand je fus prêt, je me tournais vers Severus qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise. J'avais commencé à m'habiller avant lui, pourtant il était prêt en même temps que moi. _Reste d'habitude du temps de Voldemort et de son rôle d'espion,_ pensai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte, suivi de mon amour.

Arrivés dans le salon, Ethan nous sauta dessus dès qu'il nous vit et nous dit :

- Cette nuit... Ginny... J'ai peur... Je ne sais pas comment faire... Elle hurlait...

- Ethan ! Le coupai-je. Respire et reprend calmement, je n'ai rien compris lui expliquai-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Il s'exécuta et respira trois grands coups avant de recommencer plus calmement.

- C'est Ginny, elle est à Sainte-Mangouste.

- As-tu blessé ta femme ? Demanda Severus.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il. Mais non ! Elle va très bien... enfin, elle allait très bien jusqu'à ce que le bébé décide d'arriver cette nuit.

- Ginny a accouché ? Demandai-je en me mettant à sa hauteur, rassuré et excité par cette nouvelle.

- Non, elle est en train d'accoucher, m'expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Que fais-tu ici alors ? Tu devrais être auprès d'elle bougre d'idiot, s'exclama Severus.

- Je sais... mais j'ai pris peur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me hurler dessus que c'était de ma faute, que sans moi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Et encore, j'en passe et des meilleures, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je souris en imaginant très bien Ginny en train de lui sortir tout ça. Mais il était connu que beaucoup de femmes qui accouchaient s'en prenaient à leurs maris en leur reprochant leur condition à cause des douleurs qu'engendrait un accouchement.

Pour le rassurer, je lui expliquai que c'était normal et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il y retourne pour ne pas regretter l'arrivée de son premier enfant. Il se leva, plus serein, et se dirigea vers la cheminette en nous demandant :

- Vous m'accompagnez ? Maintenant que vous êtes réveillés... Comme ça vous serez les premiers à la voir.

- Bien sûr ! Tu viens aussi Severus ? Lui demandai-je en lui faisant face.

- Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.

Ethan lança la poudre de cheminette, prononça le nom de Sainte-Mangouste et franchit les flammes vertes. Je le suivis aussitôt, avec Severus. Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Ethan se précipita vers le service maternité et nous lui emboîtâmes le pas en courant nous aussi. Devant la porte qu'il venait de franchir, une infirmière nous arrêta et nous montra une salle d'attente en nous disant :

- Je suis désolée Messieurs, mais il vous faudra attendre ici. Là c'est la salle de travail.

Puis elle nous laissa là et retourna à ses tâches. Severus alla s'asseoir et moi je me mis à faire les cent pas. On pouvait entendre par moment Ginny qui criait après Ethan. Je le plaignais et en même temps l'enviais. Lui avait la chance de pouvoir être père, moi pas.

- Tu veux un café ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Severus quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me figeai à ces mots, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire à cause de la fatigue. En me tournant vers lui, je répétai interrogativement ce que j'avais cru comprendre :

- Si je veux un bébé ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et dit, la voix choquée :

- Plait-il ?

- Tu viens bien de me demander si je voulais un bébé ? Expliquai-je en sentant un petit tiraillement dans le ventre.

- Non, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais un café.

Il soupira et s'assit, en me faisant faire de même. Il prit ensuite ma main et me dit, en regardant devant lui :

- Je t'ai demandé en mariage et tu as accepté. Mais jamais Harry, jamais je ne voudrais d'enfant. Si toi, ce n'est pas le cas, nous devrions oublier ma demande et... et prendre un autre chemin.

- Non, non... J'ai juste mal entendu. Entre la fatigue et l'environnement où nous sommes, j'ai cru que tu m'avais demandé si je voulais un bébé. J'étais juste surpris, lui dis-je affolé.

- Du calme Harry, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Je ne suis pas en train de rompre. Mais dis-moi la vérité, souhaites-tu avoir un enfant ? Je dois le savoir... avant d'y croire et que tu me quittes plus tard.

- Tu préfères que je te dise un mensonge et que ton esprit torturé ne te travaille pas, ou la vérité qui te donnera, encore, un moyen de croire que je vais te quitter dans le futur alors que ce n'est pas dans mes projets ?

Il me regarda et soupira, avant de m'embrasser et de dire :

- Donc, tu voudras un enfant mais, si je comprends bien, si je refuse, tu resteras avec moi malgré tout. Harry... je t'aime et je veux ton bonheur. Rien que ça. Je voudrais te garder avec moi jusqu'à ma mort, mais ce que tu fais n'est pas sain pour toi. Mais je t'aime et je ferai tout pour te garder. Viens là, finit-il en me montrant ses genoux.

Je m'installai donc sur lui, face à lui et posai mon front contre le sien, mes bras entourant son cou. Nous nous regardâmes un moment comme ça, savourant ce simple moment, là, aux yeux de tous, dans cette maternité.

- Tu as mal compris mon amour, lui soufflai-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ah bon... dis-moi alors, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

- Il se trouve que oui, en effet j'aimerais bien un enfant. Mais... parce qu'il y a un mais. J'en veux un de la personne dont je suis amoureux. Sinon ça ne m'intéresse pas. Faire un enfant à quelqu'un juste pour pouvoir me dire que j'en ai un, non merci, pas pour moi...

- Mais...

Comme il allait m'interrompre dans mon explication, je le stoppai en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Et comme il s'avère que la personne dont je suis amoureux n'est autre que toi, que je ne t'imaginais pas vouloir d'enfant, et surtout que c'est une chose impossible pour nous, j'ai très facilement accepté l'idée de ne pas en avoir. Et non, je ne fais pas de sacrifice sur mes envies pour être avec toi. Je prends juste mon bonheur comme il vient. Oui j'aurais aimé avoir un ou plusieurs enfants, mais non je ne sacrifierai pas ma vie tant qu'elle me rend heureux, pour un caprice qui ne me comblerait pas totalement comme tu le fais à l'heure actuelle.

Il me serra contre lui et je le sentis se tendre. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Harry...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demandai-je alors qu'il me serrait encore plus fort.

- Non, tu as répondu à ma question. Mais tu ne sais pas tout et un jour viendra où tu l'apprendras, aux vues de tes études. Harry, il existe une ancienne potion, créee presque à la période de Merlin pour les familles... Harry, une potion peut...

Il se tut et continua de me serrer contre lui.

- Elle peut quoi ?

- Elle peut créer la vie chez un homme.

- Ah... Mais elle n'est pas fiable j'imagine, ou alors dangereuse ? Sinon on en aurait entendu parler. Il y aurait plein d'enfants issus de couples homosexuels. N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, elle est tombée dans l'oubli. Mais elle fonctionnait. Certes, il y a eu plusieurs cas de fausse-couches, ou de morts en couches, mais... Harry, si elle était retravaillée, elle pourrait parfaitement fonctionner. Ce qui signifie que si tu désires un enfant de l'homme que tu aimes, cela serait possible. Mais moi, je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas te partager. Maintenant, j'espère que cette possibilité ne te fera partir loin de moi, parce que je t'aime.

- Non cela ne serait pas possible puisque je viens de te dire que si j'en voulais un ce serait de l'homme que j'aime, et comme tu n'en veux pas, alors on restera comme ça, tous les deux. Tous les deux et heureux. Et puis, j'ai Teddy sur qui je reporte tout l'amour que je pourrais donner à mon enfant si j'en avais un. Alors dis-toi bien que je ne compte rien changer dans ma vie, et que tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin, finis-je de lui expliquer en allant déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- M'en voilà ravi. Maintenant, revenons-en au plus important : souhaites-tu un café ?

- Oh oui ! Je dirai même qu'il va m'en falloir trois, je sens que la nuit va être longue, répondis-je en me relevant.

Au moment où j'allais me tourner pour chercher où trouver du café, je vis Ethan sortir en trombe de la salle de travail.

- C'est une fille ! J'ai une fille, cria t-il en riant et pleurant en même temps.

J'allai le prendre dans mes bras, et je pus entendre Severus se racler la gorge en me voyant faire pour le féliciter. Ethan se laissa aller contre moi et serra ma chemise fortement en laissant ses pleurs sortir pour évacuer tout son stress. Severus se mit face à moi et dit en me lançant un regard indéchiffrable, que je soupçonnais être un soupçon de jalousie :

- Ta fille est-elle en bonne santé ? Et ta femme, elle ne t'attend pas ?

Je fis rouler mes yeux devant tant de possessivité sous-entendue dans les paroles de Severus et repoussai Ethan en lui demandant :

- Pouvons-nous aller les voir ?

- Oui, elles vont bien toutes les deux. Venez, je vous emmène les voir.

Il sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et se dirigea vers une porte à côté de celle qu'il avait franchie quelques minutes plus tôt en nous expliquant :

- Elles ont été conduites dans cette chambre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il nous laissa le passage et nous dit :

- Voici les deux femmes de ma vie. Ginny et Shyrel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-huitième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 13 pages et 4.333 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : J'espère que cette demande en mariage vous satisfait ^^ A très bientôt

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	30. Chapter 29

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour, tout dépends du moment où vous lisez cette note) Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci encore une fois à tous pour vos reviews

**Note Vivi : **Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (du moins pour certains ^^'). Merci encore pour vos encouragements à l'auteure, ça fait chaud au cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 <strong>_(Co-écrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Un mois et demi plus tard - le 2 mai 2002)_

Je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais avais attendu avant de réveiller Harry. Ce dernier m'avait exténué cette nuit, excité comme il était à devenir mon époux en ce jour.

Je voulais pouvoir profiter de cette matinée.

Elle ressemblait à tant d'autres, mais elle était différente. J'allais me marier aujourd'hui et bien que je n'aie jamais cru ressentir ça, je ressentais cette infime joie. Une sorte d'élan de bonheur à l'idée de promettre à Harry de l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive.

Je soupirai, me disant que cette journée allait être longue. Ayant au préalable fait ma demande afin que le monde sorcier sache qu'Harry était heureux avec moi, j'avais dû me plier à inviter plus que nos amis proches. Harry avait donc invité la famille Weasley, sans son ancien meilleur ami, la totalité des élèves de son année et quelques uns de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Moi, j'avais décidé d'inviter mes anciens collègues, et quelques bons clients. Ceux qui étaient heureux que ce jour arrive enfin.

Sans oublier les journalistes. Ceux qui allaient ensuite faire savoir à tout le monde que Severus Snape allait être le mari d'Harry Potter.

Je fermai les yeux, pensant aux elfes qui avaient beaucoup à faire. J'avais peur que quelque chose se passe, gâchant cette journée si importante pour Harry. Il était comme un enfant, si souriant, si heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient de plus en plus que ce jour approchait et j'en étais heureux pour lui. Je devais penser...

- Bonjour mon presque mari, me coupa Harry dans mes pensées en venant s'étaler sur moi.

- Bonjour toi, dis-je avec un sourire sincère. As-tu bien dormi ? Demandai-je anxieux.

Je l'avais pris avec fougue cette nuit, à sa demande, et j'avais peur qu'il ait mal quelque part.

- Comme un loir, je suis en pleine forme. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien. J'ai hâte que tout soit fini, lui confiai-je.

- Déjà ? Mais rien n'a encore commencé... A moins que... ce soit pour profiter de notre "nuit de noce", rigola-t-il.

- Oh oui, je veux pouvoir faire l'amour à mon mari, le faire gémir, pleurer de plaisir, susurrai-je en caressant ses fesses nues.

- Alors c'est bien ça... Et si tu me montrais ce que tu comptes lui faire.

- Ah mais cela est privé. Seul mon mari et moi pouvons le savoir, ris-je en embrassant sa clavicule.

- Bien. Alors dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à m'éclipser pour aller me préparer et laisser ma place à cet homme chanceux, dit-il avant de m'embrasser rapidement et de se lever, me laissant une vue totale sur sa nudité.

- Je crois que je vais commencer par me glisser sous une bonne douche chaude, ajouta-t-il en me regardant par dessus son épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas ! M'exclamai-je faussement autoritaire.

Il s'arrêta et me fit face.

- Et pourquoi je ne peux pas ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui dois prendre la salle de bains, je me marie aujourd'hui, répondis-je en sortant du lit.

- Mais moi aussi, figure-toi. Comment pourrions-nous faire pour résoudre notre problème ? Questionna-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, avant de foncer sur lui et de le placer sur mon épaule tout en disant :

- Prenons-la ensemble.

Je pus l'entendre rire aux éclats en essayant de baragouiner quelques mots :

- Soit... Puisqu'il... soit ainsi... n'ai rien... contre.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je le déposai au sol, lui volant ses lèvres. J'étais en pleine irréalité. J'avais la sensation que mon corps planait littéralement dans un océan de chaleur et de bonheur et jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ça.

Et je pensais, à raison sûrement, que cela était dû à mon Harry.

- Tu me rends heureux, murmurai-je en quittant ses lèvres.

- J'espère bien ! Nous allons quand même passer un nombre incalculable d'années ensemble. Ce serait le comble que je te rende malheureux.

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent aux siens, si beaux, si verts. Je pus me rendre compte que cela faisait une éternité que je ne les avais plus comparés à ceux de sa mère. Et j'eus une idée, là, tout de suite. Je m'empressai donc de la lui dire, tout en nous plaçant dans la cabine de douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude.

- Souhaiterais-tu, après la cérémonie, quitter nos invités un petit moment.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il s'exclama :

- Même un long moment si ce que tu as promis de faire à ton mari tient toujours.

Je souris et me collai à lui, tout en passant la main sur sa hanche. Je dis ensuite :

- Je pensais plus à aller rendre visite à tes parents. C'est un jour important et...

Je me tus, ne sachant pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi le fait qu'il y aille puisse le rendre heureux. Je pensais même, avec du retard, qu'aller les voir rendrait cette journée triste.

J'ai encore merdé, pensai-je.

- Ca me touche que tu me le proposes. Et j'en serai ravi, me dit-il en se coulant dans mes bras.

- Alors, après la cérémonie, nous irons leur rendre visite. Maintenant, laisse-moi aimer ton corps avant que tu ne deviennes marié à cet idiot, ris-je.

- Mais quel idiot ! Le seul et unique qui sache me rendre heureux.

- Et c'est réciproque, morveux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais là, debout devant les invités. J'attendais l'arrivée d'Harry. C'était Andromeda qui allait avoir l'honneur de mener Harry à l'autel. Draco était mon témoin et d'ailleurs, il avait sa main sur mon épaule, afin de me rassurer, même si bizarrement au fond de moi, je ne doutais pas. Nous allions nous marier et cela parce que nous nous aimions. Il m'avait fallu ces dernières années pour ne plus douter et avoir confiance. Sans oublier cette fierté de savoir qu'il allait être mon époux.

- Alors, qui avait raison ?

Je jetai un regard à mon filleul et, vu son sourire, je compris qu'il avait lu en moi. Je l'attirai à moi et le décoiffai avec affection, comme quand il était petit et l'embrassai ensuite sur le front. Je devais bien reprendre la tête malgré le fait que désormais il savait et je savais qu'il avait eu raison.

- Tonton Sevy, c'est quand que je donne les bagues ?

Je regardai plus bas et vis Teddy, superbement bien habillé avec le costume qu'Harry et moi avions choisi, me regarder avec des yeux remplis de contentement.

- Quand Draco te le diras. Maintenant, reste calme et ne me fais pas regretter que ce soit toi qui les donnes, dis-je d'un ton réprobateur.

La musique s'éleva à ce moment et je vis Hermione, dans une robe somptueuse, précéder mon futur époux. Son costume, rehaussé de cette robe de sorcier, faisait de lui l'être le plus magnifique de l'assemblée. Je déglutis et fis un pas en avant. Andromeda me sourit, me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de dire :

- Il est à toi maintenant.

Je souris, une fois de plus en cette journée, et pris la main de mon Harry. Il ancra ses yeux aux miens et s'avança pour m'embrasser, avant que je n'entende Hermione dire :

- Non, non, non Harry. Pour ça, il va falloir attendre d'être marié maintenant.

- Elle a raison, dis-je défaitiste.

- Si tu te ranges de son côté toi aussi... Pfff

- Allez viens, plus vite nous serons mariés, plus vite on pourra s'embrasser, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille avant de nous mener devant l'autel, où attendait le chargé du Ministère.

Il commença son discours et je sentis la main dans la mienne me caresser. J'étais tendu, mais plus pour en finir et pouvoir ravir ses lèvres tentatrices.

Quand ce fut à mon tour, je me tournai vers lui et Teddy apparut dans mon champ de vision.

- C'est maintenant, Draco m'a poussé. V'là les bagues tonton Sevy !

- Oui, merci.

Je pris ma bague et tout en regardant ensuite Harry, je dis :

- Devant Merlin et témoins, je promets de prendre soin de toi, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, mais aussi dans l'amour. Quelles que soient les difficultés, je t'aimerais à jamais. Acceptes-tu de me prendre pour époux ?

- Oui.

Je souris et regardai l'assistance une fraction de seconde pour voir si des gens étaient déçus, mais je ne vis rien de tel. Je revins alors à mon presque mari et fis glisser la bague à son doigt en disant :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Severus... Je te promets amour et fidélité, dans la jeunesse et la vieillesse. Que nous soyons appréciés ou critiqués, je ne lâcherai pas prise et affronterai les médisants avec toi. Il nous a fallu du temps et des épreuves pour en arriver là, alors maintenant que nous y sommes parvenus, veux-tu me prendre pour époux et faire de moi le plus chanceux des hommes ?

- Oui, murmurai-je ému par ses paroles.

Je sentis qu'il attrapait ma main et à son tour fit glisser la bague prise sur le petit coussinet de son filleul. Une fois le bijou placé, le maître de cérémonie s'exclama, joyeux :

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez désormais vous embrasser !

Ce que je ne me fis pas dire deux fois. Devant tous ces gens, j'attirai à moi Harry et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pus entendre les gens applaudir, mais le plus important pour moi en cet instant, était que je venais de m'unir à Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après le baiser, nous avions conduit nos invités dans la salle de bal, splendide après le passage de nos elfes. Nous dûmes aussi accueillir les personnes uniquement invitées au repas. Et cela faisait beaucoup de monde à mon goût.

Heureusement que Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Ethan et Andromeda nous y avaient aidés, sinon, je serais sûrement encore à l'entrée du domaine, à serrer les mains de gens que je ne connaissais même pas, pour la plupart.

J'étais désormais assis près de mon mari, qui discutait avec Teddy. Ces deux-là étaient malgré tout assez unis et je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

Voyant que la plupart des invités étaient installés, à leurs tables respectives, je pris la main d'Harry et me levai. Je me raclai la gorge et tout en lançant un sonorus à ma voix, je dis :

- Merci à vous d'être venus. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'Harry et moi allons vous quitter quelques minutes.

L'assemblée rit, tandis que Draco me regardait avec ce regard qui disait "petit coquin". Je ris aussi, et clarifiai en ajoutant :

- Nous devons rendre visite à des personnes qui n'ont pas pu être présentes. N'attendez pas notre retour pour inaugurer la piste de danse.

Harry trembla dans ma main et me murmura à l'oreille :

- On doit y aller maintenant ? Tu es sûr ?

- Seulement si tu le souhaites, amour.

Je déposai mes lèvres contre son front et ensuite ma main libre sur son épaule.

- Ok. De toute façon, je veux y aller, c'est juste que... rien, laisse tomber. Tu nous fais transplaner ? Finit-il en me pressant fortement la main.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, tout en le serrant fort contre moi.

**POV Harry**

Arrivés devant l'entrée du cimetière, je me détachai de lui et observai autour de nous. Tout était calme. Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents, de leur parler même si je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre.

Sans attendre, je franchis le portail et m'avançai dans les allées silencieuses... en oubliant totalement Severus. C'est une fois arrivé devant leur tombe que je réagis et me retournai vers lui. Il était là, arrêté à quelques pas de moi, me laissant seul pour être avec eux. Il m'adressa un sourire et me fit signe de la main de ne pas m'occuper de lui. Ce que je fis en m'agenouillant devant la pierre.

Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter, ni si je devais parler ou pas. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, je m'adressai à eux naturellement :

- Papa, maman. Je sais, je ne viens pas vous voir souvent. Promis, maintenant je vais essayer de venir un peu plus. Maintenant que ma vie est vraiment stable et parfaite. Vous savez, il m'a fallu traverser beaucoup de choses pour en arriver à ce stade. Mais j'ai trouvé mon équilibre. La période de ma vie la plus dure n'a pas été l'époque de Voldemort comme on pourrait le penser, mais celle où j'étais chez oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Pendant la guerre, là, j'étais malgré tout entouré, aimé et soutenu. Tandis que chez eux, non. J'étais seul, rejeté et malheureux. Leur attitude envers moi m'a marqué, je n'ai toujours pas confiance en moi.

Je soufflai du fait de dire à haute voix ce trait de caractère que je n'arrivais pas à corriger, et en profitai pour m'asseoir à même le sol avant de continuer :

- Mon entrée à Poudlard a été une libération et une opportunité de découvrir vraiment la vie. Sans compter un nouveau monde. C'est à ce moment-là aussi que j'ai rencontré la personne qui partage désormais ma vie. Bon, bien sûr j'étais trop jeune pour le voir comme je le vois aujourd'hui. Mais il nous a fallu quand même plus de six ans pour se découvrir, réellement. Je l'aime vous savez, vraiment. Maman, je sais que toi tu serais heureuse pour moi. Après tout, vous avez été amis et tu ne devais pas être rancunière. Papa, toi... J'espère que tu aurais fait un effort et une croix sur votre passé pour moi. Je préfère me dire que oui, que tu m'aurais assez aimé pour le faire.

Des feuilles venant tomber sur la pierre blanche me tirèrent un sourire. Je m'imaginai que c'était un signe qu'ils me faisaient. Un coup de vent les balaya et je repris où je m'étais arrêté.

- Je sais, Severus peut paraitre froid, cinglant, et de mauvaise compagnie. Être quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas envie de fréquenter. Mais vous savez, ce n'est qu'une apparence qu'il se donne. Et pour moi il est parfait. Juste ce qu'il me faut. Avec lui je suis heureux, ma vie est stable et lumineuse. Grace à lui j'ai fini de me construire. Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée possible avec lui. Nous nous sommes mariés. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là. Que vous voyez à quel point il me rend heureux.

Entendant un bruit de reniflement derrière moi, je revins à la réalité et me rappelai où j'étais et avec qui. Me sentant coupable d'avoir oublié Severus, je me levai promptement et allai me glisser dans ses bras.

- Désolé, lui dis-je en portant la main à sa joue afin de lui essuyer une larme. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Je suis juste ému par ce que tu as dit, mais aussi le fait d'être là, devant leur tombe. Tes parents étaient des gens bien... vraiment. Et je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de toi, de ce que tu es devenu.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Qu'ils sont fier de moi je veux dire.

- Harry, tes parents ont défendu ta vie. C'est une preuve d'amour. Un amour que même le fait que tu sois mon mari ne peut diminuer. Ton père aurait sûrement fait la tête, voire même aurait essayé de te faire changer d'avis. Mais il aurait été là, aujourd'hui. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'a sauvé la vie, malgré son antipathie envers moi... C'était un homme bien, comme ta mère. Comme toi...

Je me pressai contre lui, le serrant fort à la taille et cachant mon visage dans son cou.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

- Merci à toi... souhaites-tu passer voir ton parrain ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je viendrai le voir plus tard, dans la semaine. Tu sais, tout ce que j'ai dit à mes parents est vrai Severus. Et là, je veux juste être avec toi. Mais je crois que nous avons des invités qui nous attendent.

- Et plus que tout, notre première danse en tant qu'époux, me dit-il avec un beau sourire.

- Oui. Alors fais nous transplaner, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**POV Severus**

Je nous fis transplaner devant l'entrée du manoir. Je pris la main d'Harry dans la mienne et rejoignis la salle de bal. Je pus voir Ethan danser avec son bébé, la plupart des jeunes femmes de la pièce le regard braqué sur lui. Mon filleul discutait avec sa tante et les autres mangeaient ou dansaient. La fête avait continué et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, jeune homme ? Demandai-je en montrant la piste.

- C'est que...

Je me reculai et le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas. Je dis tout en gardant la face :

- Que quoi Harry ? Tu préfères que nous allions manger avant peut-être.

- Non... C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas attiser la jalousie de votre mari en dansant avec vous, reprit-il en me faisant une moue taquine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mon mari est extrêmement partageur. Et puis, je dois avouer que je me sens attiré par vous...

Je rentrai dans son jeu et lui caressai la main, avec un regard lubrique qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de l'attiser.

- Comment ça ? Votre mari est partageur ? Merlin amenez-moi à lui que je lui montre qu'il ne doit surtout pas vous partager. Quand on a quelqu'un comme vous, on le garde et le protège des autres ! Et ne me tentez pas en m'avouant votre attirance pour moi, sinon je vais faillir et vous enlever pour vous garder pour moi tout seul.

- Alors enlevez-moi et dansons, l'invitai-je une fois de plus.

- Ou dansons d'abord, et je vous enlèverai quand il y aura moins de témoins, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en se plaçant dans mes bras.

- Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, je resterai fidèle à mon mari. C'est d'ailleurs le jour de notre mariage, lui confiai-je en le serrant contre moi pour entamer le slow qui venait de débuter.

- Dommage. Je vous aurais bien enlevé pour vous faire mener une vie de rêve auprès de moi. Mais je respecte votre choix. Et puis, j'ai cru apercevoir votre mari tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il vous aime vu le regard qu'il vous lançait. A mon avis, il ne doit pas être si partageur que ça.

- Je vous ai menti. Il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à vous lancer un sort afin de me garder auprès de lui. Au fait, vous sentez bon... très bon...

Je fis glisser mon nez le long de sa mâchoire et resserrai ma prise autour de ses hanches afin de l'attirer encore un peu plus à moi.

Les gens autour de nous avaient disparu, pour ne laisser que nous. Et je me sentais bien, là. J'avais l'impression que mon corps si froid durant ces vingt dernières années s'était réchauffé auprès d'Harry. Et encore plus aujourd'hui.

- Severus ? Gémit-il en cessant notre jeu.

- Oui mon amour, murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

- Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ?

- Cela te pose un problème ? Demandai-je en me reculant un peu.

- Non. Mais toi... L'autre fois, au mariage de Mione et Draco… précisa-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Harry, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas juste une bague passée au doigt... c'est une nouvelle vie pour toi et moi.

Il releva la tête et vint m'embrasser. Puis j'entendis un grondement. Quand il se recula, il me dit, gêné :

- Désolé, j'ai faim.

Je ris et nous guidai vers la table d'honneur. Une fois assis, je dis, moqueur :

- Remplissons ce ventre, avant qu'il ne décide de me manger.

- Oh mais tiens toi prêt. Je vais garder une place pour mon dessert favori, rigola-t-il à son tour.

- Je vous aime Harry Potter Snape.

- Moi aussi je vous aime Severus Potter Snape.

Je souris, l'embrassai, puis me mis à manger avec appétit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La soirée fut longue, et maintenant que la plupart des invités étaient partis, je rejoignis Harry qui parlait avec son ancien camarade, Neville.

- La salle fait plus vide comme ça, dis-je en prenant place près d'eux.

- Ne me dis pas que maintenant tu préfères être entouré de plein de monde ? Me taquina Harry en me prenant la main.

- Non, mais c'était une manière assez polie de faire remarquer aux invités restant que je compte te kidnapper, les laissant finir la soirée sans nous, dis-je en jetant un regard à Hermione, assise plus loin, discutant avec Ginny et Luna, la compagne de Neville.

Merlin que j'avais eu du mal à ne plus les appeler l'incapable en potion et la foldingue.

Je souris et Harry, ne comprenant sûrement pas, s'exclama :

- Enfin tu vas daigner t'occuper de ton mari comme il se doit !

- Ca je ne sais pas, je suis assez fatigué de cette journée, minaudai-je. M'endormir est en réalité ma seule envie. On pourra se rattraper demain.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux juste rentrer dormir ? Et que fais-tu des promesses que tu as faites à ton mari ?

- Hum... Ben je vais vous laisser régler vos nouveaux problèmes de couple hein... A plus tard, nous dit Neville en s'enfuyant rejoindre les filles.

- Écoute Harry, je sais que je t'ai promis des... choses, murmurai-je alors que Teddy venait d'apparaître de sous la table. Mais, je suis vieux et toute cette journée m'a fatigué. Je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, m'endormir contre toi. Le sexe ne fait pas tout, pus-je dire car Teddy avait couru vers la piste de danse, afin d'accompagner Draco et sa femme pour danser un énième slow.

- Je sais, mais je pensai que cette nuit au moins... Mais bon, tu as raison, ça ne fait pas tout et je suis moi aussi très fatigué. Donc en rentrant c'est au lit et dodo.

- Je pense que l'on peut s'éclipser. C'est notre jour après tout, dis-je en me levant et en tendant la main.

- Allons-y.

Il me donna la main et sans attendre, je nous fis transplaner. Nos pieds touchèrent le sol sableux. La chaleur de l'endroit me donna envie de me dévêtir, mais je me retins et regardai plutôt le visage plus que surpris d'Harry. Il devait s'attendre à être amené à notre chambre, pas sur cette plage déserte. Un endroit plus que convoité par bon nombre de sorciers.

Il y avait une allée de bougies flottantes qui nous guidait vers un petit pavillon, ouvert sur la plus grande partie vers l'océan indien.

- Cet endroit est bien mieux que notre chambre, non ? Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille, alors qu'il était toujours figé, les yeux posés sur l'étendue d'eau devant nous.

La nuit rendait encore plus beau ce paysage. Sans oublier le bruit doux des vagues.

- Oui, murmura t-il.

- Tu pourras remercier ton amie d'avoir trouvé cet endroit, dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

- C'est grâce à Mione que nous sommes là ? Me demanda-t-il en se décontractant.

- Oui. Je voulais quelque chose qui nous changerait, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore vécu de nuit de noce, fis-je en riant. Elle a trouvé cet endroit. J'espère qu'il te plait, parce que c'est ici que je vais rendre ce mariage des plus officiels, susurrai-je en l'embrassant.

- Oui. C'est magnifique.

Je commençai à le dévêtir, tout en ondulant des hanches contre ses fesses. Quand il fut entièrement nu, et après un nombre indéterminé de grognements ou gémissement sortis d'entre ses lèvres, je murmurai un sort afin de me mettre à nu.

Je nous fis ensuite avancer vers l'eau et une fois immergés, Harry ayant été docile, je le retournai et lui volai sa bouche.

Nos langues se lièrent alors que je nous entrainai un peu plus loin, afin que l'eau chaude nous recouvre jusqu'aux épaules.

- Je t'aime d'une manière si forte, que quelquefois, j'ai peur de ne pas y survivre, glissai-je contre ses lèvres en me reculant un peu.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je pus voir qu'il était ému. Son regard était embué et brillant.

- Je... Moi... Idem, réussit-il à me dire d'une voix étranglée.

Mon cœur en fut comblé et je n'attendis pas pour le soulever et le tenir contre moi, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Nous nageâmes ensuite, pour s'arrêter et nous embrasser, nous caresser. Faisant bouillir nos corps d'envie et de désir. Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous étions restés dans l'eau, mais je nous dirigeais depuis un petit moment vers le côté ouvert du pavillon et Harry le remarqua, s'arrêtant et venant se placer contre mon dos.

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux nous emmener ?

- Oh mais... ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et je nous sortis de l'eau en montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du pavillon.

Le lit était entouré de bougies flottantes parfumées et cette odeur était un pur délice.

- Je vais maintenant te déposer sur ce lit qui semble confortable et te faire l'amour comme jamais encore, l'informai-je tout bas.

- Je suis tout à toi.

Je fis ce que je dis et l'allongeai sur le lit, tout en ravissant ses lèvres qui m'attiraient sans nul doute. Mes mains, elles, partirent à l'exploration plus poussée de son corps, caressant, griffant. Je voulais lui faire ressentir le plus de choses possible. Mais j'étais victime de mon propre désir, et je dus me décider à assouvir mon besoin de faire durer les choses, en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

- Aide-moi amour...

Il me sourit et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour emprisonner mes doigts. Je sentis sa langue y passer et repasser. La mienne commença à descendre sur son torse. Sa peau avait un petit goût salé pas déplaisant. Je léchais ses pectoraux, son abdomen, sans jamais descendre plus bas. Lui, par contre, en suçant ainsi mes doigts, me donnait envie de lui mettre autre chose en bouche.

Reprenant mes esprits, je remontai ma bouche et retirai mes doigts de la sienne. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis se dirigèrent vers ses lèvres à lui, que je lapai avant d'en prendre possession.

Je guidai aussi mes doigts vers son antre et après quelques minutes de préparation, alors que nous nous volions notre oxygène, je demandai en me reculant et en me plaçant mieux entre ses jambes :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Plus que prêt, me répondit-il en écartant plus ses jambes.

Je guidai donc mon sexe plus qu'impatient et m'arrêtai une fois contre son anneau de chair. Je liai nos mains, et embrassai celle qui était ornée de notre alliance. J'ancrai ensuite mon regard au sien, et le pénétrai, doucement, tendrement.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais été aussi lent. Une fois entièrement en lui, je soudai nos lèvres et tout en liant nos langues, je lui fis l'amour passionnément.

Je bougeai, me retirant entièrement pour revenir. Son bassin suivant mes allées et venues. Ses gémissements étouffés par ma bouche créaient en moi un tumulte de sensations.

Après un temps long à bouger en lui, je nous changeai de position et je fus rapidement sur le dos, lui sur moi. Je touchai son point sensible et il pencha sa tête en arrière, tout en laissant échapper une plainte de plaisir. Je montai les hanches, tout en allant embrasser son torse. Je le retenais aussi, pour ne pas qu'il accélère le rythme que je désirais garder.

Ses yeux verts happèrent les miens à un moment, et je cessai de bouger, hypnotisés comme j'étais devant ses deux joyaux.

- Tu es magnifique, murmurai-je ému.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, m'observa tout en se léchant la lèvre supérieure et me sourit. Puis il me dit d'une voix rauque :

- Je ne suis pas le seul à l'être...

Je fus touché et je souris, avant de lécher à mon tour ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis, aussi, afin d'attiser son désir et bougeai avant de stopper à nouveau.

- J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours, déclara-t-il en se penchant pour venir lécher mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi, mais nous devons finir, pour mieux recommencer, dis-je avant d'inverser une fois de plus nos positions.

Je me mis alors à la pilonner avec amour, tout en tentant de garder nos bouches et nos mains soudées. La chaleur se faisait sentir, avec la sueur qui recouvrait désormais nos corps en mouvements.

Quand je le sentis trembler contre moi, alors qu'il venait de mordiller ma lèvre, je sus. Il était proche. Je collai donc au plus près mon corps, afin que la friction de son sexe contre ma peau soit suffisante et augmentai le rythme, tout en essayant de toucher le plus de fois possible sa prostate.

Cela paya quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il se déversait entre nous, tout en murmurant mon prénom. Je le suivis de près, me vidant au fond de lui, tout en serrant nos mains.

Une fois immobile, je sortis de son corps et me plaçai sur le dos, tout en l'entrainant avec moi. J'embrassai paresseusement son épaule, alors qu'il en faisant de même avec mon torse. Je dis, amusé mais aussi complètement comblé :

- Je pense que la fatigue est tout de même là.

- Mmm... Je pense aussi.

- Dormons alors, nous sommes ici encore pour deux jours, l'informai-je enfin.

Il s'installa plus confortablement... sur moi, nicha sa tête au creux de mon épaule et approuva de la tête tout en baragouinant :

- Oui... dodo.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le vingt-huitième chapitre est posté !<strong>_Il fait 16 pages et 5.004 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Alors ? Comblé, Déçu ? Dites-moi^^

**Note Vivi** : Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette nuit de noce ? *glousse*

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	31. Chapter 30

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et**« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Je vais faire vite _(plus d'explication sur mon Facebook) _et je m'excuse pour la non réponse à vos reviews. Mais c'était le chapitre ou les reviews. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes et tous, elles m'ont fait super plaisir :)

**Note Vivi : **J'espère que le temps est meilleur chez vous que chez moi. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 <strong>_(Co-écrit) * A lire avant le bonus 6 du Dramione pour l'ordre temporel*_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>_(Trois ans plus tard - en avril 2005) _

_Le réveil sonne, je souffle et ouvre les yeux. Et comme chaque matin depuis quelques mois, je vois ton dos. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je tente malgré tout un "Bonjour mon Amour" auquel tu réponds en baragouinant je ne sais quoi avant de te retourner._

_Je te regarde passer les mains sur tes yeux et pose la mienne sur ton torse avec le maigre espoir de me faire remarquer. Mais mon geste n'en engrange aucun de ta part si ce n'est que tu viens m'embrasser rapidement et machinalement avant de te lever pour te diriger vers la salle de bains._

_Encore une fois, je me retrouve seul dans ce lit avec l'impression d'être transparent. Alors je prends sur moi et me lève aussi. Nos matins sont identiques et rodés à la perfection. Pendant que tu prends ta douche et t'habilles, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner et boire mon café. Quand tu arrives dans la cuisine, je te tends ton thé, tu le prends et effleures simplement mes lèvres avant d'aller t'asseoir avec ta tasse et tes papiers concernant la boutique. _

_Et moi je reste planté là, attendant plus, mais rien ne vient. Je file alors me préparer à mon tour en maudissant notre vie chaque jour un peu plus. Je me prépare à supporter encore et encore une journée comme toutes les autres. _

_Nos journées sont devenues simples et banales. Froides et sans vie. Tout est réglé au millimètre près. _

_Le lundi et le mardi c'est préparation des potions médicales. Tu vas faire les compliquées et moi les simples. C'est ainsi que tu l'as décidé quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec toi après avoir obtenu mon diplôme de potionniste. A chaque jour, chaque type de potions._

_Comme je l'avais prévu, rien n'a changé aujourd'hui. Pas le moindre écart. Ce matin je me suis chargé de la vente pendant les préparations, et cette après-midi c'était toi._

_Nous venons de rentrer et tu retournes te doucher. Moi je ne veux qu'une chose, aller me coucher et oublier cette journée. Mais tu m'appelles alors que tu es sous l'eau. Je viens te voir et je comprends la raison de cet appel. Mais contrairement à ce matin, je n'en ai pas envie. Alors je fais demi-tour et te laisse te débrouiller. Je sais, cette réaction ne va pas nous aider, je n'arrange pas la situation en faisant ça. _

_Je descends alors préparer le repas, que tu mangeras froid entre deux listings des potions restantes et manquantes dans l'inventaire. Ou les comptes du magasin. Ou les listes de commandes particulières. Moi je vais me coucher, et attendre que tu me rejoignes._

_Cette fois je ne me suis pas endormi avant que tu arrives. Quand tu te dévêts et me rejoins sous les couvertures, tu t'installes face à moi et passes ta main dans mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser. Je comprends ce que tu veux et te donne satisfaction. De toute façon, j'en ai envie aussi, même si je préférerais que ça se passe autrement, comme avant._

_Tu me pousses doucement pour que je me mette sur le dos, je m'exécute. Tu te mets ensuite entre mes cuisses et commence à me préparer tout en faisant des va-et-vient sur mon sexe. Fini les préliminaires si plaisants, nous torturant de plaisir et de désir. Nous faisons l'amour machinalement, sans détour, dans le simple but d'assouvir nos besoins._

_Là tu es de nouveau dos à moi, tu dors. Tandis que moi je t'écris la description de notre journée. Et de celles qui vont suivre. Dès demain matin la routine reprendra ses droits. Pas la peine que je te les décrive elles aussi, elles sont toutes identiques. Les seules différences sont les moments où nous faisons l'amour. Il arrive parfois que je te rejoigne sous la douche et qu'il ne se passe rien au coucher. Le matin, la journée, ça nous arrive encore, parfois..._

_Mais dis-moi Severus, où nous sommes nous trompés de chemin ? A-t-on pris le même ? Que nous arrive-t-il ?_

_Peut-être que c'est moi qui en demande trop. Je ne sais pas..._

_Je sais que la boutique est importante pour toi, c'est un peu ton bébé en quelque sorte. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne compte pas pour moi, mais je crois que mon désir de travailler avec toi n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Nous ne nous voyons plus. _

_J'en arrive même à ne pas vouloir te décevoir et du coup j'occulte les quelques signaux que tu m'envoies quand nous y sommes. Ceux qui me disent que tu aimerais qu'on ait un moment à nous. Dans ces moments-là, je te vois tenter une approche vers moi, constater que je ne te donnerai pas satisfaction, et repartir à ton travail en baissant les bras. Comme tu vois, les torts sont partagés. Mais c'est un cercle vicieux dans lequel nous nous sommes enfermés._

_Où est passé notre faim insatiable de l'autre ? Nos sorties improvisées pour un diner ou une simple balade ? Nos instants de tendresse ? Où sommes nous passés ? Nous serions-nous lassés l'un de l'autre ?_

_Non... Non je ne me suis pas lassé de toi. Oui je t'aime toujours autant qu'aux premiers jours. Je crois juste que nous nous sommes perdus en cours de route. Du moins, je l'espère. Peut-être que de ton coté les choses sont tout autre. Peut-être que ton amour pour moi a diminué. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. En tout cas, j'ai craqué, il fallait que je t'en parle, ça ne peut plus durer. J'ai besoin de savoir si nous allons droit dans le mur ou si nous pouvons arranger la situation. Cette routine sans émotion ne me convient plus, elle m'oppresse et m'étouffe._

_Comme tu le sais, cette semaine je ne vais pas être à la maison. Je vais partir pour aller chercher des ingrédients rares en Afrique. Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de partir si longtemps pour ça, mais je pense que ça ne peut pas nous faire plus de mal. J'espère que cette semaine de séparation nous sera bénéfique. _

_Je t'aime Severus, mon amour..._

**POV Severus**

Je venais de finir de lire cette lettre et je ne savais quoi en penser. Parce que je ressentais les mêmes choses que lui, parfois. Cette peur qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il n'ait plus envie de moi.

Je soupirai et déposai la lettre sur la table alors que je sentais mon quotidien s'effondrer. Mais mon cœur fut rassuré.

Harry m'aimait encore.

Mais cela n'enlevait pas le problème qui s'était immiscé entre nous.

Je ne m'étais pourtant pas rendu compte de tout ce qui remplissait notre quotidien. Étais-je aussi... prévisible ? Aussi carré dans mes tâches pour la boutique ?

J'avais la sensation, là, assis à table, que j'étouffais la vie d'Harry avec ma manière de fonctionner.

Je soupirai une fois de plus et fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que mon couple continue cette descente aux enfers et je comptais bien changer les choses au retour de mon mari, même si pour cela, je devais fermer certains jours la boutique. Il était plus important.

Je me décidai à lui écrire une missive et me levai pour rejoindre le bureau. Quand j'y pénétrai, j'y vis Linka faire le ménage et voyant sûrement que j'étais quelque peu chamboulé, elle resta silencieuse et sortit de la pièce. Je m'assis quelques secondes plus tard, pris un parchemin et une plume, puis alignai mes pensées et ressentis sur le papier :

_"Harry, ta lettre m'a rendu la vue. Celle-là même que j'avais perdue sur notre vie de couple. Et je me prends une claque due à la force que tes mots m'ont fait ressentir. La première, le soulagement. Je pensais que ton amour s'était tari et que tu ne restais qu'avec moi que par obligation. Je t'aime comme au premier jour, si pas plus, bien que je m'en rends compte, je ne te le montre plus comme je le devrais._

_Tu as raison, la boutique nous détruits et ma manière de la gérer n'aide pas. Je devrais être plus détendu, alors que tout marche parfaitement. Mais je dois t'avouer une chose, Harry. Je me donne à fond dans cette entreprise pour t'offrir la vie que nous menons. Pour ne pas manquer d'argent, pour me sentir rassuré de pouvoir assurer notre vie financière. Assumer notre amour._

_La boutique fonctionne, mais nous y travaillons à deux et un seul salaire rentre pour les dépenses. Et même si nous gagnons largement notre vie, j'ai constamment peur._

_De quoi, je ne sais pas. De te perdre, ne pouvant t'offrir une chose que tu pourrais souhaiter. _

_Je pense qu'à ton retour, nous allons changer, parler, s'aimer. J'ai envie de toi chaque instant, que ce soit le matin, sous la douche, à la boutique. Mais je me retiens, m'étant rendu compte que certaines nuits tu t'endors avant ma venue dans le lit, que tu me repousses à la boutique. Et puis je dois t'avouer, Harry, que quand je te fais l'amour, un poids pèse sur mes épaules. Je ressens comme un problème et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ou plutôt, je n'arrivais pas. Maintenant, avec ta lettre, je vois le problème. Je me forçais à être le plus rapide afin de ne pas te déranger, et toi tu te laissais faire plus pour me contenter et cela sans vraiment d'envie._

_Reviens-moi vite, au sens littéral du terme et affectif. Tu me manques depuis un certain temps et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes et que pour moi, rien n'a changé de ce côté-là, j'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras._

_A très bientôt, ton mari qui t'aime plus que sa vie,_

_Severus._

**POV Harry **_(Une semaine après - avril 2005)_

J'étais éreinté, mais heureux. Heureux d'avoir reçu une lettre de Severus. Une lettre qui promettait une suite favorable à notre histoire.

Mon voyage avait été long et laborieux. Le peuple qui m'avait accueilli et aidé pendant ma semaine avait tenu à faire la fête tous les soirs.

Je déposai mon sac dans un coin de la chambre et allai prendre une douche. Severus n'était pas là vu l'heure. Il devait être à la boutique, ne sachant pas à quel moment j'allais rentrer.

Ma douche terminée et des vêtements propres enfilés, je me fis un devoir de préparer un somptueux repas aux couleurs de l'Afrique. Cette cuisine était un vrai ravissement pour le palais et les femmes du village m'avaient appris quelques recettes. Quand le repas fut prêt, je lui lançai un sort de préservation pour le garder au chaud.

Ayant un coup de barre, j'allai m'allonger sur notre lit pour me reposer un peu. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que je m'endorme profondément.

Je fis un rêve où Severus me caressait la joue et m'appelait avec douceur.

- Severus ? Questionnai-je dans mon sommeil.

- Je suis là mon amour, réveille-toi.

- C'est bien toi, ce n'est pas un rêve ? Continuai-je de l'interroger en ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas. Bonjour, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant délicatement.

Je répondis à son baiser timidement, pas encore sûr de ce que je devais faire, de ma façon d'agir avec lui. Quand il cessa le baiser, je me redressai lentement pour appuyer mon dos contre la tête de lit.

- Bonjour... Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je avec hésitation.

Il secoua la tête et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, avant qu'il ne dise :

- Comment aller bien après ta lettre mon amour ? Je ne cesse de penser et réfléchir depuis que ma propre lettre est partie.

- Oh... Tu as revu ton point de vue, soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

Il m'avait écrit vouloir que les choses s'arrangent, mais là je commençais à douter. Revenait-il sur ses décisions ?

- Non, répondit-il rapidement en venant s'installer près de moi. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, admit-il.

Il caressa ma joue et posa son front contre le mien en disant :

- Je t'aime Harry et je souhaite que la passion revienne entre nous...

- Moi aussi je t'aime et je voudrais qu'on se retrouve. Je ne demande pas qu'on soit constamment l'un sur l'autre. Juste qu'on s'accorde un peu de temps pour nous, qu'on pense à nous. Tu me manques Severus, même quand je suis à tes côtés tu me manques, lui dis-je en allant enfouir mon visage contre son torse pour cacher les larmes de détresse et de peur de le perdre.

- Alors nous prendrons du temps. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui et embrassa le haut de ma tête. Rassuré, je levai le visage vers lui pour le regarder. Je vis dans ses yeux ce que je savais avoir dans les miens. Tout était encore là, enfoui en nous et ne demandant qu'à refaire surface.

Je fis un grand sourire à l'homme en face de moi, et ne tardai pas à aller dévorer ses lèvres avec envie, passion et gourmandise. Ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué.

Un feu ardent incendia tout mon corps lors de ce baiser. Les mains de Severus parcourant mon dos laissaient des trainées de chaleur qui n'arrangeaient pas mon état. Je m'appuyai alors plus contre lui, l'écrasant de tout mon poids, ne rompant toujours pas ce baiser qui nous asphyxiait.

Ce fut lui qui y mit fin en me retournant pour s'allonger sur moi. Nos souffles erratiques se percutaient vu la proximité de nos visages. Mes yeux dévoraient les siens et vice versa.

Severus brisa le silence agréable en me disant :

- Je me sens si complet là, contre toi...

- Moi je me sens revivre, dis-je en venant caresser sa joue.

Le silence se réinstalla tranquillement, tandis que l'un comme l'autre, nous réapprenions les contours de nos visages, la texture de nos peaux, les irrégularités de nos corps. Seuls quelques "je t'aime" cassaient ce calme apparent.

Apparent, car une tempête de sentiments et de passion nous fit dépasser les caresses pour plus. Plus de contact, plus de fusion... Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que nous nous allongeâmes, l'un entremêlé à l'autre, repus et vides d'énergie.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Quelque chose de ta lettre me chiffonne. Pourquoi as-tu peur que nous puissions manquer de quoi que ce soit ou d'argent ? Demandai-je en traçant des ronds sur son torse, la tête posée au creux de son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Mais... j'ai toujours l'impression que l'argent va nous manquer. Je suis idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Mais tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te rappelle que mon compte à Gringotts, qui est aussi le tien maintenant, est largement rempli et peut subvenir à nos besoins pendant une longue, très longue période, si jamais nous en avions besoin.

Je le sentis trembler, puis un rire perça la pièce. Il me dit ensuite, en me plaçant face à lui sur son ventre :

- Je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Que ferais-je sans toi, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Penses-y dorénavant, lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme ça nous pourrons encore plus penser à nous.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui va nous apporter le bonheur, c'est nous-mêmes. C'est là-dessus que nous devons travailler, rajoutai-je en faisant un mouvement de bassin pour lui faire sentir mon désir à nouveau réveillé.

- Tu as probablement, voire même parfaitement raison. Je vais donc dès maintenant penser à notre bonheur et m'occuper de ce petit problème que tu as plus au sud, finit-il en nous changeant de position et en venant prendre ensuite ma bouche d'assaut.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Severus n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Cela faisait cinq jours que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à la boutique. Déjà parce qu'il fallait que je récupère de mon voyage, et aussi parce que je n'en avais pas eu envie, craignant de retrouver la routine que j'avais décrite à Severus.

Là, assis sur le canapé en fixant la cheminé éteinte, j'attendais mon Amour avec impatience pour lui faire part de ma probable décision. Je ne devais pas la prendre à la légère et devais en parler avec lui.

Quand il arriva et qu'il me trouva dans cet état de réflexion profonde, il se mit devant moi et me sortit de mes pensées en m'embrassant langoureusement.

- Bonjour mon Amour, dis-je quand il nous laissa enfin reprendre un peu d'air.

- Bonjour ! T'ai-je manqué ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place près de moi.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, mais je dois avouer que ton absence à la boutique me peine.

- Ah... Justement, je voulais t'en parler.

- Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il faut que je revienne à la boutique ? Crois-tu que si nous retravaillons ensemble, cela ne risque pas de nous séparer à nouveau ? En fait, j'ai peur de revenir et de retomber dans la routine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Il embrassa mes doigts et ferma les yeux, signe de réflexion. Il soupira ensuite et s'installa confortablement dans le fond du canapé.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en effet que nous ne travaillions plus ensemble à la boutique. Mais j'ai réfléchi dans mon coin cette après-midi en brassant quelques potions et j'ai même établi un nouvel horaire. Je comptais t'en parler ce weekend. Que penses-tu si nous travaillons un jour sur deux à la boutique, et que nous prenions le mercredi comme nouveau jour de fermeture afin de passer du temps à deux ?

- Ca me parait être une très bonne idée. Et elle me convient parfaitement.

- Alors je suis comblé, murmura-t-il en venant mordiller mon lobe d'oreille. Que dirais-tu si, ce soir, nous allons diner au restaurant ? Proposa-t-il.

- Mais dis-moi mon cher mari, tu n'as que des bonnes idées aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je en allant m'asseoir sur lui. Mais je crois que nous avons quelque chose à faire avant d'y aller. Et ça risque de prendre du temps, finis-je en donnant un coup de langue sur ses lèvres.

- Ah oui, et quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Ca, expliquai-je en passant la main entre nos corps pour caresser son sexe à travers ses vêtements.

- Oh, je vois, murmura-t-il en poussant contre ladite main.

- Que dirais-tu de nous y mettre tout de suite pour être libres d'aller manger autre chose que nous-mêmes, au plus vite ?

- Je suis pour, dit-il en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras tout en nous guidant vers la chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le trentième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 10 pages et 3.155 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Avis ? Sinon, à très bientôt :)

**Note Vivi : **Ouf, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai eu peur qu'ils divorcent T.T Je les aurais bien suivis, mais j'ai bien peur que la porte de la chambre ait été scellée par un sort XD

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

******_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	32. Chapter 31

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Hello/Bonsoir ! Avant tout, je tiens à informer ici qu'Emmoirel m'a gentiment demandé de ne plus lui transmettre les mails alerte reviews. Elle les lira directement sur le site. Ensuite, pour parler de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi, je l'adoreuhhhhhhhh *-* Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 <strong>_(Co-écrit) *Je conseil de lire avant le bonus 7 du Dramione pour l'ordre temporel si vous lisez cette version bonus*_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Cinq moins plus tard - septembre 2005)_

J'étais dans mon salon, à lire un bouquin que j'avais entamé une petite semaine auparavant. Depuis avril, notre vie à Harry et moi était redevenue comme dans nos débuts. Et avec le nouveau système à la boutique, j'avais une meilleure vie. Je pouvais penser à moi, mes loisirs et j'avais repris la lecture, que j'avais abandonnée depuis notre mariage.

Harry allait revenir dans deux petites heures et j'étais heureux que le weekend débute demain, nous pourrions peut-être faire un petit séjour en Norvège, endroit d'où revenait une cliente et qui nous avait donné envie d'y aller.

- Severus !

Je tournai la tête vers la cheminée et vis celle de mon filleul.

- Draco, un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Non, puis-je venir ? Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il arriva dans le salon. Il semblait heureux et cela me fit chaud au cœur. J'aimais voir mes proches avec cet air-là, même Teddy. C'était pour dire que la vie avec Harry m'avait bien changé.

- J'ai une super grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Il vint me prendre sans ses bras et s'assit à même la table de salon. Je remarquai alors ses cheveux très peu coiffés et ses habits froissés.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Je vais être PAPA !

Le dernier mot était parti dans les aigus et je pus voir l'émotion sur ses traits.

- Je vais être papa Sev' ! Merlin, je vais être papa...

Les larmes affluèrent devant ses yeux et je fus mal à l'aise. Il débordait de joie à cette idée alors que pour moi, cela serait un vrai cauchemar.

- Je devais te le dire tout de suite, Hermione est enceinte de trois mois et une semaine. On va avoir un bébé, finit-il rêveur en perdant son regard au sol.

Je devinais qu'il était très chamboulé et me dis qu'un verre ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Je revins au salon quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant pas trouvé tout de suite cette bonne bouteille de vin offerte par Ginny et Ethan il y avait de ça quelques semaines.

- Tiens, ça va te faire du bien, dis-je.

- Merci parrain.

Il but sans jamais perdre son air rêveur et moi je tentai de ne pas lui gâcher cette joie. Après un long silence, il dit :

- On a rien dit avant de peur que... qu'on le perde encore.

Il effaça une larme et j'eus mal au cœur en repensant qu'à Poudlard, il aurait déjà dû être père.

- Mais les trois mois sont passés et le risque d'une fausse couche est très faible à présent. Je... je suis... Merlin Severus, je déborde de joie à l'idée d'avoir une mini Hermione à aimer... à choyer, à pouponner et... J'ai hâte qu'elle soit déjà là, affirma-t-il en vidant son verre.

Moi, tout ce que je pus répondre à tout ça, fut la stricte vérité :

- Tu vas avoir aussi des centaines de couches à changer, tes nuits cassées pour les biberons, les pleurs, la bave, la morve. Sans oublier le vomi et les babillages incessants. Une charge de travail pour toi et ta femme, moins de temps pour vous.

Mon filleul me regarda comme si j'avais trois têtes et explosa de rire. Il me dit ensuite, en venant s'asseoir près de moi :

- Tu ne changeras jamais Severus. Mais tu vois les choses différemment. Moi, je m'imagine voir chaque jour un mélange d'Hermione et moi, ses yeux, mes cheveux ou l'inverse. Son sourire en miniature et de l'amour à profusion. Les rires, les pleurs, les premiers pas, les premiers mots. Pouvoir tenir dans mes bras un mini de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Le fruit de notre amour, termina-t-il une fois de plus les yeux dans le vague.

- Comme un mini-Harry, murmurai-je.

Je m'imaginai, sans m'y attendre, tenir un bébé avec les mêmes yeux que l'homme de ma vie, son sourire. Ses mimiques au fil des années comme celle que Teddy lui volait déjà. De l'amour dans un regard, de l'amour à donner en plus. Le fruit de notre amour que je pourrai aimer et chérir comme un trésor.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, entendis-je. Mince, je dois aller travailler !

Je ne le vis pas quitter la pièce et encore moins le temps passer, mais une voix amusée me sortit de mes pensées peuplées de minis Harry.

- J'espère que tu penses à moi pour avoir cet air-là ?

Je redressai la tête et le vis là, debout, enlevant sa cape. Je me levai et allai me stopper à quelques centimètres de son corps. Je levai la main et touchai son visage, imaginant ses traits sur un enfant de nous. Je me sentis fébrile, au fur et à mesure que cette envie prenait plus de place. Ses yeux verts si magnifiques, sa bouche que j'embrassais pour le plaisir. Je pus entendre une petite voix souffler :

- Severus, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant dire un mot. J'enfouis la tête contre son cou et l'embrassai délicatement, respirant son odeur.

Odeur qu'aurait notre bébé... notre union. La sienne si envoûtante et parfaite. Ma main se plaça sur son épaule, puis glissa sur son bras et je me laissai tomber à genoux, la tête placée devant ce ventre que je désirais remplir de notre amour. J'étais choqué par mes pensées et envies, mais j'avais tellement envie en cet instant d'un mini-Harry, que je m'entendis dire la voix rauque :

- Je veux un bébé de toi...

- Tu veux... Quoi ?! Mais... mais... Je croyais que tu… bafouilla-t-il en se reculant pour croiser mon regard.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demandai-je en me relevant déçu.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est toi... Tu n'en voulais pas et là tu m'en demandes un. Je ne comprends pas ce changement. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je veux un mini toi à aimer... à contempler. Je veux un bébé de toi Harry, le fruit de notre amour.

Me rendant moi-même compte de ce que je venais de dire, je restai choqué et pris place sur le canapé. Je vis mon verre et le vidai avant de dire, ou plutôt d'expliquer :

- Draco m'a rendu visite. Hermione et lui vont avoir un bébé. Et... je n'ai rien ressenti Harry, comme un cœur de pierre. Je ne voyais que les mauvais côtés d'un enfant. Mais...

Je le regardai amoureusement et fixai ensuite son ventre caché.

- J'ai imaginé notre bébé. Et là... le mauvais a laissé place à la joie, l'amour. Je veux ça... avec toi.

- Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir me partager. Avoir des centaines de couches à changer, des nuits cassées pour les biberons, les pleurs, la bave, la morve. Sans oublier le vomi et les babillages incessants. Tout ce que tu n'aimes pas. Nous aurons moins de temps à nous pour nous occuper de lui, énuméra-t-il comme je l'avais fait plus tôt tout en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

Preuve qu'il me connaissait bien.

- Mais nous aurions du temps à nous trois, les joies, les premiers mots, les premiers rires. La chance de voir le fruit de notre amour grandir. Les nuits cassées par les biberons ? On se lèvera chacun notre tour et pour les couches, on fera avec. Cela ne dure pas une éternité. Et puis, voir ces yeux et ce sourire sur un être que je pourrais aimer autant que toi n'a pas de prix, dis-je en caressant lesdites lèvres.

Je vis ses yeux s'humidifier et son sourire se faner. Ne comprenant pas cette réaction et pensant que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant avec moi, je lui demandai :

- Tu... tu ne veux pas d'enfant de moi ? C'est ça ?

- Non ! Enfin si mais...

Il se tut et baissa la tête.

Je plaçai la main sous son menton et relevai son visage, puis posai ensuite mes lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'interrogeai :

- Qu'y a-t-il alors ? Pourquoi ne sautes-tu pas de joie à cette demande ? Je pensais que tu le souhaitais plus que moi...

- Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joies. Tu m'as déjà parlé d'une potion risquée qui nous permettrait d'en avoir un si elle était retravaillée mais... Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si nous ne pouvions jamais avoir d'enfant. Je ne veux pas être déçu.

Je souris et embrassai ses cheveux avant de dire :

- Je suis sûr qu'elle marchera, si je la modifie un peu. Et puis, je suis celui qui a créé la potion Tue-loup, alors une pour créer la vie avec toi sera du gâteau. Alors, tu es d'accord, on fait un bébé ? Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui ! Cria-t-il de joie en me sautant au cou. Je te fais confiance, rajouta-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me sentis ému au-delà des mots et ne sus quoi faire. Filer dans mon laboratoire pour travailler cette satanée potion immédiatement ou faire l'amour à mon mari.

- Mais il y a une chose qui me ferait encore plus plaisir si ça fonctionne. Ce serait d'avoir un mini-toi et non un mini-moi.

- Rien ne nous empêche de faire un mini-toi et quelques années plus tard, un mini-moi, dis-je le pensant vraiment.

Je ne devais pas jouer les égoïstes. Je désirais un mini-lui pour l'aimer encore plus, il devait souhaiter la même chose.

- Commençons déjà par un mini-nous, rigola-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rendis son baiser et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je lui fis l'amour avec la plus grande dévotion. Ses râles étaient mon énergie, son souffle contre ma peau, ma passion.

Désormais, j'étais dans mon laboratoire, ayant laissé Harry endormi dans le canapé. J'avais trouvé rapidement la recette datant de plusieurs siècles et j'avais déjà transformé cette dernière de moitié. J'étais presque sûr que cette version allait fonctionner, mais aussi donner une assurance sur la santé du père et du bébé.

Je sentis, sans avoir entendu de bruit, une heure plus tard alors que j'entamai le premier brassage, une paire de bras entourer ma taille.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demandai-je alors que j'incorporais les racines de Dicentra spectabilis qui allaient aider à la bonne stabilité de la nouvelle recette.

- Comme un bébé, joua-t-il sur les mots.

- M'en voilà ravi. Pourrais-tu écraser en poudre fine les orties ? Cela me serait d'une grande aide, parce que je dois continuer à tourner dans les sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre pendant 3 minutes.

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il en me lâchant pour aller exécuter ma demande.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la potion était finie et versée dans plusieurs fioles. Je tenais maintenant Harry dans mes bras, tous deux le regard fixé sur les potions.

- Tu sais que je t'aime comme un fou, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Tu sais qu'il en est de même pour moi...

- Oui, soufflai-je en embrassant son cou.

Mes mains, elles, se faufilaient de nouveau sous ses vêtements et je dis :

- Avec mes modifications, il faudra que tu prennes une potion par jour jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceint. Ensuite, une chaque semaine pour apporter au bébé, mais aussi à toi, quelques compléments indispensables au bon fonctionnement de la grossesse.

- Je m'y tiendrai. Quand veux-tu que nous commencions ?

- Maintenant ? Proposai-je en passant la main sous sa ceinture.

- D'accord, répondit-il en tendant la main pour prendre une fiole.

Je commençai à couvrir son cou de baisers enflammés, ressentant un désir pour son corps, différent. Rapidement, je le retournai et volai sa bouche, alors que mes mains le déshabillèrent. Une fois totalement nu, il s'amusa à me mettre à nu lui aussi, avec une lenteur séductrice. Il embrassai ma peau qui brûlait au contact de ses lèvres et quand il m'enleva mon dernier vêtement, je le plaçai sur la table débarrassée et ne pus m'empêcher de constater :

- Cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai plus pris sur une table...

- En effet. J'espère que tu vas réparer cette erreur immédiatement, me nargua-t-il en écartant les jambes.

- Mais oui, que crois-tu que j'allais faire, dis-je en me plaçant entre ces dernières et en laissant une trainée de baisers sur son torse.

- Aucune idée... mais en tout cas... ne t'arrête pas, geignit-il.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et pris un plaisir à le rendre fou, le menant au bord du gouffre. Son sexe pointait vers moi à la recherche de contact, que je m'efforçais de lui refuser. Je voulais le rendre fou d'envie… de moi, au bord de la supplique.

Je caressais ses cuisses alors que je mordillais ses pointes, et lui gémissait tout en se déhanchant. Il me rendait affamé de lui, de son corps, sa chaleur, son odeur. Il me supplia, enfin, quelques minutes plus tard :

- Sev... S'il te plait...

- Que veux-tu ? Soufflai-je en direction de son érection conséquente.

- Toi ! M'affirma-t-il en agrippant mes cheveux pour me relever et m'embrasser ensuite violemment.

Nos langues se heurtèrent et mes doigts, eux, prirent enfin possession de son corps. Il bougeait contre moi, frottant nos sexes ensemble, m'arrachant ainsi des gémissements. Quand il fut prêt, je ne le fis plus attendre et le pénétrai de moitié. Je posai ensuite mon front contre son épaule, tandis que lui entourait mes hanches de ses jambes et mes épaules de ses bras.

- On fait un bébé, soufflai-je, n'y croyant pas.

- Et de la plus appréciable des manières qui soit, ajouta-t-il en me faisant entrer en lui entièrement à l'aide de ses jambes.

Je me mis à bouger, tout en l'embrassant avec amour et tendresse. Je sentais le plaisir monter au fur et à mesure alors qu'une flopée d'images de nous avec un enfant envahissait ma tête.

Nos souffles étaient saccadés, comme le rythme de mes coups de reins. Ses ongles pénétraient mon dos alors que ses dents mordillaient mon épaule. Mes lèvres, elles, laissaient une piste de baisers de son épaule à son oreille où j'y soufflais des "je t'aime".

Je me sentis venir et lui donnai alors des coups de bassin un peu plus profonds. Je le sentis rapidement son corps enserrer mon sexe, puis le sien se vider entre nous. Cela fut le déclencheur de mon propre plaisir et tout en soufflant un dernier "je t'aime", je me vidai en lui, aussi loin que je puisse le faire. Je restai ensuite là, le serrant contre moi à le faire cesser de respirer. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, pas encore.

- Si tu veux un bébé... Il faudrait peut-être que je respire et reste en vie pour te l'offrir.

Je ris et me détachai de lui à regret. Je pris ensuite son visage en coupe et embrassai délicatement ses lèvres.

- Je suis accro à toi, totalement, avouai-je.

- Je pense m'en être rendu compte en effet.

- Et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se rhabille avant de tomber malades, dis-je en m'écartant et en lui tendant ses habits.

- Je vais plutôt aller sous la douche. Ou prendre un bain, me dit-il en prenant ses vêtements sans les enfiler.

- Rectification, nous allons prendre un bain.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le trente et unième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 9 pages et 2.630 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Qui a bavez ? Je veux tout savoir ^^ Aller, à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

******_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	33. Chapter 32

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : *Regarde s'il y a du monde* Hello ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette histoire en attire. Bonne lecture et merci aux anonymes.

**Note Vivi : **Alors ? Bébé ou pas bébé ? Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**/!\ Lire le bonus 8 du Dramione avant ^^**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 <strong>_(Coécrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>_(Neuf mois plus tard - le 23 juin 2006)_

Hermione et Draco venaient de partir. Ils étaient venus diner pour fêter les deux mois de Cissy, ma filleule.

Ma nouvelle tête brune à aimer. Celle aussi qui me rappelait à chaque fois que je la voyais que je n'attendais toujours pas d'enfant et que la potion ne donnait aucun résultat.

Ce n'était pas faute de la prendre tous les jours, consciencieusement, à heure fixe et ce depuis maintenant neuf mois. Mais rien, aucun changement. Comme je l'avais craint, je m'étais fait de fausses joies. Et comme ma confiance en Severus, en nous, et en cette potion était grande, je n'avais pas pris soin de me préserver en cas d'échec.

Pendant que Severus terminait de ranger avec Linka, j'allais dans la salle de bains prendre une douche.

Quand je fus nu, prêt à aller sous l'eau, mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir à pied. Je me postai de profil devant lui pour observer mon ventre qui restait indéniablement plat. Une sourde colère s'empara alors de moi et j'ouvris la partie du meuble qui contenait toutes nos potions et onguents. J'attrapai ensuite toutes les fioles de la potion qui aurait dû nous aider à concevoir un enfant et les brisai toutes, avec violence, une par une dans le lavabo, réduisant ainsi à néant le stock d'avance que nous avions préparé.

Lorsque j'eus fini avec elles, la colère retomba et il ne resta que la déception et la tristesse. Je glissai alors contre la baignoire et laissai libre cours à mes larmes.

Mon corps replié sur lui même et mon front posé sur mes genoux ne me permirent pas de voir Severus arriver. Je ne pris conscience de sa présence que lorsque qu'il me parla en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Il faut qu'on soit patients mon amour...

- Je n'ai plus de patience ! Ca ne marche pas et ne marchera jamais ! Je ne suis même pas capable de réussir ça. De t'offrir la joie d'être père. Pardon, pardon Severus, criai-je contre son torse en me raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour. La potion n'est peut-être pas réussie après tout, bien que j'en doute. Si tu veux... on peut l'essayer sur moi, murmura-t-il si bas que j'eus la chance de l'entendre.

- Mais... Je... je voulais te faire ce cadeau. C'était à moi d'assumer ce rôle, d'y parvenir. Mais j'ai échoué.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ton corps assimile la potion différemment, sûrement qu'elle ne te prépare pas à être enceint. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te rendre le sourire, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Je souffre de te voir à chaque fois déçu...

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, et continuai de pleurer ce bébé absent. Severus se releva et me porta jusque dans notre lit. Il me couvrit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Reste, le suppliai-je alors qu'il faisait demi-tour.

- Je vais juste nettoyer les dégâts mon amour, je reviens ensuite.

- Non, laisse, je le ferai demain. C'est à moi de nettoyer. Reste avec moi s'il te plait, le suppliai-je une fois de plus.

Je sentis un poids sur le lit et quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de bras me tenait contre un torse ferme.

- Je m'en veux si tu savais, de t'avoir donné cette certitude d'avoir un bébé, entendis-je.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour. Je veux seulement, si tu es d'accord, qu'on arrête. Qu'on arrête de tenter d'avoir l'impossible, de nous faire du mal parce que ça ne marche pas.

Je le sentis se tendre, mais il souffla, en venant placer sa tête contre mon cou :

- Si c'est ce que tu désires...

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Mais c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour être heureux. Se faire une raison et oublier.

- Je n'en voulais pas, et maintenant que j'en désire un, Merlin n'est même pas foutu de me l'offrir, râla-t-il mais je pus entendre l'émotion et la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Tu m'en veux d'abandonner ?

J'attendis sa réponse en retenant ma respiration, craignant que ce soit le cas.

- Non, je veux avant tout ton bonheur. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça Harry. Et toi, m'en veux-tu ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu as changé d'avis et voulu qu'on ait un enfant. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi si ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Peut-être pas. La potion ne fonctionne pas, j'en suis la cause. Mais Harry, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, le plus important est que l'on s'aime et que notre couple est passé au-delà de cette routine, que nous sommes unis en ce moment. D'accord ?

- Oui, le plus important c'est d'être ensemble, répondis-je en me mettant sur lui.

- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête, morveux ? Demanda-t-il avec affection, tout en serrant mes fesses.

- Pour une fois, aucune idée derrière la tête. Je veux juste te sentir contre moi, avouai-je honteux de ne pas avoir à ce moment-là de désir pour faire l'amour.

- Ca me va, je n'avais pas très envie de faire l'amour non plus. Un moment câlin me convient parfaitement.

Je lui souris enfin alors que ma crise de larmes s'était calmée et déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer fortement tout en nichant mon nez contre son cou pour humer son odeur.

- On a toujours Teddy, entendis-je murmurer une voix faible.

- Oui, maintenant que tu acceptes enfin de reconnaitre que tu l'aimes bien, le taquinai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Je ne l'aime pas... enfin, si... mais non... Bon, on l'fait ce câlin ? Bougonna-t-il.

- Piégé. Je te l'ai enfin fait dire, rigolai-je en me redressant au-dessus de lui.

- Sale morveux sans cœur ! Tu es content de toi ? Oui, j'affectionne ce monstre, mais oublions ça, veux-tu !

Je ris encore plus fort de le voir empêtré dans ses sentiments qu'il gardait le plus souvent enfouis, sauf ceux me concernant. Quand mon rire se calma, je me recouchai sur lui, vidé de toute force après cette crise de colère, de larmes et de rire.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, bercé par la respiration de Severus et ses caresses sur mon dos, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Trois semaines plus tard)_

Je marchais dans la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'avais la tête dans les nuages, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je ne cessais de penser à elle. De tout ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant. Mon cœur s'était immédiatement gonflé d'amour pour elle.

Un regard avait à lui seul suffi à tout changer en moi.

Depuis ce moment je n'avais qu'une seule obsession, à savoir que je la voulais dans ma vie et ce pour le temps qu'il me restait à vivre. Je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans elle.

Mon sourire se fana quand mes pensées dérivèrent sur Severus.

Comment allait-il réagir ?

En fait, je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait pas accepter facilement. Il ne serait sûrement pas d'accord avec ma nouvelle envie. La discussion tournerait vite en engueulade et en cris.

Me sortant de ces idées, je secouai la tête et pris ma liste de courses dans la poche. Il fallait encore que j'aille chercher des racines de mandragores, nous étions en rupture de stock dans notre serre. Ainsi que des écailles de dragon. Puis après je devais aller chez Fleury et Bott récupérer notre commande des derniers ouvrages de potions sortis.

Plusieurs minutes après, tous mes achats terminés, je me rendis au magasin pour tout y déposer. Mais avant d'y arriver, voyant l'heure, je passai au Chaudron Baveur et commandai deux repas à emporter à Tom.

Les courses et le repas en mains, je repris ma route pour rejoindre Severus. J'arrivai juste au moment où il allait fermer la boutique pour aller manger. Je lui fis alors signe et il m'attendit sur le pas de la porte. Il ne put bien sûr pas s'empêcher de me faire une réflexion made in Snape pour se moquer de moi et de mon chargement :

- Depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais cru que tu connaissais le sort de lévitation.

- Je le connais oui, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, lui expliquai-je en entrant pendant qu'il fermait derrière moi.

Je déposai les ingrédients et les livres dans l'arrière-boutique et montai ensuite à l'appartement en lui demandant :

- As-tu faim ?

- Oui, affreusement et toi ?

- Un peu. Je suis passé chez Tom et nous ai pris de quoi manger, lui dis-je en déposant le repas sur la table.

- Moi qui pensais que tu allais cuisiner... nu, rien que pour moi, dit-il en me regardant tout en prenant place à table.

- Hum... ça aurait pu être une idée, mais non.

J'allai chercher des assiettes et des couverts dans la cuisine et nous servis avant de m'asseoir.

- La matinée s'est bien passée ? Demandai-je en commençant à manger.

- Oui, j'ai commencé à brasser les quelques potions que je devais faire pour une commande, puis j'ai ouvert le magasin et Monsieur Carlton est venu afin de s'acheter une potion contre les rhumatismes. Ensuite, eh bien, j'ai...

Je décrochai totalement de ce qu'il me racontait et repartis dans mes pensées. Je revécus cette rencontre magique que j'avais faite plus tôt dans la matinée, jusqu'à en oublier de manger. Le sourire béat réapparaissant sûrement sur mes lèvres.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après, minutes que j'avais passées à répondre par de vagues sons à Severus, qu'il me demanda :

- M'écoutes-tu au moins ?

- Oui, oui.

- Un jeune homme est venu ce matin, j'en ai profité pour le prendre dans l'arrière-boutique, tu m'en veux ?

- Non, non. Tu as bien fait, lui répondis-je en lui souriant largement avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Tu as fait quoi ?! Criai-je immédiatement en me levant, mains posées à plat sur la table.

- Je t'ai sorti de tes pensées. Je n'ai pris personne, à part toi ce matin, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

Me sentant totalement idiot et fautif, je me rassis promptement et murmurai honteusement :

- Pardon. C'est vrai que j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Et où ça... exactement ?

- A l'orphelinat. Je suis allé voir Mione ce matin, me contentai-je de lui répondre, ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer.

- Hum oui, tu m'avais dit ce matin penser aller lui rendre visite. Va-t-elle bien ? As-tu des nouvelles de Cissy ? Et Draco...

- Oui, tout le monde va bien. Et Hermione te fait dire qu'il faut absolument qu'elle te voie. C'est au sujet de... je ne sais plus, je crois que j'ai décroché au moment où elle m'expliquait.

- Je passerai la voir dans la semaine ou lui ferai un appel de cheminette une fois au manoir. Ce plat est succulent, me dit-il en prenant une bouchée.

Tout en le regardant manger ce plat qui avait l'air bon mais dont je n'avais pas envie à ce moment précis, je me décidai enfin à me lancer.

- Severus ? Que penses-tu de l'adoption ?

- Que c'est une bonne chose... enfin...

Il avala et bu une gorgée de vin, puis continua :

- Je trouve qu'Hermione aide à offrir un avenir meilleur à de pauvres orphelins. Nous savons tous les deux ce que peut engendrer une enfance malheureuse, murmura-t-il.

- Et personnellement ? Je veux dire... Te verrais-tu adopter, offrir une vie meilleure à un petit être qui ne demande que ça ?

Il posa ses couverts et me regarda... avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Je le vis ensuite détourner les yeux et il me demanda, sans répondre à ma question :

- Et toi... cela ne te dérangerait pas de regarder un enfant qui n'est pas vraiment le tien grandir ?

- Non. C'est déjà en quelque sorte ce qu'il se passe avec Teddy, même s'il n'est pas tout le temps là.

- Justement, il n'est pas tout le temps là. Si c'était le contraire, comment le vivrais-tu ? Te verrais-tu adopter ?

- Oui. Je pourrais sans problème élever un enfant même s'il n'est pas de nous. Ce n'est pas le lien du sang qui compte le plus. C'est l'amour réciproque que l'on se porte et les liens familiaux que l'on créés. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois.

- Je vois. Eh bien moi... je ne sais pas. Souhaites-tu que nous adoptions Harry ?

- J'aimerais bien oui, peut-être. C'est une option qui n'est pas négligeable. Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui, enchainai-je pour lui parler de Kate.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau pour m'humidifier la gorge, elle était sèche tout à coup.

- Nous pourrions y penser, sans nous précipiter, si tu le souhaites vraiment. Je ne suis pas contre. Mais qui as-tu rencontré ?

- Kate. Elle est magnifique. Elle a de grands yeux noirs émerveillés. Un sourire à vous faire craquer. Mon cœur à fait un bond quand je l'ai vue. Je crois que je l'aime déjà Severus. Mais...

- Pardon ! Et tu oses me dire ça... aussi simplement, s'énerva-t-il en se levant, le regard furieux.

Comprenant le double sens de mes mots et ce que lui avait compris, je partis dans un grand éclat de rire à me tenir le ventre sans réussir à parler.

- Et tu oses te foutre de moi, lâcha-t-il plus surpris qu'en colère cette fois.

Reprenant difficilement mon calme, je réussis quand même à lui dire :

- Mais mon Amour... elle n'a qu'un an.

- Oh…

- Kate est un adorable bébé d'un an. Elle est arrivée à l'orphelinat i peine deux semaines. Elle est aussi brune que nous. Ses cheveux, car elle en a déjà beaucoup, sont aussi ébouriffés que les miens. Et ses yeux... ils sont aussi noirs et profonds que les tiens. Quand elle sourit, le monde parait beaucoup plus beau, lui expliquai-je le regard rêveur.

- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, entendis-je.

- Oui, avouai-je simplement. Mais je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle, même si je crois que c'est trop tard.

- Pourrais-tu me la montrer ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux aller à l'orphelinat ? Lui demandai-je ravi d'y retourner.

Il secoua la tête et murmura :

- Je préfère d'abord par Légilimencie, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Oh... Non, pas de souci.

Je me levai de table et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Je serai mieux en étant bien installé, lui expliquai-je. Vas-y, je suis prêt.

**POV Severus**

Je ne savais pas vraiment si moi, j'aurais envie d'adopter cette fameuse Kate et le faire retourner à l'orphelinat pourrait l'attrister encore plus depuis que nous avions décidé de ne plus essayer d'avoir un bébé.

Je quittai la table et le rejoignis sur le canapé et expliquai, avant toute chose :

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir Harry, mais je ne vais pas non plus t'assurer que... que l'on adoptera cette Kate, tu comprends ?

- Je sais... Mais on ne sait jamais, me répondit-il en me souriant tendrement.

Je lui rendis son sourire et posai la bouche contre la sienne, brièvement. Je pénétrai ensuite ses souvenirs, en murmurant le sort.

Je fus ravi de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis nos derniers cours, mis à part un rangement encore plus ordonné. J'allai droit vers le souvenir qui frétillait, sûrement impatient que je le regarde.

Une fois fait, je fus plongé dans le souvenir d'Harry à l'orphelinat. Il marchait derrière son amie, qui parlait avec une employée. Puis, mes yeux, ou plutôt ses yeux, tombèrent dans un regard noir, qui dépassait à peine d'un berceau. Je m'approchai et remarquai immédiatement la tignasse désordonnée et un sourire ravageur. Harry n'avait pas menti. Je pus même ressentir légèrement le sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait envahi au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il avait affaire à une jeune enfant, ou plutôt un bébé.

- Bonjour jeune fille.

- Oh, elle s'appelle Kate, Harry. C'est une des dernières arrivantes, entendis-je sûrement Hermione l'en informer.

- Bonjour Kate.

Il prit l'enfant et j'eus comme une déception de ne pas pouvoir la tenir moi aussi. Elle était... belle et gaie. Joufflue et en bonne santé, à ce qu'il paraissait.

Harry la tint contre lui plusieurs minutes, reniflant son odeur, que je ne pouvais pas sentir. Cette Kate était... comme une sorte de mélange de nous deux, comme Harry l'avait dit plus tôt. Ses cheveux comme les siens, ses yeux comme les miens. Je pouvais aussi remarquer ce nez qui ressemblait à celui de mon mari.

Ne tenant plus et ayant une trop grande rancœur au fait qu'Harry avait eu le coup de foudre sur cet enfant avant moi, je sortis de ses pensées et vis son regard revenir au présent. Et ce foutu morveux avait encore cet air béat.

- N'est-elle pas merveilleuse mon Amour ? Me demanda-t-il avec ce sourire niais qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il m'avait rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Je dois avouer que si, elle l'est. Connais-tu la raison de son arrivée à l'orphelinat ?

- Ses parents sont des ex-Mangemorts. Son père a été emprisonné récemment et sa mère l'a abandonnée par la suite. Elle l'a laissée à l'abandon dans une poubelle. Dans une poubelle Severus ! Tu imagines ? Quel être ignoble faut-il être pour faire ça ? S'emporta t-il.

- Un Mangemort ? Soufflai-je.

- Non, être Mangemort ne veut pas dire être ignoble. Enfin si, mais pas dans ce sens-là. Je veux dire, tous les Mangemorts ayant des enfants ne les ont pas abandonnés. Ce n'est pas une caractéristique de Mangemort.

- Tu as raison. Mais être Mangemort signifie être ignoble Harry, je l'ai été moi aussi, avant la... enfin, avant mon allégeance à Albus. Merlin soit loué que quelqu'un l'ait trouvée dans cette poubelle et donnée aux autorités compétentes, ajoutai-je.

- Oups... Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que tu es ignoble. Quoique que pendant certains moments intimes entre nous... tu peux vraiment l'être avec moi en me torturant de plaisir, se rattrapa-t-il glorieusement.

- Si je ne m'abuse, tu aimes ce côté ignoble au lit. Mais je peux me méprendre et cesser toutes tortures. Mais pour en revenir à cette enfant. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu serais prêt à l'adopter.

Je pris son visage en coupe et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pris ensuite sa main, que je portai à mes lèvres et le regardai ensuite, attendant sa réponse, bien que je la connaisse déjà. C'était la mienne que je devais trouver, bien qu'une petite voix me disait aussi que je la connaissais.

- Oui. Je voudrais tellement que tu la voies vraiment et que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti en la voyant ce matin. Et puis que tu veuilles l'adopter autant que je le veux, confessa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis déçu, avouai-je en laissant planer le pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il précipitamment, le regard inquiet.

- Parce que tu l'as tenue dans tes bras et sentie. Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Adopter c'est une décision importante et je veux être sûr de pouvoir lui apporter ce dont elle aura besoin. Je ne pourrai pas faire comme avec Teddy, soufflai-je en détournant les yeux.

Je n'aimais toujours pas avouer que j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour ce gamin qui ne jurait que par moi, quand il venait nous voir.

- Je comprends. Et qu'elle que soit ta décision, je te promets que je l'accepterai, me promit-il en venant dans mes bras.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'avais pris beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, un mois. Un mois qu'Harry piétinais et s'empêchait de retourner voir Kate, un mois que moi-même, je m'empêchais la même chose.

Mais aussi un mois où j'avais fait l'amour à Harry chaque soir, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cela m'aidait à réfléchir et Harry s'y était prêté avec bonheur, même si la petite lueur d'espoir avait diminué au fil des jours.

Mais j'avais enfin décidé ce que je voulais faire et j'avais tout prévu. Un hibou envoyé à Draco, et un petit-déjeuner au lit en ce samedi. J'étais désormais devant la porte de la chambre en appréhendant la suite. Parce que tout allait changer. Harry allait changer... Nous allions changer.

Soufflant, je pénétrai dans la chambre et vis que comme d'habitude, mon mari me cherchait inconsciemment dans le lit. Je ris, et cela le fit se réveiller en sursaut, ce qui augmenta mon rire, bien malgré moi.

Cela aussi m'aida grandement à me détendre et à voir les choses positivement.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Parce que je t'aime, répondis-je en allant à ses côtés et en lui montrant le plateau bien garni par Gaia.

- Ah bon ? M'aimer te fait rire, toi ?

- Mange, dis-je en fourrant une viennoiserie dans ma bouche.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre clairement à sa question et j'étais déjà assez stressé. Pas par ma décision, mais par le fait que nos vies allaient changer. Radicalement. J'étais euphorique, et en même temps, craintif. Je ne savais pas si en fin de compte j'allais pouvoir y arriver. J'avais déjà eu cette peur quand nous avions essayé d'avoir un bébé, mais je m'étais dit que le fait qu'Harry serait le père m'aiderait grandement à aimer l'enfant. Là, c'était différent, très différent.

- Ensuite, si tu pouvais te préparer rapidement, dis-je sans le regarder.

- D'accord, baragouina-t-il en tentant de mâcher son croissant. On doit aller quelque part ? Aurai-je oublié un rendez-vous ? Me questionna-t-il une fois sa bouchée avalée.

- Oui, nous devons allez rendre visite à Draco et Hermione, ils nous ont invités à déjeuner, mentis-je.

- Ah bon. Je me dépêche alors, me dit-il en ayant une ombre de douleur passant dans son regard.

Je voulus le prendre dans mes bras, sachant bien évidemment d'où venait cette douleur, mais je me retins, car bientôt elle n'y serait plus. Quand nous fûmes tous deux prêts, une heure plus tard, je pris la direction du jardin et non de la cheminette. Harry, surpris, me demanda en me rejoignant et en prenant ma main dans la sienne :

- Pourquoi allons-nous transplaner et non utiliser la cheminette ?

- Parce que nous devons les rejoindre en ville, ne te souviens-tu pas ? Demandai-je sournoisement.

Comment pouvait-il s'en rappeler alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu vent de ce diner. Prétexte pour notre visite à l'orphelinat afin de lancer l'adoption.

Je souris, et Harry dut croire que cela était ma manière de me moquer de lui, car il dit :

- Peut-être que ma mémoire me fait défaut à cause de ce que j'ai subi cette nuit. Donc c'est de ta faute, se défendit-il.

- Oh, revoilà le pauvre Harry qui se plaint de mon endurance. Petite nature, va, dis-je en me stoppant. Prêt, tu n'as rien oublié ? Demandai-je.

- Non, j'ai tout.

Sans attendre, je nous fis transplaner et nous atterrîmes dans le hall de l'orphelinat, où Hermione nous attendait avec Kate.

Ses yeux happèrent les miens et j'avançai vers elles puis pris l'enfant pour la première fois dans mes bras. Je pus entendre Harry demander, alors que je pouvais enfin sentir son odeur :

- Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Tout en gardant Kate dans mes bras, je me tournai vers lui et avouai, alors qu'Hermione s'éclipsait pour nous laisser seuls :

- Cela fait un mois que j'attends ce jour. Mais je devais être sûr, expliquai-je. Si nous sommes là, et je sais que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient, c'est pour agrandir notre famille à trois. On va être papas, dis-je soudain tout excité alors que je sentais des petits doigts s'entortiller dans mes cheveux.

Je le vis dévier son regard de Kate à moi, puis revenir sur elle, puis sur moi. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, mais un immense sourire s'installa à la place. Je vis aussi ses yeux briller et devenir humides. Puis il se jeta sur nous, m'embrassa et me dit tout en passant ses doigts sur la joue de la petite :

- Merci mon Amour.

- Merci à toi, sans ça, nous ne serions pas ici avec cette perle. Elle est magnifique, dis-je en touchant moi aussi sa joue.

Elle rit et se laissa aller contre mon torse.

- Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai craqué immédiatement devant elle quand je l'ai vue ?

- Absolument. Alors, prêt à devenir père ?

- Totalement !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions dans le bureau d'Hermione, Harry et moi nous battant pour tenir Kate. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de paperasse. Bon, je m'y attendais un peu, mais pas à autant. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nous étions là, à répondre aux questions.

- Pour le prénom, vous gardez celui-là ou vous désirez changer ? Demanda notre amie, me sortant de ma contemplation de ma fille, ou plutôt future fille.

- Moi j'aimerais le changer. J'ai une petite idée, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Je dois avouer que Kate ne me convient pas.

Je me tournai donc vers Harry et lui dis, tout en replaçant Kate sur mes genoux :

- Quelle est ton idée ?

- Eh bien, je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ta mère. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre hommage en donnant son prénom à notre fille ?

- L'appeler Eileen ?

Je regardai la petite et la tournai vers moi. Elle me sourit et éternua ensuite. Je ris et lui demandai ensuite :

- Eileen te plait-il ?

Elle sourit, et prenant cela pour un oui, je répondis à Harry :

- J'aime beaucoup et je n'y vois pas de problème.

- Viens là ma petite Eileen, dit Harry en me prenant la petite des mains pour la coller contre son torse et lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Je boudai, quelques secondes, puis regardai Hermione et dis :

- Comme tu l'auras compris, on choisit de changer pour Eileen.

Elle hocha la tête et après qu'elle ait reçu un hibou en retour au sien datant d'une heure plus tôt, elle se leva et me serra dans ses bras, tout en nous félicitant Harry et moi.

Nous étions officiellement les pères d'Eileen.

- Tu as terminé ? Demandai-je en allant près d'Harry et de notre fille.

- Terminé quoi ? Me demanda-t-il sans quitter la petite des yeux.

Je ris et dis :

- Je m'adressais à Hermione. Mais cela peut aussi être valable pour elle, finis-je en la reprenant dans mes bras.

Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et souris en voyant ses mèches désordonnées.

- On peut partir ? Demanda Harry à Hermione avec impatience.

- Oui... je pense qu'une longue journée vous attend, nous dit-elle souriante, tout en caressant la joue d'Eileen.

Merlin que j'aimais ce prénom.

- Et puis il va falloir qu'on passe au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter tout ce dont Eileen va avoir besoin.

- Oui, affirmai-je. Hermione, demandai-je en me tournant vers elle, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, le sac à langer et là, avec tout le nécessaire. Sans oublier de quoi boire. Le reste, vous vous en chargerez bien, sourit-elle.

- Nous allons y aller alors, le temps de tout acheter, la journée ne sera pas assez longue, me rendis-je compte.

- Et à quelle heure devons-nous venir chez vous pour manger ? Demanda soudain Harry, pensant toujours que mon mensonge était vrai.

Je ris, et dis :

- Il n'y a pas de repas de prévu. Mais autant en profiter, Draco, Cissy et toi êtes invités pour souper demain. Dis à Draco d'apporter une bonne bouteille.

- Oh toi ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de me mentir et de se foutre de moi ouvertement, pesta Harry en me reprenant la petite. A plus tard Mione, ajouta t-il en quittant le bureau, me laissant derrière.

- A plus tard, dis-je en lui faisant la bise et en courant ensuite après mes deux amours.

Je me stoppai soudain à ma pensée et repris ma course. J'avais désormais deux amours à garder auprès de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le trente-deuxième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 16 pages et 4.794 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Et voilà ^^ Alors, ce chapitre plus long que les autres vous a-t-il plu ? Déplu ? Je vous dis à très vite (^-^)

**Note Vivi : **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette adoption ? Moi ça me va. Peut-être que Severus retravaillera sur la fameuse potion histoire que d'autres couples puissent en profiter (ou que sa famille s'agrandisse, qui sait ce que nous réserve l'auteure ^^ A moins qu'elle leur fasse adopter la moitié de l'orphelinat *_fuie un impardonnable lancé par Severus_*)

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

******_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	34. Chapter 33

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire « **_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour _**» **et **« **_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple : **Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> : Kikou ^^ Comment allez-vous ? L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Plus que 2 chapitres _(déjà écrit)_ et l'épilogue _(entamé)_ et cette fic sera terminée *Snif* J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! _Ps : Merci aux revieweurs, ça aide à pas laisser tomber l'épilogue ^^_

**Note Vivi : **Coucou, j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 <strong>_(Coécrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>_(Huit mois plus tard - début avril 2007)_

La lumière m'agressa dès que j'ouvris les yeux. Mon crâne se fit sentir et je me cachai sous les couvertures en gémissant, la soirée de la veille me revenant en mémoire. Ethan s'était disputé avec Ginny et était venu nous chercher chacun notre tour Draco et moi. Il avait eu besoin de parler et de se changer les idées.

Severus, tout comme Hermione, nous avaient laissés partir avec lui, et maintenant j'en payais les frais. Merlin, combien de verres avions nous bu pour que j'en souffre autant.

Tâtonnant près de moi, je sentis la place de Severus vide. Je tendis l'oreille et pus l'entendre raconter à notre fille les mésaventures de mon retour cette nuit, dans la chambre attenante à la nôtre, la porte étant ouverte.

- Ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Criai-je pour qu'il m'entende. Aïe ! Râlai-je ensuite à cause de la douleur que cela provoquait dans ma tête.

- Je ne fais que lui dire la vérité, entendis-je.

Je me levai avec difficulté et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains dans l'intention de prendre une potion anti gueule de bois. En passant à coté de la porte de la chambre d'Eileen, je dis à Severus :

- Pas la peine de la traumatiser. Elle va se faire des fausses idées sur moi sinon.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et file prendre une douche, tu empestes l'alcool. Hein ma chérie que papa sent mauvais, dit-il en sortant Eileen de son berceau.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de me faire certaines choses, répliquai-je en entrant dans la salle d'eau.

- Et si tu me fais le plaisir de te laver, je pourrais t'en refaire, cria-t-il.

- Mouais... peut-être, pourquoi pas, dis-je en prenant à tâtons, ayant laissé mes lunettes sur la table de chevet, la fiole de potion dont j'avais besoin.

Quand je l'eus bue, je patientai quelques minutes que les effets se fassent ressentir, mais rien ne se passa. Alors, étant pourtant sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, je demandai à Severus :

- Dis-moi mon Amour, la potion anti gueule de bois perd ses effets à long terme ?

- Euh non, pas à ma connaissance. Attends, j'arrive !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva. Il me dit, avant tout :

- Linka s'occupe d'Eileen. Et qu'est-ce que tu me racontes avec la potion anti gueule de bois ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Elle ne m'a rien fait, j'ai toujours autant mal au crâne, gémis-je en posant la fiole vide sur le lavabo pour pouvoir me masser le front.

- Bon sang Harry, as-tu réellement fait des études en potions ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et me dit :

- C'est une potion pour tomber enceint que tu as bue. Je ne savais même plus qu'on en avait encore. Tiens, bois ça !

- Je te signale que je n'y vois rien. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes et j'ai mal au crâne, râlai-je en prenant la fiole qu'il me tendait.

- Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il en restait une, ajoutai-je après avoir bu la potion tandis que je sentais déjà ses effets se propager en moi.

- Bon, maintenant que je suis là, et si j'en profitais pour te laver et te punir... hum...

- Non. Désolé, mais cette douche se fera sans toi, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai extrêmement faim, et je parle de nourriture, et que je vais me dépêcher pour pouvoir aller contenter mon estomac. Et que si tu viens avec moi, je risque de ne pas manger avant je ne sais quelle heure. Donc, nous remettons ça à plus tard, expliquai-je tandis que je le poussais vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Passer après la nourriture, tu me le paieras morveux, dit-il l'air mauvais, mais en posant quand même sa bouche contre la mienne.

- Il y a des impératifs qui ne s'oublient pas. Comment veux-tu que je te rassasie sexuellement si je ne tiens pas debout par manque d'alimentation ?

- Très bien. Je retourne auprès de notre petite puce et demande à Linka de nous faire un bon repas, Gaia s'étant donné comme tâche de travailler dans la serre.

Me sentant beaucoup mieux depuis la bonne potion, je retirai mon boxer en toute hâte pour me glisser sous l'eau bienfaitrice qui me détendit. Je me lavai rapidement tout en pensant au fait que j'avais avalé une potion de conception. Je ne m'inquiétais nullement de ses effets, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'en avaient aucun sur moi.

Une fois lavé, séché et habillé, je descendis dans la cuisine où j'y trouvai mon mari et ma fille. Il était en train de lui donner à manger et elle avalait sans rechigner tout ce qu'il lui présentait. Et tout ça sans jamais perdre son sourire.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans notre vie, tout avait changé, mais en bien. Severus et moi avions très vite pris nos marques en tant que pères. Et jamais nous n'avions regretté notre décision de l'adopter. Je passai plus de cinq minutes à les regarder, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et mon cœur rempli de joie. Mais mon estomac me trahit quand il se mit à gronder.

Severus tournant le visage vers moi, je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai. J'allai ensuite déposer un baiser sur le front de ma fille avant d'aller m'asseoir.

- Je sais qu'il nous reste des potions à terminer aujourd'hui, mais pourrions nous les faire que cette après-midi ? Demandai-je en me servant un bol de café au lait.

- On peut même prendre congé si tu veux ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que nous passions trop de temps à rattraper notre retard plus tard. Je voudrais juste passer la matinée avec vous deux, avant qu'Eileen aille faire sa sieste.

- Pas de problème, dit-il sans me regarder tout en essuyant la bouche de notre fille.

- Il fait beau, peut-être pourrions-nous aller nous balader un peu et la laisser s'amuser dans le parc ? Elle est toujours émerveillée quand on le traverse, expliquai-je avant d'avaler le contenu de mon bol.

- On va passer une bonne matinée. Tu as eu là une très bonne idée, je devrais te faire boire plus souvent, rit-il. Hein ma puce !

- Heu, je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je déteste les lendemains, rigolai-je en attrapant au vol la cuillère d'Eileen qui venait de voler alors qu'elle s'était mise à taper des mains.

- Je vais l'habiller, finis de manger et puis nous sortirons.

Je les regardai quitter la pièce, et me dépêchai de finir mon croissant et mon jus de citrouille. Quand j'eus fini, je débarrassai la table pour ne pas laisser trop de travail à Linka. Nos elfes étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus serviables, mais elles vieillissaient et je ne voulais pas les tuer à la tâche en ne faisant pas de simples petites choses comme débarrasser.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous étions penchés sur nos potions. Severus s'occupait de celles de nos clients habituels et moi celles qui manquaient au stock de la boutique. Il avait passé la matinée à me charrier et se moquer de mes déboires de cette nuit. Et là, penché sur mon chaudron de pimentine, je cherchai un moyen de me venger. Surtout pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir cette nuit après que je sois rentré.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de me faire languir trop longtemps avant de me laisser atteindre la jouissance. Ce fut une pure torture, bonne, mais torture quand même.

L'idée me vint après avoir fait tomber ma menthe. Premièrement, le chauffer en parlant.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de nos tout premiers ébats ? Quand nous étions encore Professeur Snape et Potter.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

- Nous étions très très chauds et fougueux à cette époque, dis-je tout en coupant mon gingembre de forme équivoque.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que tu ne me trouves plus fougueux et chaud ? Répliqua-t-il en cessant de tourner sa potion.

Bon, s'il se mettait déjà sur la défensive, je n'étais pas prêt d'arriver à mon but. La tâche semblait tout à coup moins aisée que ce que je pensais au début.

- Mais non. Je repensais juste à nos débuts. Maintenant nous sommes... beaucoup plus expérimentés du fait de notre connaissance de l'autre, ce qui nous permet d'être encore mieux qu'avant. Donc nous sommes toujours chauds et fougueux, mais plus chevronnés, tentai-je d'expliquer en utilisant de grands mots pour essayer de le perdre en cours de route et qu'il ne reste pas là-dessus, n'étant pas sur le terrain sur lequel je voulais l'amener.

- Ha... eh bien, ravi de l'apprendre, répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout en incorporant ce qui semblait être du bulbobus à son chaudron.

Bien. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à passer à la phase deux de mon plan.

- Et quel est le souvenir le plus marquant que tu aies de nos ébats à cette époque ?

- En voilà une de ces questions... Je dirais... ta première leçon de sexe avec la nourriture. Mais je ne sais pas si ma réponse vient du fait que j'ai faim, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu as faim ? Déjà ? Mais ça ne fait que deux heures que nous avons mangé. Tu deviens pire que moi, rigolai-je.

- Je dépense plus d'énergie la nuit, rétorqua-t-il. N'as-tu pas faim, toi ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé hier...

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais imaginer, non. Ou plutôt si... Mais pas de cette faim là, sous entendis-je en mettant l'essence de chrysope dans mon chaudron.

- Et toi, quel est ton meilleur souvenir ? Demanda-t-il en recommençant à tourner.

- La première fois où je t'ai eu en bouche. Que j'ai pu te goûter et te savourer. Te lécher, te sucer, t'aspirer et te procurer du plaisir rien qu'avec mes lèvres et ma langue.

Bon, là on ne pouvait pas dire que je n'y avais pas été directement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit un minimum excité pour passer à la phase suivante de mon plan.

Je le vis me regarder et cette lueur d'excitation était présente dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, regarda sa potion et me regarda à nouveau avec une sorte de frustration. Il murmura ensuite :

- A quoi joues-tu ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas stopper cette maudite potion Harry.

- Mais je ne joue à rien mon Amour. Je ne fais que me remémorer de merveilleux souvenirs, répondis-je en feignant la plus pure innocence en mettant la touche finale à ma pimentine.

- Merlin, tu vas me le payer. Je bande, espèce d'idiot et j'en ai encore pour un moment.

Il plissa ses yeux et ajouta :

- Je dois avouer aussi que j'ai aimé le moment où je t'ai pris en bouche pour la première fois. Le fait de te sentir contre ma langue, de sucer et de jouer avec tes bourses, me donne de nouveau l'eau à la bouche.

Il se lécha les lèvres, mais dû incorporer un ingrédient à sa potion, et de ce fait, me quitter des yeux.

- Il est vrai que ce moment était aussi très agréable. Je reviens, je vais nous chercher à boire et de quoi grignoter pour calmer ta faim, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il reportait de nouveau son regard sur moi.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part et me sauvai de la pièce avec un immense sentiment de victoire. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer à l'action ! Je jubilais déjà de savoir ce qui allait se passer et surtout, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que subir.

En revenant les mains chargées de jus de citrouille et d'une assiette de petits gâteaux, je pus constater qu'il était toujours frustré. Je déposai mon chargement près de lui et lui demandai :

- Un petit gâteau ?

- Oui, donne-le-moi, si tu veux bien.

J'en pris un et le dirigeai vers sa bouche. Mais juste avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, je lâchai malencontreusement ledit gâteau qui arrêta sa chute sous le plan de travail de Severus. Exactement comme je le voulais.

- Oups ! M'exclamai-je en portant la main devant ma bouche. Je devrais peut-être le ramasser, continuai-je en reculant d'un pas pour me permettre de me baisser aisément.

- J'espère au moins que tu vas m'en donner un autre, ronchonna-t-il pour la forme.

- Mais oui, tu auras tout le loisir de savourer cette douceur.

Sans plus tarder, je me glissai sous le plan de travail et allai me positionner devant l'objet de ma convoitise. J'étais ravi de voir par la déformation de son pantalon que mon Amour était encore excité. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur mes lèvres et au moment où je pris ma baguette en main, j'entendis Severus me demander :

- Tu comptes rester longtemps là-dessous, j'ai faim moi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive... Ne sois pas si pressé, répondis-je avant de lui lancer le sort pour qu'il se retrouve nu instantanément.

Je pus immédiatement l'entendre réagir...

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas le moment, je suis sur ma potion... rhabille-moi.

... et savourer ma victoire. J'avais réussi toutes les phases de mon plan et il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre la touche finale.

- Oh non ! Je ne vais pas te rhabiller. Je vais me venger pour ce que tu m'as fait subir cette nuit. Cette longue, très longue torture que tu m'as faite. Tu vas voir ce que ça fait, dis-je en glissant mes doigts sur son sexe.

Lentement, très lentement, je les fis aller de l'extrémité de sa hampe à la base, tout en serrant et desserrant la pression pour accentuer les sensations. Je pris un malin plaisir à le faire languir, donnant même de temps en temps un petit coup de langue sur le gland. L'entendre gémir de plaisir et de frustration me ravissait. Et ce n'était que le début.

Je poussai même le vice à lui demander :

- Tout va bien Severus ? La préparation de ta potion se passe bien ?

- Par-fait-te-ment !

- Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'un échec de potion. Madame Sleeman t'en voudrait fortement, il faut donc tu ne la rates pas.

- Toi, par contre, après, je ne vais te rater Harry...

Il tenta de se soustraire à ma prise mais je l'en empêchais en posant ma main gauche sur ses fesses.

- Nous verrons ça. En attendant tu es à ma merci. Et je ne pense pas que tu m'en veuilles longtemps...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je le pris en bouche. Je lui fis pénétrer ma cavité buccale le plus loin possible, lui tirant un long gémissement rauque. Ma main droite étant libre, je la posai sur sa hanche et positionnai la gauche de la même façon.

Reculant ma tête lentement, je pliai le bout de ma langue pour la faire glisser sur toute sa longueur, la passant sur sa fente une fois arrivée à son extrémité. Puis j'avançai de nouveau la tête, en faisant jouer cette fois-ci mes dents, les faisant racler légèrement sur sa peau. Je continuai ce manège le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'au moment où Severus me supplia :

- Laisse-moi venir... hum...

Alors, ne voulant plus le torturer plus longuement, mais ayant quand même une pointe de sadisme voulant faire surface, je lâchai sa hampe, enserrai sa base et lui demandai :

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- ...sais pas, gémit-il.

Je ris de sa réponse, amusé de le voir totalement perdu entre sa potion et ce que je lui faisais subir. Quand mon rire se stoppa, je lui répondis d'une voix sûre et déterminée :

- Je vais accéder à ta requête, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas revoir Madame Sleeman en colère. Une fois m'a suffi, tu sais comment elle peut être effrayante quand elle est comme ça.

Relâchant sa base, je remis la main sur sa hanche et le repris en bouche. Puis je fis une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait sûrement pas. Ce n'était plus ma tête que je fis bouger, mais son bassin. A l'aide de mes mains, je le fis aller et venir dans ma bouche, ma tête restant parfaitement immobile. Il suivit rapidement le geste et bougea seul ses hanches, me permettant de récupérer mes mains pour les lier autour de la partie de son sexe qui n'entrait pas en moi.

Il se vida dans un cri absolument inédit à mes oreilles et je le retins immédiatement aux hanches pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre vu l'état de fébrilité dans lequel il se retrouvait après sa jouissance. Je relâchai ensuite son sexe. Puis quand les tremblements de ses jambes se calmèrent, je quittai l'espace réduit dans lequel je me trouvais et me relevai pour lui faire face.

- Tout va bien Severus ?! J'ai retrouvé ton gâteau, lui dis-je en lui montrant ledit gâteau que j'avais récupéré avant de me relever.

- C'était... Merlin...

- Non, mon prénom est Harry. Mais appelle-moi comme ça si tu veux, me moquai-je gentiment en lui fourrant un autre gâteau en bouche, pris dans l'assiette.

Il me regarda tout à coup méchamment et regarda ensuite son chaudron.

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie pu continuer la potion. Maintenant, fais-toi pardonner et embrasse-moi puis donne-moi à boire, s'il te plait.

Je l'embrassai comme demandé si aimablement, puis lui servis un jus de citrouille que je lui fis boire. Reposant le verre quand il l'eut fini, je lui demandai :

- Dans combien de temps ta potion sera terminée ?

- Dans environ un quart d'heure, si je calcule bien. Au fait Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu me rhabiller, s'il te plait... Tu serais un amour.

- Je ne préfère pas. Car je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de te retrouver à nouveau nu dans très peu de temps.

Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur moi et j'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard. Ce qui fut confirmé quand il me murmura :

- Pourquoi ne te déshabilles-tu pas ? Que je puisse me rincer au moins l'œil.

- Car je risque de commencer à m'occuper de moi avant que tu ne t'en charges... Je suis beaucoup plus tendu que mon pantalon veut bien le montrer. Et donc très pressé que cette potion soit enfin terminée.

- Alors aide-moi et pile l'achillée en une fine poudre.

Je me mis à la tâche en restant le plus possible concentré.

**POV Severus**

Je coupai le brûleur et regardai Harry avec certainement un air gourmand. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir sous la table, je ne pouvais que me venger, mais aussi le posséder comme j'en avais eu l'envie dès sa demande de souvenir.

- Harry Harry Harry, que vais-je faire de toi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas pilonné comme il faut l'achillée ?

- Oh mais non, tu as très bien fait ça... d'ailleurs, en récompense, je vais moi-même te pilonner, murmurai-je enfin à ses côtés, tout en posant la main sur son entrejambe gonflée.

J'accentuai la pression et posai la bouche au coin de la sienne, en soufflant :

- Je vais aller et venir en toi comme un damné, percutant le plus possible ta glande du plaisir. Je te masturberai à t'en faire pleurer et supplier. Et plus que tout, ajoutai-je en mordillant désormais son lobe d'oreille, je vais te faire gémir et jouir... avec ma langue.

Je sentis son corps trembler d'anticipation tandis qu'il me disait :

- Que de promesses absolument réjouissantes.

Je me reculai et commençai à le dévêtir, délicatement et très lentement. Je pouvais malgré ça sentir mon sexe durcir à nouveau plus la peau d'Harry était à portée de vue. Je me décidai donc à me combler, en partie, et allai embrasser le torse dévoilé en même temps que je lui enlevais son pantalon. Harry posa ses mains sur mes épaules, afin de garder un équilibre et moi, je fermai les yeux de contentement. Je l'aimais comme un fou, que ce soit son corps et son caractère. Et je devais avouer que la venue d'Eileen dans notre vie avait augmenté ma libido. Voir Harry heureux à ses côtés tout comme moi avec ma fille, j'étais beaucoup plus demandeur qu'avant, plus affamé. Comme si je devais profiter de chaque instant comme ils venaient.

Soufflant sur l'abdomen d'Harry, je commençai à mimer l'acte sexuel avec ma langue dans son nombril, alors que mes mains voyageaient à présent sur ses jambes nues.

De ses chevilles à ses cuisses, alors que ma langue tournait et pénétrait ce point sensible chez lui. Je soufflai de temps en temps, le faisant trembler et décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Une de mes mains alla dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses et s'approcha de son entrejambe, mais ne la toucha pas. Je voyageais autour, sentant ses muscles se contracter. Je souris contre sa peau, donnai un coup de langue et m'écartai ensuite de lui.

Il avait le regard fou et ses lèvres rouges à force d'être mordillées.

- Installe-toi sur la table vide là-bas, demandai-je.

- Tout ce que tu veux, acquiesça-t-il en s'exécutant.

Quand il fut installé, assis sur le rebord, je me plaçai entre ses jambes et tout en mordillant ses cuisses, je glissai :

- Je t'aime... mais tu vas regretter ton petit jeu mon amour...

Il allait répliquer, mais je pris son sexe en main et il ne put que gémir de surprise et de plaisir.

Je lâchai ce dernier et commençai à griffer légèrement son aine, lui faisant ressentir des choses agréables. Il aimait quand je lui faisais ça. Pendant ce temps, ma bouche était arrivée à ses genoux et je descendis jusqu'à ses chevilles, que je léchais de manière sensuelle. Je regardai mon mari, en proie au plaisir et souris, tout en plaçant sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule. Je refis mon chemin de sa cuisse à sa cheville pour l'autre et la plaçai également sur mon épaule. J'avais désormais une vue imprenable sur son intimité et je dis, sans attendre de réponse :

- Prêt pour la troisième étape ?

Je fondis, avec rapidité, sur son sexe que je léchai sur toute la longueur avant de suçoter son bout rougi. Il haleta et je sentis ses jambes se contracter. Je dirigeai ensuite ma bouche vers ses bourses que je pris au mieux entre mes lèvres et léchai comme un perdu, un affamé. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps, bercer par ses gémissements de plus en plus présents, pour lécher son antre. Je fis aller et venir ma langue par dessus, avant de la faire pénétrer. Harry gémit plus bruyamment et j'en fus satisfait. Je menai ma main à son sexe que je serrai, afin qu'il ne se vide pas par anticipation et commençai à aller et venir en lui, de plus en plus loin. Je mêlai mes doigts, au fur et à mesure et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et un Harry suppliant, je me retirai, victorieux.

Je remarquai qu'il avait des larmes de frustration qui avaient coulé et je demandai :

- Tu n'es pas content de ce que je t'offre ?

- Si... Mais j'en veux plus ! Cria-t-il d'une voix aigue.

- Le mérites-tu ? Demandai-je tout en caressant avec tendresse son sexe turgescent.

- Je pense que oui, je t'ai laissé me baiser la bouche, me répondit-il vulgairement sous l'effet de la frustration.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé, dis-je en allant lécher son aine.

- Mais tu n'as pas protesté et refusé il me semble.

- Je ne sais plus, j'étais occupé ailleurs, soufflai-je en passant le pouce sur son gland.

- Severus ! Baise-moi maintenant ou alors je quitte le labo et je finirai moi-même le travail, m'ordonna-t-il avec fougue.

- A vos ordres !

Sans attendre, je reculai et tout en crachant dans ma main, je me positionnai devant son intimité. Je passai ensuite la main sur mon sexe, gémissant ouvertement afin d'attiser son désir et soufflai ensuite :

- Tu vas me sentir en toi Harry...

- Mais vas-y bordel ! Et arrête de promettre sans agir.

- Langage, dis-je tout en le pénétrant de moitié.

Il gémit, de douleur ou de plaisir, voire même les deux, et sans attendre, j'allai en lui jusqu'à la garde. Je fermai ensuite les yeux, afin de reprendre pied. Il était exquis, comme à chaque fois et je devais me retenir pour ne pas le pilonner avec brutalité. Je devais lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à moi, même s'il voulait que je le baise.

Je fis un léger mouvement de bassin, en patientant de le sentir bouger lui-même. Quand il monta des hanches, tout en soupirant, ce fut le début.

Je me mis à aller et venir en lui avec profondeur et vitesse, tout en embrassant ses jambes. Je le sentis se contracter à certains moments, touchant de plus en plus sa prostate. Il criait ouvertement son plaisir et j'en faisais de même, grognant comme un animal en rut, ce que j'étais. Je le baisais comme il me l'avait demandé, bougeant du bassin, frappant ses fesses de mes testicules.

Quand au bout d'un temps interminable, je commençai à le masturber, sentant que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme, je le sentis enserrer mon sexe et se vider entre nous. Je ne pus que me vider moi-même en plusieurs jets au fond de son corps, alors qu'Harry criait :

- Oh bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!

Reprenant mes esprits, je me retirai de lui et dis, tout en posant mon front contre son abdomen :

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est passé. J'ai juste senti comme une brûlure.

- J'y suis sûrement allé trop rapidement, la rassurai-je en me redressant.

Je l'attirai à moi et le serrai dans mes bras, voulant ma dose de câlin, avant de retourner travailler.

- C'était... assez agréable, dis-je pour le taquiner un peu alors qu'il entourait mes épaules de ses mains.

- Je dois dire que oui. On remet ça quand tu veux mon Amour, me dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Je souris et embrassai son épaule tout en soupirant de contentement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais désormais au manoir, au salon avec Eileen qui jouait avec ses cubes colorés. Nous avions acheté ces derniers du côté moldu, lors d'une virée avec Teddy et Andromeda. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble chevalier que j'avais acheté au garnement lui avait plu énormément et il n'avait cessé de brandir son épée pour combattre n'importe quoi, même ce pauvre chat croisé dans la ruelle où nous avions transplané.

Harry était parti se laver, ou plutôt, se détendre dans un bon bain. J'avais refusé son invitation afin de passer quelques minutes avec mon trésor.

Trésor qui babilla. Je sortis de mes pensées et posai les yeux sur elle. Elle avait formé une sorte de pyramide qui tenait en équilibre par miracle et me regardait en souriant. Ses cheveux ébouriffés me firent sourire et descendant du canapé, je vins me placer près d'elle.

- Je suis fier de toi ma chérie, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Je jouai ensuite avec elle quelques minutes quand elle tenta de se lever. Je pus remercier mes anciens reflexes lui évitant ainsi de retomber lourdement au sol et de se faire mal. Elle écarquilla les yeux et je la pris contre moi lui embrassant les cheveux avant de la reposer à terre. Elle tendit son bras vers moi et je ne pus que poser mes lèvres sur ses petits doigts, avant de prendre sa peluche qui devait être quelque part par ici. Draco et Hermione lui avaient offert quelques jours après qu'ils soient désignés parrain et marraine de notre fille.

- Papa.

Choqué, je regardai ma fille, n'y croyant pas. Elle tendit ses deux bras vers moi et répéta, tout en souriant :

- Papa...

Sentant mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine, je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras, avant de lui faire un énorme bisou.

- Oui, je suis ton papa !

Je souris comme un perdu et ne perdant pas une seconde, me levai, la gardant contre moi, et me dépêchai d'aller le dire à Harry. Je déboulai dans la salle de bains, le prenant en flagrant délit de soufflage sur mousse et tout en souriant encore plus, je dis :

- Elle a parlé ! Eileen a parlé !

Je déposai notre fille sur le rebord de la baignoire, tout en la tenant bien et ajoutai :

- Notre chérie a parlé Harry, elle a dit son premier mot ! Elle est…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et embrassai une fois de plus Eileen. Elle rit et pour ma grande joie et celle d'Harry, répéta :

- Papa !

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle appelait, mais moi. Elle voulait me voir, me taquina-t-il tout en posant un regard fier sur notre fille.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises, elle tendait ses mains vers moi, fis-je en respirant l'odeur de ma fille.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que tu tombes dans le panneau et que tu te laisses piéger. Mais je sais bien que c'est toi qu'elle a appelé comme ça.

- Cela aurait pu être toi, le rassurai-je.

Je pris Eileen contre moi et demandai, tout en montrant Harry :

- Qui c'est ça ?

- Papa !

- Ah, bah tu vois qu'elle sait qui je suis aussi, me dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Je souris et tout en penchant Eileen afin qu'Harry lui fasse un bisou, je repris le chemin du salon, tout en disant :

- Ne traine pas trop, j'ai aussi envie de m'amuser avec la mousse !

**POV Harry **_(Une semaine plus tard)_

Comme depuis quatre ou cinq matins, je n'avais aucune force au réveil. Mais surtout, j'avais une sensation de nausée. Cela ne durait pas plus de deux trois minutes, mais j'en avais marre. Quel virus avais-je pu choper encore ?

Ce jour étant mon jour de congé, je décidai de rester au lit tandis que Severus se levait. Quand il fut dans la salle de bains, je pris sa place et enfouis mon nez dans son oreiller. J'étais à la limite de me rendormir quand il revint et me demanda :

- Souhaites-tu que j'appelle un médicomage. Eileen risque d'attraper ton virus.

- Je veux bien. J'en peux plus, marmonnai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il vint près de moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

- Tu ne sembles pas faire de fièvre. Qu'as-tu comme symptômes ?

- Fatigue et nausées passagères.

- Je vais passer un appel par cheminette. Reste là.

Je ne comptais nullement bouger. Une nouvelle nausée se faisant sentir, je nichai de nouveau mon nez contre l'oreiller de Severus et respirai à pleins poumons son odeur qui avait le don de la calmer.

Severus revint rapidement dans la chambre, accompagné par un homme que j'avais vu une seule fois, un jour à Sainte Mangouste où j'avais été voir Draco.

- Tu préfères que je reste ou que je te laisse avec Monsieur Kurtis ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Eileen pendant que Monsieur Kurtis m'ausculte.

- Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas très loin.

Severus quitta la pièce après m'avoir embrassé et je sortis de sous les couvertures pour permettre au médicomage de faire son travail.

Il passa tout en revu, cherchant d'où pouvaient provenir mes symptômes. Et c'est étonné qu'il me dit en posant un regard perplexe sur moi :

- Je ne comprends pas Mr Potter-Snape. Vous n'avez strictement rien et pourtant vous avez des symptômes. Symptômes qui pourraient être comparés à ceux d'une femme enceinte.

Mon cerveau ne fit qu'un tour et la potion de conception que j'avais avalée quelques jours auparavant s'imposa à moi. Ne voulant pas y croire, cela n'étant pas possible, je demandai fébrilement :

- Pourriez-vous...

- Je peux lancer un diagnostic pour une grossesse, si vous le souhaitez ? Proposa-t-il.

- S'il vous plait, oui, acquiesçai-je doucement.

Il me demanda de m'allonger et pointa sa baguette sur mon ventre. Il murmura quelques sortilèges. Une lumière blanche jaillit tout à coup du bout de sa baguette et se posa sur ma peau, avant de virer au rouge pâle.

Il hoqueta et refit la même manœuvre avant de murmurer :

- C'est impossible...

- De quoi ? Demandai-je abruptement.

- Eh bien Monsieur Potter-Snape, il semblerait par je ne sais quel miracle, que vous soyez...

- Il semblerait que quoi ?! Criai-je cette fois impatient de savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Vous attendez un enfant Monsieur. Et cela n'est pas courant, je pense que vous devriez être suivi par un autre Médicomage plus expérimenté. Si tant est qu'il y en ait un.

- Oh... Fut la seule réponse que je pus lui donner.

Mon esprit venait de se déconnecter de la réalité. J'attendais un enfant.

Je vis, sans vraiment le voir, le médicomage rassembler ses affaires tandis que Severus revenait dans la chambre. Je pus les entendre parler aussi :

- Alors ? Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Severus.

- Je pense que c'est à lui de vous le dire, lui répondit le Médicomage. Je vais vous laisser.

Severus ne fut pas long à venir près de moi. Il prit ma main et demanda, la voix rauque :

- Est-ce si grave que ça ? Qu'as-tu ?

Lentement, je tournai mon regard vers lui. Regard embué par toutes les émotions que cette nouvelle dégageait en moi. Puis sans crier gare, je fondis en larmes et me jetai sur lui, le serrant fort contre moi, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

- Oh doux Merlin, c'est pas vrai. On va te guérir Harry, quoi que tu aies !

En l'entendant me dire ces paroles inquiètes, je ne pus retenir ma joie d'exploser. Je me mis à rire à travers mes larmes et vins embrasser, et embrasser, et embrasser encore ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien mon Amour, le rassurai-je entre mes baisers.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, marmonna-t-il tout en m'embrassant.

Me calmant, que ce soit dans les rires ou les larmes, je lui pris les mains pour les lier aux miennes. Puis, le plus posément possible, je lui expliquai la situation.

- Tu te souviens du pourquoi nous avons adopté Eileen. Tu te souviens aussi, très certainement, quelle potion j'ai bu par erreur l'autre matin. Et ce que nous avons fait dans la journée ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que... que...

Il blanchit, puis un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et il ajouta :

- Tu attends un bébé ? De nous ?

- Oui ! Nous attendons un enfant mon Amour, lui confirmai-je avec un grand sourire.

Sans m'y attendre, je vis Severus perdre connaissance. Paniqué, je le secouai par les épaules pour le faire revenir à lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il se rassit, je m'empressai de lui demander :

- Tu... tu n'es pas content ?

- Si... mais… Oh Merlin, comment va-t-on s'en sortir. Deux enfants... c'est magnifique, mais...

- Mais quoi ? C'est merveilleux, inattendu, un cadeau qu'on attendait plus. Je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira très bien. Nous nous débrouillons déjà pas mal avec Eileen, débitai-je comme si je voulais le convaincre.

- Je sais tout ça... mais et toi ? Il faut que tu commences à prendre ta potion. Et puis...

Il s'arrêta, me sauta dessus et m'embrassa. Il me serra contre lui et je l'entendis dire :

- On va avoir un bébé... à nous. Un petit frère pour Eileen... ou une petite sœur. Elle va être heureuse.

- Oui, nous allons être de nouveau pères, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue tendrement. Je t'aime, ajoutai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Moi aussi, tellement. Merlin, j'ai encore du mal à le croire, avec tous les mois sans résultat. J'espère que tout ira bien, ajouta-t-il en touchant mon ventre.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Un silence agréable s'installa tandis que je joignais ma main à celle de Severus sur mon ventre. Mon autre main se baladant dans ses cheveux pendant que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

Nous avions réussi. Alors que nous ne cherchions plus à avoir un enfant, nous avions réussi là où nous avions échoué pendant des mois.

Quand Severus bougea, je le retins avec force et lui demandai :

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

- J'allais simplement chercher notre fille. Je ne comptais pas aller à la boutique, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui, répondit-il en embrassant mon front.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et me réinstallai confortablement. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir revenir avec l'air d'être aux anges, et notre fille endormie dans ses bras. Il me la passa pour qu'il puisse s'installer à son tour et quand ce fut fait, je la couchai entre nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le trente-troisième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 19 pages et 6.227 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<strong> :*Bouh* Alors ? La lecture vous a plu ? Je l'espère. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines.

**Note Vivi : **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la bonne nouvelle ? Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où Severus s'évanouit ^^ *détale*

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

******_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	35. Chapter 34

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire «**_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_**»**et **«**_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité :**Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>Voici la suite qui s'est fait attendre. Je dois dire honnêtement que je ne suis pas une auteure qui attend une montagne de reviews, mais six commentaires pour plus de 1000 lectures, c'est… très très déprimant et cela ne donne pas envie de bosser sur cette fanfic. Il y a la montagne de reviews, et juste la petite montée qui donne le sourire et la joie de publier. Si vous, lecteurs passifs, vous ne comprenez pas ça, vous comprendrez peut-être que j'hésite à continuer de publier la suite, même s'il ne reste que deux chapitres. Sinon, je tiens à remercier les six revieweurs sans qui cette suite ne serait pas en ligne. Vous créez par votre commentaire une joie ou une remise en question parfois, ce qui est le grand but sur le fait de publier sur le net. Sans vous, je ne suis rien… et mes textes seraient encore dans mon pc sans jamais avoir été lus. Et cette histoire au départ co-écrite serait restée au chapitre 23. Voilà, cette note est terminée, merci d'avoir lu pour ceux qui l'ont fait. Je suis désolée, mais je devais vider mon sac -_-

**Note Vivi : **"_mes textes seraient encore dans mon pc sans jamais avoir été lus_" : et moi j'aurais jamais pu les lire en avant-première, les corriger et les commenter débilement T_T Bonne lecture quand même ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 <strong>_(Co-écrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong> _(Cinq mois plus tard - fin septembre 2007)_

J'en étais à cinq mois de grossesse et j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une baleine. Pourquoi Hermione n'avait-elle pas une montgolfière à la place du ventre, comme moi ? C'était la question que je me posais tous les matins quand je me levais, enfin, m'extirpais avec difficultés du lit.

Et là, j'étais vautré sur le sol du salon, dos contre le canapé, en train de jouer avec Eileen. Comment j'avais fait pour réussir à m'installer comme ça, je n'en avais plus aucune idée, mais je me rappelais très bien qu'il m'avait fallu au moins une demi-heure pour y parvenir.

Eileen était assise à mes côtés et jouait. Elle me disait aussi quelques petites choses comme "Papa travaille" "Moi a soif" "Câlin papa" "Draco pas venu" "Mione attend bébé aussi"

En quelques mois elle avait fait des progrès considérables et j'étais fier d'elle.

Le début d'après-midi se passa donc calmement, moi au sol jouant par moment avec ma fille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille se blottir dans mes bras pour dormir. Je fus forcé d'admettre que j'étais dans l'incapacité de me relever seul et cela m'énerva.

Devant cet état de fait, et ne voulant pas demander d'aide à nos elfes, je choisis de rester sur le tapis et de m'y allonger pour permettre à ma fille de s'allonger dans le creux de mon bras. Chose qu'elle fit rapidement, avant de se redresser pour poser ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Bébé à nous dedans, me dit-elle avec sérieux.

Je souris et lui caressai les cheveux tout en lui répondant :

- C'est presque ça ma chérie. Dans mon ventre il y a bien un bébé mais il est à papa et moi. Pour toi, ce n'est pas ton bébé, mais ta petite sœur ou ton petit frère.

- Je pourrai jouer avec ?

- Oui et non. Tu pourras jouer en sa compagnie quand il sera plus grand, mais tu ne pourras pas le prendre comme un jouet. Tu comprends ?

- Nan.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma princesse. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, quand tu seras un peu plus grande et que le bébé sera arrivé.

- D'accord, me répondit-elle tout sourire.

Je la vis ensuite pencher sa tête sur mon ventre et y déposer un baiser avant de l'entendre dire en pointant son doigt en direction de mon futur enfant :

- Toi être sage hein. Sinon tu pourras pas venir. Mes papas vont te punir et on pourra pas jouer toi et moi.

Je me mis à rire devant ces mots et Eileen se retourna vers moi, l'air perplexe.

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, la rassurai-je. Allez, viens dormir maintenant, rajoutai-je en la prenant contre moi.

- Tu vas faire dodo avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'installant.

- Oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu es d'accord ? La questionnai-je avant de lui embrasser le front.

- Oui. Bon dodo papa.

Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux pour entortiller ses doigts dedans comme elle aimait souvent le faire.

- Bon dodo ma chérie, je t'aime, lui dis-je en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Je me mis à l'observer pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Severus rentre. Mais je me laissai prendre au piège du sommeil et m'endormis moi aussi.

C'est la perte de chaleur sur mon flanc gauche qui me réveilla. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et vis que le soleil n'était plus dans l'axe des fenêtres. Il devait donc être dix-sept heures passés. Je vis aussi Severus passer les portes de la salle en direction du couloir, notre fille dans les bras.

Tentant de me redresser, je me souvins, vu la difficulté que j'avais à le faire, que justement, je ne pouvais pas me relever tout seul. J'allais devoir attendre que Severus revienne m'aider. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et me demanda en voyant que j'étais réveillé :

- Pourquoi diable as-tu dormi au sol ? Dans ton état ce n'est pas recommandé !

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

- Oh...

Severus vint près de moi et ajouta :

- Tu aurais dû appeler les elfes ! Ce n'est pas sérieux. Allez viens, je vais t'aider.

- Elles sont âgées, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elles se fassent mal en aidant la grosse baleine que je suis à se relever, expliquai-je en réussissant tant bien que mal à me lever avec son aide.

- Grosse baleine ? Merlin Harry, tu es magnifique, murmura Severus en touchant mon ventre.

- Tu parles ! Même Hermione n'a pas autant grossi que moi. Je n'arrive même plus à me lever du lit, il me faut au moins dix minutes tous les matins pour le faire.

J'allai me blottir dans ses bras... Enfin, du moins je tentai de m'y blottir, mais mon ventre m'en empêcha.

- Regarde, je ne peux même plus me nicher dans tes bras, me plaignis-je en reculant.

Severus se plaça contre mon côté gauche et passa ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui. Il murmura ensuite à mon oreille, d'une voix attristée :

- Là, regarde, tu vois que tu peux encore. Attendre notre bébé n'est pas si mal. Tu es... Merlin Harry, tu es un appel à la luxure à toi tout seul. Tu es rayonnant, tu libères la joie de vivre près de toi et tu... à côté de cette image, tu...

- Je ?

- Tu te comportes de cette manière si...

Severus se tourna vers moi et dit, les yeux fuyants :

- Comme ce nain dans le conte qu'on lit à Eileen, Grincheux.

- Tant... Tant que ça ? Demandai-je en craignant la réponse.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en passant sa main sur mon front. Et… je ne sais pas si tout compte fait tu es heureux de porter le fruit de notre amour. Hermione a l'air si heureuse, elle ne râle presque jamais selon Draco, bien qu'elle pousse un petit coup de gueule de temps en temps, femme enceinte oblige. Mais toi, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa, puis m'invita à prendre place sur le canapé. Il prit ensuite ma main et ajouta :

- As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Je ne serai pas en colère.

- Non, je suis heureux d'attendre ce bébé. Ne crois pas que je ne le suis pas, c'est totalement faux. Je pense que ce doit être le fait d'être enceint qui a modifié mon caractère. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais ça peut être une raison. Sinon, il y a bien... Non, laisse tomber, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentis une main se poser sous mon menton et me redresser le visage. Un front se posa ensuite contre le mien et une bouche toucha la mienne. Une langue lécha mes lèvres et puis, il s'écarta. Il sourit et me dit la voix rassurée :

- J'en suis heureux alors que le fait d'être enceint te rende aussi heureux. Parce que je n'ai jamais autant remercié le ciel que Fumseck m'ait sauvé la vie.

Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat et il termina en me disant, ou plutôt me demandant :

- Et sinon, il y a bien… ? Continue ta phrase mon amour, je suis là pour t'épauler et t'aider au mieux.

Je pensais pouvoir continuer la discussion sur ce ton calme et posé en lui expliquant, mais cela étant aussi une des sources de ma soi-disant mauvaise humeur, je ne pus empêcher mes mots de sortir à brûle-pourpoint.

- Je suis frustré ! Et c'est toi la cause de ma frustration !

- Frustré à cause de quoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais manger et que je ne t'ai pas acheté ? Dis-moi, s'enquit-il en prenant un air coupable.

Me dandinant comme je pouvais, je me décalai sur le canapé afin de l'avoir plus face à moi et lui répondis tout en croisant les bras :

- Je ne te parle pas de nourriture Severus. Je te parle de nous. Ou plus exactement, de ce qui nous a permis de concevoir cet enfant, mais qui n'existe quasiment plus depuis quelques temps.

Il sembla comprendre et ses joues prirent une teinte rougie.

- Écoute mon amour, je sais que je ne suis plus axé sur ce côté-là mais j'ai trop peur. Je ne savais pas que cela te frustrait autant, pardonne-moi.

- Peur de quoi ? Tu ne risques pas de me faire tomber enceint, je le suis déjà.

- Comme je te l'ai dit plutôt, tu es un véritable appel à la luxure et... j'ai peur d'y aller tellement passionnément, que je ne mesure plus ma force et te blesse. Je... je n'ai jamais été aussi en ébullition depuis notre mise en couple, officieuse ou officielle, s'expliqua-t-il.

Me relevant du canapé, aidé par Severus qui avait vu les difficultés que j'avais pour y parvenir, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et lui tournai le dos. Son raisonnement ne tenait pas debout. Je savais très bien qu'il pouvait être doux et tendre, même sous le feu de la passion.

Je me sentis encore plus frustré et rejeté avec cette excuse à deux noises. Prenant sur moi, je me retournai après avoir inspiré et expiré à trois reprises, comme me l'avait appris Pomfresh pour calmer mes nerfs. Puis je quittai la pièce tout en disant à Severus :

- On va dire que tu as raison. Je monte. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Reste ici, morveux ! Dit-il un brin en colère.

Je stoppai ma marche et me tournai. Il fondit sur moi et sa voix claqua :

- Tu ne me crois pas ! Comment peux-tu ne pas le croire, alors que j'étais le plus sincère. Tu portes notre enfant nom de Merlin ! Imagines-tu ce que je peux ressentir, là ? Demanda-t-il en prenant ma main et en la plaçant sur l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Et toi, peux-tu imaginer ce que je ressens ici, dis-je en plaçant moi aussi sa main sur mon cœur. A voir que mon mari ne veux plus me toucher là, dis-je en plaçant cette fois-ci sa main sur mon entrejambe.

- Il n'en est rien, murmura-t-il les yeux soudain foncés.

Il accentua sa prise et bientôt, mon membre fut sortit de sa prison de tissu et je vis Severus se placer à genou. Il lécha mon sexe qui ne demandait que de l'attention.

Et il en avait en ce moment. Cette langue allait et venait le long de mon membre, léchant. Ses lèvres se mirent à suçoter et ses dents à racler sur ma peau sensible. Je gémis ouvertement, tentant de me tenir à ses épaules.

Il me prenait en bouche et me rendait dingue, rien qu'en m'emmenant au plus profond de sa gorge, comme s'il était affamé de moi. Je ne fus pas long pour me déverser dans sa bouche et la sienne remonta pour prendre la mienne d'assaut. Il murmura ensuite, tout en me rhabillant, ce dont je l'en remerciai car ça n'était plus si facile de le faire :

- Tu vois que j'ai envie de toi. Je tâcherai de te le montrer plus souvent, promit-il.

Me retrouvant un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne pus lui dire, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, qu'un vague :

- Je monte me laver.

Je m'éloignai de lui aussitôt et quittai la pièce. Puis je revins sur mes pas immédiatement pour rajouter :

- Tu pourrais venir m'aider ? J'ai quelques difficultés à me laver le dos depuis quelques temps.

Il me sourit et vint me rejoindre. Il me demanda en chemin :

- Y a-t-il une autre partie que tu n'arrives plus à laver ? Tant que je suis à ta disposition, autant en profiter.

- Je jouerais bien les feignants en te répondant que je ne peux plus du tout me laver seul, mais non, ça ira, il n'y a vraiment que pour mon dos que j'ai du mal. Quoique, il y a aussi les pieds, rajoutai-je en prenant sa main.

Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa la zone de peau sous mon oreille, puis susurra d'une voix diaboliquement aguicheuse :

- Je te laverai entièrement mon amour, avec ma langue s'il le faut.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, mais pourquoi pas, rigolai-je en pénétrant dans la salle de bains.

**POV Severus** _(Deux mois plus tard - milieu novembre)_

Je caressai le ventre arrondi, même très arrondi, d'Harry, tout en me réveillant à mon aise. J'avais fermé la boutique cette semaine afin de rester avec lui et Eileen. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était très heureuse de ma présence, n'arrêtant pas de vouloir être dans mes bras. A moins que cela soit la cause du fait qu'Harry ne pouvait plus la prendre si souvent.

Je fermai les yeux, me disant que j'avais encore quelques minutes devant moi avant d'aller chercher Eileen qui s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt. Elle babillait ou plutôt discutait avec ses peluches. J'aimais assez l'entendre. Elle était adorable et c'était ma fille.

Pour moi, elle l'était... son passé n'existait plus. Et je savais qu'Harry ressentait la même chose.

Et nous allions avoir un fils. Nous l'avions appris à un énième rendez-vous de contrôle avec le Gynécomage. Je devais avouer que j'avais été impatient de découvrir le sexe du bébé, ainsi qu'Harry.

Puis je me souvins de cette pensée, ou plutôt cette idée de prénom que j'avais eue et me tendis, ressentant une sorte de culpabilité. Je devrais peut-être lui rendre visite, depuis toutes ces années.

Et puis, j'étais marié, heureux, j'avais une fille et allais avoir un fils.

Décidé à bouger en cette journée, je m'extirpai du lit, enfilai un bas de pyjama et me rendis dans la chambre de la petite puce qui riait toute seule. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle me vit et se leva dans son lit à barreau. Elle tendit les bras. Je souris et lui dis, tout en la prenant :

- Bonjour ma belle ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Papa Ry y dort encore ?

- Oui, mais on va aller le réveiller. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit de toutes ses dents. Une fois dans la chambre, je la déposai sur le lit et elle s'approcha de son papa avec délicatesse comme depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention.

- Papa Ry, réveille-toi, murmurai-je dans le creux de l'oreille de mon mari.

- Oui, réveille-toi papa. J'ai soif.

Je souris face à cette phrase et ne désirant pas priver ma fille de son cacao du matin, j'embrassai la joue légèrement râpeuse de ma moitié et redis, un peu plus fort :

- Mon amour, il est l'heure de se lever.

- Mmm... Veux pas me lever. Mais je veux bien un câlin tous ensemble. C'est faisable ?

Eileen me regarda, déçue. Je la pris contre moi et lui expliquai :

- Papa est très fatigué ma puce. On lui fait un câlin tout doux ?

- Papa il dort presque tout le temps, c'est pas juste. Mais oui, on peut lui faire un câlin.

Elle joignit ses paroles au geste et se mit sur le flanc gauche d'Harry. Je la soutins, afin qu'elle ne pèse pas de tout son poids sur lui et me blottis contre son dos, passant mon bras libre autour de son ventre. Je dis ensuite :

- Je te prépare un plateau petit-déjeuner ou tu préfères attendre ?

- Je veux mon cacao, souffla notre fille tout en allant faire un bisou sur la joue d'Harry.

- Je veux comme notre fille. Avec un peu de poulet, puis des concombres à la crème. C'est possible ?

Je fis une grimace qu'il ne vit pas, l'estomac retourné face à ses envies et vis Eileen froncer le nez de dégoût. Je la pris dans mes bras et allai déposer mes lèvres sur celles d'Harry à l'estomac anormal, puis pris le chemin de la cuisine. J'y vis Linka et Gaia qui tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre les diverses envies de leur second Maître et tout en laissant Eileen jouer avec Gaia, je lui préparai son cacao. Linka, elle, s'occupa de préparer le plateau repas d'Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je tenais ma fille contre moi, la protégeant du vent qui s'était levé. J'avais encore quelques minutes de marche pour enfin atteindre les grilles de l'école. J'étais venu rendre visite à Albus. Depuis sa mort, ou plutôt notre dernière discussion d'homme à tableau, je ne l'avais plus vu et malgré tout, j'en avais ressenti de la culpabilité.

Et ça, je lui en voulais.

Comment me sentir coupable, tout en lui en voulant encore pour tous ses mensonges vis-à-vis d'Harry et de sa mort programmée ?

Mais bizarrement, je m'étais senti heureux de lui expliquer un peu ma vie. Et j'avais été surpris de le voir plus qu'ému dans son tableau. Il m'avait avoué demander souvent de mes nouvelles à Minerva et cette dernière tentait de lui en dire mais pas assez pour apaiser sa curiosité.

Ayant atteint la zone de transplanage, je tins ma fille contre moi et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans le jardin. Eileen, reconnaissant l'endroit, se mit à bouger pour que je la dépose à terre. Ce que je fis. Elle commença à courir vers la maison, puis revint vers moi et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé devant la porte. Je la lui ouvris et elle courut vers le salon tout en disant :

- J'ai vu un monsieur tout barbu !

J'entendis ensuite une porte claquer et la vis revenir vers moi, tout en disant :

- Il dort encore...

- Oh ma puce.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa aller, quelques instants, avant de me demander :

- Tu joues avec moi ? Si te plait ?

- D'accord ! A quoi joue-t-on ?

- Tu te caches et je te trouve, s'exclama-t-elle en allant se placer contre le mur. Un, deux, trois, cinq, huit, six... heu... quatre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et elle m'entendit. Elle se retourna vers moi et fit une chose qui me fis rire encore plus. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et me gronda :

- Tu dois te cacher papa... sinon, j'pourrai pas te trouver.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie, recompte, je vais aller me cacher.

Le temps passa, moi et ma fille jouant. Elle riait quand elle me trouvait et moi, je faisais semblant de la chercher alors que se placer derrière une plante n'était pas une bonne cachette en soi.

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, la voyant fatiguée, je la mis au lit pour une sieste et redescendis ensuite. Je trouvais Harry allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. C'était un livre expliquant les gestes au quotidien avec un bébé. Très utile comme livre, je l'avais déjà lu deux fois.

- Tu veux quelque chose mon bébé ?

A l'entente de ma question, il releva la tête et me souris. J'allai le rejoindre et l'embrassai comme un affamé, tout en caressant son ventre... mon fils.

- Mis à part m'extirper de ce canapé pour aller me doucher après que tu m'aies embrassé, et embrassé, et encore embrassé ? Non, répondit-il quand je lui eu relâché les lèvres.

Je reculai et pris place sur la maigre partie du canapé libre et dis, sachant que j'allais déjà regretter mes paroles :

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais notre fille a aussi besoin de ton attention, plus que le temps que tu lui donnes ces derniers temps. Tu aurais dû voir son visage défait quand nous sommes rentrés alors que tu dormais... encore.

Je dis la fin de ma phrase en un murmure et je m'attendais maintenant à un Harry colérique. Merlin que je détestais cet Harry-là.

Je le sentis se tendre et il me demanda froidement :

- Tu insinues que je suis un mauvais père ?

Je lui pris la main, et la portai à ma bouche, me sentant coupable. Je n'avais jamais voulu insinuer une chose pareille.

- Non, Harry... tu es un bon père. Je...

Je baissai la tête et ne sachant plus quoi dire, je ne fis donc qu'expliquer ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

- Eileen ne comprend pas tout à fait que tu ne puisses plus la prendre autant de fois dans tes bras, que tu ne joues plus avec elle aussi longtemps qu'avant. Et... je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le ressent comme un rejet. Je suis peut-être très loin de ce qu'elle pense réellement mon amour, mais... c'est notre fille et ...

Je me plaçai à genoux au sol, près de lui et posai ma bouche sur la sienne, puis continuai :

- Tu passes du temps avec elle, mais plus comme avant. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais un mauvais père, le rassurai-je encore.

J'avais dû le blesser avec mes paroles et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Il essaya de se redresser pour s'asseoir, mais n'y arriva pas vraiment, alors je l'aidai à le faire. Une fois assis, il repoussa ma main et me lança un regard où je pus y lire toute la peine et la colère que mes paroles malencontreuses avaient déclenchées.

Quand il prit la parole, sa voix sembla claquer dans la pièce, alors qu'il ne criait pas. Elle était froide et distante.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être cloitré ici ? A rester en permanence entre le lit et ce canapé ? Ca fait deux mois que je suis incapable de me mouvoir correctement, seul. J'ai l'impression d'être un assisté, un bon à rien. Alors bien sûr je ne fais plus grand-chose avec Eileen, et ça me blesse beaucoup plus que je ne le laisse voir. Mais je suis dans l'incapacité de m'occuper d'elle correctement. Sans compter toute cette fatigue que je ressens, qui me fait rater des moments merveilleux de la vie et l'évolution de ma fille. Des moments que je t'envie car toi seul en est témoin.

Il prit une inspiration, mais trop rapidement car il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre et reprit son discours :

- Les grossesses masculines ne sont pas comme celles des femmes. Mon corps ne réagit pas comme le leur, mon ventre grossi beaucoup plus que la normale, le corps masculin n'est pas fait pour ça et il s'adapte comme il peut. A cinq mois de grossesse, je donnais l'impression d'être presque à terme. Alors oui, je ne suis plus capable de m'occuper d'Eileen correctement et souvent. Mais cela ne fait pas de moi un mauvais père. Surtout que tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient et d'aussi inactif. Pourtant cela fait des mois que je patiente et fais attention, pour le bien de notre bébé, pour ne lui faire courir aucun risque. Ne sous-entends plus jamais que je suis un mauvais père, finit-il en reprenant son souffle d'avoir tant parler en gardant bien son regard braqué au mien.

- Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment.

Je voulus reprendre sa main, mais me ravisai. Il avait le droit de m'en vouloir, je m'en voulais déjà aussi.

- J'entends Eileen qui pleure, tu devrais aller voir ce qu'elle a. Et peut-être faire venir Draco pour qu'il l'examine, elle pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps, me dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que l'instant d'avant.

Je me levai et me plaçai devant lui puis osai me pencher pour ravir sa bouche. Il me laissa faire, mais ne répondit pas avec autant de fougue que d'habitude. Je murmurai contre ses lèvres :

- Pardonne-moi Harry. Et oui, tu as raison.

Je pris la direction de la porte et continuai :

- Elle pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps. Cela m'inquiète aussi, j'appellerai Draco en soirée.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, malgré tes maladresses. Laisse-moi juste le temps de digérer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ca ira mieux tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je quittai ensuite la pièce, me promettant de combler mon mari ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le trente-quatrième chapitre est posté !<strong>_Il fait 12 pages et 4.061 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note Jes<strong> : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Et pour les lecteurs du Dramione, le chapitre 35 amène aussi le dernier bonus pour l'histoire parallèle :-)

**Note Vivi** : Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient des questions vis-à-vis du langage d'Eileen (je dis ça parce que j'ai déjà lu des reviews où les capacités linguistiques d'un enfant intriguaient…), si vous faites le calcul elle a 25 mois au début du chapitre, et 27 à la fin. Et de nos jours, les enfants sont de plus en plus précoce… Voili voilou ^^ Et si quelqu'un sait comment débrancher ces petits moulins à paroles, je suis intéressée T_T

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

******_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	36. Chapter 35

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD

**Titre : **Harry Potter 8, Le dénouement.

**Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de l'histoire «**_Harry Potter 6, De la Haine à l'Amour_**» **et **«**_Harry Potter 7, Le Déchirement_ **»**

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites entre hommes)_

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre : **Romance / Drame

**Situation : **Se passe pendant la supposée septième année d'Harry.

**Autres : **Les tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 de JKR sont respectés. Rogue sera appelé ici Severus Snape.

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Particularité : **Cette fanfiction est écrite à 4 mains, les deux d'**Emmoirel** écrivent tout ce qui concerne **Harry**, les deux mains de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, elles, écrivent en revanche tout ce qui concerne Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Jes : <strong>Kikou ^^ Avant tout, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot au chapitre précédent, ils m'ont tous fait plaisir. Ca aide pas mal et remonte le moral. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est l'avant-dernier, vu qu'il ne reste que l'épilogue, qui, je le rappelle, ne sera écrit que par moi. Du coup, j'hésite à le publier à la suite, ou le publier sur mon compte et mettre un lien ici. Je verrai bien au moment de la publication :-) Bonne lecture !

**Ps** : Étant malade et la fièvre ne voulant quasiment pas me quitter, je m'excuse pour les réponses reviews minimalistes et neutre envoyées.

**Note Vivi : **Bouhouhouh ! C'est bientôt la fin T_T Vous croyez qu'on verra bébé ? Si oui, j'espère que tout se passera bien ? Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 <strong>_(Coécrit)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus <strong>_(Plus d'un mois plus tard - nuit du 27 au 28 décembre 2007)_

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure que nous avions quitté nos invités, Draco, Hermione et Cissy, et j'étais fatigué.

Cela faisait trois nuits que j'étais réveillé par Eileen qui faisait sûrement des cauchemars.

- Mon amour ? Murmurai-je en me plaçant sur le flanc afin de voir son visage.

Je pus me rendre compte qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Oui ?

- En discutant avec Draco tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé.

Je caressai sa joue avec affection et me rapprochai de lui. Je devais avouer qu'il commençait à beaucoup me manquer. J'avais hâte de pouvoir le reprendre dans mes bras comme avant.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Eileen a été abandonnée dans une vulgaire poubelle à l'âge d'un an, dis-je alors que je savais qu'il le savait.

- Oui, et ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

- Et je pense que... ce n'est peut-être pas de simples terreurs nocturnes, mais la peur qu'on l'abandonne à la naissance du bébé, expliquai-je.

Il frissonna à l'entente de mes mots et se colla plus à moi.

- Peut-être en effet. Il va falloir la rassurer, il est hors de question de l'abandonner ou de faire une distinction entre elle et notre bébé à venir. Elle est notre fille à part entière et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense le contraire, s'emballa-t-il en gesticulant des mains.

- Du calme mon amour, le pressai-je. Je pense la même chose que toi et elle s'en rendra compte d'elle-même quand son frère sera là, qu'on l'aimera comme avant, si pas plus. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. J'ai déjà passé plus de temps avec elle, laissant la boutique fermée les après-midi. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, et après un baiser langoureux, je soufflai :

- Nous devons patienter deux petites semaines et tout sera terminé. Mais calme-toi, redemandai-je.

- Je connais un très bon moyen de me calmer, dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je te vois venir, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça Harry.

- Comme trop souvent, marmonna-t-il pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas.

- Désolé de ne pas te contenter, répliquai-je, froid.

Me sentant ridicule, je me plaçai sur le dos et ajoutai :

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je suis sur les nerfs. Je réfléchis beaucoup ces derniers temps, à l'arrivée du bébé, notre vie.

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne te plait pas dans notre vie ?

Je fermai les yeux un moment, tentant de trouver les mots justes. Si, j'aimais ma vie, mais je voulais retrouver celle d'avant, avec les enfants en plus. Je ne cessais de tout faire pour rendre heureux tout le monde, prendre soin d'Harry, d'Eileen. Sans oublier la boutique et autres soucis. La grossesse de mon mari en premier plan. Mais qui prenait soin de moi ?

C'était égoïste en un sens, mais j'avais hâte qu'Harry accouche afin de le retrouver, que notre fils fasse partie de nos vies, qu'Eileen aille mieux.

Soupirant, je décidai de répondre :

- Non, tout va bien mais... j'ai hâte que tout ça se termine. Je prends soin de tout le monde, pense à trop de choses et en fin de compte, je... J'ai envie de te retrouver mon amour, de voir notre fils, les sourires d'Eileen. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair, ris-je en espérant ne pas l'avoir vexé.

- Si, j'ai compris. Je te promets que quand notre vie reprendra son cours normalement, je m'occuperai de toi comme tu le mérites. Je sais tout ce que tu fais pour nous, et je sais que tu t'oublies un peu dans tout ça, dit-il sérieusement en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour faire je ne savais quoi.

Je ris, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, et étant rassuré qu'il ne soit aucunement vexé par mon explication, je demandai :

- Tu fais quoi au juste ?

- J'essaie de tourner mon corps vers le tien pour commencer à m'occuper de toi à ma manière, expliqua-t-il en arrêtant de bouger et en faisant glisser sa main sur mon entrejambe pour me montrer de quelle manière il voulait s'occuper de moi.

- Harry, murmurai-je.

- Mais quoi ? Tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, et moi j'ai envie de toi !

- Justement, j'ai envie qu'on s'occupe de moi, mais pas comme ça.

Je retirai sa main et murmurai :

- Depuis un certain temps, j'ai ce manque, mais pas sexuel. Plutôt affectif, un manque de câlins. Comme avant, après qu'on ait fait l'amour.

- Eh bien justement ! Faisons l'amour et après je te promets toute une nuit de câlins rien que pour toi, argumenta-t-il en réussissant à se tourner vers moi, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Je souris, mais m'écartai un peu de lui. Je posai toutefois la main sur sa hanche et avouai :

- Tu... tu essaies de combler ton envie en prétendant que c'est pour moi. Harry, tu deviens vraiment un vrai Serpentard. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envie mon amour et je suis fatigué qui plus est.

- Mais j'ai toujours eu un côté Serpentard. S'il te plait, Severus, mon amour, le seul et unique homme que j'aime et aimerai, fais-moi l'amour, tenta-t-il encore une fois en me faisant sa moue.

- Écoute, je veux bien te soulager, mais je ne te ferai pas l'amour. En plus, si près du terme, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment recommandé, tentai-je afin qu'il accepte mon offre.

- Mais je ne veux pas être soulagé ! Je te veux toi, te sentir en moi, te sentir m'aimer. Malgré mon état je n'ai jamais manqué à te donner des moments de tendresse. Je ne te demande pas la lune que je sache, je te demande juste de me faire l'amour ! S'emporta-t-il, laissant ainsi Grincheux reprendre le dessus.

- Si, tu me demandes la lune. Je te dis que je suis fatigué, que je n'ai pas envie, mais tu ramènes encore la chose sur le tapis. Bon sang, je t'aime Harry, mais quand je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai pas envie.

- Ca fait des semaines que tu n'en as pas envie, je commence à connaître le refrain ! Aide-moi à me tourner s'il te plait.

- Des semaines ? Répétai-je ahuri.

Nous avions fait l'amour une dizaine de jours auparavant !

Néanmoins, je consentis à l'aider à se tourner et ruminai :

- Je t'ai fait l'amour il y a moins de deux semaines.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et ça faisait combien de temps déjà que tu ne m'avais pas fait l'amour à ce moment-là ? Trois semaines ? Quatre ? Alors tu m'excuseras mais deux fois en près de deux mois...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et tira les couvertures sur lui de manière à se cacher la moitié du visage.

- Je ne désire pas aggraver ta grossesse. Tu es de plus en plus fatigué. Je ne sais même pas où tu trouves la force et l'envie de faire l'amour. Moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Pardon, mais est-ce si grave ? Je suis là...

Je me rapprochai de lui et embrassai son épaule tout en essayant de retirer le drap qu'il avait ramené sur son visage, mais je n'y parvins pas.

- Non ce n'est pas si grave. C'est juste que j'ai toujours cette impression, erronée je sais, mais elle est toujours là. Cette impression que tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant, que je ne t'attire plus, tout ça parce que j'ai doublé de volume. Si toi tu es en manque de câlins, moi je suis en manque d'assurance. Je n'ai plus confiance en mes capacités à te garder, expliqua-t-il en découvrant son visage, d'une voix plus calme.

- Et cela n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime et je suis attiré par ton corps que je trouve magnifique. Tu es enceint de notre amour. Et puis, même énorme, je te trouve beau. Tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche, ton ventre. N'aie crainte, c'est juste moi qui... qui ne suit pas axé sur le sexe depuis quelques temps, je l'avoue. Mais tu n'es en rien le responsable mon amour.

- Tu vois, tu le dis toi-même, je suis énorme.

- Oui, je ne vais pas mentir, tu as pris du poids mon amour. Mais tu es... toi, même avec des kilos en trop.

- Mouais... Toujours est-il que nous ne ferons encore rien ce soir, ronchonna t-il.

- Non, mais je peux te masser le dos, lui proposai-je.

- Ou me prendre dans tes bras ? Vu que tu aimerais un câlin que je ne peux pas te faire pour cause de gros ventre, ce serait une manière comme une autre d'en avoir un, non ?

- En effet. Viens là mon amour.

Je joignis le geste à mes paroles et me rapprochai, conscient qu'il devrait encore se dandiner dans le lit pour se coller à moi. Une fois mon corps contre le sien, je soupirai d'aise, mais déchantai bien vite, entendant des pleurs.

- Désolé Severus. Je veux bien y aller, mais pour ça il faut que tu m'aides à me lever.

- Non, laisse. Je vais aller la chercher et la faire dormir avec nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je me levai du lit et enfilai ma robe de chambre.

- D'accord. Promis, je t'attends et ne m'endors pas avant que tu reviennes, promit-il en baillant.

- Je vais faire vite.

Je me rendis dans la chambre d'Eileen et la vis, là, debout, pleurant. Mon cœur se fendit et j'allai la prendre dans mes bras.

- Papa est là ma chérie.

Je tapotai son dos et embrassai son front. Je vérifiai sa couche et me rendis compte qu'elle était sèche. De toute manière, je pensais déjà depuis quelque temps lui enlever cette dernière. Elle devenait propre la nuit.

- Tu as faim ? Demandai-je.

Tout en continuant de pleurer, mais de manière moins forte, elle fit non de la tête, mit son pouce en bouche et se cala contre moi.

- Allez viens, on va rejoindre Papa Ry pour faire un bon gros dodo.

Je pus voir une lueur apparaître dans les yeux de ma fille et me dis que j'avais peut-être vu juste. Une fois dans la chambre, je fus attendri par la vision de l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou, endormi, serrant mon oreiller qu'il avait sûrement eut du mal à attraper.

- Papa Harry a déjà commencé sans nous, dis-je en allant dans le lit.

Je plaçai ma fille sur mon torse et embrassai une fois de plus sa tête et murmurai ensuite :

- Dors ma puce. Et n'oublie pas que tes papas t'aiment très fort.

- Dodo, murmura-t-elle doucement, toujours le pouce en bouche.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(Deux jours plus tard - le 29 décembre 2007)_

Je venais de quitter les elfes avec les instructions pour le repas et montais pour rejoindre Harry ainsi que notre fille dans la chambre. J'aurais bien voulu passer voir si tout allait bien avec Hermione, qui avait accouché la veille, mais je préférais les laisser en famille. Et puis, si quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco n'avait qu'un couloir à traverser pour venir me le dire, ou même appeler une des elfes.

Je pénétrai désormais dans la chambre, et vis avec joie notre fille jouer avec ses peluches, étalées sur le tapis de la chambre. J'allai l'embrasser, mais Trulli, la girafe, me fit passer au second plan.

Je fus d'ailleurs ravi de l'entendre parler à ses jouets. Je pouvais entendre qu'elle améliorait certaines dictions. Nos cours, ou plutôt lectures à Harry et moi, portaient leurs fruits.

- Quand tu as soif ou faim, dis-le-moi ma puce.

- Oui papa !

Ravi de sa réponse, j'allai rejoindre Harry sur le canapé, qui avait été ajouté aux meubles de la chambre suite à son état.

- Et toi amour, besoin de quelque chose ? Un baiser, un baiser ou... un baiser ?

- Plutôt un médicomage, si tu en as un en stock, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

- Qu'as-tu ? Demandai-je en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- J'ai mal au ventre et aux reins. Ca me lance par vagues.

- Par vagues... comme des contractions ? Me risquai-je.

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais eues. Mais ça se peut.

- Reste là, je reviens tout de suite.

Je pris la direction de la porte et revins sur mes pas. Je lui dis :

- C'est...

Je fermai la bouche et sans rien ajouter de plus, sortis de la chambre. J'appelai Gaïa sur le chemin et lui demandai de veiller sur Harry et Eileen, autant jouer la prudence.

Une fois au petit salon, je passai un appel de cheminette au Gynécomage qui avait pris en charge Harry. Il répondit à mon appel et promis d'être là dans moins de cinq minutes. Je passai ensuite un appel à Minerva, afin qu'elle demande à Poppy de venir au manoir. Harry et moi l'avions choisie pour assister le Gynécomage lors de l'accouchement. Nous avions opté pour le faire ici afin de garder notre intimité. Harry était le premier homme enceint depuis des lustres. Et puis, Harry restait leur Sauveur...

Soupirant et Minerva me promettant d'avertir Poppy au plus vite, je cessai la communication et repris le chemin de la chambre. Une fois arrivé, je demandai à l'elfe d'accueillir le personnel médical à leur arrivée.

- Alors ? Demandai-je à Harry en allant m'asseoir près de lui.

- J'ai mal mais je peux attendre. Occupe-toi plutôt de rassurer Eileen. Elle a senti que j'allais mal et elle n'est pas bien, répondit-il en me montrant notre fille qui le regardait sans bouger, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et allai la prendre dans mes bras. Je revins ensuite près d'Harry et dis, afin de rassurer notre fille :

- Papa va bien, c'est juste le bébé qui arrive peut-être.

Elle me sourit à pleines dents et me dit d'un air sérieux :

- C'est parce que je jouais. Il a été sage dans le ventre de papa. Alors il a le droit de venir jouer avec moi.

- Je t'expliquerai, me dit Harry devant mon incompréhension.

- D'accord. Tu ressens encore tes vagues de douleurs ?

- Pourquoi il a fait mal à papa mon petit frère ? Il est gentil papa, faut pas lui faire mal, dit Eileen avant qu'Harry puisse répondre.

- C'est normal ma puce, dit-il en venant caresser sa joue tout en continuant de serrer les dents. Oui, me répondit-il ensuite en ancrant son regard au mien.

Je me sentis tout chose, à l'idée de voir mon fils avec deux semaines d'avance.

- Bien, murmurai-je.

Je me levai et pris ma fille dans les bras tout en lui disant :

- Allez viens ma chérie, papa va faire sortir ton petit frère... Tu veux aller voir le bébé de parrain et marraine ?

- Celui qui est venu hier ? Et qui a fait crier très fort parrain et marraine ? Demanda-t-elle en me montrant la porte de la chambre.

Je ris légèrement, et lui répondit en sortant de la pièce :

- Oui. Et dans quelques heures, tu auras un petit frère aussi petit que lui.

- Je pourrai jouer avec ?

Je lui embrassai le front et tentai de lui expliquer les choses afin qu'elle les comprenne un peu :

- Il sera trop petit au début ma chérie. Mais tu pourras t'en occuper avec nous, lui donner le biberon. Il faudra juste que tu sois très sage. Mais on te montrera, ma puce.

- D'accord.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre attribuée à mon filleul et sa femme, je frappai deux coups à la porte. J'entendis un faible "entre", ce que je fis. Je pus voir en ouvrant ladite porte que le couple était allongé, Cissy et Scorpius dormant entre eux. Je pénétrai dans la chambre, tout en posant mon doigt sur la bouche afin qu'Eileen comprenne qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit et murmurai :

- Je peux vous la laisser ? Harry commence à ressentir des contractions.

Draco se redressa, sans toutefois perturber le sommeil de ses enfants et dit :

- Bien sûr. Tu veux un câlin de ton parrain ? Fit-il en tendant les bras vers Eileen.

- Oui, mais aussi de marraine.

- Je n'y vois pas de problème. Laisse-la-nous Severus, et repars t'occuper d'Harry, fit Hermione en caressant les cheveux de Cissy.

Draco me prit Eileen des bras et cette dernière se pencha pour regarder le bébé qui dormait.

Elle me regarda ensuite et dit :

- Il sera aussi petit que ça ?

- Oui ma puce, c'est pour ça que tu ne pourras pas jouer avec lui tout de suite.

Elle n'ajouta rien, trop prise à s'amuser avec les cheveux de Draco. Je quittai la chambre et pus entendre :

- Si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour Harry, je suis là.

J'étais reconnaissant envers mon filleul, mais j'espérais ne pas devoir faire appel à lui, le Gynécomage et Poppy étaient bien assez.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je demandai sans attendre :

- Du changement ?

Je vis à cet instant le Gynécomage sur ma gauche et Harry me répondit :

- Les contractions s'accélèrent. Je vais bientôt devoir être... Ahhhh... anesthésié pour procéder à la césarienne, dit-il en crispant les mains sur son ventre.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever Monsieur Potter-Snape, afin que je puisse modifier le lit ? Demanda l'homme qui avait suivi la grossesse d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et je l'aidai à se lever. En quelques sorts, le lit fut remonté afin que le personnel médical puisse l'opérer sans se casser le dos. Harry, une fois assis de nouveau, fut convié à se déshabiller. Je m'en chargeai et étrangement, c'était la première fois que je le faisais sans ressentir le moindre désir. Une fois Harry nu, je le fis s'allonger sur le lit et le Gynécomage le recouvra d'un drap en attendant le moment de pratiquer son opération.

- Ne devons désormais attendre que les contractions soient suffisamment rapprochées.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas m'endormir maintenant ? Ou au moins me donner quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ? Elles ont bien ça les femmes.

- Malheureusement non. Ni potion, ni calmant. J'en suis désolé, ajouta l'homme.

- Tu es fort mon amour, une petite douleur ne peut pas te tuer, hum, dis-je en prenant place assise près de lui.

- Une petite douleur ? Tu veux mesurer à quel point elle est petite la douleur d'une contraction ? Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien et en me tendant la main.

Le souvenir de la main d'Harry cassée à l'accouchement d'Hermione me décida à ne pas lui donner la mienne et je répondis, prenant une voix repentie :

- D'accord, ce n'est pas juste une petite douleur. Mais tu es bien plus fort que ça. Et puis, murmurai-je à son oreille, dis-toi que cette douleur annonce notre future liberté sexuelle.

- Mouais, pas convaincu. Mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Poppy arriva quelques minutes après, sa sacoche de soins avec elle. Elle s'excusa du retard, un élève s'étant présenté à l'infirmerie.

Le temps sembla long, entre les cris de douleur de plus en plus rapprochés d'Harry et les deux diplômés en Médicomagie qui discutaient de l'opération d'Harry.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ? Demandai-je en le voyant devenir de plus en plus rouge et en sueur.

- Non, une bouteille de Pur Feu, comme ça je ne sentirai plus rien quand je l'aurai fini, dit-il la voix cassée et les yeux suppliants.

- L'alcool vous est...

- Vous la ferme ! Je cherche une solution pour moins souffrir, moi au moins ! S'exclama Harry en coupant la parole à l'homme qui allait bientôt lui ouvrir le ventre.

Le Gynécomage rougit et Poppy secoua la tête. Moi, je devais avouer que j'étais heureux qu'Harry dirige sa colère envers cet homme, plutôt que sur moi.

Soupirant, je posai la main sur l'épaule dénudée de mon mari et me fis silencieux.

Une trentaine de minutes passèrent encore avant que Poppy tende une potion à Harry en disant :

- Nous pouvons commencer. Buvez ceci et vous vous réveillerez papa d'un magnifique garçon.

Il prit la fiole tendue et la porta à sa bouche avant de se raviser.

- Severus ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- Embrasse-moi avant s'il te plait. Au cas où... tu sais... Enfin voilà quoi. On ne sait jamais et...

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne et après un baiser rempli de tout mon amour, je murmurai :

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, sale morveux. Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?!

- D'accord, murmura-t-il avant d'avaler le liquide qui allait le priver de la naissance de notre fils.

Une fois la potion faisant effet, Poppy retira le drap qui recouvrait son corps et appliqua une sorte d'onguent sur le ventre. Puis tout se déroula très vite.

Ils ouvrirent Harry et la vue du sang s'échappant du corps de mon mari me fit peur. Mais Poppy administra une potion de régénération sanguine et le Gynécomage continua son travail. Il écarta avec dextérité et douceur les intestins qui lui obstruaient la vue et ouvrit bientôt la poche de magie qui avait accueilli le bébé.

Mon cœur se gela à cette vue, prenant peur soudain que quelque chose ne rate. Mais je pus voir quelques minutes plus tard un bébé être sorti de là. Il était couvert de... de choses hideuses, mais malgré tout ça, son visage... c'était mon fils, notre fils.

Je le trouvai magnifique et je fis un pas en avant, mais Poppy arriva avec un linge pour nettoyer son visage avec douceur, avant que le Gynécomage ne lui lance trois sorts, sûrement pour veiller à sa santé.

Puis il me fut placé entre les mains et je dus couper le cordon ombilical.

Mon fils était là, dans mes mains, plus dans le ventre d'Harry.

- Bonjour mon bébé, murmurai-je ému.

Je relevai ensuite les yeux et vis qu'ils refermaient Harry. Le bébé gigota un peu et Poppy vint près de moi et me dit :

- Nous devrions aller laver ce petit bout.

Je hochai la tête et la suivis dans la salle de bains qui avait été aménagée. Je ne savais même pas qui avait fait ça.

Je suivis les conseils de cette femme et lavai mon enfant, avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve. Étrangement, mon fils cessa de pleurer une fois dans l'eau et je souris, à sa tête.

Une fois lavé et séché, je l'habillai d'un ensemble qui avait aussi été apporté dans la pièce et revins ensuite dans la chambre. Harry dormait encore et le Gynécomage était devant lui, un parchemin à la main. Il me dit :

- Ses constantes sont bonnes, son noyau magique n'est pas altéré. C'est une vraie réussite.

- Merci, ainsi qu'à vous aussi Poppy.

- Il va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes. Je pense que nous allons vous laisser en famille. S'il y a le moindre souci, je serai joignable par cheminette à toute heure du jour comme de nuit.

Il me salua et quitta la pièce. Poppy le suivit. Je ne perdis pas de temps et déposai mon fils dans son berceau, qui était près du lit d'Harry. Puis je pris soin de recouvrir ce dernier. Je revins ensuite prendre mon fils dans mes bras, qui s'était remis à pleurer et attendis avec impatience le réveil d'Harry.

**POV Harry **_(Deux jours après l'accouchement - le 31 décembre 2007)_

Je sortais de la salle bains, habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon. Il était très tôt et j'avais été prendre une douche pour me changer les idées suite à mon rêve et les pleurs d'Albus qui m'en avaient sorti. Avant d'y aller, j'avais déposé mon fils dans les bras de Severus. Puis j'avais vu Eileen arriver en disant que son petit frère l'avait réveillée. Alors je lui avais proposé de rejoindre son père ainsi que son frère dans le lit pour continuer sa nuit.

Chose qu'elle s'était empressée de faire en se glissant contre Severus qui l'avait entourée de son bras libre instinctivement. Le tableau qu'ils formaient tous les trois gonflait mon cœur de bonheur.

Je pus aussi me remémorer l'accouchement que Severus m'avait montré par Légilimencie et j'en étais heureux. Voir mon fils naître avait été une joie sans nom. Et puis, les voir là, tous les trois, était un grand bonheur. Je devais aussi avouer que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir appelé notre fils Albus. Et j'aimais encore plus mon mari suite au deuxième prénom.

Sirius…

Un hommage à mon parrain mort, cet homme qui avait été accusé à tort.

Je sortis de mes pensées et profitai de cette heure matinale pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit et observai mon petit monde dormir. Severus avait le visage détendu et un sourire prouvait qu'il était bien. Il serrait nos deux enfants contre lui, un dans chaque bras. Eileen s'était rendormie, la tête posée sur le torse de son père. Et Albus, qui était réveillé, faisait des bulles de salive en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Severus.

Tout en regardant ma famille, je me repassai en tête toutes les épreuves que nous avions eues pour en arriver là. Et comment tout avait démarré. Certains moment de notre histoire étaient encore douloureux, mais beaucoup moins avec le temps. Et je préférais cent fois plus repenser à ces moments douloureux qu'à ce que j'avais rêvé cette nuit.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Severus qui me demanda, sûrement à cause de la tristesse qui s'était installée sur mes traits :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je secouai la tête et repris mon sourire, heureux de pouvoir aller embrasser mon Amour qui était enfin réveillé et me levai pour joindre le geste à la pensée. Arrivé à coté du lit, je me penchai et l'embrassai avant de lui répondre :

- Si, si. Tout va bien. Je repensai juste à mon rêve quelque peu déstabilisant.

Il avança afin de m'embrasser à nouveau et souffla ensuite, contre mes lèvres :

- Quel rêve ?

Je pris Albus dans mes bras et fis signe à Severus de se décaler un peu pour nous laisser plus de place.

- Je te raconterai une fois que je serai installé.

Il se décala donc et je plaçai Albus à côté de sa sœur puis m'allongeai près de lui. Nous étions Severus et moi aux extrémités du lit, nos enfants entre nous.

- En fait, j'ai rêvé de ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans toi, répondis-je enfin à sa question.

- Ta vie sans moi ? Répéta-t-il de façon interrogative.

- Oui, affirmai-je en grimaçant.

- Et... comment se passait-elle ? Demanda-t-il tout en caressant les cheveux d'Eileen

- C'était horrible... et triste.

Il sourit et murmura :

- Je dois dire que je préfère ça. Si elle avait été mieux que celle où je suis, je l'aurais un peu mal pris.

Je tendis mon bras au-dessus de nos enfants pour poser ma main sur sa joue et lui souris aussi.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Ma vie actuelle est mille fois mieux que celle que j'ai vue cette nuit. Tu veux que je te raconte mon rêve ?

Il tourna la tête et embrassa mes doigts avant de répondre :

- Oui, raconte-moi mon amour.

J'allai attraper sa main pour entremêler nos doigts et les fis ensuite glisser sur nos enfants, les posant sur eux comme une protection, puis commençai mon récit.

- En fait, mon rêve a commencé pendant la guerre. Dans la cabane hurlante, là où...

Je m'arrêtai là, bloquant sur les mots qui allaient rappeler à Severus le moment où il avait failli mourir.

Je le vis d'ailleurs devenir pâle et jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants, avant que son regard ne happe le mien. Il était intense et... rempli d'une lueur que je ne pouvais identifier. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il me fit alors un geste de la tête pour que je continue mon récit.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je continue ? Demandai-je en serrant sa main.

- Oui...

- Très bien. En arrivant dans la cabane, nous avons vu, Ron, Hermione et moi, Nagini se jeter sur toi sur l'ordre de Voldemort. Je t'ai vu mourir sans chercher à y changer quoi que ce soit. Après les images ont défilé et je me suis vu au Terrier... pour mon mariage avec Ginny. Il y avait énormément de monde. La famille, les amis, les gens du Ministère. Tous étaient là pour assister au mariage du siècle, celui du Sauveur, grimaçai-je à l'utilisation de ce surnom.

- Dans une vie sans moi, tu te maries à Ginny ?

Je pus voir qu'il était partagé par le rire et l'indignation.

- Apparemment. Et le pire, c'est que nous nous reproduisons. Albus m'a sorti de mon rêve au moment où je me voyais dire des mots rassurants à mon fils sur le quai de King Cross. Et il y avait deux autres enfants près de Ginny, une fille et un garçon.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Harry. C'est en effet, un drôle de rêve.

- Mais qui ne vaut pas la réalité. Déjà, jamais je n'aurais pu épouser Ginny. Et surtout, jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans toi, dis-je en m'avançant un peu vers lui, dans la limite du possible à cause de nos enfants, pour tenter de l'embrasser.

Il se rapprocha aussi, il restait encore quelques centimètres à franchir, ce qui nous était impossible. Severus dit alors :

- Me voilà priver de tes lèvres...

Je rigolai et lui répondis entre deux rires :

- C'est la dure loi de la vie de parents. Les enfants empêchent leurs parents d'avoir de l'intimité. Je te propose quelque chose. Je ramène Eileen dans son lit et toi tu ramènes Albus dans le sien vu qu'il vient de se rendormir.

Je me relevai et lui dis ensuite avec un air gourmand :

- Et comme ça nous pourrons nous occuper de nous et tu pourras me prouver que ma vie actuelle est beaucoup mieux que celle de mon rêve. Ca te tente ?

- Marché conclu ! Dit-il tout en se levant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Y a pas... de doute possible. Ma vie actuelle est... la meilleure, soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille de Severus en m'affalant sur lui.

Son sexe encore en moi, l'orgasme venant de nous terrasser l'un et l'autre.

- Ravi de savoir que notre vie est la meilleure, parce qu'elle va encore durer un certain nombre d'années mon Amour.

- J'espère bien. Je ne me vois pas en vivre une autre maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que ça pourrait être.

- Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, pas de douleur ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet tout en passant sa main dans mon dos.

- Je vais très bien, affirmai-je en me redressant. Mais je crois que notre moment tranquille vient de prendre fin, ajoutai-je en tendant l'oreille pour entendre notre fils pleurer.

- Il doit avoir faim ou alors il faut changer sa couche. Tu y vas ou j'y vais ? Demanda-t-il en me serrant brièvement contre lui.

- On y va ensemble, proposai-je en allant l'embrasser. De toute façon Eileen ne va tarder non plus et il va bien falloir qu'on se lève. Et puis Teddy va aussi se lever.

- Allez, avant que je ne te refasse l'amour.

Je me levai avec paresse et enfilai mon caleçon qui trainait par terre ainsi que mon haut. Severus s'habilla lui aussi et nous partîmes dans la chambre de notre fils ensemble.

Ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine où je préparais le biberon d'Albus pendant que Severus le faisait patienter en le berçant. Ce qui avait le don de le calmer immédiatement. Toujours cet attrait pour lui de la part des enfants. C'était quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Le biberon prêt, je lui tendis et Eileen arriva à ce moment précis avec Teddy. Notre trésor alla faire un bisou à son père, à son frère et vint m'en faire un aussi. Teddy en fit de même. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir et je me fis un devoir de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner. Un de princesse pour Eileen : chocolat chaud, tartine beurrée, croissant et jus d'orange. Teddy, lui, préférant les œufs brouillés. Quand je déposai le tout sur la table, Eileen me fit un grand sourire et dit :

- Merci papa. T'es le meilleur.

- Et moi alors ? Demanda en riant Severus.

- Toi, t'es le meilleur pour raconter des histoires, répondit-elle en trempant sa tartine dans son bol.

- Tu es le meilleur Tonton Sevy, ajouta Teddy en riant entre deux bouchées.

Je souris en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Severus était beaucoup plus doué que moi pour raconter les histoires et il était un tonton adorable et présent.

- Tiens mon Amour, le meilleur des conteurs, lui dis-je en lui posant sa tasse de thé devant lui.

Je pris ensuite ma tasse de café au lait et rejoignis ma famille à table.

- Merci... le meilleur préparateur de petit-déjeuner, rit-il en commençant à boire le contenu de sa tasse.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Notre fils se rendormant dans mes bras après que Severus me l'ait passé, après son biberon. Notre fille nous raconta les histoires qu'il se passait parmi ses jouets, Severus et moi nous tenant par la main tandis que nous suivions et participions grandement à la discussion d'Eileen. Et Teddy, souriant, mangeant, était un peu la cerise sur le gâteau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le trente-cinquième chapitre est posté ! <strong>_Il fait 18 pages et 5.685 mots._

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note Jes<strong> : Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Sinon, afin de m'aider à prendre ma décision, cela serait bien de savoir si le fait de devoir aller lire l'épilogue sur mon compte auteur vous pose problème ou pas. Je ne dis pas que je ferai selon l'avis des lecteurs, mais cela peut m'aider dans ma décision. Allez, gros poutous à tous, lecteurs actifs ou passifs, et à très bientôt pour la toute fin *larmes aux yeux*

**Note Vivi** : Merci de laisser une trace de votre passage ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(^-^) <em>Jes Cullen-Malfoy<em>**

_**ET**_

_**Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry**_

******_Doublement « Yeux de Chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


	37. Epilogue

**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages de l'univers HP appartiennent à JKR. Certains autres _(Eileen Potter-Snape, Cissy Jessica Malfoy, Albus Sirius Potter-Snape, Scorpius Sam Malfoy, Shyrel Brody, Shelan Brody, Ethan Brody) _sont eux des personnages propres à Emmoirel et moi-même. ** _(Voir suite à la fin de cet épilogue). _**Cet épilogue a été écrit par mes soins et contient des idées ayant été trouvée pendant ma collaboration avec Emmoirel. La majeure partie vient de moi, mais certaines sont d'elle.**

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note Jes : <strong>Je vais être courte sur ce coup-ci, ayant écrit un long monologue en note finale (a) Merci d'être sur cette page. Bonne lecture *cœur* - _J'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé le personnage d'Harry._

**Note Vivi** **: **Bouh ! C'est la dernière fois qu'on les voit T.T Fallait bien terminer cette histoire un jour ou l'autre ^^' Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue <strong>

**12 ans plus tard **

**Année 2019**

**Écrit par Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Severus<strong>

Je sentis mon corps se réveiller et machinalement, posai la main sur Harry, reposant à mes côtés. Enfin ça, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer parce que ma main rencontra le vide.

Je me redressai, alerte, ayant peur. Mais je fus soulagé de le voir debout, devant la fenêtre. Je soufflai, ayant cru être en retard pour ce premier jour. Ce premier jour signe d'une fin.

La fin…

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, il doit sûrement être 7h30 ou 8h00.

Je passai les mains sur mon visage et me recouchai. Il était bien trop tôt et j'avais envie de profiter un maximum de cette chambre. Parce que…

Je ne devais pas y penser, il avait pris sa décision et je ne pouvais que la suivre. Albus partait pour Poudlard aujourd'hui, plus rien ne le retenait ici.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu, avouai-je.

Je me levai du lit, enfilai un pantalon et le rejoignis, me plaçant derrière son dos et l'entourant de mes bras. Il se laissa aller et soupira, avant de poser sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas longtemps mon amour, me promit-il.

- Je le sais, murmurai-je.

Mais j'avais quand même mal. Pourquoi ?

Parce que chaque recoin de ce manoir m'inondait de souvenirs. Même là, à regarder dehors, je pouvais voir Eileen courir après une balle, rire, tomber, pleurer. Albus découvrir la nature, s'émerveiller. Sans oublier Teddy, ce garçon pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'affection. Je pouvais le revoir courir et jouer avec Albus, tout en restant délicat. Et c'était pareil au salon, à la cuisine, dans mon labo, la serre, les couloirs.

Chaque pierre de ce manoir me rappelait mes enfants, mes joies d'être père.

- Je devrais aller voir si les enfants sont debout, dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur son épaule dénudée.

- Je t'aime Severus. Et ce n'est pas la fin, c'est un nouveau départ.

- Je sais, répétai-je.

Je quittai la chambre, celle-là même qui avait vu jour après jour mon amour pour mon mari, mais aussi les moins bons moments, nos discussions, nos disputes. Nos nuits avec les enfants en cas d'orage.

Je pouvais me souvenir de ce jour où l'orage avait grondé si fort que même moi, j'avais eu un sursaut. Comment la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte sur Eileen paniquée. Elle avait demandé à rester et Harry et moi n'avions pu refuser.

Je souris au souvenir de la porte s'ouvrant de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard sur Albus âgé de trois ans, une peluche dans les mains. Il avait regardé le lit, puis courut pour sauter dessus. Ensuite, c'était Teddy, venu pour le weekend, qui avait pénétré dans la chambre.

Cette nuit-là, on les avait distraits par des histoires et ils s'étaient endormis comme des masses.

Marchant d'un pas lent, je fus devant sa porte et pus entendre du bruit. Je frappai trois petits coups et une fois que j'entendis son accord, pénétrai dans la pièce.

Elle était belle notre Eileen.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dis-je en allant lui faire la bise.

Je la serrai aussi dans mes bras et elle murmura, chagrine :

- Vous allez me manquer. Mais on se verra à Noël, pas vrai ?

- Mais oui ! On sera même les premiers à la gare de King Cross.

- Papa Harry est déjà réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant une pile de linge dans sa malle.

- Oui, et avant moi, dis-je pour la faire rire.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, sachant que j'étais généralement le premier levé.

- As-tu besoin d'aide ? Questionnai-je en regardant sa garde-robe sens dessus dessous.

- Non merci, tu devrais plutôt aller réveiller Al' !

Je ne pus que l'embrasser sur le front et la laisser à sa malle. Je jetai quand même un regard et vis une grande fille, elle n'était plus un bébé debout dans un berceau.

Les années étaient passées trop vite à mon goût. Albus ne devait pas encore quitter la maison, je n'étais pas prêt. Et Harry non plus, même s'il ne le disait pas ouvertement. C'était encore un bébé à mes yeux, petit et tout sale, sortant du ventre de son père…

Je soupirai et une fois devant la porte du petit monstre, je frappai deux coups et fus surpris qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée, sur mon fils mal coiffé, sa chambre en désordre.

- Oh papa, aide-moi s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas quoi emporter.

Je ris et le pris contre moi une fraction de seconde, puis regardai le champ de bataille.

- Tu es aussi désorganisé qu'Harry, ne pus-je que dire devant tout ce désordre.

- Ouais, ben désolé, mais c'est ma première rentrée et je n'ai pas envie d'oublier quelque chose. Scorp', lui, il l'a déjà faite depuis deux jours. J'aurais dû faire comme lui, je vais…

Je coupai mon fils en l'attirant de nouveau à moi et il se cala dans mes bras. Et deux autres bras virent nous serrer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

Albus répéta alors ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt et Harry et moi fîmes la malle de notre fils. Je devais avouer que cela me faisait mal de ranger ses habits, ses livres de cours que nous avions été achetés ensemble au Chemin de traverse.

- Oh, je vous aime ! J'arrive, je vais me doucher, continuez sans moi, lança Albus en disparaissant.

Harry stoppa son geste, tout comme moi et nous rîmes.

- Il s'est foutu de nous ! S'exclama Harry.

- Ce n'est pas rien s'il s'appelle Albus Sirius.

Harry me regarda et vint m'embrasser puis rit, avant de reprendre le remplissage de la malle. Eileen passa devant la porte et pouffa en disant :

- J'ai gagné mon pari ! A moi les Gallions !

- Quel pari ? Demandâmes Harry et moi à l'unisson.

- Avec Teddy, on a parié sur le fait qu'Albus arriverait à vous faire faire sa malle. J'ai gagné, explosa-t-elle de joie.

Je secouai la tête et malgré ça, continuai avec Harry. Nous étions pères et même si Albus devrait la faire lui-même, je pensais que nous devions accomplir cette tâche pour dire au revoir à notre bébé. Accepter qu'il ait l'âge d'aller à Poudlard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus toujours dans sa salle de bains, Harry prit le chemin de la chambre pour se préparer à son tour et moi je pris le chemin du salon, où je trouvai Eileen, regardant par la fenêtre.

J'allai m'asseoir près d'elle et elle prit ma main qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces.

- L'année passée, je n'ai pas pleuré parce que j'étais heureuse d'aller à Poudlard… mais là, je sais que vous allez tous les deux me manquer, et Teddy ne sera plus là cette année.

- Je sais ma chérie, mais ça va vite passer, on se verra pour Noël, la rassurai-je.

Je n'aimais pas mentir…

- Merci. Je devrais être contente, je vais retrouver mes amies, les cours de Sortilège. Allez, assez d'apitoiement !

Elle se leva d'un bon et fila vers la cuisine. Moi, je restai là, le regard braqué sur le tapis. Je pus me souvenir à nouveau… Harry et moi faisant l'amour, Eileen jouant avec ses cubes, Albus imitant un potionniste. Même Teddy, avec sa manière de me ressembler, me suppliant pour que je le prenne avec moi à la boutique.

Ah Teddy. Ce garçon formidable qui avait entamé de grandes études pour devenir professeur en Arithmancie. Je pus me souvenir du jour où il était passé au manoir, en semaine. Il nous avait demandé si on serait déçus dans le cas où il suivrait des études en Arithmancie à la place des potions. Andromeda avait eu beau le rassurer, il avait souhaité notre réponse. Harry avait pleuré tout en riant, pour ensuite prendre son filleul dans ses bras. Et j'avais suivi murmurant qu'il serait sûrement un très bon professeur. Et l'année précédente, il avait eu la chance d'effectuer un stage à Poudlard.

- Tout ça va me manquer, murmurai-je.

Le temps se suspendit et ce fut un corps se plaçant sur mes genoux qui me ramena à la réalité. Une bouche toucha la mienne et une langue vint cajoler sa moitié.

- Je t'aime, entendis-je.

Je souris et le serrai contre moi, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et son odeur que j'aimais tant m'inonda une fois de plus. Au manque d'air, je reculai et le vis, les yeux brillants, les lèvres rougies dues au baiser.

- Tu es prêt ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et posa cette dernière sur mon épaule.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu mes contractions hier, murmura-t-il.

Je ris, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il disait. Il se mit à rire lui aussi et ce fut Eileen ainsi qu'Albus qui stoppèrent ce moment en disant :

- Attendez au moins qu'on soit partis pour copuler.

- Allez, file te préparer, je fais le petit-déjeuner, souffla Harry en posant sa bouche sur la mienne de manière aérienne.

**POV Harry**

Une fois Severus parti, j'allai faire un câlin à mes deux amours et nous prîmes le chemin de la cuisine. Je pus remarquer que les elfes avaient déjà préparé la table, je n'avais plus qu'à faire le petit-déjeuner. Je souris et me mis au fourneau, préparant des crêpes, ainsi que des œufs brouillés.

- Ca va me manquer, murmura mon fils.

- Mais non, tu verras, les elfes cuisinent très bien et les petits-déjeuners sont cent fois mieux là-bas.

Eileen me regarda, style de dire « menteur », mais elle hocha la tête et rassura son petit frère. Ils étaient si beaux, ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, sans oublier Teddy, malgré la différence d'âge.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier m'avait fait de la peine. Il était venu à la boutique pour me parler d'une chose très importante qu'il n'avait pas eue le courage de dire à sa grand-mère.

Il était amoureux d'une fille plus jeune que lui. Il avait eu beau tenter de réfréner ses sentiments, il n'avait pas pu. Il était alors venu me demander conseil. Je lui avais avant tout demandé si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et par chance, oui. Il m'avait avoué correspondre avec cette fille et la voir souvent.

Il avait peur d'en parler aux parents de cette jeune file, vu la différence d'âge. Je l'avais rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas penser de manière négative. Il m'avait promis de m'en reparler dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau et avait aussi demandé que je n'en parle pas à Severus.

Tout à coup, voyant mes enfants manger, j'eus peur.

- Ma chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Teddy et toi, vous échangez des lettres ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Pour rien, juste pour savoir.

- Non, on se voit souvent, enfin, on se voyait souvent… Pourquoi s'embêter à s'écrire du coup.

Je soupirai de soulagement et me promis d'en reparler rapidement avec mon filleul.

**POV Severus**

Je me regardais dans le miroir et ne pouvais croire que c'était moi. J'étais encore bel homme, et pus constater que toutes ces années de bonheur avaient marqué mon visage. Je soupirai, me souvenant de ce qui avait été décidé trois semaines auparavant et même si j'étais enchanté par cette nouvelle, j'appréhendais.

Sans oublier que ce lieu allait manquer à mon cœur, même si je pourrais y venir aussi souvent que je le souhaitais. Je jetai un œil dans le dressing et vis nos malles toutes prêtes.

Je souris tout à coup, sachant ce qui allait bientôt suivre.

Ragaillardi, je descendis en cuisine et tombai sur ma famille. Je pris place, non sans embrasser chaque membre cher à mon cœur, puis bus une tasse de thé que Linka avait déposée devant moi.

- N'oubliez pas, dis-je, écrivez-nous aussi souvent que possible.

- Te fais pas souci Pa', on va écrire une fois par mois, sourit Albus.

Harry rit, et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je pus voir dans ses yeux que ces moments allaient aussi lui manquer et commençai à comprendre pourquoi avoir pris une telle décision.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous marchions regroupés en direction du quai neuf trois quart et je pus remarquer l'excitation d'Albus. J'imaginais d'ici toutes les bêtises qu'ils allaient faire à Poudlard. Un vrai petit chenapan, sans oublier son complice de toujours : Scorpius.

Une fois le mur passé, Harry sourit en voyant le si célèbre train à vapeur d'un rouge criard. Moi, je me mis à chercher des yeux mon filleul ou Ethan. J'aperçus ce dernier, mais il était entouré des Weasley, y compris Ronald. Sachant qu'Harry et lui ne s'étaient jamais réconciliés, je fis un signe de tête aux enfants d'avancer. Je pus voir qu'Ethan nous avait vus, au sourire qu'il lança dans notre direction. Il tenait la main de sa femme. Ces deux là aussi s'aimaient.

- Ils sont en retard, bouda Albus.

- Le temps que les enfants soient prêts, c'est normal, il va arriver, le rassura Harry.

Il avait raison. Je vis Draco arriver au loin avec Hermione et ses enfants. Cissy, nous voyant, courut vers nous et serra Eileen dans ses bras. Scorpius, lui, tenait la main de son petit frère, et de ce fait ne put faire la même chose avec Albus, ce fut donc ce dernier qui courut vers son ami en s'exclamant : « Poudlard nous voilà ! »

Draco, lui, serrait Vallélya contre lui, Hermione tenant dans chaque main Déborah et Constantin. Et le sourire presque constant sur les traits de mon filleul me rendait heureux. Ils aimaient ses enfants ainsi que sa femme, comme moi les miens et Harry.

- Désolée, les enfants ont tout fait pour nous rendre dingues ce matin, s'excusa Hermione tout en embrassant Harry.

Elle en fit de même avec moi et je ris en voyant la tête de Vallélya. Elle avait ses deux couettes de travers.

Draco capta mon regard et rougit avant de me passer sa fille que je pris avec affection.

- Bonjour toi.

- Bonjour tonton.

Elle rit et tout en la gardant contre moi, je commençai une discussion sur la future rentrée des enfants. Harry et moi avions décidé de garder secret notre décision, hormis Draco et Hermione qui avaient été mis au courant. D'ailleurs mon filleul avait trouvé cette idée géniale et il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil.

- Ah les voilà, murmura Scorpius.

Il regardait la foule et j'aperçus rapidement son parrain ainsi que sa marraine qui n'était autre que Neville et Luna. Cette dernière était resplendissante dans sa robe bleu électrique qui mettait sa pâleur en avant. Elle nous salua, tout comme son mari, et nous reprîmes notre discussion.

Draco hocha soudain de la tête et curieux, je tournai la mienne pour comprendre le pourquoi. Ronald Weasley était de l'autre côté de la gare, avec ses deux filles. Je pus comprendre ce geste, Draco m'ayant un jour appris qu'il avait sauvé la vie de cet homme. Et par la même occasion, je pus voir le reste de la tribu Weasley venir vers nous.

Le groupe s'agrandit et devint plus bruyant. Mais nous en avions l'habitude, surtout maintenant que les enfants étaient dans nos vies. Nous avions souvent, Harry et moi, sans compter Draco et Hermione ou Ginny et Ethan, organisé de grande soirée en famille. Les Weasley en faisant partie, les invités dépassaient souvent les vingt personnes.

- Mon cher Severus, pas trop dur de laisser Albus partir ? Demanda Arthur.

Je souris et répondis :

- Énormément, mais nous devons tous passer par là.

Il rit et nous fûmes soudain surpris par le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ imminent. Sans attendre, je rendis Vallélya à Draco et allai serrer dans mes bras les enfants :

- Mais papa, et si j'atterris chez les Gryffondor ?

- Cela n'est pas grave. Tu feras quand même notre fierté, murmura Draco.

Je ris, et Albus s'éloigna de nous en murmurant à mon oreille :

- Moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard !

Je caressai ses cheveux, n'ayant aucune attente sur la maison dans laquelle il allait atterrir. Et puis, depuis qu'Eileen avait été répartie chez les vert et argent et qu'elle en était heureuse, cela était tout ce qui importait.

- Teddy n'est pas là ? Constata soudain Shyrel.

Je regardai autour et me rendis compte qu'en effet, il n'était pas là. Je trouvai ça bizarre et Harry prit ma main. Il me regarda puis jeta un œil à Ginny qui rhabillait ses deux garçons. Il blanchit et je n'eus pas le temps de l'interroger que j'entendis au loin :

- Laissez passer ! Laissez passer !

Teddy, les cheveux rouge vif, arriva jusqu'à nous. A son arrivée, il changea ses cheveux pour un noir corbeau. Il embrassa tout le monde et s'excusa de son retard. Il avait dû passer à son école afin de remplir un formulaire, son inscription n'étant pas validée. Il était essoufflé. Andromeda suivit et elle eut à peine le temps de saluer tous les enfants que ces derniers montèrent à bord.

Je pus aisément voir, et Merlin soit loué, Ginny et Ethan étaient occupés ailleurs, Teddy embrasser rapidement Shyrel. Le petit nous avait-il caché cela ? Je me promis de questionner Harry rapidement.

Albus et Eileen nous firent signe par la fenêtre, comme les autres enfants. Harry se posta derrière moi et posa son menton sur mon épaule.

- Bon sang, mon cœur pleure en le voyant si heureux de partir.

- Je ressens la même chose, avouai-je en regardant le train démarrer et emporter mes deux amours.

Nous invitâmes ensuite la bande à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur et tous acceptèrent. Nous devions leur annoncer notre décision.

Une heure plus tard, il fut temps pour nous de partir et Draco me serra plus longuement contre lui. Je lui rendis son câlin et après un sourire aux enfants, Harry et moi transplanâmes aux abords de Poudlard.

Rusard, éternel concierge, était là pour accueillir les enseignants, et nous prîmes, Harry et moi, le chemin de nos appartements afin d'y enfiler une tenue plus appropriée. Minerva nous avez contactés courant l'année dernière afin de nous faire une proposition en vue de cette rentrée. Et Harry avait accepté, m'entrainant avec lui dans cette aventure. Nous allions être professeurs en défense contre les forces du mal ainsi qu'en potions. Nous allions donner les cours en alternance, une idée de Minerva, jugeant que nous étions capables tout deux d'enseigner ces matières.

Elle avait souligné que les élèves ne pourraient que mieux apprendre, avec nos expériences et connaissances. Et j'avais été d'accord avec elle, si seulement elle n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur Harry et moi. J'avais encore de la peine d'avoir quitté le manoir. Je savais pertinemment que je pourrais m'y rendre quand bon me semblerait, mais pour y voir quoi, le vide de mes enfants, d'Harry ? Sans oublier les multiples visites de Teddy ou Draco, ses enfants et Hermione…

Non, j'allais rester ici et débuter une nouvelle vie.

Je sentis les bras de l'homme que j'aimais s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et soupirai.

- Dans quoi m'as-tu embarqué ? Murmurai-je.

Il défit sa prise de sur moi et je sentis quelques secondes plus tard ses lèvres toucher les miennes. Il répondit ensuite :

- Le bonheur d'être auprès des enfants, mais aussi d'enseigner. Je sais que cela te manque un peu, et je suis sûr que tu vas être heureux ici en un rien de temps.

Je souris, et déposai mes lèvres contre son front. Ne savait-il pas, au bout d'autant d'années de couple, que j'étais déjà en partie heureux tant qu'il était avec moi ?

- Nous ne devrions plus tarder, la réunion va débuter dans la salle des professeurs et je n'aimerais pas être en retard, soupira Harry non sans m'embrasser tendrement.

Je le tins contre moi une seconde de plus et terminai ensuite de me préparer.

Nous prîmes ensemble le chemin de la salle des professeurs et je devais avouer que me retrouver ici me fit me souvenir de toutes ces années où j'avais enseigné. Minerva nous salua et nous dûmes attendre deux ou trois retardataires avant de commencer. Elle nous expliqua les nouveautés de cette année, et je devais encore avouer aimer sa façon de penser. Elle avait agrandi les sections, avec l'accord du Ministère. Il allait y avoir une section à partir de la sixième pour la préparation plus approfondie aux métiers d'Auror, de potionniste mais aussi de botaniste. Cela allait aider les élèves qui souhaitent évoluer dans ces branches-là à être mieux préparés à leurs études supérieures. Et tout ça en collaboration avec les différents corps de métiers, sans compter les professeurs.

Après une interminable réunion, nous pûmes saluer nos collègues et je fus accueilli avec joie. Cela me fit chaud au cœur et je me dis que ma vie avait vraiment changé depuis qu'un certain brun avait volé mon cœur.

Une fois assis à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ne furent pas longs à arriver. Eileen nous vit rapidement et son sourire me rendit heureux d'être là. Harry avait pris la bonne décision et le suivre avait été la chose à faire. Elle prit place à la table des Serpentard. Cissy nous vit aussi, ainsi que Shyrel, Shelan et Sôfian. Les trois derniers étaient à Gryffondor pour le plaisir d'Arthur et Molly, sans compter Ginny qui en avait été heureuse, et Cissy qui avait atterri à Serdaigle. Une surprise pour Draco qui avait été flatté que sa fille chérie soit dans cette maison sérieuse.

Je m'étais caché de lui avouer toutes les fois où j'avais surpris des fêtes illicites dans cette maison. Autant lui laisser ses illusions.

Je souris, m'avouant en cet instant qu'enseigner m'avaient manqué.

Les premières années ne furent pas longues à arriver et la répartition commença. Quand Albus nous vit, il quitta les rangs certainement dans le but de venir nous saluer, mais Minerva le rappela à l'ordre. Il rougit et se cacha limite derrière Scorpius qui lui, sourit, et nous fit un signe de main. Quand je voyais ses petits êtres s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le choixpeau sur leurs têtes, j'avais hâte de voir leur répartition.

_« Scorpius Sam Malfoy »_

Il quitta les rangs et prit place. La choixpeau fut rapide et je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'il serait tout de même heureux dans sa maison.

Il marcha tête baissée vers la table des rouge et or, et Harry murmura à mon oreille :

- C'est Hermione qui va en être contente.

J'affirmai de la tête et ce fut bientôt au tour de notre fils.

_« Albus Sirius Potter-Snape »_

Il avança fièrement vers le tabouret et plaça le choixpeau. Ce fut un peu plus long que Scorpius.

_« Gryffondor »_

Je m'en serais douté. Scorpius et lui étaient inséparables.

Albus courut presque vers la table des Gryffondor et serra dans ses bras ses nouveaux camarades. Tous les Weasley y passèrent et j'étais certains que cette maison-là allait faire parler d'elle cette année, et pas forcément en bien.

Une fois la répartition finie, Minerva fit son discours, et bientôt le moment fatidique arriva.

_« … Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Monsieur Snape… »_

Je fis un signe de tête.

_« … et Monsieur Potter qui seront tous deux vos professeurs en Potions et Défense contre les forces du mal. » _

Elle présenta ensuite les autres professeurs pour les premières années et un moment fatidique arriva.

_« Je tiens aussi à prévenir d'un changement dans les directeurs de maison. Le professeur Snape sera désormais le directeur de la maison Gryffondor et le professeur Potter lui, sera le directeur des Serpentard. »_

Les élèves réagirent comme je l'avais prédit, en parlant et faisant un bruit pas possible. Minerva termina en invitant les élèves à manger et je pus voir Albus sautiller sur sa chaise en sachant que j'étais le directeur de sa maison. Je jetai un œil à Eileen et vis qu'elle était heureuse de la situation. Je devais avouer que j'avais hâte de leur parler et connaître leur réaction. J'espérais juste qu'ils ne nous en voudraient pas de leur avoir menti, ou plutôt caché la vérité.

Puis il fut l'heure de quitter les lieux et Harry glissa sa main dans la mienne une seconde, mais suffisamment pour me faire comprendre de ne pas trainer afin de le retrouver dans nos appartements.

Je gravis les étages jusqu'à la tour et une fois le tableau de la grosse dame passé, je pus voir mes élèves dans la salle commune. Je souris et Albus comprit qu'il me verrait après. Je fis mon discours de début d'année, sans vraiment changer mes souhaits. Les élèves comprirent que cette année, la coupe était pour nous et leurs sourires me réconfortèrent. Je les intimai ensuite à se rendre à leurs dortoirs. Albus resta et Scorpius me fit juste une bise.

- Menteur…

- Je n'ai pas menti, dis-je souriant.

- Je suis super content, mais interdiction de m'appeler « bébé » en public.

Je le pris dans mes bras et il prit ensuite la direction de son dortoir.

Je rejoignis donc mes appartements et trouvai Harry assis sur le canapé, m'attendant.

- Mes élèves sont ravis de m'avoir, dit-il en se levant.

- Je pense que les miens aussi. Ils sont juste surpris du changement de maison.

- Eileen te remet le bonjour.

Il m'embrassa et s'écarta ensuite pour regarder la pièce.

- C'est… c'est bizarre de penser que toi et moi, on a débuté notre histoire à Poudlard. J'ai envie…

Il se tut et j'entendis rapidement des pleurs. Je le pris dans mes bras et pus me rendre compte de la chose. C'était Poudlard le premier témoin de notre amour. Sans Poudlard, il n'y aurait pas eu ce « nous ».

- Je t'aime plus que ma vie, murmurai-je.

Il sécha ses larmes et m'embrassa. Nous fûmes rapidement sur le lit, nous aimant. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas une fin, mais un commencement.

Celui d'une autre ère d'amour, de joie et de rires. Ce qu'était ma vie depuis que mon cœur avait choisi Harry.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Toute histoire à une fin même si cela me fend le cœur de clôturer.<p>

**Un détail n'a pas été ****écrit****, mais pas forcément oublié.** Je tiens donc à l'expliquer ici. Suite à la réussite de l'accouchement d'Harry, le couple a mis à disposition de la population, par le biais du Ministère, la recette pour la potion de conception permettant ainsi à chaque couple dans leur situation de pouvoir avoir la chance d'avoir un enfant.

Pour le reste, je laisse votre imagination travailler.

* * *

><p>Je tiens tout de même particulièrement à remercier ici les personnes qui m'ont aidée à ne pas abandonner ce projet avec leurs commentaires et même plus pour certaines qui remontent le moral sur Facebook ou par mail, et sans qui cet épilogue n'aurait sans doute pas vu le jour :<strong> Vivi <strong>ma béta adorée qui est aussi une amie chère à mon cœur**, ****stormtrooper2****, ****holybleu****, ****oceanne1979, Elkei Snape****, ****kahlan, ****lilywen****, ****Perlame**** , **** .Reve****, ****Hermystic****… **Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée. *Câlin*

**Un grand merci à vous *cœur***

* * *

><p>Merci aussi à toutes les personnes passives ayant placé l'une des histoires en favoris ou alertes. Mais aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot en retirant leurs habits de fantômes. Ca fait plaisir de connaitre votre avis, même une unique fois. :p<p>

**Et je pense que je vais arrêter là la liste des « merci » et clôturer définitivement cette aventure avec vous, lecteurs. **

**Pour certains, vous me ****retrouverez ****bientôt dans mes histoires, pour d'autres, c'est peut-être un «**Adieu** » mais sachez une chose, ce fut un plaisir réel de lire vos avis **_(positifs ou négatifs)._

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**Note Vivi** : Merci à Jes de continuer à me faire confiance et à me laisser le privilège de lire avant tout le monde ses créations (et de baver dessus sur certains passages…). Moi aussi je t'aime ma pupuce d'amour na moi *w* Et un grand merci à vous, lecteurs, d'avoir suivi ces histoires parallèles.

* * *

><p>** : Vallélya Malfoy, Déborah Malfoy sont des personnages appartenant à Emmoirel et moi-même. Vallélya a le prénom que je souhaiterais donner à ma fille et Déborah est le deuxième prénom de Samantha <em>(Emmoirel).<em> Sôfian Brody est un prénom choisit par moi mais un personnage inventé par Emmoirel et moi-même. Constantin Malfoy et l'enfant sans nom que tient Scorpius par la main sont, eux, de moi. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié ^^


End file.
